Beyond The Island of Carthis
by PriscillaPal
Summary: In chapter 40, Mallory unleashes hell on her father.
1. Default Chapter

The Windy City  
  
Pretender/ER/Alias crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Also, I wish I had been watching this show when it was on NBC, because I didn't know what I was missing. I began watching the repeats on TNT and fell in love with the ingenious concept. I would love to see another 'Pretender' movie come out.  
  
The Backstory: Shortly after Ms. Parker and Mr. Lyle were made aware, of the consequences of what would happen to the one of them, that did not find Jarod and bring him back to The Centre, Mr. Lyle began looking for him with a vengeance. Yet, per the norm, he would just miss him, or be completely off track as to his location. That was all due to Ms. Parker.  
  
Strangely enough, it was Thomas's death, that began to haunt Ms. Parker again. There had been something about him, that reminded her of Jarod. She didn't know what it was, but it was enough to make her warn Jarod, about where Lyle was, whenever he called. Ms. Parker would also purposely avoid conversation about herself, or the two of them. Sydney, Mr. Broots and her, would find information on Jarod's family, and tell him what they knew. Jarod would chase the leads.  
  
But, once again, with each little bit of help he received from 'the three stooges', the more Jarod took it as a sign, that Ms. Parker was finally getting the courage to leave The Centre. It was too much for him to hope, that she might entertain the idea of a relationship with him. And he knew that that would never happen, while she was still under the influence of The Centre. But he did keep in contact with her, ignoring her blustery rudeness, for he knew what really lay underneath.  
  
Then, one day, The Centre was taken over by a man named Arvin Sloane. Mr. Sloan was not interested in the usual functions of The Centre. He ordered Mr. Lyle to kill Mr. Raines, which he did, and anyone else that did not swear their loyalty, to the new regime. Sydney and Mr. Broots, swore their loyalty.  
  
Sydney and Mr. Broots, found that their new assignment, had to do with a kidnapped CIA agent named Sidney Bristow. Sloan had bigger ambitions, so while The Centre still exploited human beings for profit, it was not their main purpose. Thus, the chase for Jarod, was scaled back, but not forgotten.  
  
Ms. Parker, who was forced to swear her allegiance to Sloan as well, did not know, that Arvin had fallen for her. He was turned on by her abrupt manners and hard, yet, polished veneer. He decided that he wanted her to become Mrs. Arvin Sloan.  
  
Mr. Lyle, approached his sister with the offer, telling her, that this would go a long way in solidifying their power base in the organization. Ms. Parker, repulsed at not only the idea of being married to Sloan, but of being under a husband's thumb, thus giving up her illusion of independence, refused. Mr. Lyle made it clear that she really had no choice. Either she married Arvin Sloan, or she would have outlived her usefulness in the organization.  
  
When Jarod called later on that night, Ms. Parker did not tell him of her newest quandary. But, she did take him up on his offer to meet. She now felt as if she had to see him, though at the time, she found herself feeling confused as to why.  
  
They arranged to meet in Illinois, where Jarod was on another Pretend. There was an abandoned farm house, on the outskirts of a town called Naperville. Ms. Parker gave him a folder, that told of where his mother might be at that time. Jarod told her he would follow up on it right away. Then, he started peppering her with questions about the new regime, and when she would get the courage to leave.  
  
Ms. Parker would never know what it was that broke in her then. Maybe it was because for the first time, she truly felt like Jarod. She now knew she was no more than property to these people, to be bought and sold, just so evil men could keep and solidify their power. She wanted no more of it.  
  
Ms. Parker told Jarod everything: about Arvin Sloane, about what the organization was now about, how they had enslaved Sydney and Mr. Broots to do even more distasteful dirty work...everything.   
  
Jarod had just stared at her. When Ms. Parker turned to leave, Jarod's hand had snaked out and pulled her back to him. He then offered her a life with him. She had just stared back at him, for she now knew, that she couldn't ask that of him. Jarod was now flying below the radar. If he took up with her, he would never have time to find his mother. He would never have time to truly reunite with his family.  
  
Ms. Parker told him that much, just as the rain began to fall. Jarod answered her by telling her that she was his family too. That they were connected and always would be. That he loved her.  
  
Those last words, had Ms. Parker trying to run from the barn, but she was firmly pulled into Jarod's arms. He then pulled them both into an empty stall, and for a few hours, during that storm, they both surrendered to the greatest passion of their lives. A passion that had begun when they were children. In many ways, a bizarre version of 'Great Expectations', with Jarod as Pip to Ms. Parker's Estella.  
  
The rain had slowed, something Ms. Parker noticed, as she listened to it hit the barn roof top. Ms. Parker had pulled out of Jarod's arms, and stared at his handsome face as he slept. She found herself wondering how a grown man could look so much like a little boy, whether he was awake or asleep. She then looked around for her clothes. She was leaving The Centre. It was the only way to keep from being stuck in a loveless marriage to Arvin Sloan. She would just have to kill anyone that came after her. And there would be people, she had no doubt of that.  
  
Ms. Parker had crept from the barn, then hurried to her car, got in and drove off. She had then breathed in deeply. For she knew, at that moment, that she and Jarod had conceived a baby. It was almost as if she could feel new life in her. Ms. Parker knew that she couldn't allow her baby to become the property of The Centre. She also knew that as long as The Centre continued to think of herself and Jarod as theirs, they could not be together. Thinking along those lines, she never saw Mr. Lyle's car, as it followed behind her.....  
  
Jarod awoke, found Ms. Parker gone, and swore to himself that he would not give up on her. Not only would he make her see that she could have her own life, but that she could have one with him. Plus, he was scared to death over this Arvin Sloan business, and knew that Ms. Parker was as well, no matter how much she had tried to cover it.   
  
It would be a whole year and a half, before Jarod saw Ms. Parker again....  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
Jarod walked up to the Chicago County General ER ambulance bay. He was dressed in a winter coat, hat and gloves. He also carried a duffle bag. He nodded to Dr. Carter, the senior resident, that worked there. Carter smiled.  
  
'Hey, Jarod! You going to Romano's party tonight?'  
  
Jarod smiled. He was known to everyone as Dr. Jarod Russell.  
  
'I wouldn't miss it. Though, one does wonder why a man like Dr. Romano, would open his house and home to us? What did he call us the other day?'  
  
'Retards!' Carter said, his smile growing even wider. 'He has always made it very clear that to him, ER means, 'Everyone is retarded'. Don't let him bother you. The guy just loves being a jerk.'  
  
Jarod nodded.   
  
'So, I gathered. Although, from what I hear, the man has mellowed somewhat? I mean, this is what this party is all about, correct?'  
  
Carter was about to answer, when an ambulance pulled up. Jarod dropped his duffle bag and hurried to the back of the ambulance with Carter.  
  
The doors to the back of the ambulance, and to the emergency room doors, opened at the same time. Dr. Robert 'Rocket' Romano, a short, balding man, who had been demoted to Chief Of Staff, due to a horrifying injury, came bounding out, along with Dr. Susan Lewis, an Attending ER Physician.   
  
Susan smiled at Jarod. He was cute.  
  
'Hey, Jarod!'  
  
'Yes, Russell,' Romano began sarcastically, 'you're on the 7 a.m. shift, correct?'  
  
Jarod rolled his tongue around in his mouth before answering.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well, it is now 7:13. We'll handle this, you already have a full board.'  
  
Jarod said nothing, but took a deep breath. Susan moved away from the patient, as Carter and Romano seemed to be handling things. She walked over to Jarod. Romano glanced at the two of them while pushing the patient inside.  
  
'Hey you two! Get your kicks off the clock! Jarod, inside, now!  
  
Romano turned and hurried alongside the gurney. Carter gave Jarod and Susan, a sympathetic glance, before disappearing inside with Romano.  
  
'Hey, listen, are you going to Romano's party tonight?' Susan asked him.  
  
'I wouldn't miss it.' he replied, smiling down at her.  
  
'Good...so I was wondering...you know...if you wanted to go together?'  
  
Jarod's smile disappeared.  
  
'Actually, I'm going with Dr. Corday.'  
  
Susan looked embarrassed.  
  
'Oh, hey, no problem. Maybe I'll see you there.'  
  
'You will.' Jarod said, sorry that that moment was so awkward. He liked Dr. Lewis, and if circumstances had been different, if his life had been different, maybe they might have been able to give it a chance. Susan turned and walked back inside. Jarod waited a few moments before following.  
  
It was very important that he attend Romano's party...with Dr. Corday.  
  
****  
  
Jarod changed in the locker room, putting on his white coat over his scrubs. Abby Lockhart, a nurse, walked in, then stopped short.  
  
'Hey, Jarod.'  
  
'Hello, Abby.'  
  
Abby stared at him briefly. He was so cute! And nice. He was the only doctor she could ever remember working with, that went out of his way to thank the nurses.  
  
'Uh, that strep throat you had come in last week is back....behind curtain three.'  
  
Jarod closed his locker.  
  
'Alright. I'll be right out.'  
  
But Abby just stood there.  
  
'Was there something else, Abby?' he asked.  
  
'Uh, yes, uh, are you going to Dr. Romano's party tonight?'  
  
Jarod didn't quite know what to make of this concept. Two women, in one day, had asked him to the same event! In a strange way, he was quite flattered, and a little saddened. For this would be the second time in one day, that he would have to hurt a nice woman's feelings.  
  
Jarod walked up to her.  
  
'Actually, I'm going with Dr. Corday.'  
  
'Oh! Oh, of course. You know, I think someone told me that! Silly me!'  
  
Jarod put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'No, you're not silly. But, I will see you there?'  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
'Oh, yeah, of course.'  
  
'You know Abby, I think Dr. Kovach would like to go with you.'  
  
Abby raised a brow.  
  
'Luka? Oh, Luka and I are just friends.'  
  
'Well, so are we. And you invited me just now.' Jarod reminded her.  
  
Abby blinked hard.   
  
'Yeah, but...how do I explain this? Luka and I have been down that road before. It just doesn't work.'  
  
'I don't understand.' Jarod said.  
  
'Neither do I.' Abby responded, before turning and walking away. 'Don't forget that strep in three.'  
  
Jarod nodded, as Abby walked off. He opened the door and walked over behind a desk, to look at his board for the day. It was definitely full.  
  
Jerry, a big, lumbering guy, who worked as the desk clerk, grinned when he saw him.  
  
'Jarod my man! I heard you're taking Dr. Corday to Romano's party?'  
  
Jarod grinned at him.  
  
'Is there nothing you don't know around here?'  
  
'Not much!'  
  
Jarod reduced his grin to a smile, picked up a chart, looked around, then sidled up to Jerry.  
  
'Tell me, what can you tell me about Dr. Romano's wife?'  
  
Jerry, who had been staring at the computer, grinned again.  
  
'You mean the reason Romano's throwing this shindig? You know, he's only doing it to show off the fact that some woman could stand him for two years, without killing herself!'  
  
'Jerry,' Susan interrupted, 'are those test results back on my cancer patient yet?'  
  
Jerry looked around the desk clutter, squinted, then handed her a folder. Susan smiled at Jarod again, before walking off. Jerry looked over at Jarod and grinned.  
  
'Man! The women here are so hot for you...'  
  
'Jerry, about Romano's wife?'  
  
Jerry looked around, to make sure that no one of importance, overheard him gossiping.  
  
'Yeah, see with his fake arm, he was lucky to get anyone at all. That and his sterling personality.'  
  
Jarod nodded slightly.  
  
'I'd noticed his charm.'  
  
'Yeah well, about a year ago, this woman shows up here in the ER. Someone found her on the side of the road and brought her here. She was kind of banged up, like she had been in some kind of wreck or something. Anyway, Romano takes care of her, they fall in love, get married, have a daughter...'  
  
Jarod's jaw tightened. Jerry was being maddeningly obtuse! He decided to change his strategy, as to not make him suspicious.  
  
'You see, I'm asking because I've heard things.'  
  
Jerry was staring at the computer again, when he said that. He looked over at Jarod again.  
  
'Like?'  
  
'Like the child is not Romano's...things like that.'  
  
Jerry grinned. He then lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
'No. There's no way it could be. The math never added up. The whole marriage thing was just kind of weird...and some, like Dr. Corday, thought it was unethical.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because the woman has amnesia! She still does as far as I know. I mean, we don't know if she was attacked, and that's why she ended up pregnant...she doesn't even know. Romano sees this beautiful, vulnerable woman, puts the moves on her and marries her. I would be willing to bet money that if Mrs. Romano was in her right mind, she wouldn't have let a creep like Romano, come within a foot of her.'  
  
'Who's a creep, Jerry? Talking about yourself?' Romano asked, as he glided behind the desk. He then stared at Jarod.  
  
'You know, everytime I look at you, you're standing around doing nothing.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Dr. Romano.'  
  
'Don't be sorry, ass wipe! Just get to work!' he snapped, turning and walking off.  
  
'Do you think he heard us?' Jerry asked, looking at Romano's back.  
  
Jarod didn't answer. He walked up to Dr. Lewis.  
  
'Susan, could you cover my patients for an hour. Family emergency.'  
  
Susan smiled at him.  
  
'No problem. I hope it isn't anything too serious?'  
  
'I hope not either. I have a strep in three.' Jarod answered, hurrying from the ER. Romano came from behind a curtain, and stared at Jarod's back in disbelief.  
  
'Where the hell is he going?' he asked no one in particular.  
  
****  
  
Jarod sat outside of the Romano house, parked in a rental car. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. Sydney answered.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hello, Sydney. I think I've found our Ms. Parker.'  
  
'Good God! So, she is alive? Thank God! I'm sure Mr. Lyle thinks he did a much more thorough job though.'  
  
Jarod stared at the house, knowing that Ms. Parker was inside...with his daughter.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure he does. Though I am going to confirm it for sure tonight.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I'll tell you later on tonight. But for now, we have to be very careful. It is important that your 'bosses' continue to think Ms. Parker is dead.'  
  
'I agree. Otherwise, she'll be sold off to Mr. Sloane.'  
  
'There are other considerations now.' Jarod murmured.  
  
'What did you say, Jarod?'  
  
Jarod remembered himself.  
  
'Nothing. I'll call you tonight with an update.'  
  
'Please do. And be careful.'  
  
Jarod grinned.  
  
'Aren't I always?' he asked teasingly, before hanging up. He was about to turn the key in the ignition, when the front door to the house opened, and Ms. Parker, dressed in a winter coat, and wearing a barrette on one side of her hair, walked out of the front door, carrying a baby girl, with dark hair. They walked to a dark green mini-van, sitting in the drive.  
  
Jarod's heart skipped, as he stared at both of them. Oh, that was Ms. Parker alright! And she definitely had amnesia or something! She would never wear a barrette! It was so...so...feminine, he guessed, was the word he was looking for.  
  
His eyes moved from her, to the little girl. She was his, Jarod could feel it. Ms. Parker, and little baby Parker. His family.   
  
Jarod's hands tightened on the steering wheel. He had worked at County General for a week now. And the only reason he was on this particular pretend, was because it was where his search for Ms. Parker had lead.  
  
Jarod watched as Ms. Parker backed out of the drive way, then took off down the street. Jarod began following her. His thoughts wandered back to the day he awoke in the barn and found her gone.  
  
He had been determined to never give up on getting her to see, that they could have a life together, outside of The Centre. But, Jarod had also known, that their encounter, had probably frightened her, to some degree. For when he had been with Ms. Parker, she had just melted in his arms, and almost, surrendered to him, dropping all of her insecurities and doubts. In many ways, the experience proved to him, what he already had known the whole time. That he and Ms. Parker were connected, and always would be.  
  
So, Jarod decided to give her some space. He left the barn, with the information she had given him on his mother. That information, had taken him out of the country for 3 months.  
  
When Jarod returned, he had missed his mother by a week. Disappointed, but missing Ms. Parker, he began phoning her cell, thinking he had given her plenty of space. He got the shock of his life, when Mr. Lyle answered it and said hello to him.  
  
Jarod had hung up, then went on the run for the next year. He didn't dare call Sydney, for it was his understanding, from what Ms. Parker had told him, that the new technology Arvin Sloane had brought into the organization, would be able to pinpoint him if he called anyone associated with the New Centre. That included Sydney and Mr. Broots.  
  
Jarod did less pretends than usual, surprisingly because the sweepers never came to chase him from a specific job. It was as if Sloane's interests lay elsewhere, and Jarod could almost live a normal life.  
  
But Jarod couldn't enjoy his newfound freedom, without knowing why Mr. Lyle had answered Ms. Parker's phone. He finally decided to take a chance, and call Sydney anyway. It was then, that he got one of the biggest shocks of his life.  
  
Sydney and Broots, who had arranged it so that their phones were untraceable to Jarod, told him that Ms. Parker had seemingly 'vanished'. Sydney confided in Jarod that he suspected that it was Ms. Parker's refusal to acquiesce to a marriage with Mr. Sloan, that may have lead to her downfall. No one had seen her, since she left to meet Jarod, sometime last year. All that was known, was that Mr. Lyle not only had her phone, but her car, and had the colossal nerve to be taking up residence in her home! A sign that he did not expect Ms. Parker to return anytime soon and kick him out!  
  
Sydney then told him, that Mr. Sloan had to be convinced that Ms. Parker was dead, otherwise, she would be a hunted woman right now. He reminded Jarod of Sloan's determination to make Ms. Parker, Mrs. Sloan.  
  
Jarod had been unable to speak, shocked at how he could not have sensed or known that Ms. Parker was in some sort of trouble. He also realized that Mr. Lyle, or someone that worked for him, followed Ms. Parker from that barn that night. Sydney, sensing that he was blaming himself, told him that there was nothing he could do now, and to try and stay beneath the radar. Jarod had hung up, knowing that he had to find out what happened to Ms. Parker, after she left him in that barn.  
  
Jarod then went to visit his father, Major Charles, and his sister, Emily, for a brief while. Emily had never been a fan of Ms. Parker's, but, she and his father agreed, that this thing would consume him, if Jarod did not find out once and for all, if Ms. Parker had been murdered by The Centre.   
  
Jarod said goodbye to his father and sister, then went back to the beginning: Illinois. He used all that Sydney had taught him at The Centre, to recreate a simulation that involved Ms. Parker's driving away, and Mr. Lyle's following her and forcing her off of the road. A couple of different scenarios came to mind, but nothing concrete. When Jarod called Sydney, to tell him of the trouble he was having, Sydney suggested that that was because of his closeness to the victim.   
  
Just as Jarod was beginning to feel the same despair about ever finding out about Ms. Parker, as he had previously felt, about his never finding his family, fate stepped in.  
  
Jarod had been in Chicago, on another pretend. They kept his mind occupied, while he searched for Ms. Parker...or at least hard proof of her death. While crossing the street one day, he did not look where he was going, and got hit by a car.  
  
People surrounded him, almost immediately. Jarod stood up, not hurt very much at all really, but the driver, insisted on taking him to a nearby ER. County General.   
  
He was looked at by a Dr. Chen. It was as he was sitting in an exam room, wearing nothing but a paper thin gown, that he saw her walk by the window. It was Ms. Parker.  
  
Jarod watched, almost in slow motion, as she walked right into a short, bald man's arms! Or arm. It was obvious that one of his limbs was prosthetic. Jarod had got up off of the bed, unable to believe what he was seeing. Ms. Parker's hair was upswept, and she was smiling and laughing, like a normal person!   
  
Dr. Chen walked back in, surprised to see him up and around. Jarod had then looked at her, and told her he was fine, and that he would know he was fine, because he was a doctor himself!  
  
Dr. Chen then began asking him friendly questions about where he went to school, what his area of expertise was, etc. Jarod, was able to make up everything on cue, while still trying to keep Ms. Parker in his sights, through the window. The only time he looked at Dr. Chen, was when she suggested that he apply as an ER Assisting Physician at County General.  
  
The rest was history...sort of. Jarod was able to blend in with the staff, help people, and learn all he could about Ms. Parker's obnoxious, little husband, Dr. Robert Romano.  
  
The man was abrasive, rude, mean spirited, petty...and even though most of those words had been used at one time or another, to describe Ms. Parker, Jarod doubted that the Ms. Parker that could remember her life, would've been drawn to this man.  
  
Jarod shook himself out of his reverie, when he realized, that Ms. Parker had turned into the Oak Park Library. Jarod pulled in after her, then parked far away, so he could watch her and his daughter.  
  
Ms. Parker closed her own door, then pulled the van door back, and unfastened a car seat. She then pulled out a stroller. Ms Parker then picked up the baby girl, smiled at her, put her in the stroller, then walked into the library. Jarod looked at his car clock. Regretfully, he had to get back to County General. But he would be meeting Ms. Parker at her 'husband's' party tonight. And he couldn't wait. 


	2. Ms Parker and Dr Romano throw a party

Chapter 2  
  
'Christina' Romano, sat with her baby daughter, Abigail Romano, in the children's area of the Oak Park Library. She began reading her a story, but found her mind wandering. It was a good thing Abby was too little to notice.  
  
What she really wanted was a cigarette! She had told her husband, Robert, about her cravings, and he admitted, that her x-rays had shown she was a heavy smoker. But then he told her how rotten it was for her health, and how now was the time for a fresh start. Christina had reluctantly agreed.   
  
She had not smoked while she was pregnant, and couldn't understand how eight and a half months of going cold turkey, could still make her feen nicotine! She took a deep breath and looked down at Abby. She was asleep.  
  
Christina had brought her daughter's stroller in with her, and set the baby back inside. She then put her head in her hands.  
  
This party Robert and her were throwing tonight was making her crazy! The party, and those damned dreams she kept having! The dreams that she had told her husband nothing about.  
  
And the dreams were unsettling, not because they were about anything in particular. It was the unknowns that kept swimming around that bothered her. A various array of faces, most of them men, that meant nothing to her. Nameless men.   
  
The woman that she dreamt of sometimes, looked like her, but seemed to be from a different time. She wondered if that woman was her mother?  
  
Christina lifted her head again, as her mind jumped to another sore subject: Dr. Elizabeth Corday.  
  
The lovely, British doctor was coming to their party tonight. And while Christina may have amnesia, she was no fool! Robert was in love with his colleague. She had known this from the day she met him in the ER. He had been updating her on her condition, while Dr. Corday was in the room. But, he kept making 'cow eyes' at her! But, Christina had cast aside her doubts, when Robert began pursuing her aggressively. She had no one, remembered nothing, and Robert, for all of his public boorishness, was sweet and loving behind closed doors.   
  
Still, Christina was uneasy having that woman in her house this evening. If Robert hadn't told her that Elizabeth was bringing a date of her own, she might have put her foot down and insisted that he uninvite her.  
  
Because it wasn't just Robert's suspected infatuation with the woman, that bothered her. Dr. Corday was always pressing her to go to therapy and try and unlock her past. It was none of her damned business whether she remembered her life, or never did! But she suspected, that to the 'good doctor', her remembering her past, might get her up and out of Robert's life!  
  
Christina, on impulse, reached over for her purse and pulled out her wallet. She looked at the driver's license that Robert had pulled many a string, to help her get.  
  
'Christina Romano,' she whispered, eyeing her lousy picture. Somehow, she didn't feel like a Christina. But Robert had told her she looked like one. She might as well be Christina, since she didn't know what her real name was anyway!  
  
She put her wallet back inside her purse, then stared at her baby. Abby had not went to sleep, but was staring back at her. She smiled. Christina smiled back.  
  
Not many men would marry a woman pregnant with another man's child. Not many men would marry a woman, who not only did not remember getting pregnant, but had no clue as to who the father was.  
  
These were the times when she would stare at her daughter, and try and see if she could find a familiar face from the past, in her daughter's eyes, or nose and mouth. But Christina never saw anything.   
  
She knew she should just forget about it, and consider herself fortunate that she had a nice husband and a beautiful baby. Robert wanted to try again in a year, for a child of their own. Abby could use a baby brother or sister.  
  
Christina's mind jumped from future babies, and back to the party tonight. She looked at her watch. In about fifteen minutes, she was going to drop Abby back home in the care of a babysitter. She had found a place that taught karate, and had been strangely drawn to it. She had a class this afternoon, then she had to prepare to let the caterers in so they could set up for the party tonight.  
  
****  
  
Jarod noticed that Elizabeth was strangely silent, as they entered the Oak Park community that the Romano's lived in. He smiled over at her as he drove.  
  
'A penny for your thoughts?' he asked, watching her profile. Jarod knew that Dr. Corday had been married to a doctor on staff that had died, two years before. A Dr. Mark Green. They had had a daughter together, Ella.   
  
Jarod liked Elizabeth, and in a way, was drawn to the sadness that lurked within her. It was obvious that she still missed her husband.  
  
Elizabeth smiled over at him.   
  
'I guess I'm wondering if this isn't a mistake.'  
  
Jarod frowned, as he reached the street and found parking spots, far and few between.  
  
'Do you mean our coming to the party together?'  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. She laughed slightly.  
  
'Well, I did receive a few ferocious glares from Dr. Lewis and Abby Lockhart. But no, Jarod, it isn't that. I don't think Christina likes me.'  
  
Jarod was attempting a particularly tight parallel park, when he looked over at Elizabeth again.  
  
'Christina?'  
  
Elizabeth nodded slightly, touching her earrings.  
  
'Yes, that's her name... or the name Robert gave her. Oh Jarod! I shouldn't be talking like this!'  
  
Jarod finally parked the car, turned off the ignition, and took her hands in his.  
  
'Elizabeth, if you are uncomfortable going in there, I'll take you back home.' he said. He hoped she would not take this option, since he would then have to take her home and come back. And there was no way he was not going into that house tonight!  
  
Elizabeth smiled.  
  
'No, I'm alright. I guess it just bothers me that Robert has done nothing to help his wife's memory. I mean, he doesn't know that she isn't already married. I just think he rushed into this thing way too quickly.'  
  
Jarod said nothing, but wondered if Elizabeth's passionate feelings on this matter, did not have more to do with repressed feelings for Romano, more than any concern for 'Christina'. Parker was definitely not a Christina! Jarod would never understand how the man could've looked at Ms. Parker, and decided that 'Christina', would be the perfect name for her?  
  
'Let's go in, okay?' Jarod asked softly. Elizabeth nodded.   
  
****  
  
Christina looked around, to make sure that everyone had drinks and plenty of food. She was dressed in a slinky black dress, with the back cut out. A diamond barrette was snapped firmly in the front of her hair.   
  
The doorbell rang. Christina turned and walked by Robert, who pulled on her arm laughingly.  
  
'Honey, Dr. Kovach here is into that karate stuff you've been doing lately.'  
  
Christina eyed the handsome doctor. She liked his eyes. They were very dark.  
  
'Really? Listen, I'm going to get the door and when I come back, I'll tell you what I've learned so far, okay?'  
  
Luka Kovach smiled and nodded at her. Christina struggled to keep her eyes from him. What the hell was the matter with her? She shouldn't be oogling other men in front of her husband!  
  
Christina made her way through the swarm of people to reach the door. She had just turned behind her, to thank someone who had complimented her dress, when she opened the door and saw Dr. Corday and her date.  
  
Christina eyed Elizabeth. Beautiful as always! Great hair color...things she would never hear out loud from Christina's own lips!  
  
'Hello, Christina. Well, it looks like the party is in full swing.'  
  
'Hmmm. Yes it is.' Christina answered rather coldly. Her eyes then swept from Elizabeth, to her date. So she did bring a date, Christina thought. Good!  
  
Christina stuck out her hand towards Jarod. She smiled at him.  
  
'Hello. You must be...'  
  
Elizabeth looked embarrassed.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Jarod. This is Dr. Jarod Russell. He's new to County General.'  
  
Christina looked at Jarod. She was a bit startled by the intensity of his gaze. She pulled away her hand, and found that she had to pry it away from him!  
  
'Okay! Well, it was nice to meet you, Jarod. Elizabeth, I hope you both enjoy yourselves.'  
  
Christina then turned and abruptly walked away. Elizabeth glanced at Jarod.  
  
'Do you see what I mean?' she asked him.  
  
But Jarod saw much more than what Elizabeth was referring to. Yes, Christina Romano was definitely his Ms. Parker. And unfortunately, she was wearing another barrette.  
  
But those were the small things. Because for a few moments, Jarod saw the old Ms. Parker, when she had looked at Elizabeth just now. Yes, she definitely disliked his date quite a bit!   
  
And he also saw, that Ms. Parker had looked right through him, as if she were indeed, meeting him for the first time. Granted, Jarod had heard of people never regaining lost memories. But he was struck at the irony of the situation. For years, he himself, had struggled to remember and find who his people were, and where he came from. He couldn't believe that Ms. Parker didn't wonder where she truly came from, and who her child's real father was.  
  
Jarod watched Ms. Parker's back, as she walked off. His mind took him back to that rainy night in the barn. He could still remember how her skin felt against his, how silky her legs had felt, wrapped around his waist...  
  
Christina Romano suddenly stopped and turned back around to stare at Elizabeth and Jarod. More pointedly at Jarod. She saw him staring at her again, and realized that she had KNOWN he was looking at her. Elizabeth's date gave life to the saying 'burning a hole in one's back'. Unnerved, she made her way through the crowd and headed upstairs to check on a sleeping Abby.  
  
****  
  
Christina stood over Abby's crib and smiled down at her. She felt better here.   
  
She knew she would have to go back down soon, to play the perfect hostess. But she didn't know any of those people. She didn't even know herself.  
  
'Hiding out, Ms...Mrs. Romano?'  
  
Christina turned around quickly, startled. It was Elizabeth Corday's date! The one that had leered at her earlier. What the hell was he doing up here?  
  
She watched as he walked into the semi-lit room, and looked down into the crib. Christina stared at him. His expression, as he looked at Abby, was tender and...and...proud!  
  
Jarod tore his eyes away from the baby, and looked at Ms. Parker.  
  
'What is her name?' he asked.  
  
Christina tore her eyes from his. She then looked down at her daughter.  
  
'Abigail.' she said. She didn't like this man, and she definitely didn't want her daughter alone with him!  
  
Christina fidgeted, then touched his arm, as if to steer him away.  
  
'Why don't we both get back to the party?' she suggested. Jarod reached up and touched her hand that was on his arm.  
  
'Forgive me, Mrs. Romano, if my being up here has frightened, or offended you in any way. It's just that everyone downstairs has been telling me about what a beautiful child my boss has. I just had to see her for myself.'  
  
For some reason, Christina smiled, for she misinterpreted the compliment completely. She removed her hand from his.  
  
'Because you couldn't believe that such a jerk, could produce such a nice baby, hey?'  
  
Jarod looked embarrassed. Christina laughed. Jarod was struck by the sound, since Ms. Parker rarely ever did so.  
  
'I know what my husband is like. I don't think I could explain to anyone, that he is not the beast that he appears to be in the workplace.'  
  
'You could explain it to me.' Jarod suggested softly, his eyes falling back on Abby.   
  
Christina eyed him. For some reason, she had no doubt that she could explain it to him. A man she had just met. The idea suddenly made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
'Are Elizabeth and you close?' she asked politely.  
  
'Are you hoping that we are?' he asked in return.  
  
Christina's polite face disappeared, and the Ms. Parker sneer took over.  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
Jarod grinned.  
  
'It means that it was obvious to me, from the chilly reception you gave Dr. Corday downstairs, that you consider her to be some sort of threat to you...or your marriage. Am I getting warm, Mrs. Romano?'  
  
'What you are, is getting on my nerves, Dr. Russell! Now I suggest you leave my daughter's room, before I tell my husband about our disturbing encounter!'  
  
''Disturbing encounter'?' Jarod asked, enjoying the dressing down he was getting. He had missed his Ms. Parker!  
  
'Get out!' she hissed, not knowing how to respond to this man's aggravating demeanor and grin!  
  
Jarod backed away, not wanting to push her, or the situation.  
  
'I'm sorry if I offended you.'  
  
Christina looked him up and down.  
  
'No you're not! But you can prove how sorry you are, by keeping that red-headed tramp away from my husband!'  
  
Jarod did not respond, but turned and walked out of the room. He then stood out in the hallway for a moment.  
  
Ms. Parker had sensed something between Dr. Romano and Dr. Corday, just as he had. Was it possible that Dr. Romano had married Ms. Parker, in some sort of attempt to make Dr. Corday jealous?  
  
Whatever the situation, Jarod began to realize, that maybe pushing Dr. Romano and Dr. Corday together, could be a way to extricate Ms. Parker from this marriage. He also needed to earn her trust and friendship. That would be the first step in helping her regain her memory. Then, maybe she would remember the two of them. Once that happened, then they, him, Ms. Parker, and Abigail, could be a family.  
  
Jarod stared back towards the room. The Centre could not find out about Abigail. They could not find out that Ms. Parker was alive. The thought of his daughter going through what he went through, made his stomach churn! And they would want Abigail. The child of a Parker and a Pretender. And there was still Arvin Sloane and Mr. Lyle to consider. Jarod realized he would still have to be very careful. He didn't want to unwittingly lead The New Centre sweepers, to Ms. Parker, Abigail, or himself.  
  
'Hey, Russell!'  
  
Jarod looked the other way, and saw Robert Romano glaring at him.  
  
'What do you think you're doing up here?' he asked sharply.  
  
Jarod pasted on a smile.  
  
'Just looking for the bathroom.'  
  
'The one you need is downstairs. You haven't by any chance seen my wife, have you?'  
  
Jarod knew that Ms. Parker had come upstairs, to get away from the pressures of this social situation. She wasn't cut out to be a doctor's wife, not had she ever been the social butterfly.   
  
'No, I haven't.'  
  
Robert Romano stared at him hard.  
  
'Are you coming?' he almost snapped.  
  
Jarod nodded, and walked down the hall with him. As they reached the landing, Robert looked at him.  
  
'It took a lot for Lizzie to come to this thing, without Mark, and with another man. If you're playing around with her, I will make your life miserable, are we clear?'  
  
Jarod heard the strong emotion in his boss's voice, none of the anger.  
  
'It's clear. Everything is now crystal clear.' Jarod responded, walking down the stairs. He worked his way through the crowd, until he was by Elizabeth's side. Romano had stayed put on the landing. He didn't like Jarod Russell. He would be keeping a close eye on him.  
  
****  
  
Christina Romano slowly rocked in the chair that was in her daughter's room. She had just realized something.  
  
Dr. Corday's arrogant date...Dr. Russell...his face...he was one of the men that appeared in the dreams that she had been having! What did it mean?  
  
One thing she was beginning to be sure of, was that Dr. Russell KNEW her. If she was remembering him, then he did know her from somewhere else. He knew her, but had not said a word to her about it. She couldn't forget how he had looked at Abby. For it had been one of her fears, that one of these strange men that she had been dreaming about, was Abby's real father.   
  
Christina swallowed hard and pulled herself together. Maybe it was time to tell Robert about her dreams, and that Jarod Russell was showing up in them.  
  
****  
  
Later that evening, after dropping off Elizabeth, Jarod returned to his apartment and called Sydney.  
  
'Well?' he asked.  
  
'It's her,' he replied. 'She appears to have complete and total amnesia.'  
  
'So, she did not recognize you at all? And she loves this man she is married to?'  
  
Jarod took a deep breath.  
  
'My answer would be, 'I'm not sure' on both of your questions, Sydney. I know Ms. Parker didn't seem to know me when we first met. But I did manage to get some time alone with her later. I believe she found me to be quite aggravating.'  
  
Sydney smiled on his end.  
  
'So you're taking her annoyance with you, as a sign that she may have remembered you?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Okay, well, what about this man...Dr. Romano?'  
  
'It would take too long to describe that man, Sydney. I do suspect that he has a fondness for another woman. Ms. Parker suspects it as well.'  
  
'Oh no! What has she gotten herself into?'  
  
'Her domestic affairs are the least of her problems, Sydney. And to be blunt, it worries me that she is unaware of this. The Centre lets no one go. Ms. Parker, amnesia or not, is not really free. She needs to know that.'  
  
'What are you going to do? I mean, The Centre and what they do, will mean nothing to her, even if you try and explain it. She may not even believe you.'  
  
'I still have to try.' Jarod said quietly. 'Goodnight, Sydney.'  
  
Jarod hung up and set his phone down. He then picked it back up, and called his father, Major Charles. They had a friendly chat, in which he did tell the Major, that he had found Ms. Parker. They then said their goodbyes. That call, would prove to be Jarod's undoing. For Mr. Lyle, had Major Charles's phones tapped. Despite the New Centre's more diversified interests, he had not forgotten Jarod. Not by a long shot.  
  
A lackey, delivered a report to Mr. Lyle about the conversation. Needless to say, he was quite disturbed to find out that his twin sister was still alive. 


	3. Jarod's Family Ties

Chapter 3  
  
Dr. Elizabeth Corday, stepped into Dr. Romano's office the next day, per his request. Right away, she was distressed to see how upset he looked.  
  
'Robert? What is it?' she asked.  
  
'Close the door, Lizzie.' he ordered.  
  
Elizabeth, a bit put off by his abrupt tone, did what she was told, nonetheless. She stood.  
  
'What is it, Robert? she asked again.  
  
Robert rubbed a brow.  
  
'My wife, informed this morning, that she's been having dreams of strange people.'  
  
Elizabeth didn't quite know how to answer that.  
  
'Well, Robert, maybe Christina is starting to regain her memory...'  
  
'That is not what concerns me, Lizzie! What worries the hell out of me, is that Christina informed me that one of the people in her dreams, is your new boyfriend!'  
  
Elizabeth, for a moment, didn't have a clue as to who Robert was referring to! Then it hit her.  
  
'Does she mean Jarod?'  
  
'Yeah, Jarod! Jarod whatever the hell his real name is!'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'I knew I should've done a more thorough background check on that jerk! I just did an extensive one on him and came up with this!'  
  
Elizabeth grabbed the picture Robert had waved rudely in front of her. It was a fax photograph of Dr. Jarod Russell. Only, he didn't even closely resemble Jarod, being African-American, but, had all of the qualifications and had went to the same schools, that Jarod said he had attended. Elizabeth looked at Robert.  
  
'This has got to be a mistake.'  
  
'No, mistake, Lizzie! And I'm sorry if this hurts you.'  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes!  
  
'Good Lord, Robert! I've explained this to every jealous female nurse and doctor, with designs on Jarod, already! We are just friends! Just because we arrived at a small function together, does not make us a couple!'  
  
Robert said nothing, but turned and sat down.  
  
'That guy got this job to get close to my wife. Christina hasn't remembered zip until now! Then, this guy shows up and she's having dreams about him!'  
  
'Okay, but did she start dreaming about him after she met him?'  
  
Robert looked at her as if she were crazy!  
  
'No! She just wasn't being upfront with me, that's all! She'd been having the dreams for quite awhile now! Lizzie, I'm scared that this guy was somehow involved in hurting her.'  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened, and she walked over to his chair.  
  
'Robert, whatever you think of Jarod, I just don't get the feeling that he'd harm a fly, much less some defenseless woman! But...'  
  
'But what?' he sulked.  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath.  
  
'There is another possibility.'  
  
Romano shook his head wildly.  
  
'What? You're going to make me guess?! What?!'  
  
'That Jarod could be the true father of your daughter.'  
  
Elizabeth didn't think she had ever seen Robert Romano shocked. It was clear that the idea had never occurred to him!  
  
Robert stood up. 'I'm calling the police, then I'm going to fire the sonofabitch!'  
  
****  
  
'So, how was Romano's party last night?' Jerry asked, eating a donut. A man behind him complained about how long he had been waiting. Abby told him they would get to him when they could. She then turned to Jerry and shrugged.  
  
'It was alright. We didn't see much of Mrs. Romano though.'  
  
Luka eased into the area and looked at the patient board. He then looked over at Jerry and Abby.  
  
'Has anyone seen Dr. Russell?' he asked.  
  
Jerry spoke with his mouth full.  
  
'He's around here somewhere with a patient. So, you didn't see much of the little wife, hey?' Jerry asked, returning to his gossip session with Abby.  
  
'No, not really.' Abby answered, suddenly uncomfortable talking about the woman behind her back. Luka looked over at them again.  
  
'Actually, I had a nice conversation with her about karate. She's really into it.'  
  
Jerry smirked.  
  
'Can't you see her kicking Romano's ass with some of those cool moves.' Jerry said, pretending to kick into the air. He knocked over some charts. Luka rolled his eyes and walked off. Susan came around the desk.  
  
'Talking about the mysterious 'Mrs. Romano'?' she asked teasingly.  
  
'Yeah,' Jerry answered, 'Abby said she wasn't around much last night.'  
  
'Oh, sure she was. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to watch as Jarod stared at her all evening.'  
  
Abby and Jerry looked at one another. Abby began to smile, and moved closer to Susan.  
  
'What are you talking about? I didn't notice that!'  
  
'Yeah, I mean, didn't Jarod go with Dr. Corday?'  
  
Susan sighed.  
  
'You wouldn't have known it. In fact, the two of them disappeared for awhile and...'  
  
'Excuse me, have any one of you three gossiping bitches seen Dr. Russell?'  
  
Susan, Abby and Jerry slowly looked up and in front of them. Christina Romano stood in front of them. She stared at them, her eyes steely.   
  
Jerry, who was upset that this woman had referred to him as a 'bitch', couldn't get any words out. Christina looked from him to the other two.  
  
'Well? Have you seen him?'  
  
'Actually, he's with a patient.' Susan said coolly.  
  
'I'll find him myself, if I have to look behind every curtain, interrupt every pelvic or prostate exam I can, to find him. So, make it easy on yourselves, and tell me where he is!'  
  
Susan and Abby looked at one another. This bitch was unbelievable!  
  
'Fine!' Christina said and turned to walk down a hall. Susan chased after her and grabbed her arm.  
  
'You can't just run around here!' she snapped.  
  
Christina flung Susan off of her arm so hard, that the ER Physician, went flying onto the floor and slid back towards the check in counter! Dr Kovach and Abby helped Susan up, as Christina turned and began searching through rooms.   
  
She didn't know what was happening to her! Last week, she would've never just assaulted some person, for just not answering her! But after she told Robert about Jarod, she began to wonder...no...sense, that he held all of the answers that she sought! She should've demanded them last night.  
  
****  
  
Jarod walked behind Curtain 4  
  
'So, Mrs....'  
  
'Pippen.'  
  
Jarod looked at her chart. Then he looked at her and smiled.  
  
'Pippen. How long have you been experiencing the burning?'  
  
Mrs. Pippen sighed.  
  
'A week now.'  
  
'It says on your chart here that you have a temperature of 102.1. Open your mouth for me, will you please?'  
  
Those were the last words Jarod got to say, as Ms. Parker barged in on the examination! Mrs. Pippen, pulled the little paper gown around her protectively.  
  
'What's going on? Who are you?' she squeaked.  
  
Jarod gave Ms. Parker a look of pure annoyance! He grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the patient. He told Mrs. Pippen he would be right back, then pulled Ms. Parker across the hallway to an empty exam room. He then slammed the door.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing? I was in there with a patient! You scared that poor woman half to death!' he yelled, eyeing her. She seemed very agitated.  
  
But Christina was having none of it!  
  
'Before my husband fires you, and rest assured, he will, I want you to tell me how you know me? Are you the reason I can't remember anything?'  
  
Jarod looked around, then closed the blinds on the window to the hallway.  
  
'No, Ms. Parker, I would never have hurt you.'  
  
Christina said nothing, for she didn't know at that moment, what to make of either that name, or the gentleness she heard in his voice.  
  
''Ms. Parker? What's my first name?'  
  
Before Jarod could answer, he heard the familiar sound of a car screeching to a stop! Jarod hurried to one of the other windows that faced outside. A Centre car was out there! He saw Mr. Lyle and another man, get out and run into the hospital.   
  
Jarod turned and hurried over to Ms. Parker.  
  
'Ms. Parker, we don't have a lot of time! Where is Abigail?'  
  
'What?! She has nothing to do with this!'  
  
'She is my daughter too! She will always have everything to do with 'this' and us!'  
  
Ms Parker began shaking her head! Great! So this Jarod guy was Abigail's father!  
  
Jarod began shaking her!  
  
'There are men here to capture both of us! These are the same men that tried to kill you! What they want is both of us and our daughter...who they know nothing about at the moment! Now, where is Abigail?!'  
  
Ms. Parker was frightened by his tone, more than the words he had just uttered!  
  
'At home...with the babysitter...'  
  
'We have to get out of here and get to her! Do you understand me, Ms. Parker?'  
  
Christina Romano, who now became this 'Ms. Parker', decided that she had no choice but to trust Jarod...Elizabeth Corday's date from the other night, and her baby's real father. Or so he said. She took his hand and allowed him to yank her down a hallway, past a lot of people, who turned to stare at them.  
  
****  
  
Jarod and Ms. Parker slammed through the EXIT doors. Jarod looked around frantically. They needed to get to his car...or hers.  
  
Jarod turned to ask her where she was parked, when Dr. Kovach, came running out. He looked both of them over, then reached into his pocket and handed Jarod his keys.  
  
'I know people in trouble when I see it. And I get the feeling you are not running from the law.' he said.  
  
'Why would you think that?' Ms. Parker asked.  
  
'Because of the men in there that are showing your pictures around. They have identified themselves as policemen, and said that the two of you are murderers on the run!'  
  
'Murderers! I don't believe this! I'm a murderer?!' Ms. Parker hissed, looking to Jarod for comprehension. But he just stared at Luka.  
  
Luka just waved them away.  
  
'Go! Get out of here before they figure out where you are! It doesn't matter what country you're from, I can always tell fake police! Go! My car is right over there!'  
  
'Thanks, Luka! I owe you one!'  
  
Luka smiled and looked at Ms. Parker.  
  
'Knowing that a woman as beautiful as you, really had no interest in someone like Romano, is all the thanks I need.'  
  
Ms. Parker was stunned by the glee she heard in Dr. Kovach's voice. Robert really wasn't that bad!   
  
She felt her arm being pulled, and she jerked back. Dr. Kovach had disappeared back inside the hospital. She then turned to Jarod.  
  
'Why don't we just go back inside...'  
  
Jarod grabbed her face with both of his hands and squeezed it really hard! Ms. Parker forced them off!  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?!'  
  
'Ms. Parker, if you don't come with me this instant, I will go and pick up Abigail myself! And then you will never see either one of of us again! And if you're thinking of going in there and trying to get help from your husband, it is TOO LATE! Not only will they make sure you never see him again, but you won't make it back here to tell me that you're going with them! Now, do I go and pick up our daughter myself?'  
  
Ms. Parker gasped again, looking him up and down.  
  
'You wouldn't get very far, Dr. Russell...'  
  
'My name is Jarod and I'm not a doctor!'  
  
'What?!'  
  
'Are you coming, Ms. Parker?'  
  
Everything in her, screamed that she should go back inside and settle this misunderstanding. But the panic she saw in Jarod's eyes didn't lie. And Luka's feeling that the people looking for them were not real police, so much so that he was giving two people he barely knew, his car, was reason enough for her to trust Jarod...for now!  
  
'Let's go.' she said. Jarod smiled tentatively at her, then took her hand. She clutched his, and together, they ran for Dr. Kovach's car.  
  
****  
  
Mr. Lyle could hardly believe that his sister had married this guy! And she didn't want to marry Arvin Sloan? Or sleep with him(Lyle still didn't think it would be so bad, since they had JUST found out they were related!)?  
  
'So, what you bozos are telling me, is that it took you a year and half to find these two? My, I can see my tax dollars were hard at work!'  
  
Mr. Lyle did not have his silencer attached to his gun. That was the only reason he did not kill his 'brother in law' here! He couldn't believe his sister has married such a pompous ass! The redhead standing behind Romano as he sat, kneading his shoulders, wasn't bad to look at though!  
  
'Let's get back to your wife, Dr. Romano. You said she had amnesia...'  
  
'Oh please! If her and Jarod were on the run, she knew who the hell he was from the get go!'  
  
'Officer Lyle,' Elizabeth interjected, 'I know I am not an expert in police work, but I'm telling you, Jarod would never harm anyone. '  
  
Robert craned his neck around to stare up at her.  
  
'God! He really pulled a number on you, didn't he Lizzie?' Robert then turned around to glare at Mr. Lyle again.  
  
'If you hadn't shown up when you did, I was going to call you anyway. I found out Jarod, or whatever the hell his real name is, not only stole another doctor's identity, but, he's been seeing patients for a week now!'  
  
Mr. Lyle almost sneered at the little man before him.  
  
'Well, it sounds like you've potentially opened yourself up to quite a lawsuit, Dr. Romano. I don't see how this could possibly be kept quiet.'  
  
Romano just shook his head and sighed. He then jumped up!  
  
'Oh my God!'  
  
Elizabeth looked at him.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Abigail! I'm not letting her take my daughter from me!'  
  
Mr. Lyle raised a brow.  
  
'Abigail?'  
  
Elizabeth eyed a worked up Romano, before she decided to answer.  
  
'Abigail is Dr. Romano and Christina...or whatever her real name is, daughter. Though...'  
  
Romano gave Elizabeth a dirty look. Elizabeth said no more. Mr. Lyle eyed them both.  
  
'Look, if I find out that either one of you is hiding anything at all...'  
  
'Okay, okay! Christina became pregnant before I met her. I suppose if she and Jarod were on the run, and somehow got separated, he's probably the father...'  
  
Mr. Lyle turned and hurried from Romano's office. He motioned to the other Sweeper, who was questioning Dr. Lewis and Jerry, about the earlier incident, involving Ms. Parker. The Sweeper moved away from Susan and Jerry, without excusing himself. Susan and Jerry gave one another puzzled looks. Luka lurked in the background.  
  
'Get to Romano's house! It looks like my sister has found a way to redeem herself with the New Centre.'  
  
The Sweeper nodded again, and he and Mr. Lyle hurried out of the ER. His sister had had Jarod's baby, then got the one-armed doc back there, to raise it as his own!  
  
'Nice try, sis,' Mr. Lyle muttered. 'But I'll take it from here.'  
  
But Dr. Romano decided to follow behind the cops. He wanted to be there when they confronted 'Christina' and Jarod!  
  
****  
  
THE NEW CENTRE  
  
Sydney walked into his office, to find Mr. Broots waiting for him. He looked nervous, as usual.  
  
'What is it?' he asked. He had just come from a particularly grueling session with CIA agent Sidney Bristow. His job was to totally erase from her mind, why she had been brought to the New Centre. It was not easy, for Sydney had decided long ago, that he hated what this organization stood for and what they did to people. He had realized that with Jarod.  
  
Now he was performing a disservice to this young lady, who from what he understood, had a father and a young man that loved her, mourning her supposed death back home. He swallowed and eyed Broots.  
  
'Ever since you told me Jarod found Ms. Parker...'  
  
'Shhh!' Sydney said, looking around. This new administration made him jumpier than the former. One never knew what bugs were planted around here.  
  
But Broots knew.  
  
'No, I already swept the room, Sydney. We're safe. Look, I wanted to tell you that I've been listening in on Mr. Lyle's calls....'  
  
'Broots! If you ever got caught...'  
  
'He tried to kill Ms. Parker, Sydney! And when she gets back here, she'll need proof so that she'll know what to do next!'  
  
Sydney shook his head and sighed.  
  
'Broots, the only way Ms. Parker will be able to come back here, is if she marries Mr. Sloane, you know that.'  
  
Broots said nothing. Ms. Parker's standing around here had really went down in the ensuing years after her father died. Lyle got by by sucking up to Raines and Sloane. But whatever happened between Ms. Parker and Jarod, had changed her, even though she was slow to admit it.  
  
She had stopped looking for Jarod. She hadn't even tried. And, Broots suspected that Ms. Parker might have been warning the Pretender, and Mr. Lyle or Mr. Sloane may have found out about it.   
  
'Okay, Sydney, I understand that. But what I'm trying to tell you is, Mr. Lyle has been bugging Jarod's father's phone.'  
  
'Major Charles?'  
  
'Yes! Whatever he overheard on there, got him and a sweeper up out of here in a hurry! I've got a bad feeling that Jarod's been discovered again. And if he's with Ms. Parker then...'  
  
'Then she's in danger too.' a female voice said.  
  
Broots jumped and turned. Sydney turned as well, then coolly appraised their visitor.  
  
Irina Derevko was a high ranking official at The New Centre. She was also CIA agent, Sidney Bristow's mother.  
  
Derevko had been recruited by the KGB, back in 1970. Her mission was to marry a high-ranking government official, Jack Bristow, learn as much as she could, then sell that information back to Russia.  
  
When she was caught, she faked her own death, but killed 20 CIA agents in the process. After, she created a new organization bent on taking over other established agencies. Her and Arvin Sloane, were allies, and now, she had ties to The New Centre.  
  
Sydney couldn't say he was surprised by her lack of concern over her own daughter's capture, and subsequent brainwashing. He had seen too much over the years to let anything, or anyone, surprise him much anymore.  
  
Broots stood in fear, and awe at Derevko. She had a low, smoky sounding voice, and for a woman of middle age, a body and a face to die for. Her eyes were hard, kind of like Ms. Parker's.   
  
Irina looked to Sydney, totally ignoring Broots.  
  
'My daughter is coming along well?' she asked.  
  
Sydney eyed Broots.  
  
'About as well as can be expected.' he answered.  
  
'Good.' she then looked at Broots.  
  
'You can go.' she said.  
  
Broots, somehow sensed this was not a suggestion. He nodded, eyed Sydney, then left the room, gladly!  
  
Sydney sat on the corner of his desk.  
  
'Did you really come down here to ask about your daughter's brainwashing, Ms. Derevko?' Sydney asked calmly.  
  
Irina smiled. Sydney cared for her daughter's well being. And while she could do nothing to help her at this time, it made her feel somewhat better to know this.   
  
'Perceptive. Then again, you are a psychiatrist. I am actually here to discuss Jarod.'  
  
Sydney felt his stomach burn. But not from anger. It was more like fear. He couldn't imagine what Irina Derevko wanted with Jarod, but if what Broots suspected was true, then neither Jarod, nor Ms. Parker, needed this dangerous woman, plus Mr. Lyle, on their tails.  
  
'What about him?' Sydney asked, keeping his tone light.  
  
'Not what you're thinking. And you do give yourself away. Sydney, I'm going to tell you a little story. And at the end of my tale, you'll find that I could prove to be invaluable to Jarod. Or I could be his greatest enemy.'  
  
Sydney nodded slightly.  
  
'Invaluable how?'  
  
Irina walked up to Sydney. She was inches from his face.  
  
'My story begins with a tale of two sisters. Myself, and my older sister, Marina. Marina, like me, was recruited by the KGB, and sent to the United States to marry someone in government. Marina picked someone in the armed forces, and changed her name to...'  
  
'Margaret!' Sydney almost cried out. He stood up from the corner of his desk, shocked to the core. That meant that Irina Derevko was Jarod's...  
  
'Where is my nephew now, Sydney? I have the feeling that he's going to need my help if he wants to outwit Arvin Sloane.' 


	4. A Safe Place

Chapter 4  
  
Jarod and Ms. Parker had arrived at the Romano home in a relatively short amount of time. Ms. Parker had jumped out, before Jarod had brought Luka's car to a complete stop, got out and ran towards the house. Jarod turned off the ignition, and looked around. They could have only minutes before Mr. Lyle and the sweeper appeared.  
  
He got out. Ms. Parker had said nothing on the drive over here, but had drummed her nails against the side of the door, in an impatient manner.  
  
Jarod looked around again, then decided to go inside and help Ms. Parker and his daughter, get their things. It was at that moment, that his phone rang. Jarod stared at it. His phone usually DID NOT ring. He did all of the calling. He answered it, but said nothing.  
  
'Jarod?'  
  
'Sydney? How did you get this number?'  
  
'Never mind that! There is someone here with me. Someone that wants to help Ms. Parker and you.'  
  
Jarod clenched a fist.  
  
'Sydney, I trusted you...'  
  
'And you can still trust me, Jarod! This is very important, I'm going to turn the phone over to her.'  
  
'Her?' Jarod asked, eyeing the house. What was taking Ms. Parker so long?  
  
Another voice, distinctly female, with a voice similar to Ms. Parker's, came onto the line.  
  
'Hello, Jarod. My name is Irina Derevko. I'm your mother's younger sister.'  
  
Jarod felt as if the wind had suddenly been knocked out of him! His mother's sister? With a Russian name? Jarod knew that name, Irina Derevko, and it wasn't because he knew her to be a relative! But where had he seen it?  
  
It was as if the woman could read his mind.  
  
'Jarod, I have a lot to tell you, in a short amount of time. I know that Mr. Lyle is chasing you, I know where you are at this exact moment. I will help you but you have to trust me.'  
  
'Trust has to be earned, Ms. Derevko.'  
  
Irina smiled on her end.   
  
'Go to the address I'm going to give you. It is a safe place...one where you can find 'refuge'. If you are able to spend one night there, uninterrupted by Sweepers, then you can trust me.'  
  
'And if they do show up?' Jarod asked, now somewhat intrigued by his 'aunt'.  
  
'Then you will never hear from me again.' she said simply. 'Go to this address....'  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker clutched Abigail, a car seat and other items she had tossed into a canvas bag, when she hurried from the house. Jarod was just hanging up a cell phone, when she hurried towards him. Jarod reached out for Abigail.  
  
'Let me hold her...please?'  
  
Ms. Parker looked at him, then moved closer, so that he could take the baby. That freed her up to put the car seat and other items in the car. Once she had everything settled, she stopped to look at the two of them.  
  
Jarod looked as if he had fallen in love or something! And Abby...well, she was not the friendliest of babies. She didn't like being picked up by strangers, and almost always cried. But, she was so calm with Jarod, as she stared at him, with big eyes.  
  
Jarod tore his eyes away from his daughter, to look at Ms. Parker.  
  
'What about the babysitter?'  
  
Ms. Parker gave him a look of disgust!  
  
'What about her? She's passed out drunk on the living room couch with some boy I've never seen before! I wonder where Robert found her?'  
  
Ms. Parker then hurried over to the driver's side of the car. Jarod and Abby moved towards her.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' he asked, glancing at Abigail. She stared at her mother as well, as if she too, wanted an answer to that question.  
  
'I'm driving!'  
  
'Uh, no!'  
  
'Uh, yes, Jarod!'  
  
'Ms. Parker, if I may be quite frank, you drive like...like..what is that phrase, 'like a bat out of hell'!'  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
'Because I know you, that why! Take Abigail, and get in the car. I have arranged a hideout spot for us. Then, we need to have a serious discussion about who you really are, and where we go from here.'  
  
Once again, Ms. Parker was forced to rely on her instincts about Jarod. She nodded slowly.  
  
Jarod handed Abigail back over to her, then stared at them both. Ms. Parker, uncomfortable with his scrutiny, sighed.  
  
'What? What are you looking at?'  
  
'I'm wondering if you are even the least bit curious about the two of us? I'm wondering if you can feel the connection between us?'  
  
Ms. Parker, blinked, glancing at Abigail, who was now staring at Jarod, as if she were waiting to hear his next word.  
  
'I don't remember anything, including you.'  
  
'But that's not what I asked you. I asked if you could FEEL that there is something between us...and our child?'  
  
Ms. Parker did not answer. She turned and walked over to the passenger side of the car. She then unlocked the back door, opened it, and began settling Abby into her car seat. She did not look at Jarod.  
  
Jarod, for his part, realized that Ms. Parker was beginning to remember the two of them, on some level. For her walking away just now, was a typical response for her. And she did it whenever she heard a semblance of truth about herself. Jarod smiled softly, then walked over to the driver's side of the car.   
  
His mind went back to his phone conversation with Irina Derevko. While he didn't completely trust her, supposed aunt or not, she was the only one in years, that had offered him the chance find some real answers about his mother, and his past.  
  
****  
  
Mr. Lyle and the Sweeper, missed Jarod and Ms. Parker by minutes, though they were unaware of it at the time. They pulled into the Romano drive, jumped out, kicked the door open, and hurried in.  
  
All Mr. Lyle had to show for this visit, were two drunken teenagers, that did not stir at the sound of a door being kicked open. He eyed the beer that they had been drinking. He briefly wondered if they had been doing drugs as well.  
  
The Sweeper came running from upstairs.  
  
'There's a baby's room, but it's empty!'  
  
'Great!' Mr. Lyle hissed, his eyes sweeping over the house. They couldn't have that much of a head start. Maybe if they...  
  
His cell phone rang. The Sweeper eyed him, as Mr. Lyle reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone.  
  
'Mr. Lyle here.' he answered.  
  
'Mr. Lyle.' the voice said, drawing out his name. Mr. Lyle tensed up. It was Arvin Sloane.  
  
'Mr. Sloane,' Lyle said, looking at the Sweeper. 'I was just taking care of that matter for you.'  
  
'What you've been doing is keeping secrets from me. I know that my fiancee is alive.'  
  
Mr. Lyle rolled his eyes, his gaze falling on the passed out teens.  
  
'Actually, my sister and yourself weren't 'officially' engaged. As a matter of fact, I don't believe you even declared your love for her...'  
  
'Look, Lyle, I'm going to just be frank about this. You're time is running out. Either you bring Ms. Parker to me, or I find someone else to do it. And if I have to find someone else, then I will have no need for you. And I would hate to have to kill my new wife's brother.'  
  
Mr. Lyle took a deep breath. God, why was his sister's romantic entanglements always his problem? Everyone knew that she had a thing for that damned Jarod, years ago, though you couldn't get her to admit it, if her life depended on it!  
  
'Understood.' Mr. Lyle said curtly before hanging up. It didn't sound like Sloane knew about the child. Good. The child could be used at The New Centre anyway. Sloane probably would want to raise children with his sister, that were HIS anyway!  
  
'Let's go! They're obviously not here!' Mr. Lyle snapped.  
  
'Obviously!' Robert Romano snapped in response, as he stood in his kicked in doorway. What the hell had happened to his door?! And good God! What had happened to his babysitter...who the hell was that boy next to her?!  
  
Romano walked in and glared at Mr. Lyle and the sweeper.  
  
'Well?! Did my wife karate kick the both of you to hell and back or something?'  
  
Mr. Lyle looked the little man up and down.  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
Romano stared at him, then at the sweeper. Something about these two cops didn't feel right. And if Christina and Jarod were so dangerous, then why didn't they call for back up or something?  
  
'Never mind!' Romano snapped. 'Where is my daughter?'  
  
'Gone. It looks like we've just missed them.' Mr. Lyle said.  
  
'Then you can just go after them then, can't you? What is the story with you two? The longer you stand here, the more of a head start you give them! No wonder they were able to...'  
  
Mr. Lyle quickly brought up his revolver. He already had the silencer put on. Romano's eyes widened, as he began to understand, that these two guys weren't cops. Which probably meant, that Christina and Jarod, weren't murderers.  
  
'Hey!' was the last word Romano uttered, before being shot twice in the chest by Mr. Lyle. The sweeper looked at Lyle.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stand that creep not one more minute!' Mr. Lyle almost whined. 'Besides, I really did Mr. Sloane a favor. If he plans to marry my sister, he at least has to make sure she's unattached. Now she's a widow. Let's get going!'  
  
The sweeper nodded, and he and Mr. Lyle hurried out of the house and jumped into their vehicle.  
  
Meanwhile, Lisa, the drunken babysitter, woke up. She looked at her boyfriend, yawned, then looked over to her left. She then screamed when she laid eyes on Dr. Romano's still form on the floor.  
  
****  
  
The 'safe place' Irina Derevko had directed Jarod to, turned out to be an apartment complex in a high rent area. Irina had told Jarod that he could just get keys from the doorman, who would have them in his suit pocket, when he walked up to him, and said 'refuge'.  
  
If Ms. Parker was the least bit curious about the cloak and dagger part of this, she did not comment. She was holding a sleeping Abigail, as the three of them made their way to an elevator.  
  
When they finally reached the apartment door, Jarod tentatively opened the door. He didn't see anyone in the front room. But, sitting on a coffee table, was a laptop. There was a note sitting next to it.  
  
Ms. Parker began to walk in with Abigail, but Jarod blocked her with his arm. He then closed and locked the door. He then looked at her.  
  
'I'm going to check out the rest of the apartment. It won't take but a moment.'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded, then watched as he moved cautiously off into another room. She walked over to the table with the laptop sitting on it. There was a note next to it.   
  
Ms. Parker had begun to read it, when Jarod reappeared. She stopped reading it and looked at him. She stroked the back of Abigail's head.  
  
'Find anything?' she asked, giving him a tiny smile.  
  
Jarod smiled back. Ms. Parker still didn't believe this whole thing was real. Hopefully, if he could keep her and Abby safe, she would never find out how real this whole thing was.  
  
'There's a crib about two rooms back. Put Abby there, and then come back out here. We need to talk.'  
  
Ms. Parker looked away from him when he said that, and focused her attention on Abby. She walked back towards the rooms. Jarod watched her for a moment, before looking at the laptop.  
  
Irina Derevko had known they would need a crib. He didn't like that. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
Jarod pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Sydney soon answered.  
  
'Jarod?'  
  
'Tell me what's going on here, Sydney! Tell me you haven't set me up?'  
  
'Jarod, my gut tells me to trust your aunt. But, I do think she wants something from you.'  
  
'What? And why is her name so familiar?'  
  
'She is an associate of Arvin Sloane's. A traitor to this country. She was discovered giving secrets to the Russians years ago. Her daughter, Sidney Bristow, is your cousin...and...'  
  
'And what, Sydney?' Jarod asked, trying to keep the anger from creeping into his voice. He knew that catch in Sydney's voice. It was guilt.  
  
'Your cousin is here at The New Centre. I can't go into why...'  
  
'Damnit, Sydney! This woman is keeping her own daughter prisoner there, and I'm supposed to trust her?!'  
  
'Jarod, I think she wants information about your mother.'  
  
'She can forget it!'  
  
'Calm down, please. Look, I believe that in her own way, she is trying to help Ms. Parker and you. Just rest for a bit, until you can think of what to do. How is Ms. Parker's memory?'  
  
Jarod was not fooled by the sudden change in subject, but played along, for now.  
  
'The same. I'm hanging up now. If I find I can trust Irina Derevko, you will hear from me again.'  
  
'And if you can't?' Sydney asked, knowing full well what the answer was. All he heard was a click in response.  
  
Ms. Parker came out of the back room. Jarod looked at the note. It said: The laptop is for you. What you need to find out about me, is all on there.  
  
The note was not signed, but Jarod knew it was from their benefactor. He looked up, when Ms. Parker moved into his peripheral vision.  
  
'How is Abby?'  
  
Ms. Parker shrugged.  
  
'Sleeping like the baby she is. You said you wanted to talk. Fine. But I am dying for a cigarette, so I'm just going to go out...'  
  
'No, no you are not! And may I ask, did you smoke when you were pregnant?'  
  
Ms. Parker's mouth dropped open! She didn't like his tone or his gall!  
  
'Robert wouldn't allow it. Now that's all you need to know. I'm going to go buy some cigarettes.'  
  
Jarod stepped in front of her.   
  
'Ms. Parker, I can't let you leave. You don't know who the people that are after us look like. I do.'  
  
Ms. Parker rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She walked over to a window and stared out. Jarod slowly walked up behind her. He didn't dare touch her in anyway, since he was not so sure how she felt about him yet.  
  
'I need to tell you everything about our lives, Ms. Parker. But, I sense you need to say something me first.'  
  
Ms. Parker turned around suddenly, a little surprised that he was so near.   
  
'Okay. Here it goes. The night of the party, I realized that I had been dreaming about you...and other people...but...'  
  
Jarod gently reached out and touched her chin.  
  
'But?'  
  
'But, when I have those dreams, there is a different man in them. One that I remember...I remember making love to. And it is not you. I'm just wondering if you're pulling my leg here about being Abigail's father...which means I made a big mistake coming here with you!'  
  
Jarod carefully put both of his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'I will explain who that man is and who I am to you right now.'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded reluctantly, then allowed him to pull her down onto a couch. For the next 45 minutes, Jarod explained The Centre, the evil it did, his own kidnapping as a child, her parents, their growing up there together, his escape and her hunt for him, the secrets they exposed, Thomas Gates, Carthis and the change in their relationship.   
  
Jarod was not shy about telling Ms. Parker about their lovemaking in the barn, and how he knew Abigail was the result. But, he did admit, he did not know what happened to her to put her in this amnesiac like condition, though he suspected Mr. Lyle was responsible.  
  
After, Ms. Parker slowly stood up. She then burst out laughing!  
  
'Tell me you're joking?! This is a joke?!'  
  
Jarod slowly stood up as well.  
  
'No, Ms. Parker. It's not a joke. And neither is the fact that these people would love to get their hands on Abby.'  
  
Ms. Parker cut her eyes away from his and began to pace.  
  
'I really need a cigarette! I'm going out now!'  
  
Ms. Parker hurried towards the front door! She didn't know why she needed to get away from Jarod, but she did! What he had told her was too overwhelming! She would be right back, all she needed was one puff!  
  
Ms. Parker whipped open the door before Jarod could stop her.  
  
'Ms. Parker!' he yelled. Abigail began to cry from the other room. The baby's cry caused Ms. Parker to turn back around towards Jarod.   
  
That was when Irina Derevko, wearing a clack catsuit, stepped in from the hall, and hit Ms. Parker on the back of her head with a gun! She then stepped inside the apartment, closed the door, then put her gun away.  
  
'Hello, Jarod. We need to talk.' she said. 


	5. A Strange Kind of Amnesia

Chapter 5  
  
Jarod hurried over to Ms. Parker, who strangely enough, wasn't knocked out long. Jarod helped her up. She rubbed the back of her neck and stared at him. Abigail was still crying in the background.  
  
'Jarod?' she asked.  
  
'Yes, everything is going to be fine.'  
  
Ms. Parker blinked hard.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she asked him. She then looked around, her eyes falling on Irina Derevko.  
  
'Irina Derevko.' she said quietly.  
  
Jarod looked from Ms. Parker to Irina, then back at Ms. Parker.  
  
'Talk to me, Ms. Parker...what do you remember?' he asked.  
  
Ms. Parker tore her eyes from the woman standing in front of them, and looked at Jarod again.  
  
'Who's baby is that?' Ms. Parker asked him, looking back towards the room Abigail was in. Jarod glanced at Irina, then took Ms. Parker's arm.  
  
'Let's sit down.' he said gently.  
  
Irina walked over to the laptop.  
  
'She'll be fine, Jarod.'  
  
'You hit a woman with amnesia over the head, Ms. Derevko! There's no telling what has happened now!'  
  
Irina turned back around to face them. She eyed Ms. Parker.  
  
'I didn't hit her with the gun.' she said simply. She then pulled out the gun again. Jarod moved away from a confused Ms. Parker and walked over to Irina. She held out the weapon and he snatched it! He looked it over.  
  
'This isn't a gun.' he said, somewhat confused.  
  
'Jarod! Who's baby is that?!' Ms. Parker snapped.  
  
Jarod backed away from the both of them, handed the 'gun' back to Irina, then went to see to Abigail. Ms. Parker walked up to Irina.  
  
'The last thing I remember hearing about you, Ms. Derevko, was that Sloane was thinking of making you the head of the New Centre.'  
  
Irina smiled thinly.  
  
'And last I heard, Sloane and you were engaged.'  
  
Ms. Parker raised a brow. Jarod returned carrying Abigail out. The baby appeared to be content in Jarod's arms. He walked over to Ms. Parker with her.  
  
'This is our little girl, Abigail. Abigail, meet your mommy, your REAL mommy.' he said, using a babytalk tone.  
  
Ms. Parker stared at the small form that was nestled in Jarod's arms. She then looked at Jarod. The last thing she remembered, was driving away from that barn, just knowing that her encounter with Jarod had produced a child. Now, here that child was, right in front of her.  
  
Abigail, sensing the change in her mother, began to cry, when Jarod began to put her in Ms. Parker's arms. Ms. Parker, a bit taken aback, backed away from the baby, then looked at Jarod.  
  
'Jarod...I don't know...I...'  
  
But Jarod placed the child that he called 'Abigail' in her arms. She stared down at the little face, that to her, looked exactly like Jarod. She looked from her to him. Ms. Parker then found herself wishing that they were alone.  
  
But they weren't. As if reading her thoughts, Jarod eyed Irina.  
  
'We're just going to put Abby down for a nap. I'll be right out, 'aunt' Irina.'  
  
Irina Derevko smiled wanly at him. She then sat down next to the laptop.   
  
'Take your time,' she purred.  
  
Jarod reached out and pulled Ms. Parker by the arm, steering her and Abby into the room with the crib. He then closed the door.  
  
'Aunt Irina? Jarod, what is going on?' Ms. Parker demanded.  
  
Jarod took Abby from her, then walked over to the crib, setting his daughter down into it. He looked down at her.  
  
'Daddy will be right back.' he said in that same babytalk sounding voice. He then turned and walked back over to where Ms. Parker stood. The change in her completely stunned him. For it was apparent, that she had never seen Abigail before in her life!   
  
'We need to talk about what just happened to you. That thing Irina Derevko hit you with, was some kind of tranquilizer gun.'  
  
Before Ms. Parker could say anything, be moved behind her and lifted up her hair. He saw a needlemark on the back of her neck. He then let go of her hair. Ms. Parker turned to face him.  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'Just as I suspected. There is a needlemark on the back of your neck. Whatever she gave you just now, completely wiped away your memory of being a happily married suburban mom.'  
  
Ms. Parker's eyes widened! What the hell was Jarod talking about? She felt as if everything she had remembered, had just happened the other day!  
  
'Jarod, I don't remember anything!'  
  
Jarod placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her.  
  
'I know that. But it will be alright.'  
  
'No, it won't! I feel as if I just saw you last night or something! But if we have a baby, then quite a bit of time has passed!'  
  
Jarod peered at her. He thought that was a very strange response. Ms. Parker knew it too.  
  
'I know how it sounds, but that's the way I feel! And what is this about my being married? God! Don't tell me I was married to Sloane...'  
  
'No. No, not Sloane. Sloane thought you were dead. You married a Chicago doctor.'  
  
Ms. Parker looked over at Abigail, then back at Jarod.  
  
'And I was already pregnant when I married him? Who was this man, that would marry a pregnant woman who had amnesia?'  
  
Jarod did not answer that, for then he would have to list all of Dr. Robert Romano's shortcomings.  
  
Jarod reached out and rubbed her shoulders.  
  
'I need to talk to Irina Derevko. I want to know what that drug was she injected you with. When she leaves, we can talk about everything, that I know about, that happened to you...and where we go from here, with Abby.'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded. Jarod slowly let go of her, then turned to walk out of the room. Ms. Parker turned away to look at Abigail.  
  
Jarod suddenly turned back, touched her chin, turning her back to face him. He then kissed her softly. He was pleased when she responded to him. He pulled away.  
  
'I know things seem bleak.' he began.  
  
'Jarod, I don't trust that woman out there! And I don't think she's your aunt, either! Be careful. This is the one thing I was afraid of...that our baby would end up being property of The Centre.'  
  
'What do you mean? You didn't know you were pregnant until after you got amnesia.'  
  
Ms. Parker moved closer to him. She reached up to caress his face. What was she supposed to tell him? That after they made love in that barn, she felt as if she had new life in her? That she could feel the connection between them? There was no time for that now.  
  
Ms. Parker slowly let her hand fall from his cheek.  
  
'Let's just see what that woman wants, then we'll talk, okay?'  
  
Jarod took her hand and kissed it, nodding. While he was anxious for answers from Irina Derevko, Parker and him needed to talk about where their future lay.  
  
Jarod walked out of the room and down the hall into the front room. He then stopped short. Derevko was gone. He hurried over to the laptop. There was another note there. It said: We'll talk again soon, Irina.  
  
Jarod walked over to the door, which was wide open. He looked down both hallways, before closing the door and locking it. Ms. Parker came out.  
  
'Where is she?' she asked.  
  
'Gone.' Jarod replied, turning to look at her. Ms. Parker had picked up the note and was reading it. She then looked at Jarod.  
  
'What does she want from you?' she asked.  
  
Jarod began walking towards her.  
  
'I don't know, yet, though I suspect it has something to do with my mother.'  
  
Ms. Parker threw down the note and stared at him.  
  
'We need to get out of here, now!' she said. 'Go and get the baby and I'll drive.'  
  
'Ms. Parker...'  
  
'Jarod, the last thing I remember about that Derevko beast, is that she was complicit in arranging her own daughter's kidnapping from the CIA! Sydney was assigned to conduct some kind of brainwashing...a woman that could stand by and let something like that happen to her own daughter, doesn't mean us any good!'  
  
Jarod took a deep breath and nodded. Ms. Parker almost felt sorry for him. She knew how much he wanted to know his family. And even with all that he had been through, Jarod had a compulsive trusting streak within him. That Derevko woman tells him she's related to him, and Jarod automatically thinks that that makes her trustworthy. Ms. Parker knew better.  
  
'Don't worry,' she said, 'I know of some pretty handy hiding places myself. We'll be safe at one of them.'  
  
Ms. Parker was looking around the apartment for things to take, when Jarod closed the space between them. Ms. Parker was about to take a step back, but found herself trapped between Jarod, and the table the laptop sat on.  
  
'I agree with you. We'll follow you. But, we are going to have to deal with our feelings for one another. I do want to know why you left me that night in the barn. And you will have to deal with the fact that we do have a daughter.'  
  
Jarod then gave her one last lingering glance, before moving towards Abby's room. Ms. Parker took a shaky breath. Damn him! He could read her so well it was beyond frightening! What the hell did she know about being a mother?! The baby scared her...the way Jarod looked at her, scared her. But most of all, the idea of never seeing either one of them again, terrified her. There was no way they were staying in an apartment arranged by a woman who was probably the head of the New Centre by now. No way, no how.  
  
****  
  
A half an hour later, Arvin Sloane stared out of a window at his office in the New Centre. He usually never stayed in the building long enough, to even sit down, but today was a special occasion.  
  
Sydney was announced, and walked in, eyeing Sloane's back. After a few moments, Sloane turned around and stood up.  
  
'Is Sidney Bristow ready?' he asked curtly.  
  
Sydney cleared his throat.  
  
'Yes, though I'm not sure what it is I'm prepping her for...'  
  
'That is none of your concern. However, I understand that you are one of the few close acquaintances my fiancee has in her life, correct?'  
  
Sydney pursed his lips.  
  
'Are you referring to Ms. Parker?'  
  
'I think you know I am.' Sloane answered, keeping his tone light.  
  
'I have known Ms. Parker all of her life.' Sydney replied, uneasy with Sloane's references to her as his 'fiancee'. He also decided, that there was no use in playing dumb about knowing she was alive.  
  
Sloane smiled tolerantly.  
  
'Good. Then you'll be happy to walk her down the aisle then, would you not? I mean, with her own father dead and gone, our wedding day wouldn't be the same, if she didn't have a father figure to be there for her on our special day.'  
  
Sydney prayed Jarod and Ms. Parker really were somewhere safe! He also prayed that he hadn't made a mistake by letting Irina Derevko into their lives.  
  
'But of course.' Sydney answered. Sloane waved his hand, shooing him away. Sydney turned and let himself out, feeling heavy hearted. The idea of Ms. Parker ending up with a monster like that made him ill! Then again, a lot of things made his stomach queasy these days. With those thoughts in his head, Sydney headed towards the area that CIA agent, Sidney Bristow was being kept in.  
  
Meanwhile, Sloane got on the phone to Mr. Lyle, who was already full of excuses, as to why he had not located his sister. Sloane closed his eyes.  
  
'Mr. Lyle, I don't think I've been fair. I'm sending in backup for you.'  
  
'Back-up? Mr. Sloane, it won't be much longer now...'  
  
'That's right, I know it won't. Pull off on the side of the road.'  
  
Mr. Lyle looked at the Sweeper, who was driving.  
  
'Pull over on the side of the road!' he ordered.  
  
The Sweeper pulled over in a residential area. Mr. Lyle frowned.  
  
'Now what?'  
  
'Kill the Sweeper, then get to the following address I give you.'  
  
Mr. Lyle's eyes swept the area. His silencer was still on his gun from when he shot Dr. Romano. He then brought up his gun quickly and killed the Sweeper, shooting him twice in the side of the head. Mr. Lyle then got out on his side, hurried over to the driver's side, pulled the Sweeper out, jumped back in the car and sped off, before anyone(meaning jogger, child on bike, etc.), could respond.  
  
Mr. Lyle, who still had his phone to his ear, spoke again.  
  
'It's done. Now what?'  
  
'I will give you an address to go to. When you get there, wait for your back up. Her name is Sidney Bristow. She will help you bring in your sister and Jarod, are we clear?'  
  
'Crystal.'  
  
'Good.' Sloane said before hanging up.   
  
Mr. Lyle hung up and flung his phone out of the window! He didn't need back up , and he for damned sure didn't need it from some woman! 


	6. Ms Parker's Decision

Chapter 6  
  
The address that Mr. Lyle was sent to, turned out to be the apartment that Jarod, Ms. Parker and baby Abigail, had just vacated.  
  
Mr. Lyle swore, picked up a trash can and threw it against a wall! His standing in this 'New Centre', was being shot to hell and back! And his downfall began the day he was ordered to kill Mr. Raines.  
  
Lyle tried not to think about the fact that that man might have been his father. There was a part of him that still had thought of himself as a Parker. There was also a tiny part of him, that wished he had been able to mourn the loss of their 'father' with his sister.   
  
He moved to the window and stared out aimlessly. What would Mr. Parker have thought of Arvin Sloane's offer for his daughter? Lyle shook his head. Mr. Parker would never have let Arvin Sloane into The Centre.  
  
He heard the door to the apartment open, then slam. Lyle turned to stare into the eyes of one Ms. Sidney Bristow. Her expression was nonchalant, and devoid of any expression. She had beautiful hair, that moved with her when she walked. She was also very young, and couldn't have been any older than 22.  
  
Lyle eyed her, then put out his hand.  
  
'I'm Lyle.'  
  
Sidney Bristow ignored Lyle's hand and looked around the apartment. She then focused in on Lyle.  
  
'You checked the back rooms?' she asked, without much emotion.  
  
'Uh, yeah, there's a crib back there, but not much else. I think we just missed them.'  
  
At those words, Sidney turned from him and began walking towards the door. Lyle hurried after her.  
  
'What's the hurry? We'll be working together for a long time...'  
  
Sidney turned back to him so abruptly, that Lyle was forced to stop short.  
  
'Mr. Lyle, you and I will not be working together for a 'long time', because it won't take us long to find Jarod and Ms. Parker. Your failures are not mine. Do we understand one another?'  
  
Mr. Lyle nodded slightly. Sidney was surly and abrupt, much like his sister. He liked that! And it made him find his new partner, all that more attractive.  
  
'Good. They can't be that far ahead of us. Let's go, and I'm driving.'  
  
Sidney opened the door and left the apartment, walking down the hall towards the elevator purposefully. Mr. Lyle had to struggle to keep up.  
  
While they were riding the elevator down, Mr. Lyle cleared his throat.  
  
'So, I heard that Derevko is your mother? My father used to run The Centre.'  
  
Sidney said nothing, but stared up at the numbers, as they descended. Mr. Lyle looked away. Oh, this new partner of his was quite the friendly one!  
  
When they reached the lobby, the only person there was the doorman. And he looked slightly nervous.  
  
Sidney walked up to him. Mr. Lyle raised a brow. Why were they wasting time with this peon? If Sidney knew where Jarod and his sister was, then they should be out finding them!  
  
Sidney pulled out pictures of Jarod and Ms. Parker, from inside her blazer jacket. She held it up to the doorman's face.  
  
'Have you seen either one of these two?' she asked, watching the doorman carefully.  
  
'No, can't say that I have.' he answered coolly.  
  
Sidney smiled at him, put the picture back in her pocket, then brought out a gun with a silencer on it! The doorman began to reach inside his suit pocket for something, but Sidney fired three quick shots in his chest!   
  
Mr. Lyle reached down into the man's pocket, as he lay there, dead. No one else was around. He pulled out a gun, a particular make that was only issued to Centre Sweepers.  
  
Mr. Lyle looked at Sidney.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?'  
  
'You're on a need to know basis, Mr. Lyle.' Sidney answered, in a flat, detached tone.  
  
But Mr. Lyle had had it with his new 'Zombie' partner! He grabbed her arm! Sidney in turn, managed to evade his grasp, then flip him around, so that now she had him in the painful arm lock!  
  
'If you had bothered to do any checking at all, Mr. Lyle, you would've noted that the doorman, is the only other person in this building.' Sidney hissed into his ear, before letting him go.  
  
Mr. Lyle rubbed his arm, while staring at her quizzically.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
'Before I came to the apartment, I checked a few others, on each floor. The doors are unlocked and the apartments are empty. So, that doorman had definitely saw who we were looking for, because they were the only ones here!'  
  
Mr. Lyle looked away briefly. Jarod, his sister, and their child, end up staying in an empty apartment building? Either they knew it was empty, or SOMEONE else knew it was empty, and helped them.  
  
Mr. Lyle focused in on his new 'partner' again.  
  
'Where to?' he asked.  
  
'Back to the Centre. Someone there is helping Jarod and Ms. Parker. We find that person, we find them.'  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker tried to drive fast, but yet, not so fast that she would endanger Abigail. Jarod turned to look at his daughter in the backseat. She was asleep.  
  
Jarod then turned to look at Ms. Parker's profile. Feeling his stare, Ms. Parker glanced over at him.  
  
'What?' she asked, a little uncomfortable.  
  
Jarod smiled gently at her, then reached out to touch her hair. Ms. Parker playfully slapped his hand away.  
  
'Jarod, really, I'm trying to drive here!'  
  
Jarod decided to restrain himself. He continued to stare at her.  
  
'What, Jarod?'  
  
'Oh, I was just wondering where we're off to? I thought I knew all the great hiding places.'  
  
Ms. Parker got onto a freeway, staying in the middle lane.  
  
'We're going to see Ethan.'  
  
Jarod almost gaped at her!  
  
'Ethan? Ethan lives in Illinois?'  
  
Ms. Parker glanced over at him and shook her head.  
  
'He lives in Milwaukee. I remembered that he was who I was going to go and see, before the accident.'  
  
'Alright, but how do you know he's still there?'  
  
Ms. Parker shrugged.  
  
'It's just a sense. He always knew when I was in trouble and vice versa. I feel as if he will be there.'  
  
'Where is 'there', Ms. Parker?'  
  
Ms. Parker glanced over at him again.  
  
'I'm beginning to wonder if you shouldn't start calling me by my first name?' she said, in an almost teasing voice.  
  
Jarod lifted a brow, glanced back at their sleeping daughter, then looked at Ms. Parker again. She was trying to throw him off track, with that crack just now. But, Jarod accepted the fact that Ethan and Ms. Parker, because of their mother, shared an inner sense that he could understand, but never have himself. He would just have to trust that Ms. Parker knew what she was doing.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Ms. Parker, Jarod and baby Abigail, pulled into a parking space, outside the Milwaukee Public Library. Jarod, who had nodded off, checked the backseat. Abigail was wide awake and smiling at him. Jarod smiled back, then looked questioningly at Ms. Parker.  
  
'What are we doing here?' he asked.  
  
Ms. Parker unlocked her seat belt.  
  
'Get the baby and come on.' she ordered.  
  
Jarod sighed, as he watched her get of the car. She had referred to Abigail as 'the baby', as if the child did not belong to her. Jarod got out on his side, reached back and unlocked the backseat door. He opened it and leaned in to unfasten Abigail from the babyseat.  
  
'Come on, honey. Let's follow Mommy and hope she knows where she's going.' he cooed to his daughter.  
  
Ms. Parker had heard Jarod's smart remark, but did not comment on it. This was the place. The Milwaukee Public Library. The place was huge, yet, she knew Ethan was in there somewhere, waiting for them.  
  
The three of them began walking and stopped at a crosswalk. Ms. Parker began to feel somewhat uneasy, since she could feel Jarod and the baby looking at her. But, she resisted the urge to snap at both of them, and stepped out into the street when the WALK sign lit up.  
  
The three of them, along with a handful of others, hurried across the street. By the time Ms. Parker, Jarod and Abigail reached the door to the library, Jarod was now unsure.  
  
'This just seems like a strange place to meet.' he observed, bouncing Abigail around. Ms. Parker glanced over at him.  
  
'Our lives are strange, Jarod. You should know that better than anyone.'   
  
Jarod did not answer her, but continued to follow along. They walked in through the doors. Off to their right, was a staircase. Ms. Parker nodded, then looked at Jarod.  
  
'Up there.'  
  
Jarod lifted a brow, then looked at Abigail, who had begun to stare at Ms. Parker again. Jarod would've sworn, that Abigail now knew her mother was not the same woman she had been this morning.  
  
He also found himself wondering, why after making love to him, over a year ago, had Ms. Parker been going to go see the brother they both shared? Then again, when he and Ms. Parker had agreed to meet in that barn in Decatur, all that time ago, neither one of them had gone there for sex. So, it was possible that Ms. Parker had been planning to meet Ethan, whether she had been intimate with him or not.  
  
Still, he wondered...Jarod stopped wondering. Ms. Parker had taken them down a row about states. Standing there, at the beginning of the row, was Ethan.  
  
Ethan, for his part, was ridiculously giddy, to see his sister alive again! And Jarod...it was at times like this, that he cursed the life they had all been given! Why should they have to sneak around in a public library, just to be with one another? They should be at one another's houses, catching up on one another's lives, their careers...  
  
Ms. Parker threw her arms around him. Ethan returned the embrace, while smiling at Jarod and eyeing Abigail. He let go of his sister, then smiled at the baby.  
  
'Who is this?' he asked, reaching out to touch Abigail's little hand.  
  
Ms. Parker said nothing, looking away. Jarod decided to make the introductions.  
  
'This is Abigail...well, we haven't decided on a last name for her yet, if you can believe that.'  
  
Ethan looked from Abigail to Jarod.  
  
'You don't have to tell me. So, you and Ms. Parker...'  
  
'It's a long story. And one, as usual, we don't have time to get into. We need a place to lay low, until we figure out the next step.' Jarod said.  
  
Ethan nodded.  
  
'I called Sydney. He told me you might need help.'  
  
Ms. Parker, who was rubbing the back of her neck, stared at Ethan.  
  
'You're in contact with Sydney? How is he?'  
  
'Good...better now that he knows you're alright.' Ethan answered. He then walked past her and pulled out a book. He handed it to Ms. Parker. She looked at the cover and frowned.  
  
'What is this?' she asked.  
  
Jarod reached out for the book and she handed it to him. Ethan reached out and took Abigail. Ms. Parker peeked at her daughter.  
  
'Cicily, Alaska?' Jarod asked, opening the book.  
  
Ethan nodded, while Abigail touched his hair.  
  
'Yeah, Sydney has connections there. The town is barely even on the map. He thought that would be the perfect place for you all to hide out for now. I have to say, I agree.'  
  
Jarod looked at Ms. Parker, who was eyeing Abigail. He then put the book back, and looked at Ethan.  
  
'Could you watch Abigail for a moment? Ms. Parker and I are going to be right over there.' Jarod pointed to a table by a window.   
  
'Not a problem! Is it, Abigail?' he cooed. Jarod smiled, hoping with all of his heart, that 20 years from now, Abigail would not have to go through the cloak and dagger crap, that her family had had to go through.  
  
Jarod then pulled on Ms. Parker's hand, leading her over to the indicated table. Ms. Parker pulled out a chair and sat down. Jarod sat down across from her.  
  
'You think this backwater town thing is a good idea, don't you?' she asked him, watching his face carefully.  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
'I do. It's been my experience that when people are looking for you, in those type of towns, four or five people will let you know if a stranger has been asking questions about you. All we need is warning.'  
  
Ms. Parker sighed.  
  
'Fine. I don't see that we have much choice anyway. Let's go.' she started to stand up, but Jarod's hand snaked out and held her arm. Ms. Parker sat back down.  
  
'Is there a problem?' she asked in a surly tone.  
  
'I feel as if we've taken ten steps backwards, since you regained your memory. You won't look at our daughter...you don't even look at me that much.'  
  
'That's not true.'  
  
'Then what is it? Are you ashamed of what we have together...'  
  
'Damnit, Jarod!' Ms. Parker snapped, then looked around apologetically, at the few people who had overheard her outburst. Ethan looked over at them. She lowered her voice.  
  
'Jarod, we both have to prepare ourselves for the fact that we may not get a happily everafter here.'  
  
Jarod still held her arm.  
  
'You've decided something, haven't you?' he asked.  
  
Ms. Parker finally pulled her arm away from him.  
  
'Yes. I'm going to surrender myself to Arvin Sloane. They still might not know about Abigail...'  
  
'No!' Jarod said emphatically. But Ms. Parker ignored him.  
  
'Jarod, I want you to take Abigail to Alaska or wherever, and raise her. You are her father and you will raise her right. I can help the both of you best, by staying at the Centre and keeping them away from you...and our daughter.'  
  
'No!'  
  
Ms. Parker reached out and touched his cheek. If Abigail's father were anyone else, her decision would've been much harder to make. But her daughter's father was Jarod. And Jarod, along with Ethan and maybe Major Charles and Emily, would help give her little girl some stability. That and if she went back to The Centre, she would make sure that they were all able to live in peace. That Abigail wouldn't have to be moved from place to place, from school to school, just to get away from Center Sweepers. Her daughter deserved a good life. Jarod deserved a life. Jarod and Ethan.  
  
'Yes, Jarod. Look, it won't be forever. Just until we can be sure it's safe.'  
  
Jarod reached up and touched the hand that was on his cheek. Of course this would be forever! His daughter would never know her mother! Just like himself and Ms. Parker, never knew theirs.  
  
But he knew she had her mind made up. And he would pretend to go along with this...for now. Because while Ms. Parker would be working to keep The Centre away from Abigail and himself, he was going to get in contact with Irina Derevko, to bargain for Ms. Parker's freedom. 


	7. Who Do You Trust?

Chapter 7  
  
Jarod stood up from the table in the library and walked over to Ethan. Ethan was still bouncing Abigail up and down.  
  
'Where are you staying?' he asked his brother.  
  
Ethan looked over at Ms. Parker, who had just stood up from the table. He then looked at Jarod.  
  
'I have a place next door, the complex is called Jefferson Heights.'  
  
'Give me the keys to your apartment. I want you to take Abigail to the airport and wait for us there.'  
  
Ethan looked past Jarod, at Ms. Parker, who was watching them suspiciously. She then made her way over to them.  
  
'Jarod, I don't know...' Ethan hesitated.  
  
'I do. I trust you. You're my brother. I want you to take my little girl to the airport and wait there. If for some reason, we are not on time for the flight, I want you to go on to Alaska without us. We'll meet you there.'  
  
'Jarod,' Ms. Parker began, her tone sharp, 'what's going on here?'  
  
Jarod turned to her. His tone was sharp as well.  
  
'If you really plan on doing this thing, then I want you to say goodbye to Abigail now.'  
  
Ms. Parker looked confused, as Ethan handed Abigail to her. Jarod then pulled Ethan aside. Ms. Parker stared into her daughter's eyes, then walked over with her to a window.  
  
Abigail just stared at her. Ms. Parker almost got the feeling that the child was just patiently waiting for her to say whatever she had to say. She stared at her baby. Her baby. She felt as if she had really only been introduced to her child a few hours ago. In a way she had. For Ms. Parker still could not remember being married to a doctor in Chicago. It was frustrating as hell! It was almost as if she had traded one amnesia in for another.  
  
Abigail touched her blouse with her little hand. Ms. Parker smiled at her.  
  
'I know that your Daddy will never let you forget me.' she whispered to her baby, giving her a kiss on her forehead.   
  
Abigail turned her head slightly, to stare over at Jarod and Ethan. Ms. Parker continued talking to her.  
  
'I want you to be a very good girl, and mind your father...and always trust him. I will always love you. There will never be a day that goes by that I don't think of you...'  
  
Ms. Parker stopped talking, as the enormity of what she was telling her daughter, began to sink in. A tear threatened to form, as she became aware of the bitter irony of this whole situation. Ms. Parker had some memories of time with her own mother. Abigail would have none.  
  
But it would be worth it, if her daughter could just live a normal, safe life. And Ms. Parker was prepared to sacrifice herself, so that could happen.  
  
Jarod and Ethan walked over. Ms. Parker took a deep breath, then began to turn Abigail over to Jarod. Jarod took her, gave her a big kiss on the cheek, then handed her over to Ethan. Ms. Parker looked confused.  
  
'What's going on?' Ms. Parker asked, feeling uneasy. They had already decided what was to be. Now, Jarod was already deviating away from the script.  
  
'Ethan is taking Abigail to the airport. We're going someplace to talk.' Jarod said, his tone forceful.  
  
Ms. Parker sighed heavily.  
  
'Jarod, we've decided this already. Now you are to go to the airport with Ethan and Abby, and let me do what I have to do to keep all of you safe.'  
  
Jarod turned from her, and looked at Ethan.  
  
'Go.' he ordered.  
  
Ethan nodded, then picked up one of Abigail's hands and made it wave to her parents. Abigail stared at both Jarod and Ms. Parker, before Ethan trotted off with her. Both of Abigail's parents stared after her, until she was out of sight.  
  
Ms. Parker finally snapped herself out of her daze and looked over at Jarod.  
  
'What now? You should've went with them.'  
  
But Jarod grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs, through the first floor and out of the building. Ms. Parker did not ask where Jarod was taking her, for she sensed that whatever he was doing, was something he had to get out of his system. Ms. Parker wasn't going to begrudge him that. For it would be a lifetime, before either one of them probably saw one another again.  
  
Jarod ended up pulling her into an apartment building that was next door to the library, but on another block. Ms. Parker realized she was not used to any man grabbing her in any manner, to lead her around. But things were different now. And they would be for a long time to come.  
  
Jarod said nothing to her, as they made their way into the building, then got on to an elevator. Jarod hit the number nine, then watched as the doors closed.   
  
The ride up was silent as well. By now, Ms. Parker knew why Jarod had brought her to this place. The elevator stopped at the ninth floor and Jarod indicated that she should get off first. Ms. Parker did so, then waited as Jarod got off the elevator, fumbled in his pocket for a key, moved towards a door that said, 910, then took out the key and unlocked the door.   
  
Jarod then waited for Ms. Parker to walk in first. She did so, and did not turn around when she heard the door slam shut and lock. She looked around the place.  
  
Ms. Parker could tell this was Ethan's place. There were little signs of him in the apartment. Sadly though, there were no pictures anywhere. She smiled to herself sardonically. They didn't have that type of family.  
  
Ms. Parker turned to face him. He stood there and stared at her. She then walked up to him, pulled him to her and began kissing him. She made the first move, but Jarod took over, as he began to kiss her back. They fell onto a nearby couch and Jarod began to remove her clothing. Ms. Parker did not protest, for she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And she knew that Jarod thought that he would be able to change her mind with his body, through their lovemaking. For now, she let him think that his plans would work.  
  
****  
  
Later, Jarod kissed Ms. Parker's bare shoulder, as he held her tightly in his arms. They had missed their flight, but he trusted his brother had done what he had been told. Besides, when he did join his daughter and brother, Ms. Parker would be with them.  
  
Ms. Parker was propped up on one elbow, her back facing Jarod's chest. She decided now was the time to bring up the inevitable.  
  
'Jarod...'  
  
But Jarod kissed her shoulder again.  
  
'Don't say anything.' he whispered.  
  
But Ms. Parker pulled away from him and sat up. She moved some hair away from her face. She was not looking at him when she spoke.  
  
'Jarod, you have to go to Ethan and Abigail. I can't come with you.'  
  
Jarod sat up as well. He looked confused, then angry.  
  
'You are still determined to just sell yourself to Arvin Sloane?!'  
  
Ms. Parker jumped up and began putting on her clothes. God! Where did she get these clothes anyway?! With all of their running around, she hadn't even had the time to look at them! She couldn't wear this! She would have to get to a leather shop right away!  
  
Ms. Parker looked at Jarod again. What she saw there nearly broke her heart. Jarod had this unspeakable gentleness to him, that she secretly had always wished every man had. He was also a gentle lover, something that she had noticed that night in the barn. The only other man that had compared in that department, had been Tommy.   
  
But, Ms. Parker knew she had to push her personal feelings aside. She had to be firm about this.  
  
'This is the only way I can be assured that Abby and you will be safe, Jarod! Now, I won't be able to do this, unless I know that you're going to be okay with it!'  
  
'Then you won't be able to do it, because I will never be okay with it! Look, let me talk to Irina Derevko! She wants something from me, something about my mother. Let me see if I can strike a deal with her or something!'  
  
Ms. Parker smiled softly at him, as she buttoned her blouse.  
  
'You would sell your own mother down the river, just for some woman who claims to be your aunt? That's not you.'  
  
'I want us to have a life together!'  
  
'I wanted us to have a life together too, Jarod! That's why I couldn't chase you anymore, not after Carthis...not after my father...look, I'm leaving. Don't try and stop me here...I have a plan and I know what I'm doing.' she said.  
  
Jarod sat back down on the couch. He didn't bother to get dressed.  
  
'Really? You have thought of some way to outwit the Centre?' he asked, his voice riddled with doubt.  
  
'Yes, really.' Ms. Parker lied. She had realized while they were making love, that she would have to assure him that she did have an escape out of there, otherwise, she would have no choice but to knock him out to get away!  
  
Jarod stood up, still not bothering to cover himself.  
  
'I don't like this.'  
  
'You've made that clear.'  
  
'I would appreciate it if you would start taking me a little more seriously.'  
  
At his sharp tone, Ms. Parker decided to just shut up and listen. She was not used to this sort of aggressiveness from Jarod, at least not when they dealt with one another one on one. She didn't know how to feel about it, one way or the other.  
  
'I am taking you seriously, Jarod.'  
  
'Then I want you to tell me what specific plans you have, to get yourself out of marrying Arvin Sloane, then joining Abigail and me?'  
  
Ms. Parker looked away. Jarod took a deep breath.  
  
'You really plan on staying with that man for the rest of your life?'  
  
'As I've said before, if that's as long as it takes to keep my daughter and the man I lo...'  
  
Ms. Parker stopped herself and began putting on the rest of her clothes. But Jarod had only heard her say that she loved him, something he knew anyway, but it was pleasant to ALMOST hear her say it aloud. If she came away with him now, they could spend the rest of their lives saying it to one another.  
  
Jarod reached for her, but Ms. Parker moved out of his reach, then finished putting on her clothes. She looked at him, her eyes were hard, yet determined.  
  
'Take the car we came in. I'll get back to Delaware on my own. Don't follow me and don't try and stop me. When it is safe, I will come to you...and our baby. But not before.'  
  
She then hurried towards the front door, stopped, then turned back to walk over to him. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled her to him for a long kiss. Jarod could feel her tears on his face. She then let go of him abruptly, turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Jarod stood there, still naked, but mesmerized by what had just happened.  
  
'Hell of a life we have here, Parker.' he murmured. He then shook himself out of his reverie. He was going to the airport to catch a flight to Cicily, Alaska. But first, he needed to talk to Sydney.  
  
****  
  
THE CENTRE  
  
Lyle paced with disgust in Arvin Sloane's office. Arvin sat back in his chair, and watched Sidney Bristow, who also seemed to be patiently waiting for Lyle to finish his rant. That drug had worked wonders on her! She seemed unaware of the depth of her relationship to him, or her mother, for that matter. Plus, she had killed that sweeper/doorman in cold blood. Sidney would be very useful to him, indeed.  
  
At first, Sloane had been slightly worried about Dr. Sydney's growing attachment to Ms. Bristow. He had brainwashed the young woman, but had been reluctant to perform the procedure in general. And, according to his file, he had had an attachment to Jarod and Ms. Parker, as if they were his own children.  
  
'And I don't understand why you keep testing my loyalties to the New Centre? If you knew where Jarod and my sister were, then why in God's name didn't you send a sweeper team in yourself?' Lyle raged.  
  
Sidney Bristow cleared her throat. She looked at Sloane.  
  
'I really don't care what you knew and when. But if you really want to catch Jarod and Ms. Parker, then we'll need to know who's been helping them?'  
  
'Helping them?' Sloane repeated.  
  
Sidney stood up and tossed some hair.  
  
'Yes, helping them. Someone from inside this place gave them shelter. I want to know who.'  
  
Sloane smiled.  
  
'Why don't you ask your mother?' he asked.  
  
Sidney raised a brow. She then looked over at Mr. Lyle. But he wasn't surprised at such treachery, considering the family he came from. What he did take note of though, was that Sidney had deliberately not mentioned the fact that Jarod and Ms. Parker had a child. He had his own reasons for not saying anything. But what were Sidney Bristow's?  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Sydney walked back into his office, only to find a nervous Broots already there.  
  
'Sydney, thank God you're back!'  
  
Sydney gave the younger man a gentle smile, before sitting down.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Irina Derevko was here!'  
  
'Oh. I've had dealings with her. I'm sure she just wanted an update on her daughter...'  
  
'No! Sydney, she was rifling through your private files! I saw her take some DSA's! I didn't know you kept any down here...'  
  
'DSA's?!' Sydney's voice rose. 'From where?!'  
  
Broots was startled by the sharp tone in Sydney's voice. He tried to keep from stuttering.  
  
'In that cabinet over there...you know...where you keep your liquor...'  
  
Sydney closed his eyes briefly, before he walked over to the cabinet and opened it, then the secret compartment, where the DSA's had been. They were indeed gone. He stared at the empty spot.  
  
Broots walked up behind him.  
  
'Sydney, what was on them? Did it have something to do with Jarod?'  
  
Sydney shook his head, then turned around.  
  
'If Irina Derevko knew to look for those DSA's, then she means Jarod no good!'  
  
'Derevko doesn't mean anyone any good, not even her own kid!'  
  
Sydney took a deep breath.  
  
'You don't understand, Broots.'  
  
Broots touched his shoulder.  
  
'Then make me understand, Sydney.'  
  
Sydney nodded sadly.  
  
'Those DSA's are proof of a betrayal.'  
  
Broots shook his head.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
'A betrayal by me, of Ms. Parker and Jarod. I'm not so much concerned about the two of them never forgiving me, as I am about Derevko and Sloane's intentions, if they watch the DSA's and figure out the secret.'  
  
Broots didn't like the sound of this! He didn't like the sound of anything that could get them killed!  
  
****  
  
Sidney Bristow and Mr. Lyle left Arvin Sloane's office. Irina Derevko passed them in the hallway. She smiled at Sidney and said hello. Sidney kept walking. Mr. Lyle smiled at Derevko, thinking she looked damned hot for a woman her age!  
  
He then hurried to catch up with Sidney.  
  
'Where are we off to?' he asked.  
  
Sidney didn't answer but kept walking, until she reached Sydney's office. She threw open the door. Broots jumped. Sydney slowly turned and looked at them.  
  
Sidney Bristow took out her gun and pointed it at Sydney.  
  
'Come on, we're taking a ride.' she said. Mr. Lyle raised a brow.  
  
'Ms. Bristow,' Lyle began, 'while I thought we should've rid ourselves of these two years ago, Sydney is Jarod and my sister's last link to this place. We can't just can't kill him.'  
  
Sidney eyed Lyle, her expression one of extreme distaste.  
  
'We're not doing anything. I will take care of this.'  
  
Mr. Lyle began to realize she was serious!  
  
'I don't know if you are aware of how certain things work around here, but there are certain people that you can't just kill, without a directive! Sloane would have to authorize this!'  
  
'I'll deal with Sloane!' Sidney snapped. She then pointed her gun at Sydney, beckoning him forward. Broots gave Sydney a woeful look, as he passed him. First Ms. Parker, now Sydney! When would someone come gunning for him?!  
  
Mr. Lyle watched as his partner grabbed Sydney and left the room with him. Mr. Lyle then took out a cell phone, and ordered a sweeper team to follow the two of them.  
  
****  
  
Sydney sat in the passenger seat, as Sidney drove, not saying one word. They reached a busy street, where Sidney parked on the side of the road. The sweepers parked a few cars behind her, puzzled. Where was she taking Sydney?  
  
They watched as the two got out and walked down an alley. The sweepers then got out of their car and followed. When they reached the alley, it was empty!  
  
The sweepers were so busy gaping at one another, they did not see that part of a wall had slid back on one of the business's, that occupied the alley. Sidney shot them both quickly, then two other men, quickly dragged the sweepers inside. Sidney stepped in as well, closing the wall.  
  
Sydney stood before CIA Agent Michael Vaughn, as Sidney handed him copies of the DSA's that her mother had stolen from Sydney's office.  
  
Sydney, was still in deep shock. Sidney had explained to him in the car, that she had taken drugs, to counteract his brainwashing drugs, and that the goal of the CIA was to bring down Arvin Sloane, and the New Centre.   
  
'What do you want from me?' Sydney asked, feeling a mixture of relief and curiosity. Jarod would like his cousin, if he ever got the chance to know her.  
  
Michael Vaughn looked at Sidney briefly, before turning back to Sydney.  
  
'We need to talk to Jarod.' he said. 


	8. Love Child

Chapter 8  
  
On the plane ride to Alaska, Jarod opened the laptop that Irina Derevko had left for him in that apartment. Now was as good a time as any, to begin finding out about his new aunt, and his mother. Besides, it might take his mind off of Parker, Abigail and Ethan.  
  
He really had no way of knowing whether Ethan and Abigail had arrived at the pre-arranged spot or not. He just had to trust that they were alright. And he had more faith that his brother and daughter were safe, than the woman he loved.  
  
Jarod tried not to think of Parker, and how scared she had to have been, walking back into the New Centre, if she had already. Ms. Parker put on a tough act, but the one thing he sensed, was that the idea of marrying Arvin Sloane terrified her. He knew it when she first told him about his crude proposal, that night in the barn.  
  
Jarod looked around the airplane. This flight was noisier than most. There were a lot of kids, which reminded him of Abby. He had a daughter. And maybe, just maybe, he might get the chance to raise her. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He WAS going to raise Abby...him and Ms. Parker.  
  
Jarod turned on the laptop and plugged in some earphones. He wanted to marry Ms. Parker, but he was concerned as to how she would accept his proposal. For he suspected that one of the reasons she found Arvin Sloan's proposal so distasteful, was because of the chance that she may lose her independence. Jarod smiled. That was why he was the only husband for her. He knew her. He knew when she needed her space. And, he knew she would be a good mother to their daughter, despite her reservations, and he knew Parker had some.  
  
Jarod then focused on the laptop. There were only two icons that came up. Windows, and one that showed there was a CD-Rom already in the computer. It was labeled 'Aunt Irene'. Jarod smiled again, despite himself. Irina Derevko hardly seemed like an 'Aunt Irene'.  
  
He clicked onto the CD-ROM, and soon found he was glad he had plugged in headphones. What he was looking at was something similar to his own DSA's. It appeared to be video of Irina Derevko and his mother. They were both young, maybe late teens or early twenties. They were standing before a desk, looking very unsure.   
  
A man dressed in a Russian General's outfit, stood up, although his image was somewhat shadowy. He then threw down two folders, pushing one towards Irina, and the other towards Jarod's mother.   
  
Jarod glanced over at the person sitting next to him. It was some woman and she was asleep. Her mouth was open and she appeared to be snoring. Jarod looked back at the screen.  
  
He could see that the folders had pictures of two men in them. The one Derevko had, had a picture of a man named Jack Bristow in it. Jarod squinted. Jack Bristow? Derevko's daughter's name was Sidney Bristow. His first cousin.  
  
Jarod then stared at the picture in the folder his mother had been given. That was his father...Major Charles! Jarod squinted at his mother, as she picked up the file and stared into it. What was going on here? What was this he was looking at?  
  
Jarod stopped the show, turned off the computer and abruptly put the laptop away. The rustling woke the snoring woman next to him.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Jarod said. 'I didn't mean to wake you.'  
  
The woman did not reply, but gave him the evil eye, before closing both eyes again. Soon, she was snoring. But the noise didn't bother Jarod, as he pondered what he had just witnessed, and why he could not watch anymore of it.  
  
Jack Bristow and his own father, appeared to be assignments of some sort. Jarod took a deep breath. Somehow, he had always thought his own parents had just met and fell in love, in some romantic way. What he saw on that screen just now, blew his theory to hell and back.  
  
Jarod leaned back in his seat. He would watch the rest of it when he got to Alaska. Jarod was also going to call Sydney. He needed to talk to Derevko, and find out if Ms. Parker was back within the confines of the New Centre.  
  
****  
  
Mr. Lyle was getting more and more furious, as the sweepers he sent after Agent Bristow and Sydney, didn't answer their phones! Something was wrong!  
  
A Centre secretary buzzed him. Lyle blew out a breath and acknowledged her.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Mr. Lyle, an 'employee' that was driving by your home, claimed that all of your furniture is out on the front lawn. It was suggested that you might want to take a sweeper team home and find out what was going on.'  
  
Lyle sat straight up! His sister was back, that was what was going on! Who else would've thrown his furniture out into the elements? Who else would've cared? That and it was the kind of thing a woman would do, specifically one as bitchy as his sister!  
  
He thanked the secretary, then got on the phone and told a sweeper team to meet him in the lobby. They were heading home to pick up his sister! Finally! Now he could redeem himself in Arvin Sloane's eyes!   
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker, dressed in a black, leather two piece suit, with the skirt about as short as the law allowed, walked into the New Centre's front lobby. As usual, she was one step ahead of her brother.  
  
She knew he had to know, about what she had done with all of his crappy furniture, with the African motif. Good. The fact that that murdering SOB would dare to live in the house that had meant so much to her childhood, made her want to vomit and then some! Ms. Parker stood in the center of the Centre lobby, as Lyle, a sweeper team and...Arvin Sloane, came running towards her from down a set of stairs. Lyle smiled, and pointed a gun right at her.  
  
'Hello, sis. Welcome home.'  
  
'Lyle!' Arvin said sharply, 'put the gun away.'  
  
Lyle took a deep breath, then put his gun away, as did the sweepers. He had forgotten that Sloane was sweet on his sister.  
  
Arvin walked up to Ms. Parker and picked up her hand. She allowed this, and tried to ignore the feeling of a thousand spiders touching her hand, as Sloane kissed it. She pulled her hand back a bit too quickly, then pulled out a cigarette. She lit it, put it to her lips, inhaled deeply, before blowing the smoke in Sloane's face. He smiled. Her bitchiness just served to excite him all the more!  
  
'Ms. Parker, why don't we go up to my office and talk?' he suggested, looking her up and down.   
  
Ms. Parker smiled coldly at him.  
  
'That's why I'm here.' she answered, and began to walk beside Sloane. Lyle's voice stopped her.  
  
'I don't suppose you know where Jarod is, do you, sis?'  
  
Ms. Parker stopped and turned around. Sloane touched her arm.  
  
'Never mind Lyle, dear. He's just under stress. It killed him that he might not be able to give you away at our wedding.'  
  
Ms. Parker coughed at the visual image that conjured up. But she turned and smiled down at Sloane, who was a good foot shorter than she was.  
  
'I had amnesia, as you well know. I haven't smoked in oh so long.'  
  
'Yes, I was aware of it. By the way, that doctor you were married to, will pull through.' Sloane said, giving Lyle a nasty glance.   
  
Now, Ms. Parker was at a total loss.  
  
'I didn't know anything had happened to him. Then again, why should I be surprised?' she asked, looking again, at Lyle. He smiled teasingly.  
  
'Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Have to say sis, your amnesia must have been a whopper, since not only did you lose your memory, but your mind. You could've done better than some one armed doctor!'  
  
Ms. Parker raised a brow. Her husband had had one arm? Yikes!  
  
Sloane linked his arm with Ms. Parker's.  
  
'We can talk about all of that later. Let's go to my office, shall we?'  
  
Ms. Parker tried not to stiffen at this man's arm or any other body part, touching hers. Together, they walked to an elevator and got on. Ms. Parker gave Lyle one last dirty look, before the doors closed. Lyle waved cutely at her.  
  
Once the doors shut, Lyle looked at the sweepers.  
  
'Let's find out what's become of Agent Bristow and Sydney.'  
  
****  
  
Sidney Bristow and Michael Vaughn walked out of a screening room. Sidney shook her head in confusion.  
  
'There is nothing on those DSA's, that was worth my mother stealing them from Sydney's office.'  
  
Vaughn looked over through the glass, to where Sydney was sitting in an interrogation room.  
  
'Yeah, but I still don't think those DSA's are about an old man getting his kicks off of some porn.'  
  
Sidney crossed her arms.  
  
'I didn't think that was porn. It was about young love.'  
  
'Yeah..okay, Sid!'  
  
Sidney reached up and kissed him quickly. Their guise was almost over. Her letting Sloane and this new organization, The Centre, hold her prisoner, fake her death, so that most people at the CIA that were under a certain clearance number, would think she was dead.  
  
Sydney was a kind man, with a gorgeous accent. He had not wanted to drug or brainwash her. But, the more Sidney got to know him, the more she realized that him, Broots and many others there, were just as much prisoners there, than the children they exploited.  
  
One of the worst parts of this whole mission, was pretending to be so brainwashed, that she didn't notice her mother's part in this whole thing. Yet, she wasn't quite sure what to make of Irina Derevko. She had helped Jarod, Ms. Parker and their baby get away. But why? What did she want from Jarod?   
  
Killing that Centre Sweeper had been no problem was so ever. Sidney had thought SD-6, the rogue organization under Arvin Sloane, she had helped bring down years ago, was about as bad as one could get. But this New Centre, was pretty up there as well.  
  
'Let me go in and talk with Sydney?' Agent Bristow suggested. Vaughn nodded.  
  
'Okay, but we don't have much longer. He's going to have to be taken into hiding, so that Mr. Lyle and company believe he is dead.'  
  
Sidney nodded, not relishing even having a conversation with Mr. Lyle. What a creep!  
  
Sidney turned and opened the interrogation room. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to Sydney.  
  
'Sydney, we watched the DSA's...'  
  
'And now you think I'm some pathetic old man, who gets his jollies watching those DSA's, right?'  
  
Sidney stared into his eyes.  
  
'No, Sydney. I don't. I get the feeling you hid those to protect Jarod and Ms. Parker. But why? Did they not know they were being filmed?'  
  
Sydney cleared his throat.  
  
'What you saw, was footage of Jarod and Ms. Parker, when they were both about 17 years old. Neither Ms. Parker, nor Jarod, would remember what was on those DSA's.'  
  
Sidney tilted her head.  
  
'They wouldn't?'  
  
Sydney leaned forward.  
  
'Because of the drug, Agent Bristow. The drug that didn't work on you. I suspect it was used on Ms. Parker the night of her accident a year ago. It was also used on her and Jarod, shortly after her father found out that she and Jarod, were having sexual relations in his room. I know, because I was the one asked to administer the drugs.'  
  
Sidney's mouth dropped open! The DSA's had shown a burgeoning love, at least to her. A young Ms. Parker, with long hair, sneaking into Jarod's room(the one he lived in before he escaped) after school. It was apparent from what Sidney had seen, that Ms. Parker knew a little more about sex than Jarod did, but since Ms. Parker visited him there daily, one also could see that Jarod improved with practice, and there was plenty of it!  
  
'Jarod,' Sydney continued, interrupting her thoughts, 'assumed he had never had sex before, when he finally escaped The Centre. And Ms. Parker didn't remember sleeping with him either, or having his baby.'  
  
Sidney stood up, her eyes widened.  
  
'What baby?'  
  
Sydney looked into her eyes.  
  
'The CIA is interested in the 'Gemini Project' correct? The cloning that was going on? What neither Jarod, nor Ms. Parker knows, no thanks to that drug, is that once the two of them were found out, Mr. Parker sent his daughter away to school, only to have her come back here, months later, pregnant. Jarod never even knew she was in the facility.'  
  
'She gave birth in the Centre?' Sidney asked, thinking that was the last place in the world she'd want to have a baby in!  
  
'That baby...when he was finally discovered years later, was presented to Jarod and Ms. Parker as a clone of Jarod. But he really was their son. Kept from them and trained to be a Pretender, just like his father.'  
  
Sidney closed her eyes, thinking she was going to be sick! But, she opened them again. So, Ms. Parker and Jarod now had two children!  
  
'Sydney, we're planning on rescuing every child in the New Centre and bringing down Arvin Sloane. We need to investigate the cloning and the clones that were created.'  
  
'You need to know for sure that Jarod and Ms. Parker's son is alright, don't you? You need to know that he is not a clone of Jarod?' Sydney asked her.  
  
Sidney looked at him sadly.  
  
'I know this is probably going to ruin your relationship with them, Sydney. But they have to know. Some of the clones have already been used as assassins in other countries...I'm sorry. But we do have to account for that particular boy. Now, you told us earlier that Jarod usually calls you, correct?'  
  
Sydney nodded. Just then, his phone rang. Sidney motioned for him to give her the phone. Sydney looked reluctant.  
  
'Sydney, you are supposed to be dead. If that's Mr. Lyle...'  
  
'If it's Jarod, and someone else answers this phone, you will never hear from him again!'  
  
There was a stand off, as the two of them stared at one another. Finally, he handed her the phone. Sidney answered it.  
  
'This is Sidney.' she answered.  
  
'Funny,' Jarod said, about to hang up, 'you don't sound like him.'  
  
Sidney eyed Sydney.  
  
'Jarod? Jarod, don't hang up! This is Agent Sidney Bristow with the CIA. We would really like your help in bringing down the Centre.'  
  
Jarod didn't know what to think of those words.   
  
'Why do you have Sydney's phone then?'  
  
Sidney began walking around the room.  
  
'Because we had to bring him in, that's why. Sydney is safe now. Ms. Parker, and you, are not.'  
  
'I need to talk to your mother, Agent Bristow. She's the only one that can help me with Ms. Parker.'  
  
'I can help you, Jarod.'  
  
'I heard you had been brainwashed.'  
  
Sidney rubbed her forehead. This guy was giving her a headache!  
  
'Fine, Jarod. Let's meet. I will follow whatever wild goose chase you put me through, just to prove that you can trust me, and the CIA. So, are you game?'  
  
Jarod sighed. The CIA. Was it possible that that God awful place was finally going to be brought to it's knees? He answered her.  
  
'I'm game. Here's what I want you to do.' 


	9. Heartbreak

Chapter 9  
  
Agent Sidney Bristow hung up her call from Jarod. They had agreed on a time and place to meet. She just hoped that the man the Centre had referred to as a 'Pretender', would listen to what she had to say and maybe help. She handed the phone back to Sydney. He took it but watched her.  
  
'What?' she asked him.  
  
'Something about Jarod's call disturbed you?' he asked.  
  
Sidney smiled at him. Oh, he was a shrink alright!  
  
'No, not really. I'm sure the meeting will be fine. I guess I'm just thinking about how he's going to feel about those DSA's. I have no choice but to take him copies to see. Otherwise he will never believe me, Sydney.'  
  
Sydney nodded sadly, looking away. Agent Bristow sat down across from him again.  
  
'If you could tell me anything else from that time...anything that might help us find this boy that you claim is Jarod and Ms. Parker's son...and maybe help Jarod forgive you, you might want to tell me now.'  
  
Sydney shook his head.  
  
'What there to say? I had no idea anything was going on...though... Jarod's simulations became unfocused and sloppy. He was daydreaming a lot....I should've recognized the signs.'  
  
Sidney smiled.  
  
'Of a teenager being in love for the first time?' she asked.  
  
'I was so afraid to let myself feel anything...after my brother died...then I lost the woman I loved...I just had forgotten what it felt like. I should've protected him...but after it was over...Jarod completely forgot the time he spent with Ms. Parker. And vice versa, though hers was a bit more difficult.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
Sydney cleared his throat.  
  
'I mean that Jarod was injected with the drug the minute Mr. Parker found out what was going on. If Jarod had not been so valuable to the Centre, I do believe Mr. Parker would've had the poor boy shot on the spot! But Ms. Parker....wasn't given the drug until after her baby was born. It is on the DSA's. The baby was taken from her immediately after is was born, then she was injected, fixed up, and sent away to school, as if nothing had ever happened.'  
  
'And the baby was kept at the Centre?' Sidney asked.  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
'Yes...although I didn't know that at first. It wasn't until the Gemeni Project was revealed to be an ongoing thing, and I saw the clone, that I suspected he really wasn't one. I have not only let Ms. Parker and Jarod down, but that boy as well. Jarod and his father, Major Charles, made off with the boy, some years back. I do believe he's with Jarod's father, but where he is, is anyone's guess. Mr. Lyle had a make on him a few days ago, but that lead did not pan out.'  
  
'There is a lot I don't understand about this whole thing,' Sidney asked, 'one of them being, why there are so many DSA's of Ms. Parker and Jarod in the first place? I mean, surely after the first time they were together, Mr. Parker should've been told, right? But from the little I've seen, this became a relationship. Why was it allowed to go on as long as it did?'  
  
Sydney closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
'Back then, Dr. William Raines and Mr. Parker ran the Centre. And they are both dead. Only they know the answer to that.'  
  
Agent Michael Vaughn came into the room.  
  
'I hate to interrupt, but Mr. Lyle and a sweeper team are nosing around the area. How do you want to play this?' he asked.  
  
Sidney stood up.  
  
'Sydney is dead, as far as the New Centre is concerned. I couldn't go back there if they didn't believe that. But, I do have a meeting with Jarod tomorrow, one that I plan to keep.'  
  
Vaughn folded his arms.  
  
'If you're out of circulation that long...'  
  
Sidney nodded quickly.  
  
'I know. They're bound to get suspicious.'  
  
Vaughn looked thoughtful.  
  
'We already got rid of the sweeper car, so they shouldn't hang around long. As soon as they leave, you hightail it back to the Centre.'  
  
'Excuse me, but you're going to need a little more than that.' Sydney interrupted. 'Tangible proof of my death, to be exact.'  
  
Sidney looked from Sydney to Vaughn.  
  
'Let's get Marshall in here. Get him to make copies of those DSA's. I'll tell Lyle that you had these on you when I killed you.'  
  
Vaughn nodded.  
  
'I'll get on that right away.' he said, eyeing Sydney, before leaving the room. Sydney looked after him, before looking at Agent Bristow.  
  
'I can see how Jarod and you are related now.'  
  
Sidney turned to look at him.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
Sydney raised a brow. The therapist in him, was curious about Ms. Bristow's true relationship with Irina Derevko. Surely, the young woman had to have abandonment issues? That and the fact that Derevko was a traitor to this country, had to have caused some emotional scarring, didn't it?  
  
'I said,' Sydney repeated, 'that I can see how Jarod and you could be related. Surely, your mother told you?'  
  
Sidney eased back into her chair.  
  
'My mother told you that Jarod and I are related? In what way?'  
  
'She came to me, claiming that she and Jarod's mother were sisters.'  
  
'My mother doesn't have a sister!'  
  
Sydney shrugged.  
  
'That you know of. You were very young when you thought she died, Ms. Bristow. There is probably a lot about her life you know nothing about. In that, Jarod and you have a lot in common.'  
  
Sidney Bristow looked away. Was that why Jarod had wanted to deal with her mother? She looked at Sydney again.  
  
'Sloane hinted that my mother had been in touch with Jarod...that she might have been the one that helped Jarod, Ms. Parker and their baby get away.'  
  
'Baby?!' Sydney cried, 'what baby?!'  
  
Sidney almost flinched, at the shock and surprise she heard in the older man's voice. She covered his hand with her own.  
  
'I guess someone forgot to tell you. Ms. Parker was pregnant when she had the accident and...'  
  
'She was pregnant when whoever it was injected her with that drug?!'  
  
Sidney began to feel a creeping panic filter throughout her system.  
  
'I guess...I mean she had amnesia, Sydney. She probably had no idea Jarod was the father or where she came from herself or anything...'  
  
Sydney squeezed her hand.  
  
'Listen to me, Ms. Bristow. It is imperative that Jarod brings the baby back here!'  
  
'Sydney, he calls, not the other way around. I'm meeting him back in Illinois tomorrow. He doesn't know to bring Abigail.'  
  
'Abigail? That's her name?'  
  
'Yes, Mr. Lyle found that all out when he spoke to Ms. Parker's husband in Chicago. ...what is going on here, Sydney?'  
  
'Remember when I told you how Ms. Parker was not injected with that drug until AFTER she gave birth?'  
  
'Yes. But I assumed that was because her father figured that if she was injected before, she might freak out at suddenly being pregnant and not knowing why...expecially at 17.'  
  
'Mr. Parker was not the type of man to think of his daughter's welfare before The Centre. No, it was done because we proved, through various experiments, that a fetus exposed to this drug, would have 95% chance of not living past his or her third birthday.'  
  
'You experimented on pregnant women?' Sidney asked with disgust.  
  
'Look, there isn't time to rehash my sins! Your mother, and Jarod's brother, Ethan, are the only two people I know of, that know how to get ahold of Jarod. I will call Ethan.'  
  
'If he's even using the same phone or number! And what would you tell him? Without those DSA'S...'  
  
Sydney stood up.  
  
'He knows that Ms. Parker was given this drug while she was pregnant. Jarod doesn't need to know now, about his other child, just that his second one won't live past her third birthday.'  
  
Sidney Bristow stared at him, then nodded. Sydney began to punch numbers into his phone.  
  
****  
  
CICELY, ALASKA  
  
Jarod watched, somewhat uncomfortably, as the pilot, Maggie O'Connell, pulled his luggage out of her small plane. He offered to help her, but she politely fluffed him off.   
  
Jarod had already told Maggie that he would need her to fly him back to the airport tomorrow. She seemed puzzled by the quick turnaround, but he made sure she was compensated for her time. He got the impression money was not that important to her, but she stopped asking so many questions, and agreed to help him.  
  
Jarod was curious and somewhat eager to meet his first cousin, Sidney Bristow. From the little he knew of her background and life, she had spent about as much time with her own mother, as he had his. While he was still a little wary of meeting her, Jarod sensed something good in her voice. He was 95% sure he could trust her. That, and she and the CIA claimed to be protecting Sydney.   
  
The idea of the Centre going down, finally, gave him hope. Hope for the future.  
  
Ethan had told him that there was no airport near Cicely, and in order to get in and out of the small town, one had to be piloted out to the nearest one.  
  
Ethan had arranged for Maggie to pick him up in Anchorage. She was a very attractive and lively woman, with short, dark hair and lovely skin. She struck Jarod as very independent and sure of herself. Looking at her made him miss Ms. Parker all the more.   
  
Maggie handed him his last piece of luggage, just as Ethan drove up in a jeep. He was talking on a cellphone. Jarod frowned. He had, on occasion, drove and talked on a cell, but all in all, he thought it was dangerous. He was uneasy with Ethan doing it, while Abigail was in the vehicle. Abigail was in the back of the jeep, in a car seat. It looked as if Ethan had also splurged and purchased his niece a pair of baby sunglasses. Jarod's heart swelled at the sight of her. She smiled at him, and he knew, that his daughter was beginning to know him as someone important in his life.   
  
Maggie smiled, as she walked with Jarod to the jeep. Ethan got out and walked up to Maggie.  
  
'Thanks alot for doing this. I know you said you weren't doing any pick ups today.'  
  
'No problem. You said it was an emergency.' Maggie answered looking from Ethan to Jarod.  
  
Ethan looked at Jarod, who had unbuckled Abigail out of her seat and picked her up. He was bouncing her up and down.  
  
'Did you miss Daddy? Did you? I missed my little princess! Yes I did!'  
  
Maggie smiled at the scene. Ethan looked a bit embarrassed. Yes, he did play with his niece like that, but not in public!  
  
Ethan moved over to Jarod.  
  
'Jarod, Sydney's on the phone here.'  
  
Jarod eyed Ethan, then shuffled Abigail to one side, holding her with one arm. He then took the phone from Ethan and moved away from his brother and Maggie.   
  
'Sydney? What's wrong? Agent Bristow told me that the CIA had you in a safe place...did she lie? Is something wrong?'  
  
'Yes, Jarod. Something is wrong, but not what you think. When you meet Agent Bristow tomorrow, you'll need to bring Abigail.'  
  
'No.' Jarod said firmly. Abigail pulled on his jacket collar.  
  
'This is a matter of life and death now. You really should have told me about the baby before, Jarod.'  
  
'I'm sorry if you're hurt, Sydney, but, you know I couldn't. The Centre would love to get their hands on her!'  
  
Maggie O'Connell stood some distance away, but, sensed that something was wrong. Jarod's features and mannerisms were agitated.  
  
'Yes, they would, Jarod. But this is not about the Centre. This is about your daughter's life! Ms. Parker was given that drug that caused her amnesia, when she was pregnant. The effects on your daughter are deadly. She may not show any signs now, but I'm telling you, she will not live to see her third birthday...not unless you let me help her.'  
  
Jarod began to feel something in between shock and anger! Sydney had just told him that he would never get to see Abigail grow up. And not because he may end up imprisoned at the Centre, or even because his daughter may end up there. But because Abigail may die?! The concept was inconceivable!  
  
'Why are you the only one that can help her, Sydney?' Jarod asked. A quiet fury was beginning to build, as he listened not to Sydney's words, so much as his tone. It was one of pure guilt.  
  
Sydney was silent. Jarod pressed on.  
  
'I mean, why can't I take her to a local hospital and get this taken care of? Damnit, Sydney, you answer me!'  
  
Ethan took Abigail from Jarod, and Maggie moved closer to the fray. Ethan, seeing that Ms. O'Connell was just a wee bit too curious about what was going on, engaged her in conversation about Abigail.  
  
'Jarod,' Sydney finally answered, 'it was my drug. I invented it...Raines and I...'  
  
Jarod then heard the unbelievable sounds of Sydney weeping violently. His crying was soon replaced with Agent Bristow's voice.  
  
'Jarod, it's Sidney Bristow...your first cousin...at least, according to my mother. I know this is so unfair and horrible...but I want you to keep your meeting with me tomorrow. Bring Abigail and Ms. Parker, and we will protect you within the walls of the CIA. Sydney will do what he can to reverse what's been done. But you have to trust me!'  
  
Sidney didn't hear anything on the other end for a few moments. She wondered if Jarod had hung up on her.  
  
'Jarod?'  
  
'I'm still here. Ms. Parker, however, is not.'  
  
'What? Why?'  
  
'She, is who I wanted to talk about, Agent Bristow. Ms. Parker got the insane idea in her head, that if she just sold herself into a marriage with Arvin Sloane, she could get the Centre to forget about Abigail and me. She's probably back there as we speak!'  
  
'Okay, okay. I'm going to get back over there then. You meet me back in our arranged place tomorrow, Jarod! I mean it! I know you're angry, but the only way to save Abigail right now, is for you to bring her to Sydney, and the CIA!'  
  
Jarod hung up. He then looked over at Maggie, Ethan and Abigail. There was much more to what Sydney had been trying to tell him. Much more.   
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker walked into Sloane's office before him. He was using her father's former office!  
  
She began to sit down in the nearest chair, when she noticed that they were not alone. Irina Derevko was standing in the corner, smiling.   
  
Sloane noticed her, but did not look pleased or displeased to see her. Ms. Parker took out another cigarette and helped herself to the chair.  
  
'Well, well, well! If it isn't 'Auntie Irina'? I had no idea you would be joining us?' Ms. Parker asked in a sneering tone.  
  
Irina Derevko gave her a glib look, before eyeing Sloane. Sloane sat behind his desk and cut to the chase.  
  
'Look, I know about Jarod and your daughter. I sent Irina Derevko to you, to bring you out of your amnesia.'  
  
Ms. Parker glared at him.  
  
'Amnesia that you were responsible for?'  
  
Sloane fluffed her off.  
  
'Look, we can discuss that later. What I want to know is, do I take it that you're being back here, means that you're willing to accept my marriage proposal? I mean, I can't tell you how hurt I was, when Mr. Lyle made you aware of my undying love for you, only to have you go running off and sleeping with one of the Centre experiments.'  
  
Ms. Parker glanced over at Derevko. Her face was expressionless. Ms. Parker then inhaled.  
  
'What I'm telling you, is that yes, I'm willing to marry you, give you the proper amount of obligatory sex, and maybe some extra, if I feel like it, if you stop hunting Jarod and my daughter.'  
  
Sloane smoothed his tie.  
  
'I know that you find me somewhat repulsive...'  
  
'More than somewhat.'  
  
'Anyway, how would you plan to give me this 'obligatory sex', since you hate me so much. Are you planning on pretending that I'm Jarod?'  
  
Ms. Parker burst out laughing!  
  
'Oh my! I haven't had a such a good laugh since...oh since I stopped having amnesia! No, Arvin dear, I plan on 'pretending' that I'm dead, you know, like how one can do when a bear is about to attack. You let it sniff you or whatever, until it finally goes away. Otherwise, the best I could do is think of someone that's the same height as you, which would be a good five feet shorter than me, that turns me on! But at this moment, I can't think about of anyone. So, do we have a deal?' Ms. Parker asked blithely. Irina Derevko turned away. Ms. Parker was good with those zingers, she had to give her that! She just couldn't see what Jarod and Ms. Parker saw in one another, since they were complete opposites.  
  
Sloane grinned at her!  
  
'Then I guess that will have to do...for now. I would want us to be married right away.'  
  
'And I want your assurances that Jarod and my daughter will be left alone.'  
  
Sloane nodded.  
  
'Ms. Parker, I plan on leaving Irina here in charge of this place. It was always a little too small time for my tastes in the first place. I have many businesses and more exciting ventures going on in Zurich. I would like for us to make that our home.'  
  
Irina spoke.  
  
'I have no interest in keeping my nephew, or your daughter, prisoners here. You have my word.'  
  
Ms. Parker stood up.  
  
'I'll need a little more than that from a traitor and a woman who knows nothing about the joys of motherhood. When I am satisfied that my requirements have been met, I am all yours, Arvin. Until then, I'm going to go catch up with Broots and Sydney.'  
  
Sloane eyed Irina, as Ms. Parker walked out of his office. Once in the hallway, she then stopped and leaned against a wall.  
  
'I can do this. I can do this.' Ms. Parker said to herself, breathing in deeply. She then walked off towards her old office.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Sloane's office, Irina Derevko asked Sloane if he wanted the DSA's she had found in Sydney's office, destroyed.  
  
Sloane smiled again.  
  
'No. I think they may give me some future leverage with my wife to be. Turn them all over to me by the end of the day.'  
  
Irina eyed him.  
  
'I'm curious, Arvin, as to how you think that what we saw on those DSA's, will help you control your future wife?'  
  
'That's my concern, Irina. But now let me ask you a question: what makes you think that Jarod knows where his mother is?'  
  
Irina gave him a grim look.  
  
'I don't think he does. But what little he has found out, probably means more to me than him. If I could just get that from him, I could take it from there and find Marina.'  
  
'And then what?' Sloane asked.  
  
'And then kill her.' Irina said coldly. 


	10. The Lost DSA's

Chapter 10  
  
Broots leaped on to Ms. Parker, much like how a dog that has not seen its master in awhile, would.   
  
Usually, Ms. Parker would've flung him away from her, or stood stock still and threatened her subordinate. But this time, she slowly returned his embrace.  
  
'Oh, Ms. Parker! I am so glad to see you alive and well...especially now!'  
  
Usually, Broots went on and on, until she finally had to tell him to shut up! But with all that was going on, Ms. Parker decided to hear him out.  
  
'What's going on around here, Broots? Where's Sydney?'  
  
'Oh God, Ms. Parker! I think they killed Sydney!'  
  
'Whoa! Stop your blathering and tell me what happened?'  
  
'First, Irina Derevko comes in here and begins rifling through Sydney's cabinets! She found some DSA's and took them...probably to Sloane!'  
  
Ms. Parker raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I didn't know Sydney had a private stash of DSA's...what was on them? Something about Jarod?'  
  
Broots sighed.  
  
'When I told Sydney about what Derevko did, he freaked, Ms. Parker.'  
  
Ms. Parker smiled.  
  
'Sydney does not 'freak', Broots. Did he say what was on the DSA's?'  
  
'I'm getting to that!' Broots snapped. He then apologized quickly.  
  
'I'm sorry, Ms. Parker! But I don't think you're taking this thing seriously!'  
  
Ms. Parker grabbed Broots's shirt collar and pulled him to her!  
  
'I'm getting ready to marry a total parasite! I know how serious this is! Tell me about those DSA's, Broots!'  
  
She let go of his collar and he relaxed.  
  
'I'm sorry, Ms. Parker. But Sydney and I have been on pins and needles ever since you disappeared! We figured Mr. Lyle killed you...and then we didn't know if either one of us was next!'  
  
Ms. Parker stared at him. She knew he was concerned for his daughter, Debbie, and who would take care of her if anything happened to him. He had an ex-wife that was good for nothing.  
  
'I'm sorry, Broots. I didn't mean to be inconsiderate. Now...'  
  
Broots's eyes grew huge!  
  
'Did you just apologize to me? And you said you didn't mean to be inconsiderate? Jarod really must've rubbed off on you.'  
  
'Broots...'  
  
'I'm sorry! Okay, um, no so, Sydney then came in a little bit after.'  
  
'After Derevko took these DSA's?'  
  
'Yes! And when I told Sydney about it, he went right to the spot that Derevko had taken them from. I then asked him what was on them, and he said the strangest thing.'  
  
Broots then grew silent. Ms. Parker began snapping her fingers.  
  
'Oh, yeah, he said, 'they're proof of a betrayal by me, of Jarod and Ms. Parker'. Then, Sidney Bristow, Derevko's brain-washed daughter, walked in and took our Sydney away. Even Mr. Lyle seemed a little uneasy with whatever Sidney Bristow was about to do, because he said something about not having a directive. Sidney Bristow didn't seem to care. And that was hours ago!'  
  
'Oh damnit!' Ms. Parker swore. What had she walked back into? And if Derevko and Sloan couldn't keep their little CIA experiment, from killing Sydney, then what chance did Jarod and Abigail have? Or herself and Broots?  
  
Ms. Parker looked at Broots.  
  
'And Sydney said nothing about what was on these DSA's?'  
  
'No, not a word. But he just seemed scared...not of Derevko or Sloan, but of what Jarod and you would think of him.'  
  
Ms. Parker looked away. This whole thing got stranger and stranger by the moment! Had Sydney really been taken away and killed? And those DSA's...she couldn't imagine what could be on DSA's, that would cause both Jarod and her to be upset with Sydney!  
  
'What happened to you, Ms. Parker? How did Jarod find you? I know Sydney said something about you being married to a doctor...'  
  
'Never mind that now, Broots. I'm going to Sloane about those DSA's and Sydney. You just sit tight.'  
  
'How?! I mean, Mr. Lyle and that Bristow broad could come back here any second!'  
  
'Broots! I'm going to use some leverage as Sloane's 'fiancee' okay? If anything happens to you, or if Sydney is dead, I'll put a bullet through Sidney Bristow's forehead myself, okay?'  
  
Broots didn't feel much better, but he nodded. He watched as Ms. Parker walked off. He turned and walked down another hallway. He decided to keep a low profile until Ms. Parker returned. As per the norm, he did not notice Angelo peering at him, through the vents.  
  
****  
  
Sidney Bristow re-entered the Centre and walked down the hallway towards Mr. Lyle's office. As she hurried down the hallway, she saw Ms. Parker walking towards her. Ms. Parker glanced at her as she passed, then stopped and turned around.  
  
Sidney stared at Ms. Parker. She looked like a combination of dominatrix, Xena Warrior Princess and Elvira, Mistress of the dark. Yet, Sidney sensed that this was a role she was playing, just to get back in here with Arvin Sloane.  
  
'I know who you are, so tell me what you've done with Sydney?' Ms. Parker asked in a low hiss.  
  
Sidney looked around in the hallway. They were alone for now, but there were cameras. She nodded towards the Ladies Room, nearby.  
  
'Let's go in there.' Sidney motioned.  
  
'Why? Just answer my question!' Ms. Parker snapped.  
  
Sidney could now see what Jarod and Ms. Parker saw in one another. They were both stubborn as hell! Sidney grabbed Ms. Parker's arm and pulled her towards the restroom! Ms. Parker, while rusty, but hardly out of shape, took her other hand and grabbed Sidney by the throat, pushing her into the bathroom!  
  
Ms. Parker then locked the door quickly. Sidney was rubbing her throat, while eyeing Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker walked up to her.  
  
'Now you listen to me, you little bitch! If you've harmed Sydney in any way, I'll drown you in one of those stalls! Do we understand one another?!'  
  
'Perfectly!' Sidney said cheerfully, before punching Ms. Parker in the stomach! Ms. Parker doubled over and groaned, before struggling to straighten up. She hated being punched in the stomach!   
  
Ms. Parker was about to hit her, when Sidney took out her gun and pointed it straight at her!  
  
'Listen to me, and listen good. We don't have time for this.' she said. She then began to tell Ms. Parker about her faux brainwashing, about the clones being used as assassins in other countries, thus the true reason the CIA had infiltrated the Centre. Sidney then told Ms. Parker that Sydney was in protective custody, and that she had a meeting with Jarod tomorrow.  
  
Ms. Parker did not understand anything this girl had said, and found she had more questions than ever!  
  
'Wait! Look, I know you have to get back to my brother, but just tell me this: what is on these DSA's that your mother took from Sydney? And why are you meeting with Jarod? I sincerely hope you people aren't trying to implicate him or something!'  
  
Sidney put away her gun.  
  
'Jarod wants you out of here, Ms. Parker. At least, that's what we were originally meeting about.'  
  
'What does that mean?'   
  
Sidney just didn't think it was her place to tell Ms. Parker about what was on the DSA's, and the depth of her father, and Sydney's betrayal of both her and Jarod....and that her baby was dying. But, she could also see that this woman needed answers if she was going to play the part of Arvin Sloane's loving fiancee, convincingly.  
  
Sidney looked back at the door, then looked at Ms. Parker.  
  
'The DSA's contain footage of Jarod and you.' she said.  
  
Ms. Parker didn't even blink. She just shrugged.  
  
'Oh. Well there's a lot of those. We used to hang around each other when we were kids here.'  
  
Sidney coughed.  
  
'No, Ms. Parker. These DSA's are of you and Jarod when you were a bit older.'  
  
Ms. Parker tilted her head.  
  
'Older? Oh...I don't understand. I mean what does it matter how old we were? What possible interest could they have held for Sydney or anyone else?'  
  
'Because, Ms.Parker, neither yourself or Jarod would remember what is on them.' Sidney finally said. She felt in the inside of her jacket. She had copies of the DSA's to take to Lyle, as proof that she had stolen them off of Sydney. She was glad they weren't damaged during her scuffle with Ms. Parker!  
  
'What do you mean we wouldn't remember? Just spit it out, okay? Because it's clear that there's something on them that I'm not going to like!' Ms. Parker snapped. She knew when she was getting the run-around, and this felt like it big time!  
  
Before Sidney could respond, there was a banging at the door. Both women turned to stare at the door. Mr. Lyle's voice boomed out at them.  
  
'Ladies, since I know neither one of you is actually using the bathroom, could you please step out here.'  
  
Ms. Parker walked towards the door, unlocked it, then grabbed Lyle's neck tie and pulled him in! She threw him onto the ground near Sidney.   
  
Mr. Lyle coughed, then stood up. He looked around.  
  
'The Mens looks better.' he commented.  
  
Ms. Parker pointed at him.  
  
'Are there cameras in here? Have you been watching women pee for years, Lyle?'  
  
Lyle gave his sister a dirty look!  
  
'No! But yes, there are cameras in here...this is the Centre.' he then looked at Sidney.  
  
'We've been both called up to Sloane's office. That's what happens when you kill a pain in the ass without a directive.' he noted. He then looked at Ms. Parker.  
  
'There's no point in getting upset, Parker. Sydney was not producing and you know it. But I'd tell your old buddy Broots to step it up, or else he could end up where Sydney is. By the way, Agent Bristow, where did you leave Sydney's body? We can't have the local police finding him.'  
  
Sidney took a deep breath and avoided Ms. Parker's gaze.  
  
'I took care of him. That's all you need to know. I also got these off of him.' she pulled out the DSA's. Lyle grinned and snatched them from her. He then looked at Ms. Parker.  
  
'Oooh! I've been dying to view these! My sister, teaching virgin boy Jarod, the ways of love.'  
  
Ms. Parker's eyes widened! She looked from Lyle to Sidney.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?!'  
  
Mr. Lyle's grin grew even wider! Sidney was forced to smile because Lyle would look over at her, but inside, she was dying! This was the crudest, and cruelest way possible, for Ms. Parker to learn the truth.  
  
'Our father told me years ago that you didn't know, but I always told him that the drug didn't work completely...that you had residual feelings for Jarod, and that was the real reason you could never catch him!'  
  
Ms. Parker walked up to him, until their faces were inches away from one another. She then punched him in the stomach and took the DSA's!  
  
She looked over at Sidney Bristow, before backing out of the bathroom.  
  
'I am going to go and watch these now. Any interruptions and I will blow someone's head off!'  
  
Ms. Parker then turned and walked out of the bathroom. Sidney reluctantly helped Lyle up.   
  
'Come on. We still have to get upstairs to Sloane.' she muttered. She then stopped and looked at him.  
  
'Why does Sloane want to see both of us? I mean, I was the one that didn't get the directive. I'm the one that killed Sydney.'  
  
Lyle shrugged.  
  
'We're partners now. I go down, you go down.'  
  
Sidney frowned. Mr. Lyle had never been the type to 'go down' for anyone but himself!  
  
'Yeah, right. Let's just get up there.' she said.  
  
'What about the DSA's?' he asked.  
  
Sidney rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
'They aren't going anywhere. And neither is your sister.' she said. Lyle nodded in agreement, then followed her out of the bathroom.  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker walked into the area that Sydney and Broots shared. Broots was nowhere around. She sat down in a chair and stared at the DSA's in her hand. She then walked over to a laptop and sat down. She looked over the DSA's. They were all labeled, 'Ms. Parker and Jarod'.  
  
What had Lyle meant about what he had said back in the bathroom? She had never slept with Jarod until recently! And...what was Sydney doing with DSA's of the two of them anyway?  
  
Her hands almost shook, as she put the first DSA in. She sat back and began to watch the story of her life. As she watched the first image of herself appear on the screen, it was as almost as if everything that had been long forgotten, or in this case, never remembered, came back to her in a huge rush. Ms. Parker gasped, then gaped, as the tale unfolded....  
  
****  
  
JAROD AND MS. PARKER DSA  
  
17 year old Ms. Parker, now looked much like her mother had. She had long hair, that was pulled back in a ponytail, and a mischievous sparkle to her eye, that many said her mother never had. Her father always complained that she first got it, when she began associating with the children here at the Centre.  
  
Ms. Parker had come straight to the Centre after school, as her father had ordered. He didn't want her in the house alone, while he was here at the Centre. He claimed it was because he didn't think it was safe. Ms. Parker suspected it was because he was afraid she would have boys over.  
  
What bothered her about that, was that ever since prom night from last year, when she had lost her virginity to Dave Cogskill, she had had sex, with two other boys, in the house after school. And she suspected her father knew she had. She didn't know how he knew, but she just suspected he did.  
  
Not that any of the sex had been that great. Being with Dave hurt, then became uncomfortable, graduating to just annoying. He dumped her, then told everyone at school she was frigid!  
  
Ms. Parker had decided that the way to stop that from getting around, was to at least find someone else, who would attest that it was not true.   
  
It was at those times, that she did her best NOT to think of her mother. Because it gave her the creeps, the idea that her mother might be watching her have sex, from heaven.   
  
Ms. Parker had tried to shake those thoughts out of her head, as she turned the corner, then stopped. The person's room she wanted to go in to, was just ahead. And Sydney had just come from it.  
  
The other two boys she slept with, Mike Leavitt and Scott Blume, had been alright, she guessed. But she found herself wondering what sex would be like with someone she actually cared for...someone she loved.  
  
The one bad thing about school these days, was that Jarod was here, and she was there. This past year had been especially hard for her. Her father had moved her to a new school, not that it mattered. She just wasn't good with socializing, and hated most of the other kids there anyway.  
  
There were a few people, and cliques that she had tried to get into, and did. But the people soon bored her. The boys bored her. And it was after she had had sex with Scott Blume, that she soon realized what had been wrong with all of her previous sexual experiences. None of the boys, looked at her with adoring worship. Not like Jarod.  
  
Ms. Parker had not come by in three days. And she knew why. The last day she was here, she had asked Sydney if Jarod could help her with her homework. Sydney had agreed, claiming that he knew Mr. Parker was displeased with her calculus grades.  
  
Ms. Parker, as usual, had sweet-talked Jarod into doing half of it. But, he had firmly insisted she try some of the problems on her own. She tried, but couldn't concentrate.   
  
For what Jarod did not know, was one day in line for lunch, when Ms. Parker opened her wallet to pay, a few other girls had seen a picture of the two of them from the Centre. It was taken at a Centre Christmas party.  
  
One girl snatched the wallet from her, making Ms. Parker want to punch her! But, her father had warned her, about curbing her burgeoning aggressiveness, so she held back. The girl, and her friends, asked all kinds of questions about Jarod, and said he was 'hot'. They then wanted to know what school he attended, since they knew a 'hunk' like him, was not anywhere around here.  
  
That day that Ms. Parker had had Jarod help her with her calculus, she had stared at his profile, when she thought he wasn't looking. He was rather good looking, she had thought, wondering why she had never thought about him in those terms before. As she studied him more and more, she realized he didn't look anything like the little boy he used to be.   
  
Ms. Parker had looked back down at her homework, when he had looked over at her. She then gathered up her books and thanked him for his help, leaving quickly.   
  
Ms. Parker had then went home, called up Scott Blume, got him over to the house and promptly seduced him. After, she realized that she wanted to know what sex would be like with Jarod.  
  
Ms. Parker watched Sydney disappear down the hallway, before entering Jarod's room. His back was to her as she entered the room, then hit a panel, making the door close...and lock.  
  
Jarod turned around and saw her. He smiled at her. No one at school ever looked so pleased to see her. Not even her own father.  
  
Jarod turned around in his chair and stood up.   
  
'Ms. Parker. I was worried about you. Are you alright?'  
  
Ms. Parker was a bit thrown by the question. She had not expected it.  
  
'Alright? Yes, I'm fine. Why would you think I wasn't?'  
  
'Well, you ran out of here the other day, while I was helping you with your calculus. How did you do, by the way?'  
  
'On what?'  
  
Jarod smiled patiently at her.  
  
'On your homework.'  
  
Ms. Parker smiled at him, then walked up to him, whispering in his ear.   
  
'I got the ones right you did, Jarod.'  
  
Jarod looked somewhat uncomfortable with her closeness, but stood still, as she circled him.  
  
'Do you like me, Jarod?' she asked, her eyes probing his.  
  
'You know I do, Ms. Parker.'  
  
Ms. Parker reached down and took his hand, then brought it up towards the front of her blouse. Jarod did not pull his hand back, but just stared at her, entranced.  
  
'Could you love me, Jarod?' she asked, not taking her eyes from his.  
  
'I already do love you, Ms. Parker.' Jarod answered, as if the response was natural.  
  
Ms. Parker then let go of his hand, and began to unbutton her blouse. Jarod just stared, transfixed, as she dropped the blouse to the floor, then removed her bra.   
  
Jarod, sometime during this point, seemed to come back to his senses. Ms. Parker's bra had dropped to the floor and Jarod reached down quickly to pick it up, covering his eyes.   
  
Ms. Parker laughed, then took the bra from his hands and dropped it back onto the floor. She then gently reached up and took his hand away from his eyes.  
  
'It's okay, Jarod. I love you too.'  
  
Jarod stared into her eyes when she said that. And Ms. Parker hadn't had to hear him tell her those words. She already knew he did love her. That's why she had come to him.  
  
Ms. Parker then took his hand again and put it on the snap of her skirt. Jarod tried to pull his hand away again, unsure.  
  
'Ms. Parker...I've never done this...'  
  
Ms. Parker shushed him, then moved forward to kiss him.  
  
'I know.' she whispered to him, as her skirt fell off. She pulled him into her arms and felt him relax, as she kissed him again, and he kissed her back, with as much fervor, reaching back behind her head, and taking a part her ponytail...  
  
**** PRESENT TIME  
  
'Ms. Parker?'  
  
Ms. Parker cried out from surprise, slamming down the lap top and glaring at Broots. He held out a cup of coffee towards her, but she shook her head quickly. He turned away and set the coffee's on a nearby desk. While his back was turned, Ms. Parker took the opportunity to swipe at the tears that were in her eyes. She then opened up the lap top and ended the program, snatching out the DSA.  
  
Broots turned back towards her.  
  
'What is that you're looking at? Is it one of the DSA's Sydney had? Sloane gave them to you?'  
  
Ms. Parker sniffed and nodded. Broots frowned. Good God! Ms. Parker had been crying! What the heck was on those DSA's?! And why had Sydney lied about them?  
  
Ms. Parker for her part felt...robbed! Robbed of a memory. She looked down at the other DSA's. Were they more images of her and Jarod making love? And why didn't she remember this? Did Jarod know about this, and just assume she remembered?  
  
Ms. Parker did not answer Broots, but began putting the DSA's in a container. Broots walked up behind her.  
  
'Ms. Parker?'  
  
'What?!' she snapped agitated. She was going to watch the rest of these at home. She would be damned if she would view them in this vile place!  
  
'Ms. Parker, are you upset because you now know Sydney is dead? Please, what did you find out? In many ways, he's been like a father to me too.'  
  
Ms. Parker suddenly stared at him. She sniffed again and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Broots, we have to be careful here. Sydney is alright, but everyone is going to think he's dead.'  
  
'I don't understand...'  
  
'And that's for your own protection! Just do what you're told and nothing more. You'll be alright if you do. But for now, just trust me.'  
  
Broots just nodded. Ms. Parker could sympathize more than he knew. For she now had her own daughter she wanted to protect. Abigail.  
  
Ms. Parker nodded and left the area. Once she got outside in the hallway, the questions came back. Jarod had been a virgin when he left this place, Ms. Parker would've stated her life on it! And she never had a sexual relationship with him! At least not at that age.   
  
Ms. Parker began to walk down the hallway. She realized that before she viewed that DSA, she had no memories of Jarod at all, as a teenager. Why? What was going on here?  
  
****  
  
Anchorage Airport.  
  
Jarod had Abigail bundled up warmly, as he and Ethan sat in chairs, waiting for Jarod's flight back to Illinois.  
  
'You know, you could've spent the night back in Cicily. Maggie would've been happy to bring you here tomorrow.'  
  
Jarod shook his head, then kissed Abigail's cheek. She clapped her hands. Jarod stared out of the window.  
  
Ethan was worried about his big brother. Jarod had not told him all the details concerning Sydney's call earlier, but he knew that Jarod had to bring Abigail to this meeting he was going to. He also knew that Jarod now looked sad, and angry.  
  
'What is it, Jarod? Please, just talk to me.' he begged.  
  
Jarod turned his gaze from the window, to his younger brother.  
  
'I never told you this, but Ms. Parker's memory just didn't 'return'. Through circumstances to involved to get in to, she was injected with something, and then she just seemed to remember everything.'  
  
Ethan looked confused.  
  
'This drug solved her amnesia? I don't understand.'  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'It's understandable when it was not caused by a car accident, or a knock over the head, in the first place.'  
  
'What are you saying, Jarod?'  
  
'I keep remembering back to that time...when she was missing. I tried to re-create the events that lead up to her accident, to try and get a feel as to what happened to her. This was before I found her...and that just seemed to be pure luck. I couldn't ever figure it out. Sydney would tell me, that that was because she was too close to me. That my emotions were clouding my thought process. But it wasn't that. I think Ms. Parker was run off of the road, pulled out of the car, and at some point, injected with a drug that would cause her to lose her memory.'  
  
'Why?' Ethan asked, becoming totally repulsed by what he was hearing.  
  
'It's the Centre, Ethan. They don't need a reason to do anything.'  
  
'Okay, so what? Then the Centre put her in a car, or did something so that when she ended up in the ER, they would think it was a car accident, right?'  
  
Jarod nodded, bouncing Abigail up and down.  
  
'Sydney told me that the drug that they used on Ms. Parker, should not be used on pregnant women....he thinks that Abigail will die before her third birthday...how is Ms. Parker going to take that when she learns about it?' Jarod sniffed. He was close to tears.  
  
Ethan smiled gently at his big brother. He was concerned for Ms. Parker's feelings, and his baby's life. As usual, Jarod was thinking of everyone but himself.  
  
'I'm going with you.'  
  
'No, Ethan, you need to get to our father...'  
  
'I will contact him without letting the Centre know, okay? This trip is going to be hard enough for you. There is still a lot we don't know.'  
  
'I know that Sydney lied to me, again.' Jarod said calmly.  
  
Ethan sighed.  
  
'I know. But I've had a chance to get to know him a little, through our phone calls. He loves you deeply, Jarod. I have no doubt, that the fact that he has hurt you, or Ms. Parker in any way, is killing him.'  
  
Jarod thoughts took him back to the phone call, and the sound of Sydney breaking down over the phone. He did not respond to Ethan's comment. There was nothing else to say, and nothing else to do, until he met with Sidney Bristow tomorrow, and could begin on finding a cure for Abigail. 


	11. Forbidden Truths

Chapter 11  
  
The next day, Jarod sat in Grant Park, waiting for Agent Sidney Bristow. He licked an ice cream cone.  
  
He had left Abigail with Ethan, in an undisclosed location. In case this whole thing did not turn out of be on the up and up, his daughter would be safe.  
  
Jarod found he couldn't finish the cone, and stood up to throw it away in a nearby trash receptacle. He looked around for his 'cousin', Sidney Bristow.  
  
He had hacked into the CIA database, before they left Alaska. But it didn't tell him very much about her. Like what it was like growing up thinking her mother was dead. Or worse yet, growing up knowing your mother was a traitor to your country.  
  
Jarod had also found a Jack Bristow listed, and through a little research, discovered that he was Sidney's father. Jarod couldn't imagine how betrayed Jack must've felt, when he discovered that all he had been to his wife, was an 'assignment'.  
  
Which made him think about his own parents. Margaret and Charles. Margaret, or Marina Derevko. His father never spoke much about his relationship with his mother. Jarod wondered if his father knew about his mother's supposed double life, and that was the true reason they were not together? Or was it something else?   
  
Jarod was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he never saw his cousin coming. He was more than a bit startled, when she plopped down next to him, dressed in jogging gear.  
  
'I like ice-cream.' she said.  
  
'I do too. Chocolate or Vanilla?' Jarod asked.  
  
Sidney smiled. This code word exchange Jarod had insisted on, really was kind of stupid!  
  
'Chocolate.' she answered, smothering a laugh. Jarod smiled at her.  
  
'What?' he asked, feeling his guard go down.  
  
'Nothing. I'm glad you trusted me enough to come. Everything is going to be alright. But I need to fill you in. My superiors are waiting at O'Hare with a special plane, to bring yourself and Abigail to a safehouse. We will find a way to help your daughter.'  
  
'So what does that make Abigail to you?' Jarod asked, still smiling. He couldn't help thinking she was young to be a CIA agent.   
  
Sidney was a bit thrown off by the question. She wasn't completely convinced they were related. Her doubts must've shown in her face.   
  
'Sidney, I've met your mother. Believe me, I was wary myself. That is until she gave me information, specifically a disc, that showed your mother, and my mother, getting their assignments.'  
  
Sidney stared at him.  
  
'You mean our fathers, right?'  
  
Jarod had heard a quaver in her voice. He also heard hurt and bitterness. Jarod touched her hand. Sidney was startled, but did not pull away.  
  
'I know that you want answers as well. It seems everyone in our family does. We'll find them.'  
  
Sidney looked down at his hand on hers. She then looked up at him and nodded, a little overwhelmed by the moment. For years, she had just had her father, and they had just become close. Now she may, or may not, have more family. Cousins. Jarod.  
  
But if it turned out that her mother was lying, Sidney could live with it. She was used to being disappointed by her. But she did not think Jarod would be able to stand it.  
  
Sidney pulled her hand away and stood up.  
  
'Let's go get Abigail, then we'll be off, okay?'  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
'My brother is taking care of her.'  
  
Sidney raised a brow.  
  
'Brother? Oh, you mean Ethan?'  
  
'You've done your research.' Jarod noted.  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
'We will bring that place down. In fact, there is a raid planned for the day after tomorrow. It will soon be over.'  
  
Jarod's eyes widened! That soon? God, was it possible they could all begin to live normal lives?  
  
'Jarod, that place won't survive with the spotlight on it. That's how they've managed to stay so powerful all of these years. This stuff that they're doing...it will end.'  
  
'But if my daughter dies, my nightmare will just be beginning.'  
  
'She won't, Jarod.'  
  
'Does Ms. Parker know? Have you seen her?'  
  
Sidney reached back and pulled on her ponytail.  
  
'Jarod, there is a lot you don't know. We need to pick up Abigail and get to the plane, okay?'  
  
Jarod didn't like the sound of that, but he said nothing, putting his fate into his cousin's hands.  
  
'Oh, by the way, Sydney will be waiting for us on the plane.'  
  
Jarod stood rooted in place.  
  
'I thought you said he was at a safehouse or something?'  
  
'Jarod, he insisted. He wants to help your daughter and explain about...'  
  
'About what, Sidney? There is something else that's been kept from me, isn't there?'  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
'All I will tell you, is that it concerns some DSA's we found...and the clone the Centre tried to make of you.'  
  
Jarod squinted at her.  
  
'What DSA's? These are one's I've never seen?'  
  
'Jarod, we'll explain it all when we're safe in the sky, okay?'  
  
Jarod nodded and began following after her. He wasn't going to get his explanation in this park. So the sooner they got to the plane, the better.   
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker sat at a table in her bedroom, and put another DSA into her laptop. She touched her hair, as she watched the missing pieces of her past again.  
  
****  
  
JAROD AND MS. PARKER DSA #2  
  
It was after school again, when Ms. Parker walked down the now familiar hallway towards Jarod's room.   
  
School had been absolute torture that day! Then again, sitting still was torture for her. She was in love, and wanted everyone to know it! That and school would be letting out for the summer soon. And she knew her father wanted to send her to Europe for the summer. She did not want to go, and her mind was constantly thinking of ways to stay here...in this building, to be near Jarod.  
  
But there was something deep inside her, that told her that she couldn't say anything about Jarod, to her father. And it angered her. For with each day that she attended that school, she realized that nothing about her life was normal. And it was not normal for Jarod to be here. It was not normal that she couldn't let everyone know that he was her boyfriend.  
  
So engrossed she was in those thoughts, that she didn't see Sydney, and ran smack into him!  
  
'Oh...Sydney, I didn't see you there.'  
  
'I can see that, Ms. Parker. Why are you down here?'  
  
Sydney's gaze was probing, but Ms. Parker stood her ground.  
  
'I didn't do so well on my homework. I think I just need more help.' she answered.  
  
Sydney folded his arms.  
  
'And this 'help' that you need, does it have to come from Jarod? I could help you.'  
  
Ms. Parker struggled to keep her expression neutral. She liked Sydney, she really did, but he was the last person she wanted to spend any time with!  
  
'Ms. Parker,' Sydney interrupted her thoughts, 'your father has told me that your grades are worse, not better. And it leads me to believe, that Jarod has not been of any help to you whatsoever. That and...and for some reason, his work is lagging as well.''  
  
Ms. Parker cut her eyes away shiftily.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'What I mean, young lady, is that Jarod is distracted. And I think you're the reason.'  
  
'Me?'  
  
'Yes, you, Ms. Parker. Look, I know that Jarod and you have always been friends, but as he gets older, the work he does for us becomes more important. And surely you have outside friends that you want to socialize with...'  
  
Ms. Parker sneered at him. She had been doing that a lot lately, when she didn't get her way. She didn't know where it came from.  
  
'Jarod is helping me do my homework, Sydney, that's all. I need his help and I WANT it! Now, are you going to let me by, or do I have to tell my father that you stopped me from getting tutoring?'  
  
Sydney stepped aside. Somehow, he suspected that if Ms. Parker told her father about the incident, he wouldn't quite see it her way. But, Jarod had so little companionship...and the two of them together were relatively harmless.  
  
Ms. Parker walked to Jarod's open door, then looked back at Sydney. He was already walking off. Ms. Parker stepped into the room and hit the panel that closed and locked it.  
  
Jarod was standing in front of a model of something, and had turned to see who had entered. His eyes lit up, as they always seemed to when he saw her. Ms. Parker dropped her back pack on the floor and ran into his waiting arms.  
  
Their affair had been going on, everyday after school, for three weeks straight. Ms. Parker didn't know how they were so lucky, as to not have Sydney come back and look for Jarod, or be disturbed by any other interruptions, but they never were.  
  
And now, Jarod was quite the skilled lover. But for Ms. Parker, in many ways, it was not the lovemaking itself, that was the best part of being with Jarod. It was the time they spent afterwards, talking.  
  
On this particular day, their lovemaking was especially frenzied, as if they both sensed that their times together may ending. After, Ms. Parker lay on her stomach, with her head hanging off of the end of the bed. Jarod was stroking her hair and back.   
  
Ms. Parker stretched, and managed to grab onto her backpack that she had dropped when she came into the room. She pulled it towards her, then unzipped it, and pulled out her yearbook. She then turned over and sat up. Jarod did as well.  
  
'What's that?' he asked.  
  
'My yearbook. You always say that you wished you could see these people I'm always talking about. I thought I'd bring them to you.'  
  
Jarod took the book from her and opened it, his eyes wide with wonderment. Ms. Parker watched his face carefully, as he began to read aloud and look at faces. His eyes then widened, and he pointed at something.  
  
'Who is this?' he asked, looking at her, his expression quizzical.  
  
Ms. Parker looked at what he was pointing at. Jarod had found, on the first couple of pages, pictures of that year's Homecoming week. On one of the days, the dress-up theme that day had been 'Opposite Sex' day. She looked at Jarod.  
  
'His name is Dave...Dave Cogskill.'  
  
'Well, yes, I see that at the bottom here. But it is clear that he is a boy, yet, he looks kind of like a girl.'  
  
Ms. Parker burst out laughing! Jarod still seemed puzzled. She then stopped laughing. How could he understand any of that? Not with being locked away down here.  
  
Ms. Parker propped herself up on her elbow and pointed.  
  
'He is a boy. He just dressed up like that for Homecoming.'  
  
'Homecoming'?' Jarod repeated.  
  
Ms. Parker nodded.  
  
'Yes...it's when people that graduated, can come back to see a football game...or look around the school.'  
  
Jarod just stared at her, uncomprehending.  
  
'And these people do this because they loved the school? Or they miss it?'  
  
Ms. Parker shrugged.  
  
'I guess. I know I'm not ever going back to visit that pit again. And that guy is a creep.'  
  
Jarod looked down at the book again.  
  
'This Dave?'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded, reaching over to turn the page. She didn't want to talk about Dave Cogskill or anyone else from the stupid school anymore! Her intention in bringing the yearbook to Jarod, was to try and share where she was during the day, with him. But instead, she felt as if it was encroaching on her time with him.  
  
But Jarod pulled the book out of her reach and sat up. He then smiled teasingly at her.  
  
'Why is this Dave boy a creep?'  
  
Ms. Parker shrugged.  
  
'He just is. Let's not talk about him.'  
  
But Jarod rested a hand against her face. He sensed this 'Dave' person, had hurt Ms. Parker in someway. And even though he was powerless to do anything about it, he wanted her to know that he was sorry about it.  
  
But, Jarod had also known Ms. Parker most of his life. And when she didn't want to talk about something, there was no prying it out of her, until she was ready. His hand moved from her face, to her hand, which he then squeezed.  
  
'Okay.' was all he said, then began turning the pages of the yearbook again. Ms. Parker, for her part, did not think Jarod would understand that she had done the same thing with Dave, that they had been doing for three weeks now. It was just better left alone.  
  
'Jarod?'  
  
'Hmmm?' he asked, still looking at the pictures. He was looking for one of Ms. Parker.  
  
'Summer is coming up...that means I won't be going to school everyday.'  
  
Jarod stopped looking at the yearbook and smiled at her.  
  
'I know that. You'll be spending all summer here. We can be together even more.'  
  
Ms. Parker reached out and touched his face.  
  
'My father wants to send me away...to Europe.'  
  
Jarod said nothing, then took the yearbook and flung it across the room! Ms. Parker jumped up off of the bed, but did not bother to cover herself. Neither did Jarod.  
  
'Jarod, I don't want to go!'  
  
'Then don't!' he begged. He stood up as well and touched her bare shoulders. This place...the Centre, was lonely and oppressive enough as it was. He had no family, with the exception of Sydney. Angelo would visit him sometimes, by vent. But other than those two, Ms. Parker, had always been the one bright spot in this place. He had loved her the moment he had first saw her, through that glass, all those years ago. And now, like his parents and family, she was going to disappear from his life as well.  
  
'Jarod...I've thought of a plan! I'm going to tell my father that I want to work here...to get to learn the ropes of the Centre. I can be with you, if we do it this way.'  
  
Jarod said nothing, but nodded. Somehow, in the back of his mind, he didn't think it was a good idea for her to get more entrenched in this place. But, if it was the only way they could be together, then that was the way it had to be, he guessed.  
  
Jarod pulled her into his arms, holding on to her tightly. Ms. Parker returned his embrace. They stood there, in his room, naked, holding one another.  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker barely heard the doorbell, as she stared, transfixed by the image of herself and Jarod, so young...and during such a heartbreaking, intimate moment. It was as almost as if she knew what the younger version of herself had been thinking and feeling. Jarod's thoughts were written all over his face, as well.   
  
What had happened?! Someone had been watching them the whole time, obviously, or else there would be no recording of this! Why were these memories erased from her and Jarod's minds? Who had ordered them to be completely brainwashed like this? For some reason, her growing relationship with Jarod had been cut short. It had also been cut from her memory. Why? Because he was a Pretender? Because she had distracted him from his purpose for the Centre? Why?  
  
Ms. Parker prayed it had not been the man she had known as her father, that had been responsible for this! And worse yet, there were more DSA's to look through! And viewing just one, was like watching a movie of one's own life. A tragic one. Ms. Parker always came out of it, completely forgetting her surroundings.  
  
The doorbell rung again. Ms. Parker slammed the laptop shut violently, then went to the door and whipped it open. It was Irina Derevko. Ms. Parker took a deep breath.  
  
'What do you want?' Ms. Parker snapped tiredly.  
  
Irina peered at her.  
  
'May I come in?'  
  
'You will anyway!' Ms. Parker snapped sarcastically, before turning and walking into her living-room. Irina closed the door and followed her. Her eyes fell upon the laptop.  
  
'Have you been watching them?' she asked Ms. Parker.  
  
Ms. Parker jerked her head around to look at her.  
  
'Have I been watching what?' she asked in a low, threatening tone.  
  
Irina dropped her purse.  
  
'I've said this before, I have no interest in hurting Jarod or Abigail. I can help you keep them safe. I can also help you deal with Arvin Sloane.'  
  
'Really? And how do you expect to do that? And why would you?'  
  
Irina walked up to Ms. Parker, until she was up in her face.  
  
'If I haven't said this before, then I'll say it now. The Centre, and their objectives, don't even begin to interest me. There is no real power there.'  
  
'And a woman like you, one that has run a billion dollar crime syndicate, couldn't be bothered with a measly think tank, could you?'  
  
Irina smiled.  
  
'Don't be insulted.'  
  
'I'm not. I just want to know why you're bothering me.'  
  
Irina opened up her purse and pulled out a vial.  
  
'This is the drug that was used on you, back when you were a teenager, and the night of your 'accident'.'  
  
Ms. Parker tried to make a grab for it, but Irina snatched it away!  
  
'Time is running out for me, dear. My daughter, Sidney, has gotten in contact with Jarod. He has something in his possession, that will tell me where my sister is.'  
  
Ms. Parker eyed her. She didn't like any of this! Why the hell was Irina Derevko so desperate to find Jarod's mother?! Derevko was a known assassin, and Ms. Parker refused to believe it was because she wanted a 'sisterly' reunion! Jarod would be devastated, if he lead his 'aunt' to his mother, only for her to be killed!  
  
'So you know that Sidney isn't brainwashed?' Ms. Parker asked carefully.  
  
'I know everything, more than you, or Sloane, will ever know. Jarod will probably be shown those DSA's. When he contacts you, or better yet, when Sidney tells you about what's going on, you make it CLEAR, that he needs to get in contact with me. Do you understand?'  
  
Ms. Parker tossed her hair, then raised a brow.  
  
'I understand. Though I am curious about what you said about Sloane?'  
  
'He's ordering your wedding dress as we speak. It's white. I told him I didn't think you were the type.'  
  
Ms. Parker grinned!  
  
'How perceptive of you!' she smirked.  
  
Irina then handed her the vial.  
  
'Given in small doses, like in liquor, coffee and food, this can make a person think that time has passed...that things have happened, that never did...if you know what I mean.'  
  
Ms. Parker did, better than anyone else would know. She took the vial from Irina. Irina turned to leave, then stopped.  
  
'Tell Jarod to get in contact with me. If he does not on his own, he'll just make it harder for himself...and Abigail.'  
  
Ms. Parker's eyes grew wide, and she walked up to Irina.  
  
'What the hell does that mean?! One minute you're telling me you're not going to hurt Jarod and my daughter, the next minute you're threatening them?!'  
  
Irina turned to face her.  
  
'Tell him to call me, Ms. Parker.' was all that Irina Derevko said, as she turned and walked out of the door. Ms. Parker stared after her, then looked at the vial in her hand. 


	12. Lost Memories

Chapter 12  
  
Ethan had chosen not to go with Agent Bristow and Jarod this time. When Sidney began to insist that he would be alright, Ethan became more squeamish about the prospect. Finally, Jarod had to gently tell the young agent, that Ethan needed to go his own way, and that he would get in touch with them, when he was ready.  
  
What Sidney refrained from saying, is that they needed every victim of The Centre, if the government was ever going to make their case against them. But, from the time she had spent there already, Sidney already knew there were plenty of victims.  
  
She looked at Abigail, who looked happy to see Jarod, and quite healthy. If she had not seen the panic in Sydney's eyes, when he learned of her existence, she would've thought the older man was lying.   
  
But, she had sensed that he wasn't. And now it was time to see about rectifying the mistakes of the past.  
  
****  
  
Jarod and Abigail walked onto the plane first. He kept feeling his daughter's forehead, and looking for signs of any illness whatsoever. Satisfied that Abigail was still healthy, Jarod stopped in front of a man, that looked slightly older than his cousin. He noted that when Sidney walked by him, she squeezed his arm in an intimate fashion. Jarod eyed him.  
  
'Hello, Jarod. I'm Special Agent Michael Vaughn. I'm one of the agents that's been working to bring down the Centre for the past two years.'  
  
Jarod nodded, the reached out and shook his hand. He was holding Abigail in his other arm. He then looked behind Vaughn. Sydney was standing there. His eyes moved from Jarod, to Abigail. Jarod just stared at him.  
  
Sidney Bristow walked up to Vaughn.  
  
'Let's let them have some privacy. I think Sydney needs to explain some things...we'll bring him up to speed later.'  
  
Vaughn nodded reluctantly. Sidney held out her arms, and Jarod placed Abigail in them. She instantly became fussy. Jarod was about to reach for her back, when Vaughn took Abigail from Sidney. The baby seemed to instantly calm down.  
  
'She likes the men.' Sidney noted, smiling.   
  
Vaughn smiled back.  
  
'I have some experience with babies...let's go back in the back here.'  
  
Sidney nodded her agreement, and followed Vaughn and Abby into another part of the plane. She gave Sydney a sympathetic glance, as she passed him.  
  
Jarod cleared his throat.  
  
'Okay, Sydney. It's just you and me. Tell me what's going on.'  
  
****  
  
Jarod's eyes were closed. And that was because he felt a stress headache coming on. What Sydney had told him was too much.  
  
'Does Ms. Parker know?' he asked quietly.  
  
'I don't know what she knows by now, Jarod. But your cousin, Agent Bristow, could probably find out. She will also be the one, to get what I need to save your daughter.'  
  
'No!'  
  
Sydney tilted his head.  
  
'No, you don't want to help Abigail?'  
  
Jarod's eyes snapped open!  
  
'No, I don't want you helping my daughter! Tell me what I need to do, and I will do it! You're out of this!'  
  
'Jarod please! Try and understand what things were like back then!'  
  
'I was there! I know what things were like! And I know that as usual, you had a choice! The road to right was there in front of you, and you chose wrong, yet again!'  
  
'Jarod, really! What would you and Ms. Parker have done with a baby at that age? Remember your circumstances! To know that you had a son and could not see him, would have made your imprisonment even more unbearable!'  
  
'SHUT-UP!' Jarod screamed. 'You took my son....my son with Ms. Parker, and turned him into some sort of experiment! Then you lied and told me he was a clone of me! Worse yet, the damned drug that you used on the both of us...that was used again on the mother of my child, will end up killing my daughter!   
  
Sydney hung his head. He sniffed.  
  
'Jarod, please let me make this right. At least let me help you with the cure.'  
  
Sidney Bristow reappeared from a back compartment. She heard the raised voices, and figured she had better get in here.  
  
'Tell me, Sydney: where are the DSA's? I want to see them!' Jarod demanded.  
  
Sydney looked over at Sidney Bristow. His eyes were shiny with tears. Her heart went out to him, but Jarod did have a right to his outrage. She cleared her throat.  
  
'Ms. Parker snatched them from Mr. Lyle. I would assume she is watching them now.'  
  
'Then she now knows?' Jarod asked.  
  
'Yes, probably, but Jarod, she still has no idea how sick Abigail is. Look, Agent Vaughn wants to talk to you about how things are going to be from now on.'  
  
'How they're going to be?' Jarod repeated. 'I want to see those DSA's. I have a right to see how much more of my past the Centre stole from me!'  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
'I have copies in the other room, under lock and key.'  
  
'Have YOU seen them?' Jarod asked her.  
  
Sidney scratched her ear, embarrassed.  
  
'Yes. I'm sorry.'  
  
'I want to see them now!'  
  
Sidney nodded again, placating him. Jarod then followed her back into the compartment, without giving Sydney a backwards glance. Vaughn soon appeared with Abigail. Sydney looked at him.  
  
'May I? I just want to examine her.'  
  
Vaughn looked back where Jarod and Sidney were. He then nodded and handed Abigail to Sydney. Sydney sat down in a chair and began talking to her.  
  
'It will be alright now.' he said softly. Abigail touched his chin.  
  
****  
  
Jarod slowly sat in front of the laptop. He stared down at the container of DSA's. Sidney backed away.  
  
'Just let me know when you're finished.' she said softly, before leaving him to his past. Jarod stared after her for a bit, then picked up a DSA. He could not believe this. He wondered if somewhere, deep down in his subconscious, had he always known there had been something between Ms. Parker and himself, that went deeper than their shared childhood?  
  
Jarod had almost no memory of spending any time with Ms. Parker as a teenager. Yet, he had never really wondered about it before. Now, he felt stupid, as if he should've known something was wrong long before now.  
  
Jarod reached into the container and picked up a DSA. He then put it into the laptop. He held his breath.  
  
****  
  
JAROD and MS. PARKER DSA  
  
Jarod reached for Ms. Parker's waist, to keep her from leaving him. This time, she had been on top of him, and he realized he actually liked that position better. He liked the feel of her hair, drifting down onto his chest. He liked the fact that she was in control  
  
For when she was underneath him, Jarod always feared he was hurting her, even though he knew deep down inside, he wasn't.   
  
Jarod was pleased that he was able to give Ms. Parker, as much pleasure as she gave him. And he had reached for her just now, so that they could just stay together, intimately joined, for a few moments longer. Like they used to.  
  
But lately, Ms. Parker had just taken to falling asleep, with her head on his chest. She would drool sometimes, but he didn't mind. He thought it was cute.  
  
Today though, she would not be able to sleep. For there was something important they had to talk about. It had been 9 weeks now, since their affair had begun. And even he could feel the changes in her body. Changes that he suspected were due to pregnancy. Jarod also imagined that Ms. Parker knew this too.   
  
She had been successful in convincing her father, to let her work at the Centre for the summer, rather then prance around Europe. On her lunch hour, Ms. Parker would sneak down to his room, where they would spend it together.  
  
He held her tightly in his arms, more to keep her from pulling away from him, which she would. When Ms. Parker didn't want to talk about something, she either walked away, or changed the subject. She would not be doing either today.  
  
Jarod felt her body begin to relax, as if she were going to fall asleep again. Jarod nudged her, and her eyes flitted open.  
  
'We need to talk.' he said.  
  
Ms. Parker stretched, and began to pull away.  
  
'I think I should get back.' she said. She tried to pull away. She smiled at him, thinking he was being playful.  
  
'Come on, Jarod! Let me go. I have to get back before Daddy suspects anything.' She began to pull away again, a little more forcefully. But Jarod's arms tightened around her.   
  
'Jarod!' her tone was sharp.  
  
'Ms. Parker!' Jarod answered back, his tone equally as sharp. Ms. Parker stopped struggling. It would just be easier to hear him out this time.  
  
'I have felt...changes in your body...' he knew he was stumbling with what he was trying to say. Instead, he placed one of his hands onto her stomach. That only made her fight him harder.  
  
'Oh God, Jarod! Let me give you a lesson on etiquette! Don't say things like that after sex, okay?'  
  
But Jarod ignored her indignation.  
  
'Do you think it's possible that you're pregnant?' he asked quietly, looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction. Ms. Parker wrenched away from him and sat on the side of the bed. Her back was to him and her dark hair spilled down her back. She then nodded.  
  
Jarod sat up, then moved so that he was behind her. He touched her hair.  
  
'How long have you known?' he asked gently.  
  
Ms. Parker smiled sardonically.  
  
'I should be asking you that. You're the genius.'  
  
Jarod reached his arms around her, from behind. He laid the side of his face against the back of her head.  
  
'We'll get Sydney to help us.'  
  
Ms. Parker shook her head quickly, then turned to look at him.  
  
'I know you trust him, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell him or anyone else right now...Jarod, this baby, could be OUR way out of here.'  
  
Jarod tilted his head in a questioning way.  
  
'Jarod, don't you see? Daddy will not want me to an unwed mother! Once he knows your the father...he'll let you go! He'll want me to be married! Don't you see?'  
  
Jarod looked into her eyes. Ms. Parker actually believed that her father would let the two of them be together, with their child? He supposed it was possible.   
  
But what frightened him more, was that all he had learned of reproduction through Sydney's tutelage, Jarod now knew there were other solutions to this pregnancy. And they didn't include Ms. Parker ever giving birth!  
  
'I think Sydney is the one we ought to go to. He will help us. We can't do this alone.'  
  
'And I'm telling you, Jarod, we won't have to. I will go to Daddy. He will want his grandchild to know his or her father. It will be alright. This baby is our chance.' she said firmly. She then took his face in her hands and kissed him.  
  
****  
  
Jarod stared at the DSA, his body numb. His mind was a myriad of thoughts.  
  
He looked at the other DSA's. There were more like this one? More that showed two young kids in love? A love that never was allowed to flourish.  
  
Jarod slammed the laptop shut, then flung it against a seat across the aisle! He was beginning to feel nauseous. Because what was done to him and Ms. Parker, was beyond vile. If he had been allowed to keep the memories of his time with her, those alone would have made the remaining years of his imprisonment, somewhat bearable.  
  
And it was more than obvious to Jarod, that either he had told Sydney what was going on, and Sydney had went to Mr. Parker, or, Ms. Parker had naively thought that her father really would help them. Either way, both himself and Ms. Parker, were betrayed by adults they thought they could trust to help them.  
  
Sidney Bristow appeared and looked at the laptop on the floor. She slowly picked it up and set it on another seat. She then sat across from Jarod.  
  
'Jarod,' she began, 'I can't imagine what you're going through.'  
  
'No, you can't.' Jarod said, his voice hoarse with emotion.  
  
'We need to talk about your son...and where he is.'  
  
'My son's name is Brian, and he is somewhere safe.'  
  
'I never had any doubts that you would keep him safe, Jarod, but...'  
  
'You said you watched these DSA's?' Jarod interrupted, looking at her. Sidney nodded reluctantly.  
  
'Michael and I both did.'  
  
'Vaughn is important to you?' Jarod asked.  
  
Sidney was startled by the question. How had he known that?  
  
'Well, yes, though we've been trying to be low key about it.'  
  
'Then these past two years had to have been hard on him...and you? Being separated and all?'  
  
Sidney tucked some hair behind her ear. Why was it that whenever she talked to Jarod, the focus seemed to shift from him to herself?  
  
'Yes, it has been. Jarod, I know none of this is going to be easy...'  
  
Jarod interrupted her again.  
  
'Which one was the hardest for you to look at?' he asked.  
  
Sidney looked down, then back at him again.  
  
'The one where Ms. Parker gives birth....she obviously trusted her father until the very end...look Jarod...'  
  
'I have to go to her.' Jarod said firmly,  
  
Sidney began shaking her head.  
  
'No, Jarod! That is out of the question! She's in a dangerous place right now. Arvin Sloane is making wedding arrangements as we speak! Mr. Lyle is watching her like a hawk...you need to be here for Abigail. Besides, we don't know that she's watched any of the DSA's at all. At this point in time, she might not even know that Brian is really her son.  
  
'Ms. Parker needs to hear about Abigail and Brian from me.' Jarod insisted quietly.  
  
'Jarod...'  
  
Jarod reached over and touched his cousin's hand.  
  
'If this were yourself and Vaughn, and you had been separated by fate, and the machinations of others, wouldn't you want to be with him, right now?'  
  
Sidney squeezed his hand.  
  
'I can't take the chance of something happening to you, I'm sorry. Look, we're raiding the place tomorrow. When we get back, I'm going back to the Centre to check up on how Ms. Parker is doing. Our lab will begin working on your daughter. You'll need to stay in CIA protective custody...so you can be with Abigail. It is only one more day, okay?'  
  
Jarod said nothing, and watched her stand up and begin to walk away. But he called out to her. Sidney turned around.  
  
'You never did answer my question. If it were yourself and Vaughn...'  
  
'Yes, Jarod. I would want to be with him.' she answered, before turning and walking out of the compartment.  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker walked briskly down the hallways of the Centre, until she reached Broots's domain. He jumped up when she entered, happy as hell to see her!  
  
'Ms. Parker! Oh thank God!'  
  
'What?' she asked. Broots handed her a small card, that turned out to be a wedding invitation. Ms. Parker raised a brow, then threw it back into his desk.  
  
'Nice to know when and where to show up.' she quipped.  
  
Broots looked around nervously.  
  
'How can you be so cavalier about this? You're being forced to marry some evil man that you barely know! And it says here that the wedding is tomorrow!'  
  
'Like I don't know that? Look, Broots, I'll deal with it. I need for you to do something for me.'  
  
'What? Anything!'  
  
'I need for you to search for any information on Derevko, and Jarod's mother.'  
  
Broots looked momentarily confused.  
  
'Ah, yes, Sydney had told me something about Derevko being Jarod's aunt...'  
  
'Yeah, well I don't know how much I buy that. But she paid me a visit this morning.'  
  
'Derevko?' Broots asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
'Yes, the one and only. She tried to hide it, but the woman is desperate to get her hands on Jarod's mother. I don't like it. And I know Jarod. He may actually help 'auntie' find his mother, if he thinks it might help Abigail, or me. I don't want him put in that situation. I'm cutting her off at the pass.'  
  
'Abigail?' Broots asked.  
  
Ms. Parker blinked. She guessed he probably might not know about her child with Jarod.  
  
'Uh...yes. Abigail is my daughter...Jarod is her father.'  
  
'What?!' Broots yelled, disbelieving. His fantasies of having Ms. Parker for himself had been demolished!  
  
'That's what I said too, Mr. Broots!' Lyle said cheerily, coming into the room. Ms. Parker wondered how long her brother had really been there?  
  
Broots moved so that he was standing behind Ms. Parker, as if to use her as a shield. Lyle took out his invitation.  
  
'I have to say, sis, these invitations are really classy looking. I am so looking forward to giving you away. Our father would be proud.'  
  
'What do you want?' she asked tersely.  
  
'I was actually wondering if you had heard from our little rogue CIA agent, Sidney? I get the feeling that she's been chasing leads on your boyfriend without me.'  
  
Ms. Parker sighed with annoyance. Sidney was meeting with Jarod. She had to try to allay Lyle's suspicions.  
  
'How the hell would I know? I barely know the girl.'  
  
'You knew her well enough to try and assault her in the bathroom.'  
  
Ms. Parker smiled briefly.  
  
'I forgot that you were watching!'  
  
Broots made a face!  
  
'You have cameras in the woman's bathroom?'  
  
Mr. Lyle glared at him, as if he had just noticed his presence. His expression then changed to one of a phony smile.  
  
'Mr. Broots, could you excuse my sister and I? We need to talk about some last minute wedding plans.'  
  
Mr. Broots gave Ms. Parker a sympathetic glance, before walking off. Lyle then focused in on Ms. Parker.  
  
'Look, I would like to escort Sidney Bristow to your wedding. Do you think she would go with me?'  
  
Ms. Parker gave him a look of pure disgust!  
  
'No, probably not.'  
  
'Why would you say that?'  
  
'Because I don't see that she has any feelings for you whatsoever!' she snapped. Besides, if she was a cousin of Jarod's, he would freak if he knew Lyle was panting after her!  
  
'Well, you've been through a lot...maybe your perspective isn't what it used to be. Okay, so I came down to tell you, that Arvin wants to have a celebratory lunch with you, in about two hours. He wants you to meet him up in his office.  
  
'Oh goody!' Ms. Parker sneered.  
  
Lyle pointed at her.  
  
'That's the spirit.' he said, and began to walk out. He then suddenly stopped and turned back to look at her.  
  
'What, Lyle?!' she snapped.  
  
'Did you get the chance to watch those DSA's yet? I mean I've seen them all, and well, I don't want to give anything away if...'  
  
Ms. Parker looked away, galled that her brother had been getting off on her private memories! Memories that had been stolen from her!  
  
She then looked back at him.  
  
'I haven't seen them all, no.' she admitted in a cool voice. Lyle smiled.  
  
'Look, I'm not unsympathetic. I mean, if our poor mother had been alive...maybe she could've schooled you in birth control or something. Though, you have always struck me as the type that knew how to not get herself pregnant. The whole thing was such a surprise.'  
  
Ms. Parker felt herself grow cold. She walked up to Lyle.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
Lyle smiled again. He suspected she hadn't had time to look through them all. He continued to toy with her.  
  
'I guess what I will never understand, is how Jarod and you were dumb enough to think, that that baby would've changed anything? Anything at all...oops! You didn't watch those ones, did you?'  
  
'GET OUT!' Ms. Parker screamed at him. If she had had her gun at that moment, she would've put a bullet through his forehead!  
  
'Whoa! Don't shoot the messenger! Look, after lunch with your fiancee, you can go home and get up to speed on the DSA's. I'm leaving now.' he said cheerily, walking out of the room. Poor Parker! Lunch would be sheer hell now, not only because she would have to endure Sloane's company, but because she would also be dying to know what the hell he had been talking about!  
  
Ms. Parker sat down in a chair, stunned. Lyle was lying, wasn't he? She and Jarod hadn't had a baby, had they? 


	13. Ms Parker's Mistake

Chapter 13  
  
Two hours and forty minutes later, Ms. Parker drummed her fingers against the table, as Arvin Sloane ordered for the both of them. She was not hungry, and as much as told him so. He took it upon himself to order a light meal for her, in case she did change her mind. He had ordered them both drinks earlier. Neither one of them had touched theirs.  
  
'You know,' he said, after the waiter left them, 'in many ways, you remind me of Emily.'  
  
Ms. Parker had not been listening at all. She looked at her watch. She needed to get back to her house and watch the rest of those DSA's! Lyle had to have been lying! Had she had another baby with Jarod, when she had been a teenager? Had she been that reckless, as to get herself pregnant? What had Daddy said about it?  
  
'Ms. Parker? Ms. Parker?'  
  
Ms. Parker looked over at him.  
  
'Did you say something?' she asked, annoyed. For that would mean that she would have to answer.  
  
'I said, that you remind me of Emily.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Emily was my late wife.'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded, blowing smoke from her cigarette.   
  
'You mean the wife you murdered?'  
  
Sloane's face darkened considerably. Ms. Parker was actually quite glad. She had found his chivalrous, gentlemanly routine, quite tiresome.  
  
'Emily was killed by overzealous agents at the CIA.'  
  
'Like Sidney Bristow? Is that why you kidnapped her and had her brainwashed?'   
  
'You know, I think we're getting off on the wrong foot here. And I don't want that, do you?'  
  
Ms. Parker blew out more smoke.  
  
'I don't care.' she said simply. A man at the next table stood up and walked over.  
  
'This is the non-smoking section.' he said gruffly.  
  
'Go and die.' Ms. Parker responded, blowing smoke in his face. The man's wife got up and pulled him away. Sloane's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his suit jacket and answered it. He then looked over at Ms. Parker.  
  
'I have to take this in private. I'll be right back.'  
  
Ms. Parker held her breath, as he caressed her hand, then got up out of the booth. Ms. Parker rolled her eyes.  
  
She couldn't take much more of this inane conversation! What the hell did she care about Sloane's dead wife? Not that she meant any disrespect towards those that didn't deserve to be dead, but it annoyed Ms. Parker, how Sloane tried to portray himself as some kind of predator with a heart!  
  
Ms. Parker looked around, surreptitiously, then reached inside her purse. The memory faltering drug that Irina Derevko had given her earlier, was in her purse. She knew that Derevko had meant for her to give it to Sloane before sex, but this was an emergency!  
  
She looked around again, then opened up the bottle. There was an eye-dropper attachment on the top. She gave one last looksee around, then placed two drops in Sloane's drink!  
  
Then, Ms. Parker screwed the bottle shut, tightly, before placing it back into her purse. She then signaled her waiter. He came right over. Ms. Parker smiled at him.  
  
'Mr. Sloane has a pressing emergency, so we won't be able to stay after all. Put the drinks on Mr. Sloane's tab.'  
  
'Should I wrap your meals?' the waiter asked.  
  
'No. Just don't bring them out at all.' she ordered, and watched as the waiter nodded and walked off. Sloane came back to the table.  
  
'Was that about our meals?' he asked, settling in beside her.  
  
'There's a delay.' she said, picking up her drink and sipping it. Sloane did the same. Ms. Parker made it a point not watch him.  
  
'So...what were we discussing before?' he asked, as he toyed with the knot on his neck-tie. He was suddenly feeling warm.  
  
'Your dead wife...Emily.'  
  
'Ah, yes, I...I did love her you know....she didn't deserve to be caught up in my life....she was so innocent...I would've gladly given my life for hers...'  
  
Sloane suddenly looked puzzled, as if he didn't know what to say next! Ms. Parker was a bit shaken at his last words. There had been so much emotion in them.  
  
Sloane then looked at her.  
  
'Ms. Parker?'  
  
Ms. Parker smiled.  
  
'Yes? Are you alright?'  
  
Sloane blinked.  
  
'It's funny, but I don't...'  
  
'We've just finished lunch. You're dropping me off at home, remember? I have last minute wedding plans to make.'  
  
'Oh. Alright then.' Sloane said, and began to slide out of the booth. He then stopped abruptly.  
  
'The bill...'  
  
'Oh, it's been taken care of.' Ms. Parker said briskly, getting out of the booth as well.  
  
Sloane gave her his arm, and Ms. Parker sighed and took it, allowing him to escort her out of the restaurant.  
  
****  
  
Sloane drove her home, pulling up in the drive. Ms. Parker began to get out, when she felt his grasp on her arm.  
  
'I know that despite your bravado, this decision you've made to be with me, has been very hard for you. I want you to know, that I will do everything in my power to make you happy.'  
  
He leaned forward for a kiss, Ms. Parker managed to unlock the door and get out, before he could make contact with her lips. She looked down into the car.  
  
'As long as you leave Jarod and my daughter in peace, that will make me happy. See you tomorrow.' she said cutely, slamming the door. Sloane smirked, then put the car in reverse, backing out of the drive.  
  
Relieved, Ms. Parker turned and walked up to her door. She unlocked it and went inside. She spied the laptop where she left it, and headed over to it.  
  
As she began looking through the DSA's, she did not see Jarod come out from her bedroom. He was wearing his trademark black, leather jacket.  
  
'I see, that you have been just as curious as I, about what's on those things.'  
  
Ms. Parker jumped, turning around!   
  
'Damnit, Jarod! Don't scare me like that! If I had had my gun...what are you doing here? Where is Abigail?'  
  
Jarod walked up to her.  
  
'We need to talk. But first, I'm here because I need to know how much you know, about what's on those DSA's?'  
  
Ms. Parker backed away a bit.  
  
'I know that for some reason, my memory was erased...that we were lovers when we were teenagers...'  
  
'And?' Jarod prompted.  
  
'Lyle said something funny today, and I just wanted to check to see if he was lying or not.' Ms. Parker answered, watching him. Jarod noticed.  
  
'What is it, Ms. Parker?' he asked.  
  
Ms. Parker walked up to him.  
  
'Did you know the whole time that we...we...'  
  
'Were teenage lovers?' he asked, smiling at her.  
  
'Yes.' she whispered, looking into his eyes.  
  
'No. My memory was erased just like yours.' he answered, his voice full of emotion.  
  
Ms. Parker looked over at the laptop.  
  
'Did what we did...did we make a baby?' she asked, not looking at him.  
  
'According to Sydney, yes.' Jarod said, bitterness creeping into his voice.  
  
Ms. Parker looked at him, then turned to the DSA's and began flipping through them. She then began wiping her eyes.  
  
'I don't even know which one it's on!' she began to cry. Jarod closed the gap between them, and took the DSA's from her hands. He set them down next to the laptop, then turned her around, pulling her into his arms. She then broke down completely.  
  
****  
  
It took a half an hour for Ms. Parker to feel as if she was sufficiently cried out. Jarod had had his arms around her the whole time, while they sat on her sofa. She lifted her head from his chest. She then wiped his leather jacket.  
  
'I hope I haven't ruined this...I have a healthy respect for leather.' she sniffed.  
  
Jarod smiled gently at her.  
  
'So I've noticed.'  
  
'Jarod...I can't watch another one of those...I mean....it's like going back in time and not being able to change one damned bad thing that happens to you!'  
  
'The one I saw wasn't bad.' he said.  
  
Ms. Parker pulled away from him and stood up.  
  
'No...I've seen two...they weren't bad...except that we now know that we never had a chance...' her voice trailed off.  
  
Jarod stood up.  
  
'I'm here because I knew you would need me. We'll watch what we need to, together. But after, there is a lot that you need to know... about what the CIA has planned for the Centre...and about Abigail.'  
  
Ms. Parker peered at him, at the mention of their daughter's name.  
  
'Where is she now?' she asked, wiping her eyes again.  
  
'With Sydney and the CIA. Sidney Bristow is probably back at the Centre. Against her advice, I'm here.'  
  
'Why did you bring Abigail with you? Where is Ethan?'  
  
Jarod walked up to her and picked up her hands.  
  
'Sydney told me, that because the memory drug was used on you, while you were pregnant, Abigail's chances of living to see her third birthday, are slim to none. He, and the CIA, think the can help her.'  
  
Jarod watched her carefully, to see if she was about to break down or anything. But he couldn't read her.  
  
'You need to get back to her then.' she said dully.  
  
'Don't shut me out here! I am Abigail's father...'  
  
'Jarod, don't you see? We're not meant for happily everafter! Just when I thought there was a chance to love someone, Tommy was killed! Now we have a daughter, and there is a slim chance that the Centre will be nothing but a bad memory in a couple of days. But what good will any of that be, if our baby dies?'  
  
'She won't. Sydney is determined to help her...and to make up for his part in what happened to us. Ms. Parker, there's more.'  
  
She nodded quickly.  
  
'There always is! You might as well just spill it!' she said sarcastically.  
  
Jarod's hold on her hands tightened.  
  
'Remember the clone...the one that we found in the Centre?'  
  
Ms. Parker tilted her head. The clone? She hadn't thought of him in years!  
  
'Yes, he lives with your father or something, doesn't he?' she asked.  
  
Jarod nodded.   
  
'Ms. Parker, he was not a clone. He was our son. The baby that was stolen from us.'  
  
Ms. Parker wrenched her hands away from his!  
  
'You're lying!' she hissed.  
  
'We have come too far, for me to begin lying to you about anything now! How the hell do think this makes me feel?! Our son was a prisoner of the Centre all of these years...we were lied to...your father...'  
  
Ms. Parker turned away from him, holding up one hand. She was now openly weeping. Jarod looked past her, towards the DSA's. He walked over to them and shuffled them around. He then picked one and put it in.  
  
Ms. Parker stopped crying abruptly. She slowly walked over to stand next to him.  
  
'What are you doing?' she whispered.  
  
'We're going to finish this. Then we're going to get on with the business of living our lives.' Jarod said firmly. He pulled up two chairs. Ms. Parker slowly sat in one. Jarod sat in the other. She rested her head against his shoulder, as they watched more lost memories unfold...  
  
****  
  
JAROD and MS. PARKER DSA  
  
'Daddy, how is Jarod doing on his job training?' Ms. Parker asked her father. She was 8 months pregnant, and smiling at her father, as she sat in his office.  
  
'Now, now, Angel. Don't you worry about that. Jarod is a genius. He's going to make a great executive around here.'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded, then struggled to stand. Mr. Parker got up from his desk and walked around to help her.  
  
'Angel, try and sit still. You know the doctor said the baby could come early.'  
  
'So what if it does? The sooner he or she comes, the sooner Jarod and I can begin our life together. Daddy, I can't thank you enough, for helping us out like this.'  
  
Mr. Parker looked embarrassed. Affection had always made him uncomfortable. But Ms. Parker could accept that. She knew he loved her. He had proved it, by sending Jarod out of the Centre, to one of the offices in Denver, to train to work here.  
  
She suspected Jarod was probably not been too keen, on the their future being tied to this place. But, the point was that Daddy had already bought them a house to live in. She had just seen it the other day.  
  
'Daddy, when is the baby furniture coming to the house?' she asked.  
  
'What?'  
  
'The baby furniture. Everything else looked okay, but there was no crib or anything. Daddy, if the baby could come at anytime...'  
  
'I told you I would take care of everything, and I will. I don't you worrying about things like that. Once Jarod is finished with the training program, he'll come back here, the two of you can get married and move into the house.'  
  
'I'd like to be married to him before the baby is born.' Ms. Parker pouted.  
  
'Now, now. That's why you shouldn't excite yourself.' he warned her.  
  
The door opened, and Ms. Parker moved her head slightly to look. She then rolled her eyes and turned back around. It was that creepy looking Raines!  
  
'Mr. Parker, Ms. Parker. You have a real glow about you.'  
  
'Why thank you.' Mr. Parker joked. The two men laughed. Ms. Parker managed to rise from her chair.  
  
'I'll just leave you two then.' she said.  
  
'Angel, I'm going to call someone to drive you home. Wait outside there.'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded. She then began to waddle out, ignoring Mr. Raines's stare. She closed the door behind her, then eased into a chair, outside of the office.  
  
She had not seen Jarod during most of her pregnancy. Her father said it took years to become fully trained, but because Jarod was a genius, it would only take him months. While she was happy that he would not have to live here for the rest of his life, Ms. Parker missed him.  
  
A sudden clanking sound, brought her out of her reverie. Ms. Parker looked up towards the vents. Angelo was up there.  
  
Ms. Parker stood up and smiled, waddling over the the vent.  
  
'Hi, Angelo. It's nice to see you.' she said, since she could really think of nothing else. It was not normal for anyone to be crawling through the vents of a building. But, then again, her father always said that Angelo was 'special'.  
  
'Jarod...Jarod...Jarod with Sydney...Jarod...'  
  
'What?' Ms. Parker asked. She moved closer to the vent. She had just seen Sydney when she had come into the complex. He always averted his eyes when he saw her these days.  
  
'Jarod and Sydney....working....Jarod...'  
  
Ms. Parker began shaking her head. She looked at the door of her father's office, before looking through the vent slots at Angelo again.  
  
'Angelo, Jarod is gone for now. But he will be back, I promise.'  
  
'No! No! Jarod with Sydney!'  
  
Ms. Parker began to feel cold. Had this been too easy? Her father's acquiescence to her demands for Jarod, and his seemingly tender acceptance of her pregnancy? She knew then, as she turned away from the vent, that she had to go to Jarod's room again. He couldn't still be there...he just couldn't!  
  
****  
  
Ms. Parker jumped up and snatched the DSA out of the laptop! Jarod watched her.  
  
'That wasn't the end of it.' he said.  
  
'I know that, Jarod! I can't watch anymore! I can't!'  
  
Jarod stood up as well.  
  
'I know that it has always been hard for you to accept when your father had lied to you. But he did. I never went to any training anywhere. And if we continue watching, we'll find that you found this out...with Angelo's help..' Jarod's voice trailed off, his mind jumping to Angelo. He would be free after tomorrow as well.  
  
Ms. Parker stared at a picture of her father and herself. She then spoke.  
  
'I have two children...and I don't remember giving birth to either one of them.'  
  
Jarod walked up behind her, settled his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'While you were gone, I packed some things for you.'  
  
Ms. Parker turned around and faced him. He removed his hands.  
  
'What? Jarod, I have to...'  
  
'You have to what? The CIA is raiding the Centre tomorrow. We will be in their protection. I don't want you going back there, and now you don't have to. Our daughter needs us.'  
  
Ms. Parker closed her eyes, then nodded. Jarod turned and went back into her bedroom. She began to follow him, but stopped. What about Broots?  
  
Jarod came out of her bedroom with one suitcase. Behind him, on her nightstand, was a photo of Thomas Gates. Ms. Parker stared at it. Jarod turned to look at it as well. He hoped she would not want to take it with them. He had liked Thomas...but he still hoped that Ms. Parker would leave it behind.   
  
Ms. Parker turned away. Relieved, Jarod came out of the bedroom with her suitcase.  
  
'I can't just leave Broots behind, Jarod. He has a child.'  
  
'Sidney is there...she won't let anything happen to him.'  
  
Ms. Parker wasn't sure about that at all. But, she suddenly felt tired. Jarod set down her suitcase and walked over to her pile of DSA's. He then looked at her.  
  
'I have my own copies. We can leave these behind as well. Maybe, someday, after this crisis with Abby is over, you'll be ready to watch some more of them.'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded again. Jarod picked up her suitcase and held out his hand. She took it, and they headed out of the door, but as soon as Jarod opened it, they both stopped short. There was a box sitting on her porch. Ms. Parker squinted down at it. Jarod stared as well.  
  
'Were you expecting anything?' he asked.  
  
Ms. Parker shook her head, the squatted down to look at the label. She then picked it up and rolled her eyes!  
  
'You don't know what's in there, ' Jarod warned, setting down her suitcase and reaching for the box.   
  
But Ms. Parker glanced at him.  
  
'It's my wedding dress.' she said, then ripped the box open on the porch. The dress was simple, yet, elegant. Jarod smiled.  
  
'Bring it along. We'll make use of it yet.' he said, smiling at her. For the first time that day, she smiled as well, but called out to him.  
  
'Jarod?'  
  
He turned around. He had parked his car up the street aways, and he really wanted to get a move on.  
  
'Yes?' he asked.  
  
'We have to at least pick up Broots's daughter, Debbie. We have to.'  
  
Jarod nodded, understanding. Ms. Parker then shoved the wedding dress back into the box, and hurried up to him. They then began walking towards Jarod's parked car.  
  
****  
  
Sidney Bristow entered the Centre in quite a foul mood! Jarod had slipped away, once they had landed. She knew he had went to see Ms. Parker, against hers, and the CIA's, advice.  
  
She tried to shut out her cousin's question he had put to her earlier. If Vaughn were in danger, like Ms. Parker was, could she just sit by and leave it to the CIA help him? No. No she could not.   
  
Sidney got onto one of the elevators. She needed to find Mr. Broots and get his help with finding some notes Sydney kept in his office, concerning the cure for Abigail.  
  
Sidney stepped off of the elevator, then stopped short. A Sweeper was pointing a gun straight at her!  
  
'Ned was my friend.' the Sweeper said tonelessly. Sidney looked him up and down, then around him, as she held her hands up.  
  
'Was?' she asked, keeping a cool tone.  
  
'Yeah, Agent Bristow! He was one of the Sweepers that followed you the other day, when you SUPPOSEDLY killed the good doctor Sydney! But he disappeared...you killed him, didn't you?'  
  
Before Sidney could answer, a shot rang out! The Sweeper fell to the ground, dead, his eyes wide open. Lyle had shot him in the back of the head.  
  
'I'm sorry for not using my silencer.' he said shyly, smiling at her. Sidney frowned, then smiled uncertainly. His silencer?! Is that what this psychopath was worried about?! The noise?!  
  
Lyle put away his gun and walked up to her.  
  
'Are you alright? These damned Sweepers! Ever since Sloane took over, they've become insolent!'  
  
'How did you know I was in trouble?' she asked.  
  
'We've been awaiting your return.' Lyle said, smiling again. He then took her arm. Sidney tried not to flinch.  
  
'Where are we going?' she asked, looking around. No one else was inside.  
  
'Oh, to Sloane's office. There's trouble.'  
  
Sidney nodded, but inside, her stomach dropped. What now?  
  
When Lyle and Sidney got to Arvin Sloane's office, Sidney saw her mother, Irina Derevko, standing next to Sloane, who...  
  
Sidney looked at Lyle, her mouth hanging open!  
  
'He looks dead!' she cried out.  
  
Lyle nodded somberly.   
  
'He is. Apparently, my dear sister snuck some slow acting poison in her fiancee's drink at lunch.'  
  
Sidney looked from Lyle to her mother.  
  
'You have proof of this?'  
  
Irina did not answer. Lyle did.  
  
'We pulled the restaurant tapes. My sister did it, no doubt about that. I'm afraid she's sealed her fate the Covenant, and the Triumvirate. They'll want her head on a platter.' 


	14. Jarod's Choice

Chapter 14  
  
Sidney felt a sickening dread, as the car her and Lyle were in, screeched to a halt. They were in front of Ms. Parker's house. Mr. Lyle took out his gun, screwing on the silencer. Sidney tried to keep from gaping at him. Was he serious? Was he really going to follow the joint directive of the Covenant and the Triumvirate, and execute his own sister?  
  
'What's the matter?' he asked, eyeing her.   
  
Sidney took out her own gun and screwed on a silencer.  
  
'Nothing.' she said. What was she going to say? That she didn't want to do this? That the tape they had viewed of Ms. Parker slipping something into Sloane's drink, had to be a mistake? What? All she could do, is pray that Ms. Parker was not inside.  
  
Lyle got out of the car. Sidney followed suit. They both looked around, to see if anyone was watching them. Lyle then hurried up the porch steps, and kicked in the door.  
  
They both had their guns drawn, as they checked the front room, and the ensuing ones. Sidney came out of the kitchen, just as Lyle finished in the bedroom.  
  
'She's gone.' he said.  
  
Sidney raised a brow.  
  
'What are you talking about? Everything is still here, even those DSA's.'  
  
Lyle shook his head.  
  
'My sister wears mostly leather, with a few other pieces. Her closet is damned near empty. She's gone.'  
  
Sidney looked away. Jarod had left the protection of the CIA to see Ms. Parker. Was it possible she was with him? Had he helped her get away?  
  
'What now?' Sidney asked, hoping his answer would be that they should return to the Centre. She still needed to get to Broots and look for those notes for Abigail's cure.  
  
'Let's get back to the Centre and 'interrogate' Mr. Broots.' Lyle answered. 'Surely he knows something. In fact, I'm counting on it.'  
  
Sidney took a deep breath. That was not quite the answer she had been hoping for.  
  
'Lyle, I just can't believe this is easy for you. I mean it's not everyday, that one is asked to kill their own twin sister.'  
  
'It's the Centre. There's always a chance you'll be asked to do exactly that. Or you may lose a thumb...one never knows.'  
  
Sidney's eyes moved to his hand without the thumb. Lyle moved closer to her.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked.  
  
Sidney smiled and shrugged.  
  
'Yes, why do you ask?'  
  
'No, what I mean is, is the 're-training' you were put through, wearing off? You appear to be concerned about people's feelings, and things like that. It makes me wonder if that Sweeper didn't have a point about you.'  
  
Sidney was on her guard.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'About your killing Sydney...and the Sweepers. The Centre doesn't like loose ends. That's why clean-up teams are always sent, to recover bodies...items. There are two Sweepers and a shrink unaccounted for.'  
  
Sidney began to back away. Lyle's whole demeanor had changed. It was almost as if he had picked this moment, when they were totally alone, to bring all of this up. And she suspected that nothing she said, would allay his suspicions. It was time to take Mr. Lyle into custody...early!  
  
Lyle suddenly pointed his gun at her! Sidney raised her hands.  
  
'I'm sorry about this Sidney, I really am. I really liked you. You were the first woman I had cared for, and did not want to murder right away, in a long time. I knew we had a connection, when I saw you shoot that Sweeper in cold blood, back at the apartment complex. But now...now my instincts are telling me that something is not right...starting with you.'  
  
Sidney knocked the gun from his hand! Lyle swung to punch her, but she ducked and punched him in the stomach! Lyle groaned and tried not to double over, but did anyway, giving Sidney the advantage. She backhanded him and he fell down. Sidney then took out her cuffs and put his hands behind his back.   
  
Lyle tried to struggle. Sidney kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Breathing hard, she then took out her special phone, the one she used to call in to the CIA on. She got Vaughn right away.  
  
'I need you to get a team out to Ms. Parker's house, right away. And find her and Jarod. There is big trouble.'  
  
'I'm coming myself, and I'll bring back up.' he answered.  
  
****  
  
Jarod was driving on the highway, when he asked Ms. Parker to get his phone out of the glove compartment. Ms. Parker opened it and pulled it out. She handed it to him. Jarod managed to punch some numbers with one hand.  
  
'This is Jarod and I am on secure line! I need to know where the safe house is. I have Ms. Parker with me.'  
  
Ms. Parker glanced over at him, while he nodded. She looked out of the window. She then looked at him again. He had ended the call, and had handed her back the cell phone. She held it in her hands.   
  
'Take the next exit. That will be the fastest way to Broots's house. School has let out by now...I know Debbie stays by herself until Broots gets home.' she said, still holding the cell phone.  
  
Jarod nodded, but glanced over at her.  
  
'What is it?' he asked. Ms. Parker decided that since they were giving one another bad news, she might as well impart some more.  
  
'Irina Derevko came to see me this morning.'  
  
Jarod glanced over at her again, while getting over in the far right lane, so he could take the proper exit.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Jarod, she told me, to tell you, to get in contact with her. She said you have something that could help her find your mother.'  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'If I had something that could find my mother, then I would know where she is right now.'  
  
'Okay, but I got the feeling that she thinks you don't know what it is you have. I don't think you should deal with her.'  
  
Jarod got off on the proper exit. They ended up on a busy street, stopped at a light.  
  
'Ms. Parker...'  
  
But Ms. Parker touched one of his hands, as they rested on the steering wheel.  
  
'Honey, listen to me. That woman is not looking for your mother for sentimental reasons. You said yourself that the raid is tomorrow. There's nothing she can do, if you don't get in touch with her. But I thought you should know. What you decide to do, is up to you.'  
  
Jarod smiled over at her. The light turned green and Jarod resumed driving. Ms. Parker gave him a confused look.  
  
'I don't know why you would be possibly smiling, and I don't think I want to know!'  
  
Jarod kept his eyes on the road, but he was still smiling, no, grinning!  
  
'You called me, 'honey'.'  
  
'Jarod, for crying out loud...'  
  
'But you will admit, that you addressed me with an endearment? I mean, you do realize what a monumental occasion this is?'  
  
'Just drive, Jarod!'  
  
'Oh, come now! You're not going to let me have some fun? I'll tell you what: I will think up an endearment that suits you as well.'  
  
'Uh, that's alright! Let's just pick up Debbie, okay?'  
  
'Let me think,' Jarod continued, 'you don't look like a 'sweetie'...'  
  
'Jarod!'  
  
'You could be more of a 'baby'...'  
  
Ms. Parker rolled her eyes and looked back out of the window. As per the norm, she found his teasing maddening!  
  
Jarod looked over at her again. He was still smiling.  
  
'You know, you're taking my teasing much better than you used to. I do believe you've mellowed.'  
  
'Yeah, well amnesia and childbirth will do that for you!'  
  
Jarod stopped smiling.  
  
'Seriously though,' he said, 'you will learn to play again...something the Centre made you forget how to do. We'll all play again, once this is over....and we're with both of our children again.'  
  
Ms. Parker didn't answer him. She then sat up, as Jarod found Broots's house and pulled into the drive. She looked over at him.  
  
'I take it you've been here before?'  
  
'Many, many times. Though not as much as I've been to your home...though it was usually when you weren't there.'  
  
'Ah!' Ms. Parker nodded, getting out of the car.   
  
'I'll be right back. Hopefully she's home.' she said.  
  
Jarod nodded and watched, as Ms. Parker headed up to the door. His phone rang. Ms. Parker had set it in her seat. He reached over and answered it.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Jarod? It's Sidney! Ms. Parker and you have to get to the safehouse right away! No more fooling around!'  
  
'I'd hardly call what we're doing, 'fooling around'! We've just stopped to pick up Mr. Broots's daughter, Debbie. We wanted to make sure she's safe as well!'  
  
'Jarod, I had the CIA pick up Mr. Lyle. He and I were sent to Ms. Parker's home to kill her!'  
  
Jarod's breath caught. He looked around. He saw no one.  
  
'What the hell do you mean?' he asked. He had thought they were safe for now!  
  
'There is a tape of Ms. Parker putting something into Arvin Sloane's drink! Whatever it was, killed him! Now Sloane's organization, the Covenant, and the Triumvirate, want her killed! You have to get in here!'  
  
'We'll be right in!' Jarod said sharply, before hanging up and jumping out of the car. He would bet his life that Ms. Parker and Debbie had stopped to pack! He ran towards the house, pondering what his cousin had told him. Ms. Parker poisoned Arvin Sloane? She wouldn't do anything like that...even if she wanted to!   
  
Jarod ran to the front door and burst in, finding it unlocked! Ms. Parker and Debbie, who looked like a pre-teen now, were just coming towards the door. They jumped back, startled!  
  
'What?!' Ms. Parker snapped, knowing they were in for trouble. Debbie moved behind Ms. Parker.  
  
'Ms. Parker, who is this man?!' she squealed. Ms. Parker turned to her.  
  
'Debbie, this is Jarod. He's a friend of mine and your father's! We have to go now!'  
  
Jarod pulled Ms. Parker away from Debbie.  
  
'My cousin Sidney just called me. She said that her and Lyle were sent to your house to murder you! She had to take Lyle into custody!'  
  
'What?!' Ms. Parker asked in a whispering hiss. 'That makes no sense! As far as Sloane knew, I was going to marry him!'  
  
'Sloane is dead, Ms. Parker!'  
  
Jarod watched her reaction very carefully. She didn't look appalled, yet, it was clear she was puzzled by the turn of events.  
  
'What do you mean, 'dead'? I just had lunch with that piece of garbage not two hours ago! He dropped me off at home!'  
  
'Sidney said that there is a tape of you slipping some poison into his drink.'  
  
Ms. Parker still looked confused. Then, understanding crossed her features.  
  
'That bitch!' Ms. Parker screamed. Debbie looked over at them. Jarod looked over at her as well. He would hope that once they were together with their children, she would try not to swear in front of them!  
  
'What, Ms. Parker?'  
  
'Remember when I told you that your dear 'Aunt Irina' paid me a visit this morning? Yeah, well, she gave me something. It was supposedly a vial of that memory drug, used on the both of us!'  
  
Jarod tilted his head.  
  
'Why?'  
  
Ms. Parker took a deep breath.  
  
'It was for when I was forced to have 'marital relations' with my dear husband.' she said, lowering her voice, so that Debbie would not hear her. 'I would slip him the drug, then tell him we did the deed.'  
  
'Oh. Well I think that was very nice of her.' Jarod said, smiling. He couldn't help it! He could just picture the scenario now! Poor Sloane, thinking that he had made rapturous love to Ms. Parker. Ms. Parker, smoking a cigarette, telling him he was wonderful!  
  
'Yeah, well, I couldn't take much more of his conversation at lunch! That and...I wanted to get home and look at the DSA's....I slipped some of it into his drink...Jarod, he thought we had already eaten our lunch! The drug must've worked or...'  
  
'Or, he knew what you had done and faked it?' Jarod asked, just as perplexed. 'Maybe someone poisoned him after you left the restaurant? Anyway, it doesn't matter! We have to get to the safehouse now!'  
  
Ms. Parker nodded and ran to Debbie. When she saw the red dot on the child's forehead, she wished to God her and Jarod had not spent so much time yacking! She dived on Debbie, throwing her to the ground!  
  
Jarod dove to the floor as well, as machine gun fire, tore into the house! Jarod reached Ms. Parker and Debbie, and while keeping low to the ground, they managed to crawl quickly to the back door. Debbie was crying.  
  
'Honey, we're going to be alright!' Ms. Parker yelled, as Jarod reached up for the back door, only to be met with gunfire! Debbie began to cry and scream.  
  
Then, suddenly, the gunfire stopped. They waited for several moments, then, Jarod and Ms. Parker slowly raised their heads. Debbie began to, but Ms. Parker ordered her to stay on the ground.   
  
Jarod began to slowly rise to full height. Just as Ms. Parker was about to, she saw a pair of black boots standing in the dining room. She looked up and Jarod, who could clearly see whom they belonged to. Ms. Parker looked back down at Debbie.  
  
'Stay in here. We'll be right back.' she said in a low voice. But Debbie reached up and grabbed her wrist.  
  
'Ms. Parker, I'm scared! Where is my father?'  
  
'It will be alright...just stay here.' she said. She stood up and saw a smiling Irina Derevko, standing there, holding a machine gun.  
  
'The police will be here in a few seconds. Which means that the three of you will be caught up in the red tape of local police bureaucracy. And while you're explaining that you need to get in contact with the CIA, that will be enough time for the next assassin to make another attempt on your life.' Irina explained calmly.  
  
Ms. Parker looked back at Debbie in the other room, before glaring at Irina.  
  
'Then we don't have time to get into specifics. What is it that you want?' she snapped.  
  
Irina looked at Jarod.  
  
'I want the set of keys, to the car you first left Chicago in.'  
  
Jarod squinted at her, then looked over at Ms. Parker. He then looked at Irina again.  
  
'That was not my car...'  
  
'I'm aware of that. They belonged to Dr. Kovach. I want the keys.'  
  
'Why? What the hell does Luka Kovach have to do with anything?! Does he know my mother?'  
  
'Give me the keys, Jarod. If you give me the keys, then I will be more than happy to tell Ms. Parker's would be assassins, that we discovered that Arvin Sloane's true murderer, was none other than Mr. Lyle! And let me tell you something, there is not enough government protection on this earth, to keep these type of killers from chasing you! So, Jarod, the keys!'  
  
Ms. Parker looked over at Jarod.  
  
'I don't have them.'  
  
'I won't even ask what that means.' Irina said coldly.  
  
'It means, that I left Dr. Kovach's car in an underground garage at O'Hare airport! I then mailed him a letter, along with the keys, before flying out, to thank him and tell him where to find his car! He probably has them again.'  
  
'Wait a minute!' Ms. Parker snapped. She then looked at Jarod.  
  
'If this Dr. Kovach's car, was the one we drove to Milwaukee...then your dear 'aunt' here, could've asked for the damned keys, when you gave us that safe house to go to in Chicago! Why didn't you just get them then?' she asked, turning back to Irina.  
  
'I didn't know that what I needed was among Dr. Kovach's keys at the time. Now I do. Thank you for letting me know. And if I find out that you're lying to me, Jarod, well, then you, and Ms. Parker here, will ever know a moment's peace.'  
  
A cell phone rang just then. It turned out to be Irina's. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and answered sharply. Her face suddenly changed...relaxed. She then hung up.  
  
'I'll be going now. I guess I won't be taking that trip to Chicago after all.' she smirked. Irina then turned and ran out of a side patio door! The police sirens grew louder. Jarod looked at Ms. Parker. Debbie got up off of the floor.  
  
'That had to be my mother on the phone.' Jarod said quietly.  
  
Ms. Parker touched the side of his face.  
  
'I know. You'd better follow Derevko. Go!'  
  
Debbie coughed.  
  
'My friend Eddie has a car you can use. He probably has one we can use too, Ms. Parker.' she offered, her face looking bright and hopeful. She didn't seem to look so scared anymore.  
  
'Eddie? Does your father know about this 'friend'?' Ms. Parker managed to ask with a smile.   
  
Jarod smiled as well, but not as Debbie's words. He could imagine Ms. Parker asking Abigail that same question, when she got to be Debbie's age...if she got to be her age...  
  
As if sensing his sadness, Ms. Parker turned back to Jarod.  
  
'I'll be fine. I will stay with our daughter. But you have to help your mother. Once Irina Derevko gets what she wants from her...' Ms. Parker's voice trailed off. She didn't like talking like this in front of Debbie.  
  
Jarod nodded. They turned and headed for the back door. Debbie stepped out first. Jarod was about to follow, when he stopped, then turned back to Ms. Parker. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard, and soundly. He then let go of her and walked out of the door. Ms. Parker hesitated, touching her lips and smiling, before following him out.  
  
****  
  
Broots sat before his computer, his mouth hanging open. He had just finished doing what Ms. Parker had asked of him. He had discovered what Irina Derevko wanted with Jarod's mother.  
  
Just as he was about to pick up the phone, to try Ms. Parker at home, a black hood was suddenly forced onto his head from behind! Broots screamed and thrashed wildly, as he was dragged from his office. 


	15. The Road To More Secrets and Lies

Chapter 15  
  
Ms. Parker was more than a bit dismayed to discover that Debbie's friend, Eddie, was sixteen. But, Debbie was right. He did have a lot of cars. Unfortunately, they were his father's. Fortunately for Jarod and her, Eddie didn't care what his father thought. He also seemed to think it was very cool that they were running from the police!  
  
Neither of Eddie's parents were home, as he turned over one set of keys to Jarod. Jarod thanked him, telling him he would get in touch with his father, and let him know where the car was.   
  
Ms. Parker, who had been eyeing some of the trees in the yard, and thinking that some of the branches would probably be taken to Eddie's hide, once his father realized what he had done!  
  
Jarod jumped into one of the vehicles, which was some sort of SUV. He gave Ms. Parker a lingering glance, one that she returned, as he got into the car. She walked over to his passenger side window.  
  
'Somehow you've got to get back into the Centre.' she told him. 'I don't know why I feel this way, but I think Irina Derevko is meeting your mother there.'   
  
'Take care of Abby. I'll be back.'  
  
Ms. Parker just nodded, not really believing that. But, she shoved that negative thought from her mind, as Jarod drove away. She then turned to Debbie's teenage friend.  
  
'Alright, Edward. Show me what I'm going to be driving.'  
  
****  
  
Debbie was quite impressed with Ms. Parker's wild driving! It almost reminded her of some of the driving games, she played on her X-Box!  
  
Jarod had told her, as they left Broots's house, the address for the safehouse. Ms. Parker made it there, without incident. She parked on the street, then looked both ways for cars. Debbie got out on her side. Ms. Parker grabbed her hand, then hurried down the alley.  
  
The door opened for them, before they reached it. Sidney appeared. Before she could say a word, Ms. Parker spoke.  
  
'You have to raid the Centre today!'  
  
'We know. There is a plan to...in one hour. With all that's going on now, we changed the game plan.'  
  
Ms. Parker looked at Debbie.  
  
'Go on in. I'll be along.'  
  
'What about my father?' Debbie asked, her voice sounding worried again.  
  
Ms. Parker rested her hands on the young girl's shoulders.  
  
'Your father is fine.' she said calmly. She felt as if Broots was fine, but scared. If he was dead, she would know. Just like she would've known if Sydney or Jarod were dead. She'd be able to feel it.  
  
Sidney smiled at Debbie.  
  
'Why don't you come on in and wait for your father? Ms. Parker and I will be along in a minute.'  
  
Debbie nodded, not looking as certain as she did before, but trusting in the women's words, she did as she was told. She walked in, past Sidney. Another female agent greeted her, and they soon disappeared.  
  
Sidney pulled Ms. Parker inside the safehouse, then closed the door.  
  
'What's happened?' Sidney asked.  
  
'Jarod went to the Centre to keep your mother from killing his.'  
  
'What???'  
  
'Sidney, I know that your mother and you aren't close. But do you have any idea why she's so desperate to get in contact with Jarod's mother?'  
  
Sidney shook her head quickly.  
  
'Not a clue. Look, I'm going with the team...so I'll see what happening with Jarod and Mr. Broots.'  
  
Ms. Parker eyed the young girl.  
  
'What will you do, if you have to shoot your own mother?'  
  
Sidney shrugged.  
  
'I've lived most of my life, thinking she was dead....' Sidney said no more.  
  
Ms. Parker said no more either. It had been a stupid question to ask. For no matter what the history between Agent Sidney Bristow, and her rogue mother, Irina Derevko, no woman could take down her own mother, violently at that, and sleep easy for the rest of her life.  
  
'Sydney is with Abigail. I'll take you to them before I get ready to leave.' Sidney said. Ms. Parker nodded, then followed after Sidney. She lead her to a sterile looking, white room. Sydney was sitting in a rocking chair, with Abigail in his lap. He was reading her a story from some big picture book. Ms. Parker made a mental note to remember the book.  
  
Sydney looked up. His face was a mass of shame. Ms. Parker looked from him to Abigail. The baby looked up at her, smiling. Ms. Parker smiled back. At least her daughter remembered her. It was a nice feeling.  
  
Ms. Parker reached out for her. Sydney stood up with Abigail in his arms, then placed her in Ms. Parker's. Ms. Parker took her over by the window.  
  
'How is my girl? Huh? How is my favorite peanut? Have you been a good girl for Uncle Sydney? Huh? Have you been a good girl?'  
  
Sidney smiled at the sight. She then glanced over at Sydney. He almost looked like a proud grandfather. She knew that Ms. Parker, and him, would have to talk out his betrayal of her and Jarod. Sidney looked at him.  
  
'When I get back, I'll have those notes. Vaughn is interrogating Mr. Lyle now.'  
  
Ms. Parker turned to look at her. Abigail reached out and touched some of her hair.  
  
'Lyle is on the same premises as my daughter?! Why didn't you throw him in a dark cell somewhere?'  
  
'Ms. Parker,' Sydney gently began, 'the baby has been safe with me. And she is showing no signs of the illness yet.'  
  
'Sidney, could you leave us?' Ms. Parker requested tersely. Sidney nodded, knowing this was the moment of truth.  
  
'I could have one of the other agents watch Abigail?' she suggested.   
  
Ms. Parker was about to decline, when she realized that maybe it might not be such a good idea for Abigail to hear her bitch Sydney out! She nodded at Sidney. Sidney took Abigail from her, then left the room, closing the door behind her. Sydney looked Ms. Parker in the eye.  
  
'You hate me too?' he asked.  
  
'How could you have been part of this?' Ms. Parker whispered brokenly, shaking her head. Sydney moved closer to her.  
  
'Ms. Parker, there is no excuse for what happened back then. But what was done was done. We have to get back to the business of helping your daughter.'  
  
'And my son?' she hissed, looking in to his eyes. Sydney looked away briefly.   
  
'Sydney, I do intend on watching ALL of the DSA's. It would be nice to know, that you really didn't mean to betray Jarod and I, when you did what you did.'  
  
'Ms. Parker, what would you have done with a baby? Your father was not going to let Jarod go! I thought it would be better if you both forgot the pain of what you had lost! Your father, no matter his faults, thought he was doing the best thing for you.'  
  
'No, Sydney! What would have been 'best', would've been if he had given my son away for adoption, instead of keeping him in that damned dungeon! Then, when I finally found out about him, my father, and you too Sydney, lied to my face, and told me he was a clone of Jarod! As if he was less than human! Did you see how he was acting?! God only knows what the sonofabitch Raines did to him! I have never been so glad that someone was dead in my life!'  
  
'Ms. Parker, there is much that you still don't know. Both Jarod and you.'  
  
'Then make it easy for yourself, Syd, and tell me now! Because I don't know if I could ever forgive you, if I watched another one of those DSA's, and found out that you lied to me again!'  
  
Sydney cleared his throat.  
  
'Your father was very angry when he found out about your pregnancy. He knew before you broke the news to him. The DSA's of your intimate encounters with Jarod were shown to him.'  
  
Ms. Parker gave him a blank stare.  
  
'Go on, Syd. I don't remember any of this, so there's nothing for me to react to yet.'  
  
'Your father blamed me for the whole matter. He said I didn't keep an eye on Jarod, and...even though it was evident that you were both consenting, your father remained convinced that Jarod raped you.'  
  
Ms. Parker rolled her eyes!  
  
'You've got to be kidding! Who gave my father those DSA's?'  
  
Sydney pursed his lips.  
  
'It was Raines.'  
  
'Of course it was!' Ms. Parker said tiredly, rubbing her forehead.  
  
'Your father was not going to let you have the baby. Then, Raines put it into his head, that your child with Jarod, could be beneficial to the Centre.'  
  
'You know what, Syd? I'm just going to ask you what I really, really need to know. And after you answer, I'll just deal with whatever I need to. Was it my father's idea to keep my son a prisoner all of these years? Or was it all Raines?'  
  
'What does it matter?' Sydney asked in a calm voice.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'No, Ms. Parker. I'm very serious. Yes, it was Raines's idea, but your father could've overridden him at anytime. What you want to know is, did your father have so little disregard for you, and your baby, that he would drug you, take your baby, then let you live a lie? The answer is yes. Yes and it gets a lot worse.'  
  
Ms. Parker stared blankly at him. She had never heard him use that sharp tone of voice with her before. She folded her arms, and gave him a look that dared him to say more. He did.  
  
'Your father took his disappointment in you, out on Jarod. He was scheduled for release from the Centre when he was to reach the age of 18. He only had months left. He could've been a father to your son...the two of you could've had a life together. But your father chose to keep him there, indefinitely. His asking you to hunt him down was no accident either. He had hoped to turn you against Jarod. Your father couldn't have known that the bond between yourself and Jarod, was too strong to break, even if neither of you remembered all of it.'  
  
Ms. Parker broke then! She put her face in her hands and began to sob. Sydney walked over to her and put his arms around her.  
  
'I will live with the shame, until my dying day, that I did not do more to help either you, or Jarod. Let me help you now. Let me help Abigail. Once she is safe from the ill effects of the drug, Jarod and you can live happily everafter.'  
  
Ms. Parker sniffed and pulled out of his embrace. She then laughed shortly.  
  
'What is so funny?' Sydney asked gently.  
  
'Oh, it's just that twice now, I've told Jarod that I didn't think that the two of us were meant for happily everafter.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Ms. Parker shrugged.  
  
'Fate, I don't know. I just have this feeling that there is something else left. Something else we know nothing about, that will tear all of us apart.'  
  
'Come. Let's go and see your daughter.' Sydney said, pulling on her arm. Ms. Parker nodded. Together, they left the room.  
  
****  
  
Irina Derevko had a small gun drawn, as she re-entered Sloane's office at the Centre. It was now her office.   
  
The chair behind the desk slowly turned. Marina Derevko, a.k.a Margaret Russell, revealed herself, to her younger sister. A sister she had not seen, in over thirty years.   
  
Irina slowly lowered her weapon. Marina stood up. Her read hair was a bit shorter now, as she did not wear it in her trademark bun.   
  
'Hello, Irina. It's been a long time.'  
  
Irina gave her a cool nod.  
  
'Yes, it has.'  
  
There was a short silence. Then Marina walked around the desk to face Irina.  
  
'I know that you've threatened my son and granddaughter...'  
  
'No! No, I haven't. Marina, just give me the key, and this can end now.'  
  
'What good can it do to stir up this kind of trouble?' Marina asked, her tone pleading.  
  
Irina squinted at her.  
  
'Trouble? I want to claim my heritage...look, I'm not going to explain this to the likes of you!'  
  
'The likes of me? Look at how you've lived your life! You abandoned your husband and child!' Marina cried.  
  
Irina blinked. She then burst out laughing! Marina licked her lips nervously. Neither woman saw Jarod, lurking out in the hallway. He then eased the door open, to the office that formerly belonged to Mr. Parker. As Jarod began to sneak up behind Irina, Marina's facial expression, gave her son away.  
  
Irina turned quickly, but could not get her gun up quick enough. Jarod managed to wrench it from her hand, then kick it away! He then shoved her into a chair. Irina sat back, as Jarod hurried over to the gun, setting it on a far away table. Then, he looked at his mother. He blinked back tears. Marina did as well, as they embraced.   
  
Irina rolled her eyes and coughed loudly. Jarod pulled away and put an arm around his mother. He glared at his aunt.  
  
'Looks like I came just in time to stop you from killing my mother.' Jarod said quietly, tightening his arm around his mother, protectively.  
  
'Oh please!' Irina snapped. She then looked her sister straight in the eye.  
  
'I'm too far away from gun to use it. That's fine. I can kill you in other ways, Marina. Give me the key now, and you can stay on your son's pedestal.'  
  
Marina eyed Jarod nervously, before she pulled something out of her side blazer pocket. It was a lone key. Jarod looked from the key, to her.  
  
'Mother? Mother what is that? You don't have to give it to her.'  
  
'No you don't, Marina! I can just start talking, and keep talking...'  
  
'Stop it!' Marina cried out. But the tears began to run down her face, fast and furious. Jarod was confused and upset. His mother was in great pain over something...something that her sister kept alluding to.  
  
Jarod pulled his mother closer. He glared at Irina.  
  
'Why don't you talk, 'Aunt Irina'? Start by telling me why that key is so important?'  
  
Irina looked at her sister for a long moment, before focusing in on Jarod.  
  
'Alright. The key is to a lab in Switzerland.'  
  
'A lab?' Jarod asked, glancing at his mother.   
  
'Yes. A lab that has proof of our family heritage.'  
  
Jarod shook his head slightly.  
  
'What are you talking about? What is this that is worth killing my mother over?'  
  
Irina began to walk towards them, slowly.  
  
'Proof that my great, great grandmother, was the mistress of Tsar Nicholas II. Proof that I am entitled to my birthright as a descendent of the Imperial Royal Family of Russia.'  
  
Jarod's mouth dropped open! Tsar Nicholas II and his family were murdered in 1918. Jarod looked at his mother.  
  
'If this is true, then you are a descendent as well.' he noted.  
  
Marina smiled bitterly.  
  
'Jarod, your aunt said 'she'. I don't think she wants to share the wealth.'  
  
Jarod looked back at Irina.  
  
'You were going to kill my mother so that you could make your claim alone? What about Sidney?'  
  
'Sidney is who I'm doing this for!' Irina almost screamed. Jarod's eyes widened. He had never seen Irina Derevko lose her cool before. But Jarod had learned that greed could do that to a person.  
  
'Give me the key, Marina!' Irina snapped. 'Or your son will learn the truth.'  
  
'The truth about what?' Jarod asked, turning to his mother again. He took his arm from around her, suddenly sick of being lied to! What else was there to know?  
  
Marina threw the key at her sister. As Irina bent down to get it, Marina ran over to the gun that Jarod had dropped on the desk! Marina forgot about the key and hurried to intercept her sister.   
  
Jarod ran over to get the gun from the two women, before someone got hurt. Irina and Marina were struggling over it, when it went off!   
  
Jarod, his mother and Irina Derevko, froze for a moment, as if waiting to see who would fall first. Unfortunately, Marina did.   
  
'NOOOOO!!!' Jarod screamed, catching his mother, and lowering her to the ground. Irina used that moment to run back over to the fallen key, pick it up, give her sister and nephew one last regretful glance, before running out of the office. Irina had thought of killing Jarod as well, but, somehow, she sensed that her nephew's longing to find his family, didn't extend as far back into the past, as hers did. And not for the same reasons either.  
  
Alarms began to go off, as the CIA invaded the Centre. Jarod gently held his mother's head in his lap, and began to see to her wound. The shot had went right to her heart.  
  
'Jarod....Jarod...' Marina/Margaret Russell began to moan.  
  
'Shhhh. Don't talk. Look, I can stabilize you, until help comes.' he said, flashing back to the moment that Kyle had died in his arms. This couldn't be happening again! It just couldn't! Was his life really meant to be this cruel? That the moment he was able to touch the mother that he had been separated from, most of his life, she was to be snatched away again, only this time by death?  
  
'No...Jarod...you have to listen to me!' Marina/Margaret cried out, laboring for breath. Something inside Jarod, forced him to accept the fact that his mother did not have much more time on this earth, and that she had a secret she wanted to tell him. He knew from past experience, that if he did hear what she had to say, he'd spend the rest of his life regretting it...and wondering.  
  
'Tell me, Mother. Tell me.' he said.  
  
She swallowed convulsively.  
  
'Your father....your father...'  
  
'He loves you! I know he does! Hold on for him...and Emily!'  
  
Marina/ Margaret shook her head.  
  
'No...he doesn't! Loves someone else...hated me after...after what happened....'  
  
Jarod just stared down at her. What the hell was she talking about?! His father didn't hate his mother! She was wrong...or delirious! That's what she was! She didn't know what she was saying!  
  
A CIA team burst into the office! Sidney was among them, and ran over to Jarod and her aunt. She knelt down, then looked back at the team.  
  
'Go and search the rest of this complex! Get some medics in here!'  
  
Medics appeared within seconds. Jarod stayed by his mother's side, perplexed as to what she was saying. Sidney stood up, staring down at a woman she never knew. But then again, that was the story of their family. Missed moments and lost opportunities.  
  
'Where is my mother, Jarod?' Sidney asked, between gritted teeth. Jarod eyed her.  
  
'She escaped.'  
  
'Did she do this?'  
  
Jarod looked at his cousin with pity. They were coming to the end of a long road. Now, Sidney would have to deal with her feelings for her mother.  
  
'Our mothers were grappling for the gun and it went off.' was all he said. Sidney touched his arm.  
  
'I have to find Mr. Broots for Debbie. I'll be back.' she said, reluctantly leaving them. She glanced at her dying aunt one last time, then hurried from the room.   
  
A gurney had been brought in. Marina/Margaret was barely alive. The Medics said they would do all they could for her.   
  
'Jarod...'  
  
Jarod hurried over to the gurney and picked up his mother's hand.  
  
'What is it, Mother? What is it you wanted to say?'  
  
'Ms. Parker...'  
  
Jarod squeezed his mother's hand.  
  
'What about her?'  
  
'Catherine Parker...not dead...loves your father...' she then fell into unconsciousness.  
  
'We really need to get her out of here.' one of the medics said to Jarod urgently. Jarod just nodded, staring after his mother, as she was hustled out of Mr. Parker's office.  
  
His mother had been delirious, right?! She hadn't meant to say that Catherine Parker was still alive, had she? His mother had said that Catherine Parker was alive, and in love with his father! She had to have been out of it! She had to have been! Because Jarod didn't think he could tell Ms. Parker that. Not without solid proof.   
  
Jarod could only hope that it wasn't true. Because that would mean that Catherine Parker had abandoned her daughter. That would mean that Ms. Parker's illusion of being separated from her beloved mother by death, was nothing but yet another lie.  
  
****  
  
Sidney ran through the darkened hallways of the sub-levels of the Centre. She kicked into rooms, but found nothing, but old, sinister looking lab equipment.   
  
She had been about to turn around, when she heard someone cry out! Sidney turned and kicked into the last room in the hallway. Two sinister looking men, that she did not recognize as standard Sweepers, had Mr. Broots on a machine, tied down. It looked as if they were just about to give Broots some sort of lobotomy!  
  
Sidney shot them both dead, before they could reach for their guns. She then ran over to Mr. Broots and unbuckled him from the table. He was shaking, as he threw his arms around her!   
  
Sidney briefly hugged him back, as she helped him off of the table. He was shaky, but otherwise, unharmed.  
  
'Mr. Broots, we have to get out of here. The CIA has raided this organization, and with your help, would like to put away other key figures.'  
  
'You mean you want me to testify? Oh, I don't know...'  
  
'Mr. Broots, either you help the government make their case, or you can go to prison. It's up to you. Ms. Parker and Sydney were given the same choices. They're doing the right thing.'  
  
'Oh. was all Broots said. He guessed if Ms. Parker and Sydney were going to testify, then he could too!  
  
'What was going on down here anyway?' Sidney asked, as they began leaving the room. 'Those guys weren't Centre Sweepers.'  
  
'No! They were with Jarod's mother!'  
  
Sidney whipped her head around to look at him!  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'Oh yeah! And I always thought Jarod's mother looked so nice in the pictures we had of her. That and she was Jarod's mother...and he's a good guy...anyway, it was just as I found out about her connection with your mother, that she and her two goons dragged me from my office and brought me down here!'  
  
'The truth?' Sidney asked. 'The truth about what?'  
  
'Well, it seems Jarod and you are related to Tsar Nicholas the II...it's kind of a long story, but that's not really the bad part.'  
  
Sidney squinted at him. She was trying to be patient, but Mr. Broots had this way of rambling on and on, kind of like someone she knew at the CIA. She sighed.  
  
'Broots, you think that Jarod's mother tried to lobotomize you, because you found out she was related to a dead Tsar?'  
  
'No! No, she told me why she was doing it!'  
  
There was this silence. Sidney took a deep breath.  
  
'Mr. Broots!'  
  
'Oh! Yeah, look, I like Jarod. This is going to hurt him so badly when he finds out.'  
  
'Finds out what?' Sidney almost snapped. Now she was fearful of what she was going to hear!  
  
'Jarod and his brother Kyle, weren't stolen! They were a sort of 'payment'.'  
  
Sidney's blood chilled. She had read Jarod's file! He had been stolen in the middle of the night and brought to this ungodly place! As was Kyle! Their parents spent years searching for them, but to no avail! The strain eventually took a toll on their marriage.  
  
But Broots was shaking his head.  
  
'You know, Ms. Bristow, I would've never just believed it from looking at the files...but Jarod's mother was CRYING, as she hooked me up to this thing! She said she was sorry she had to do this, but that she intended to have a relationship with Jarod again, and that he couldn't know what she had done.'  
  
'What exactly had she done, Broots?' Sidney asked.  
  
****  
  
By the time Broots finished the story, Sidney felt tired. Margaret/Marina Russell had failed to get the intelligence she was supposed to from her husband/assignment, Major Charles Russell. By then, she had fallen in love with him, and the two boys they already had, Jarod and Kyle.  
  
The Centre had ties with Russian government Marina, and Irina worked for. One day, while hanging wash on an outside line, Marina was dragged off by two men, that were KGB. She was confronted on her failure, and it was made clear that she would be killed....unless she agreed to turn her two boys over to the Centre. For what was not common knowledge, was that the Centre had agreed not to come after her boys, if she got certain intelligence from her husband, that not only would be passed to the Russians, but certain members of the Triumvirate, in Africa.  
  
When Marina failed to do so, she told them to take the boys, but to spare her life! Broots told Sidney, that Marina had told him that the guilt and shame she felt, over her cowardly act, had haunted her. And that her husband, Major Charles, eventually found out about her betrayal, thus, the real reason they were no longer together. Apparently, the Major hadn't had the heart to tell Jarod the whole truth about his mother's betrayal.  
  
Sidney had looked away at that point, wondering if her mother's ties to the Centre, had included selling her as well?   
  
'I can't tell Jarod this.' Broots said.  
  
Sidney shook her head.  
  
'We'll leave that to Major Charles. I just hope it doesn't come out at the trials. Come on, let's go. I still have to find some notes for Sydney. We have Debbie at a safehouse.'  
  
Broots nodded with relief, as the two of them left that room.  
  
****  
  
AFTERMATH  
  
6 months later, Jarod and Ms. Parker, who's real first name was Mallory, were dancing at their wedding reception. Mallory Parker, formerly, Ms. Parker, and now Mrs. Jarod Russell, had thrown out the wedding dress that Arvin Sloane had given to her, in anticipation of their nuptials.  
  
The wedding, was the only bright light, for the past 6 months had been more than trying.  
  
The trials of the Centre operatives, had been very public. People demanded to know how our government could've let a place like that exist. Jarod was interviewed on '60 Minutes', 'Dateline' and Primetime Live'. Mallory declined.   
  
Of course, the biggest question everyone seemed to want to know, was how Jarod could want to marry the woman who had chased him for years? Jarod always defended his wife to be, explaining that she had been a Centre prisoner for years as well, just on the other side of the fence. Some people bought that, some didn't.  
  
Abigail was given the drug, as soon as Sidney Bristow returned to the safehouse that fateful day, with Sydney's notes. The daughter of the Pretender and his pursuer, had never had the chance to get sick. She sat on Sydney's wife, Michelle's lap, during the reception, clapping her hands. She was dressed in a sweet looking pink dress, with a little tiara on her head.  
  
Sydney and Michelle, the true love of his life, and mother of his only son, Nicholas, had found one another again, during the trial. Michelle had come forward to testify as well, speaking of how the Centre was responsible for keeping her from Sydney, and keeping Nicholas from knowing his true father.  
  
Jarod's testimony was the most heartbreaking. He spoke of the loneliness and despair he felt, living in that dark place. He spoke of the simulations that were used to hurt people, and how he finally just had had enough, once he realized people had died over what he had thought up.  
  
Many of the people that Jarod had helped over the years, came from all over the country, to sit in at the trial. Many of them approached Jarod, to give him their support. They always cast a wary eye at Mallory Parker. They couldn't quite fathom their relationship either.  
  
Mr. Lyle was in the courtroom as well. He winked at Agent Sidney Bristow, when she testified. He said nothing to Jarod, Sydney or Broots, but made comments to his twin sister, as to how pretty Abigail was. Mallory took that as the threat it was intended to be, and made it clear she'd sear his balls off, if he so much as looked at her daughter. Mr. Lyle blew her a kiss in response to her threat.  
  
Irina Derevko had not been heard from. No one knew if she had gotten the proof she needed, to claim her royal heritage or what. It was almost as if she had dropped off of the face of the earth.  
  
Shortly after the trials, Jarod and Sydney were offered professorships at prestigious colleges in the New England area. Jarod also had speaking engagements and a book deal, in the works. Mallory had smiled when Jarod informed her of these offers. He was a people person. People loved him. She loved him. He would be a good professor.  
  
But, for Jarod, his mother, who had died from her wound, still haunted him. More specifically, her dying words. With the trial and all of the stress surrounding it, Jarod had not had the chance to confront his father, who had come to testify, about what his mother had said about Catherine Parker being alive, and that the two of them were in love.  
  
As Jarod held the woman he had loved most of his life, in his arms, it saddened him that they had to begin their marriage with such a damning secret. Jarod spun his new wife around, and listened to her laugh. If she knew that her mother might still be alive, there would be no more laughter.   
  
Yet, Jarod knew it would be irresponsible for him to blurt something out like that to Mallory, and it not be true. He eyed his father, who was talking to Broots over by the bar. Jarod intended on getting him alone today...and confronting him.  
  
****  
  
Mallory Russell's eyes were not on Broots, or her new father-in-law, but on her son, Brian. He was such a handsome boy! He was dancing with Debbie, who clearly had a crush on the teen.   
  
Jarod and Major Charles had agreed, that for now, it might be best to just leave things be. Meaning, Brian would be leaving with Major Charles after the reception, to go back and live with him. Mallory wasn't going to have it!  
  
Brian was her son! And yes, it would be hard...but she so wanted him with her and Jarod. Jarod did not know it, but she had already looked into high schools for her son to attend. She planned to spend a lot of time getting to know him today...and everyday...because he was home. Mallory was not letting Brian leave with Major Charles. And hopefully, Jarod would see that she was right. And, if he didn't, then she would withhold sex!  
  
Her eyes moved from Brian and Debbie, to Agent Bristow and Agent Vaughn. They looked so perfect and in love. She was staring at them dreamily, when a short, balding man, stepped into her line of vision. Mallory took her head off of Jarod's shoulder abruptly. Jarod turned to look.  
  
'Hello, Christina. You're looking well.'  
  
Mallory stared at the short, obnoxious looking man. She then looked up at Jarod.  
  
'Who is this?' Mallory asked between clenched teeth.  
  
'Well, 'honey' this is the husband you divorced...the one you were married to when you had amnesia? His name is Dr. Robert 'Rocket' Romano.' Jarod was already sorry they had invited the guy! Jarod hoped he had come with Elizabeth Corday!  
  
Mallory's eyes widened! She stuck out her hand towards him. Good God! She was damned glad she had no memory of sleeping with this guy!  
  
But Robert Romano didn't return the handshake.   
  
'You're going to tell me, that you have absolutely no memory of the earth shattering sex we used to have?'  
  
Jarod moved so that he was in front of Mallory, but she looked at Jarod.  
  
'It's alright, 'honey', I'll handle this.' she said sweetly. She then turned to look down at her former 'husband'.  
  
'No, I don't. And I'm sorry...for myself, that I let a small rodent such as yourself touch me. But you must know, that if we for some god forsaken reason, were married now, you would have to find satisfaction elsewhere, since by ankles would be permanently locked. Now, please go and die.'  
  
Mallory then turned back into Jarod's arms. He winked at Dr. Romano, and together, the couple resumed dancing. Dr. Romano looked around self-consciously, wondering how it was that his 'Christina' turned into such a bitch?  
  
Broots tapped Jarod on the shoulder, to cut in. Mallory smiled at him, then pulled him to her. They began making small talk about Debbie, as Jarod headed over to the bar to confront his father. 


	16. The Wedding Reception

Chapter 16  
  
'Is this about Brian?' Major Charles asked Jarod, as they stood in a quiet room off of the reception hall.  
  
'No.' Jarod said, not sure how he was going to begin this conversation. All he knew was that in a couple of hours, Mallory and himself, were going to Hawaii on their honeymoon. Sydney and Michelle were going to take care of Abigail while they were gone. Jarod would not be able to enjoy this alone time, he was going to have with his new wife, if he did not ask his father some very pointed questions.  
  
Yet, it bothered Jarod that he had to ask them at all. For it implied that his father had lied to him, or at the very least, not told him some very important facts.  
  
'What is it, Jarod? Is it something about the trial?'  
  
'No, the government's case is strong. It's about Mother. She said something before she died.'  
  
Major Charles averted his eyes and took a deep breath. Jarod peered at him.  
  
'What is it?' he asked.  
  
Major Charles looked at him.  
  
'With all that's been going on, I know we haven't had time to talk about her. I'm sorry that you didn't have more time with her, Jarod.'  
  
Jarod nodded slowly.  
  
'Are you sorry you didn't as well?' he asked his father.  
  
Major Charles shook his head slightly.  
  
'I don't understand what you're asking me, son. I told you I hadn't seen her in years...Emily told me the funeral was beautiful...is she around here someplace?'  
  
'She missed the wedding, but said she would try and be here for the reception.' Jarod answered, still peering at his father.  
  
'What, Jarod? Why are you looking at me like that?'  
  
'Mother said that you were in love with Catherine Parker. She said that that was one of the reasons the two of you weren't together. She said Catherine Parker was still alive. Now, I need to know everything here, Dad! Everything! Meaning just what drove you away from mother, and is my wife's mother still alive?!'  
  
Major Charles licked his lips.  
  
'Jarod, this is your wedding day. Ms...Mallory and you have been through a lot here. Don't spoil it by bringing up the past.'  
  
'If Catherine Parker is not dead, then the past is very much the present, Dad! And worse yet, if you two have been having some sort of relationship behind our backs, then we all need to know!'  
  
Major Charles didn't answer, at first. He then took a deep breath.  
  
'I found out, shortly after your brother and you were taken, that your mother was a Russian spy. She told me that she hadn't expected to fall in love with me...to love our life together. Jarod, she swore that what she was doing, had nothing to do with why your brother and you were taken. And I believed that.'  
  
He stopped talking suddenly, as if it were too painful to talk about. Jarod glanced out of the door. Mallory was still dancing with Broots. Michelle had picked up Abigail, and was walking around with her. Brian was dancing with another young girl.   
  
Jarod closed the door and looked at his father again.  
  
'Dad, I need to hear all of it. No more lies.' he said softly.  
  
'Okay, okay. I found out your mother had lied to me about your kidnapping, as well as your brother's.'  
  
'Lied? Lied how?'  
  
Major Charles shook his head.  
  
'Jarod, I had hoped you would never learn the truth like this. Especially on this day.'  
  
'Just tell me!'  
  
'Jarod, your mother made a deal with her superiors. She would be allowed to live, if she turned both Kyle and you over to the Centre. Apparently, that sick operation had ties to the Soviet Union. There's no telling how many of your simulations were used to aid the KGB, or worse.'  
  
Jarod just stared at his father.  
  
'No.' was all that he said. He turned away.   
  
'Jarod, you have to hear all of this. I couldn't stand the sight of your mother after I found out. She confessed you know... the guilt was eating her up inside. We were never the same. I mean by then, we had Emily, but I just couldn't be a husband to a woman, that had sold my children in exchange for her own miserable neck! That was when I confided in Catherine...Jarod, she was never inseminated with my sperm. Ethan...Ethan was conceived out of love.'  
  
Jarod ran a hand over his face. He kept remembering how hard his mother had tried to tell him something before she died! Something she couldn't get out! He looked at his father.  
  
'I will never believe that my mother SOLD Kyle or I, okay? So you can stop trying to make her look bad at your own expense! Now I want you to tell me about Catherine Parker! Is she alive or isn't she?!'  
  
'Jarod, you're upset! Please, calm down!'  
  
'Are you going to answer my question or not?!'  
  
'Not until you've calmed down!'  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Sydney walked in. He looked from Major Charles, to Jarod. His gaze settled on Jarod.  
  
'Jarod? Is everything alright?'  
  
Jarod shook his head and left the room. Sydney stared after him, then looked back at Major Charles.  
  
'What happened in here?' he asked.  
  
But Major Charles shook his head and walked out as well. He planned to collect Brian and go back to Alaska, right now!  
  
****  
  
Mallory had noticed none of the behind the scenes goings ons. She was in shock over what Broots had told her.  
  
'I never knew that! Jarod's mother tried to give you a lobotomy? Why?'  
  
'Because of what I found out! Jarod's mother gave him and Kyle to the Centre! The Centre thought they had a right to them, because Jarod's mother made some kind of deal to keep herself from getting killed! I found this out when I was looking for information on her and Irina Derevko. As soon as I found out, I was dragged off.'  
  
Mallory kept a phony smile plastered on her face, as she continued to dance with Broots.  
  
'There is no way Jarod knows about this, Broots. I mean, just hearing something like that would kill him.'  
  
'Yeah, that's what Sidney Bristow thought too.' Broots answered.  
  
'Sidney knows?' Mallory asked, looking around until her gaze fixed on Sidney. Michael Vaughn had fed her a piece of wedding cake. Sidney had been her matron of honor.  
  
'Yeah! She thought it would be better if Major Charles told him.'  
  
Mallory's mind began to race! So, Jarod's father knew of his wife's deception and chose not to tell Jarod about it? Then again, she couldn't blame him. It was probably better that Jarod did not know. His mother's death had been hard enough on him, but for him to go on living, knowing that she had done something so unspeakable....Mallory was a firm believer that some things were better off not knowing...ever!  
  
'Thanks, Broots, for telling me. But I doubt Major Charles will ever tell Jarod that.'  
  
'Well, what about you? I mean he should know...'  
  
'No, Broots, he shouldn't! Think about how much Jarod idealized the idea of a mother. Then, when he finally had a picture of her, he kept that with him 24/7. Then, when he finally gets a chance to actually meet and talk with her, it ends in tragedy. I'm telling you, Broots, Jarod can never know that. Promise me he will never hear it from you!'  
  
Broots nodded. Maybe Ms.Parker...Mallory, was right. Jarod would be very hurt if he heard something like that about his mother.  
  
Suddenly, Brian was standing near them. Mallory's eyes lit up when she saw him. He looked so much like Jarod had at that age. She smiled at him.  
  
'Hi,' he said shyly. 'I just wanted to tell you that my father and I were leaving.'  
  
Mallory looked at Broots, who shrugged. She let go of Broots.  
  
'What do you mean, 'leaving'?' she asked, her tone sounding semi-sharp. She saw that he seemed confused by the question, and she softened some. Broots was looking from her, to Brian.  
  
'I mean, Dad said it was time for us to be getting back to Alaska. So, he said to come over and say goodbye.'  
  
Mallory felt her temper beginning to rise! First of all, there was that reference to Major Charles, as 'Dad'. A few days before the wedding, Jarod and her had went out to the airport to pick them up. On the drive there, was the first of this talk about leaving things the way they were, for Brian's sake.   
  
Mallory hadn't really agreed to it, but did not openly disagree with Jarod. She figured she would wait and see. But when she saw him again, she fell in love with the idea of being Brian's mother.  
  
They had waited by the gate, while the passengers came off of the plane from Alaska. Brian had been wearing a varsity letter jacket. Jarod didn't seem to catch the significance of that, having never been to high school. But for Brian to be a freshman, and on the varsity football team, that was a big deal. And Mallory wanted to share in his excitement.   
  
There was also a part of her that was jealous and sad. Brian looked so good and well adjusted, in just the short time he had been living with Jarod's father. And she had had nothing to do with any of that.  
  
Major Charles apparently had been attending all of Brian's games. He was a volunteer assistant coach for the team. Things that Jarod should be doing.  
  
But Jarod didn't mind, or at least, didn't appear to. After all, he had a little girl to spoil in Abigail. Jarod had hugged Brian, then his father. Mallory couldn't stop staring at Brian. He was her son, and he didn't even know it.  
  
They had been staying with them, in the two-story house that Jarod and her had purchased. Mallory had sold her family home, and put half of the proceeds into the new house. Jarod came up with his share from God knows where! She didn't ask, and Jarod never volunteered an explanation.  
  
Now, her son was telling her that he and Major Charles were leaving! In the middle of her wedding reception! She realized, now was the time to confront Jarod, and tell him how she really felt about their son's living arrangements. It was not that she was not grateful to Major Charles, but he was Brian's grandfather, not his father.   
  
'Uh, Brian, I haven't had the chance to dance with you yet.' Mallory said, ignoring Broots's gaze. Brian smiled shyly at her, then took her hand. The two began dancing. Broots went off to find his daughter.  
  
'So, tell me, why do you have to get back so soon?' Mallory asked, trying to still her growing panic. She understood that with all Brian had been through in his life, he was finally living a normal existence. But Jarod and her would never get to know their son, if they didn't start trying to be a family sometime! Brian was almost grown now!  
  
'I don't know. My father just told me we had to get back. Though, I kind of think I know why.' he said, lowering his voice some.  
  
Mallory smiled at him.  
  
'What? Why do you think Major Charles wants to leave?' she asked. She refused to refer to him as her son's father!  
  
'Cathy.'  
  
Mallory raised a brow.  
  
'Cathy...Cathy who?'  
  
'Oh, she's Dad's girlfriend. She is so nice...she's kind of like the mother I never had. I've been rooting for them to get married...I even wanted her to come with us to your wedding, but she didn't seem to want to. You know, she kind of looks like...'  
  
Mallory didn't let her son finish, and stopped dancing abruptly. Now, some woman named 'Cathy', was trying to take her place as Brian's mother?! This was enough to make her want to take up smoking again!  
  
'Brian, why don't you stick around for a bit. I need to talk to Major Charles...just to say goodbye, okay?'  
  
Mallory then let go of her son and searched for any sign of Major Charles or Jarod, but preferably her new father-in-law. She was all for him finding love again at his age, but the more she heard about this new woman in his life, the more determined she was, to stake her place in Brian's life.  
  
****  
  
'Jarod, are you sure that's what your father said?' Sydney asked in disbelief.  
  
Jarod and Sydney were in another room, off of the reception hall. Jarod nodded, his jaw was clenched.  
  
'Yes, Sydney! I will never forget those words for as long as I live! And what really angers me, is he said it to cover for his own treachery!'  
  
'I don't understand.' Sydney said.  
  
Jarod looked towards the closed door. He then looked back at Sydney.  
  
'Before my mother died, she told me that Catherine Parker was still alive.'  
  
'What?!' Sydney cried out.  
  
'Keep your voice down!' Jarod hissed, feeling more and more stressed. 'The last thing I need, is for Mallory to come in here and overhear something like that.'  
  
'Jarod, we know what happened to Catherine Parker! Why would your mother have said such a thing? Maybe she was just delirious?'  
  
'Sydney, she was laboring for breath! There was something specific she wanted to tell me! And what she said was, that not only was Catherine Parker alive, but that my father was in love with her. That is the reason why my parents never found their way back to one another!'  
  
Sydney pursed his lips. Jarod recognized that as a sign that Sydney was going to say something unpleasant.  
  
'What, Sydney? Just say it!'  
  
'Alright. I think that you're unwilling to accept the possibility, that what could've kept your parents apart, was your father's inability to forgive your mother.'  
  
'Making that cock and bull story true? No!'  
  
'Jarod, you have to calm down or else Mallory will know something is wrong. Now, did you ask your father about Catherine Parker?'  
  
'Yes! And all he would admit to, was that Ethan was conceived out of 'love'!'  
  
Sydney frowned.  
  
'Meaning Catherine Parker was not inseminated with your father's sperm. They had an affair.' Sydney theorized. But that made no sense! For that meant that Catherine left Ethan as well, when the perception was that he was stolen by Raines and the Centre.  
  
'They had an affair alright! Behind my poor mother's back!' Jarod practically growled. He then stopped and took a steadying breath.  
  
'Did your father say she was alive though?' Sydney pressed.  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'No. He kept dodging that question. And if she was dead, I think he would've simply said it. Sydney, I don't want my wife to know about this.'  
  
'Oh, Jarod, that's a mistake...'  
  
'Sydney, we both know Mallory! We both know her better than anyone else on this earth! She has always had this illusion that her beautiful, sweet mother, was murdered and taken from her too early. If she ever found out that her mother just walked out on her....I don't think she could take it.'  
  
Sydney put a hand on Jarod's shoulder.  
  
'You both are strong people. And our Mallory is a lot stronger than she looks. I think it would be hard, but she would survive.'  
  
Jarod stared at Sydney, then shook his head.  
  
'You know what? I think I'm just going to stop chasing the past.'  
  
Sydney raised a brow.  
  
'You're the last person I thought I would ever hear say that.'  
  
'Well, now you're hearing it. I'm married now. I have a new career, at the same University with the man that has been the only father I have ever known all of my life. I have a beautiful little girl that I just...I mean Sydney, she is my heart. I have to focus on them now.'  
  
Sydney nodded slightly. He had actually walked Mallory down the aisle today. He felt like a proud father to both of them.  
  
'What about Brian, Jarod?'  
  
Jarod sighed.  
  
'He's well adjusted and happy with my father. But, if Catherine Parker is alive and involved with my father, I don't want my son around them.'  
  
'Jarod...'  
  
'Sydney, their relationship has been built on lies. The main one being, that to most of the world, Catherine Parker is supposed to be dead. Look, let's get back out there. Michelle is probably wondering where you are now.'  
  
Sydney smiled softly, knowing he should stay out of it, but having too much vested in the couple to do so. He followed Jarod out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Mallory found Major Charles waiting by the front door. He looked surprised to see her.  
  
'Mallory, have you seen Brian? I told him to say goodbye...we're catching an early flight.'  
  
Mallory raised a brow.  
  
'So I heard. Why is that?'  
  
'Why is what?' Major Charles asked in a gruff tone.  
  
'Why are you leaving so early?'  
  
Major Charles reached out to touch her hands, but Mallory snatched them away! Major Charles looked saddened.  
  
'Jarod told you, hey?'  
  
'Jarod told me what?'  
  
'I'm leaving because he wouldn't want me here. I had to tell him something unpleasant about his mother. He didn't take it too well.'  
  
Mallory nodded quickly, knowing that here she was about to unleash hell on her father-in-law, but unable to stop herself!  
  
'You told Jarod about his mother giving him and his brother to the Centre, didn't you?! And on his damned wedding day!'  
  
'I'm sorry, Mallory! Believe me, I didn't want to tell him...look, I'll just find Brian and leave.'  
  
'You're not taking my son, anywhere!' she practically spat.   
  
Now, Major Charles's expression went from sad, to firm.  
  
'Brian is coming home with me. Alaska is the only real home he has ever known...with me, no thanks to your father!' Major Charles snapped.  
  
'Oh, so now the gloves come off, don't they, 'Dad'? Can I call you that? You know, now that I'm married to your son!'  
  
'Look, this isn't good for anyone, okay? I'm going to find Brian and we're getting out of here. Jarod and you just need time to calm down now.'  
  
Major Charles tried to move around her, but Mallory moved in front of him, her wedding dress rustling.  
  
'I am calm. Brian is my son. You are not his father, and this 'Cathy', is not me! I am his mother!'  
  
'Mallory, don't cause a scene. We both want what is best for Brian.'  
  
'What's best for my son, is that he finally learns that he was not a clone, and that he does actually have living, breathing parents!'  
  
Jarod and Sydney appeared. Sydney touched Mallory's elbow, while Jarod walked over to his father.  
  
'What's going on here?' Jarod asked in a tight voice, looking from his father to his wife.  
  
'Your father was just going to sneak out of here with our son, Jarod!'  
  
Jarod looked at Mallory, then at Sydney. He looked over at his father.  
  
'Stay here. I'll be right back. We still have unfinished business.' he said. He then moved towards Mallory and took her arm, steering her into another empty room. Once inside, he closed the door.  
  
'Alright, talk to me. What is this all about?' he asked.  
  
Mallory gave him a defiant stare.  
  
'Jarod, I know you thought that I agreed to let Brian live with your father for now, but the more I think about it, and the more I look at him, I just know now is the time to tell him the truth.'  
  
Jarod reached out and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
'I feel the same way, believe me I do. But, now is not the time to tell our son that we're going to uproot his life.'  
  
Mallory pulled away from him.  
  
'Then when? When he's eighteen?! Jarod he's a freshman in highschool!'  
  
'What has that got to do with anything? He will be our son for life!'  
  
'But we'll have no chance to have any input in his upbringing! Jarod, our son told me that your father is dating some strange woman named Cathy! And you should've seen Brian's eyes...he loves this woman...like a mother!'  
  
Mallory then broke down and began to cry. Jarod was totally perplexed at his wife's hysterics. Rarely, if ever, did she show this much emotion. He pulled her into his arms, all the while, his mind on this 'Cathy'. Cathy, most likely, was Catherine Parker. Which meant that his fears about his father carrying on with Mallory's mother, were not unfounded. He let go of Mallory.  
  
'I agree with you.' he said calmly.  
  
Mallory's eyes widened. She hadn't expected it to be this easy! Se began swiping at her eyes.  
  
'You do?'  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
'Yes. I think before we leave for Hawaii, I will speak to my father about the custody arrangements.'  
  
'Well, Jarod, we can do it together.'  
  
'No!' Jarod said, a little too emotionally. He did not want her to even guess, that Cathy was Catherine Parker.  
  
Mallory looked into his eyes. Something was wrong.   
  
She reached up and touched his cheek.  
  
'What is it? Something else has happened?'  
  
Jarod took a deep breath.  
  
'My father told me something about my mother...something that isn't even worth repeating. But needless to say, I don't know how to feel about my father now. I mean, he's just outright lied on my mother, and she isn't even here to defend herself!'  
  
Mallory now knew, that for whatever sick reason, Major Charles had told Jarod about his mother giving him and his brother Kyle, over to the Centre, when they were children. What was the matter with that man?!  
  
Mallory clasped his hand. Just to hear something like that, had to be devastating. Jarod's pain calmed her own.   
  
'Look, I was just emotional...you know with Brian being here like this...we can talk to Major Charles when we get back from Hawaii. Let's just let him go.'  
  
Jarod tilted his head.  
  
'You're sure?' he asked.  
  
Mallory nodded. Jarod needed time away from his father right now.  
  
'Besides, if we do plan to bring our son home with us, we have to make sure that his parents are...' Mallory finished the sentence by whispering something dirty in Jarod's ear. Jarod grinned, then kissed her. He had to admit, he was really looking forward to time alone with his new wife. Time alone without the pressures of the Centre trial, always around them.   
  
And he liked kissing her, about as much as he loved making love to her. Jarod had been quite surprised to discover the different things Mallory could do with her tongue!  
  
Mallory then broke of the kiss. Jarod stroked her cheek, then reluctantly, began to back away.  
  
'I'll find my father.' he said huskily, before leaving the room. Once gone, Mallory allowed her thoughts to drift back to Brian. What bothered her the most, was that Major Charles had missed out on raising two sons. Brian was the son he had never had a chance to spend any time with. She was very afraid, that prying her son from her new father-in-law's care, would not be so easy.  
  
****  
  
But when Jarod left to look for his father, Sydney confronted him in a hallway.  
  
'They're gone, Jarod.' he said.  
  
'Who? My father and Brian?'  
  
'Yes. Major Charles grabbed Brian and left. He said he would call you when they returned back home to Alaska. What are you going to tell Mallory?'  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Jarod, she's going to be upset that she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her son!'  
  
Before Jarod could respond, Sidney and Vaughn came out of the reception hall and stood before him. Jarod hadn't known Vaughn and Sidney long, but he could tell by their faces, that there were more unpleasant surprises to come.  
  
'What? What is it?' Jarod asked them. Sydney tensed up as well.  
  
Vaughn cleared his throat.  
  
'I just got a call...the CIA cut a deal with Lyle.'  
  
Jarod and Sydney looked at one another.  
  
'What do you mean, 'cut a deal'?' Jarod asked, his voice rising. This day was going from good, to bad, to pretty damned bad!  
  
Mallory, who heard Jarod's voice get loud, came out of the other room. She walked over to stand with Jarod and Sydney.  
  
'What's going on out here?' she asked. She then looked around.  
  
'Where is Brian and Major Charles?' she asked.  
  
Jarod looked over at her.  
  
'They left.'  
  
'Left?! Behind our backs?'  
  
Sydney put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Mallory, Mr. Lyle cut a deal with the CIA.'  
  
Mallory's mouth dropped open, as she looked from Sydney, to Vaughn and Sidney.  
  
'How is that possible?!'  
  
Sidney rubbed Vaughn's shoulder. This was just as upsetting for the two of them, since Vaughn was worried for Sidney's safety. Sidney spoke.  
  
'Apparently, your brother knew of a lot of terrorist cells. He turned them all over for his freedom...but Jarod, Mallory, it's much, much worse.'  
  
'What?' Jarod asked. Mallory linked her arm with his.  
  
''Did you sell your house to Lyle?' Vaughn asked Mallory.  
  
Jarod and Sydney looked at Mallory. Her eyes widened.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?! Of course not!' she snapped.  
  
'You met the person that bought the house?' Sidney asked.  
  
'Yes! It was a young couple...this was their first home...they were new to the area!'  
  
Sidney shook her head.  
  
'They were fronting for Lyle!'  
  
'Damnit!' Jarod swore, unable to believe their colossal bad luck! What else could go wrong?!  
  
Michael Vaughn answered that question.  
  
'There is one more thing: Lyle has custody of a little boy. He's about three years old.'  
  
Jarod squinted.  
  
'Lyle had a child? Of his own?'  
  
But Mallory slowly let go of Jarod.  
  
'No...not of his own.'  
  
Sidney was staring at her. She nodded at her in the affirmative.  
  
Jarod reached out and touched Mallory's shoulders, turning her so that she was facing him.  
  
'Who is this child, Mallory?'  
  
Mallory blinked.  
  
'The boy that Brigitte and my father had...how did this happen?'  
  
Sidney shook her head.  
  
'I don't know. But he is the boy's legal guardian. And he's named the boy Bobby.'  
  
Jarod, Mallory and Sydney looked at one another. Mallory then turned to Jarod.  
  
'We can't go to Hawaii.' she said. 


	17. Back From the Dead

Chapter 17  
  
Two days later, Sydney sat across the street from Major Charles's four bedroom, two story house, in Anchorage, Alaska. He had to see for himself, if what Jarod had told him was true. He had to know if not only was Catherine Parker alive, after being thought dead all of these years, but Sydney wanted to see for himself, if she was having a relationship with Major Charles.  
  
He sighed, as he thought of the lie he had told his own wife, Michelle. Sydney had told her that he was attending a conference on the Dangers of Psychiatric Drugs, here in Alaska.   
  
Jarod would be furious with him, if he knew he had left Michelle and Abigail alone, with Mr. Lyle on the loose. But, he had enlisted the help of Jarod's cousin, Sidney Bristow, and her resources with the CIA, to ensure Michelle and Abigail's safety.   
  
It had taken himself, Sidney Bristow, Michael Vaughn, Broots and Jarod, to finally convince Mallory to go to Hawaii, after they all learned, that not only had Mr. Lyle cut a deal with the CIA, thus making him a free man, but that he had bought Mallory's former home, and adopted his and Mallory's half-brother, conceived by Mr. Parker and Brigitte. It did not help matters further, when it was revealed that Lyle had named the boy Bobby, the name he was given by his adopted family.  
  
Sydney's thoughts flitted briefly to Jarod and Mallory. He couldn't help but think that this secret was going to devastate their new marriage. Sydney knew both of them so well. Jarod was denying any truth to his father's assertion, that his own mother gave him and his brother to the Centre. And Mallory...the ache that was forever persistent, that went with mourning a loved one, would blow open into a full blown wound, when she found out that her mother had walked out on her.  
  
And despite Jarod's reasoning, Sydney knew, that Jarod knew, that his wife would have to be told the truth. There was just no getting around it. Not with their son, Brian, living with Major Charles and supposedly, Catherine Parker.  
  
What Sydney wondered, was how long did Major Charles think he could keep something like this hidden from his son and daughter-in-law?  
  
Sydney watched, as Major Charles and Brian came out of the house, laughing and kidding around. They both turned to say something to someone still standing in the doorway. At that moment, Sydney wished he had a pair of binoculars!   
  
But from the little he could make out, it was clearly a woman, and she was older...with salt and pepper colored hair. Sydney sighed. He hoped Jarod had been wrong in his suspicions. He hoped this was not Catherine Parker. It couldn't be.  
  
Sydney saw Major Charles and Jarod get into a SUV. Major Charles handed Brian the keys. Sydney raised a brow and watched, as Brian slowly backed the vehicle out of the drive-way. Sydney concluded that Brian was learning how to drive. Another important event in a child's life. Another important event Jarod and Mallory missed...partly due to himself, and his own cowardice.  
  
But, at least he had never faked his own death. Sydney waited until Brian and the Major had driven down the street, and turned a corner, until he got out of his own vehicle. He then stood in the street, staring at the house. Finally, he took a deep breath and walked towards the house.  
  
The yard looked beautiful. Sydney was about to step onto the walk that went towards the front door, when he noticed a bunch of gardenia's outside of a window of the house. Sydney moved closer to the flowers and inspected them. He remembered that these specific flowers, were Catherine Parker's favorite. His mind flashed back to a young Mallory Parker, giving him a bunch of these flowers, and telling him they were her mother's favorite.  
  
But a garden of flowers, and a shadowy glimpse of a woman, did not bring Catherine Parker back from the dead. Sydney had to find out for sure, and not only for himself. When Jarod and Mallory returned from their honeymoon, Sydney had no doubt, that Jarod would be on his father's doorstep demanding answers. And by then, Catherine Parker, would probably be nowhere around.  
  
The Major did not know, that Jarod had confided in Sydney about Catherine Parker. The Major thought he had time, while his son, and daughter-in-law were away, to either think of another lie, or maybe come clean. Sydney was betting on the former.   
  
But neither Major Charles, or Catherine Parker, would be expecting him.   
  
Sydney walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a few moments, Sydney heard a voice that sounded hauntingly familiar, as if from another time, speak, as the door opened.  
  
'What happened? Did you forget your key? Hope you didn't crash the...'  
  
Sydney stared into the much older face, of the once dead, Catherine Parker. She just stared at him, her eyes as wide and luminous, as those of her daughter, Mallory.  
  
'Sydney. You're the last person I expected to see.'  
  
'I was counting on that. May I come in?' Sydney said in a calm tone.  
  
'Sydney, now is not...'  
  
'Catherine, Jarod and Mallory are like my own children. It has been a long journey for all of us. A journey I intend to see through to the end. And right now, it has stopped at you. I will not let you hurt either one of them. Now, may I come in?'  
  
Catherine moved aside and let Sydney step in. Catherine slowly closed the door, then turned to face him. Sydney silently appraised her.  
  
She looked good, which he did not mean as a compliment. For a woman that had caused her daughter so much anguish and emotional turmoil, should not look as if she didn't have a care in the world. Sydney squinted at her. Nor should she look like she had plastic surgery!  
  
'Sit down, Sydney. Can I get you something to drink?'  
  
'Let's skip the pleasantries, Catherine. Why am I looking at you right now? Why? Why did you do this? And what is going on between yourself and Major Charles? Why did you leave your children?'  
  
'That's a lot to answer without sitting down first, Sydney. Please....just sit down and I'll tell you.'  
  
Sydney slowly nodded, then eased into the nearest chair. Catherine walked over to the couch and sat down. Her hair was short, cropped into a fashionable style. She was dressed comfortably.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. Sydney rubbed his hands together impatiently.   
  
'Catherine! I am not leaving until you talk to me! Tell me how we have come to this point!'  
  
'Please don't yell at me!'  
  
Sydney stood up.  
  
'You know, Jarod and Mallory are the ones that should be confronting you, not me! And Ethan as well, remember him? Jarod and Mallory found him a little over two years ago! How could you have faked your death, not once, but twice! Was Raines in on it as well? What, Catherine?! What happened?! The Centre is no more, so you can't hide behind that anymore!'  
  
Catherine Parker stood up, then walked over to a purse. She pulled out a wallet, opened it up, then walked back over to Sydney. She pointed at a picture.  
  
'It all begins with her.' Catherine Parker said, her voice breaking.  
  
Sydney looked at the picture and furrowed his brow. He didn't understand what he was staring at . Sure, he knew who it was. It was a picture of Catherine Parker and Mallory.  
  
'I don't understand.' Sydney said.  
  
'You think that's a picture of myself and Mallory. It isn't.'  
  
Sydney looked at the picture again, then at Catherine.  
  
'Of course it is! I've known your daughter all of her life!'  
  
'No, Sydney. That's Melanie, Mallory's twin sister.'  
  
Sydney squinted at her, and practically threw the wallet at her! Catherine seemed surprised at the abrupt gesture.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? Mallory's twin is Lyle....the son Raines stole from you.'  
  
Catherine closed the wallet and shook her head.  
  
'I know all about him. He is not my son. And that footage of my giving birth to Mallory and him, was doctored by Raines.'  
  
Sydney began to shake his head.  
  
'I don't understand, Catherine! What do you mean Lyle is not your son?'  
  
'I was there, Sydney, remember? I had two little GIRLS! Identical twins! I didn't have a boy. But this Lyle...he was Mr. Parker's real son...by some woman that he was having an affair with in the Centre. The woman was killed, when she began to make demands on my husband, asking for him to leave me. Believe me, I would've gladly turned him over to her.'  
  
Sydney closed his eyes, weighing in the enormity of the little he had learned so far. He then opened his eyes.  
  
'So, this baby, this Melanie, was taken from you? Like we saw on the DSA?'  
  
Catherine Parker nodded, swallowing convulsively. She then looked past him and out of the window. Major Charles and Brian had returned. Sydney turned and looked out of the window.  
  
'To make a long story short, Raines revealed the fact that Melanie was alive, to me. I was offered the chance to raise her...to create a new life for myself, if I just left Ethan and never came back for Mallory. At the time, I figured being allowed to raise one child, was better than none at all.'  
  
Sydney looked her up and down, still unable to believe this incredible story! The door opened, and Major Charles and Brian walked in. They stopped short. Brian smiled at him.  
  
'Sydney?' he asked.  
  
Sydney covered, smiling back at him. Major Charles looked at Catherine, who nodded at him. The Major then looked at Sydney.  
  
'Sydney...what brings you to Anchorage?' he asked, eyeing Brian nervously. But Brian didn't notice.  
  
'Yeah, are Jarod and Mallory alright? Mallory looked kind of stressed at the wedding.' Brian said.  
  
Sydney glanced at Catherine, then looked at Brian.  
  
'No, everything is fine. I just needed to see the Major here for a moment, alone.'  
  
Brian looked around the room. He felt the tension, and was concerned. Catherine walked over to him.  
  
'You're going over to Lindsey's house tonight, right?' she asked, touching his shoulder.  
  
Brian nodded, still looking from Major Charles to Sydney.  
  
'I was planning to. But if you'd rather I stay here...'  
  
'No!' Major Charles said quickly, putting a hand on his back and pushing him a little.  
  
'Yes, Brian, go get ready and I'll drive you there myself.' Catherine said, putting on a bright smile.  
  
Brian still looked around at the three of them.  
  
'Is everything alright?'  
  
Sydney nodded at him.  
  
'Everything is fine. Go. It was nice seeing you again.' he said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. He truly was Jarod all over again.  
  
Brian nodded, then headed for the stairs. Catherine watched him for a few moments, before turning back to Sydney and Major Charles. Sydney spoke.  
  
'You both still have a lot to answer for.' he stated.  
  
'You had no business coming here.' Major Charles said sternly.  
  
'Neither of you have any business raising Brian.' Sydney retorted. He then focused in on Catherine.  
  
'Jarod and Mallory have to be told. I hope the both of you don't try and run, or lie. Mallory needs to know about her sister. Lyle, despicable as he is, needs to know that you are not his real mother. And Jarod...Catherine, you knew where Jarod was...that means you knew too, Major. And you did nothing to save him.'  
  
'You don't understand, Sydney!' Major Charles almost growled. 'You can't go running back to my son, or Catherine's daughter, with any wild tales!'  
  
'Wild tales? That's rich! As if I could begin to make anything like this up!'  
  
Catherine Parker spoke.  
  
'Please, Sydney, let us be the ones to tell Jarod and Mallory the truth.'  
  
'You've had over thirty years to, Catherine.' Sydney admonished.  
  
'Sydney, how the hell do you think I felt, knowing I'd left my daughter at that place! Every day that I looked at Melanie, I wondered what Mallory was doing at that moment in time! To think that my little girl had a baby and had it snatched from her...like I did...it damned near broke my heart!'  
  
'Thinking you were dead nearly broke Mallory's. And now she's going to find out that not only did you not die, but that you abandoned her and chose to raise another little girl instead of her!'  
  
Sydney then turned to Major Charles.  
  
'And you! All of those stories about searching for Jarod...you knew where he was...and if you didn't learn it from your wife, then you learned it from Catherine. And neither of you made a move to remove your children from that place.'  
  
Major Charles moved so that he could put an arm around a sobbing Catherine.  
  
'There is more to the story, Sydney. And it's for us to tell to Jarod and Mallory, not you. When they return from Hawaii, we will tell them everything. But for now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Now!'  
  
Sydney stared at both of them for the longest moment, before turning and walking out of the front door. He then stood on the porch.  
  
He would not be able to sleep until this was all out in the open. What would he say to Jarod and Mallory when they called to ask about Abigail? Would he be able to sound normal? He breathed in deeply, before stepping off of the porch.  
  
****  
  
HAWAII  
  
The sun was slowly going down, as Mallory sat up against the headboard of her bed. Jarod was asleep, his head resting against her breasts.  
  
They were both naked and bathed in sweat. Mallory absent mindedly massaged Jarod's scalp, as her eyes focused on the ocean, out beyond their terrace.  
  
The doors were open, and a soft wind wafted in to caress them both. Mallory was glad she agreed to come. She was glad for this time together with her husband.  
  
During their lovemaking, she had been unable to focus on anything but Jarod. The feel of his skin, on hers.   
  
But right now, Mallory's thoughts flitted back to Lyle...and their baby brother. She could not live her life, knowing that poor kid was in Lyle's custody.   
  
She hadn't wanted to broach the subject with Jarod, but she wanted for her and Jarod to adopt the boy, or, find someone who would.  
  
Mallory was still thinking along those lines, when Jarod began to stir. Her fingers were still ensnared in his hair, when he lifted his head and kissed one of her breasts. His eyes then looked up and met hers.  
  
'What were you thinking about?' he asked softly.  
  
Mallory smiled down at him.  
  
'What makes you think I was thinking about anything, boy genius?'  
  
'Boy genius? In case you haven't noticed, Mrs. Russell, there is nothing boyish about me.'  
  
Mallory sighed, removing her hand from his hair.  
  
'Oh believe me, you're a boy in a man's body. It is part of your charm.'  
  
Jarod raised up to kiss her, when he stopped and turned his head towards the terrace. He frowned. Mallory looked over there as well, her guard up.  
  
'What? Did you see something?' she asked, looking around the room. Damn! Would she ever stop expecting to see her gun lying nearby?  
  
'Stay here!' Jarod ordered, getting up. Mallory jumped up as well.  
  
'Jarod, if you're going out on the terrace, at least put some clothes on!'  
  
But Jarod didn't have time for clothes. And he was going to wish he had!  
  
For somehow, even though they were twelve stories up, a photographer had managed to hide on their terrace and snap pictures of the two of them! He had been hiding behind a huge, potted palm tree! He managed to get a shot of Jarod, just as he was coming towards him!  
  
Jarod grabbed the guy, wondering where the hell he thought he was going to escape to?! He then shoved him into the bedroom! The man fell to the floor.  
  
Mallory managed to pull on a flimsy robe, before jumping up off of the bed to stand beside Jarod. She handed him a robe, which he finally put on.  
  
'Who are you?!' Jarod demanded to know. Mallory said nothing, but eyed the little looking man in disgust. She suspected he was some low life tabloid reporter! Ever since the goings ons of the Centre became public, plus the trial, Jarod, herself and anyone connected with them, were now fodder for the media.  
  
'Please! Don't hurt me! I had no choice!'  
  
'What do you mean, 'you had no choice'?! Who the hell are you, and why are you bothering my wife and I on our honeymoon?!' Jarod seethed. Mallory tossed her hair.  
  
'You two are the biggest thing since...since JFK Jr. and Carolyn.' he squeaked. Mallory snorted in response! She wouldn't go that far! Jarod didn't quite get it.  
  
'That would be the deceased son of the 35th president of the United States?' Jarod asked.  
  
Mallory moved in front of Jarod, reached down and snatched the man's camera from out of his hands!  
  
'Please! I have to get those pictures to my boss! She'll kill me if I don't!'  
  
'Tough titty!' Mallory snapped, opening up the back of the camera. The reporter reached up to grab the camera from her, but Jarod kicked him back with his foot!  
  
'The tabloids aren't going to get their kicks off of us!' Mallory snapped, destroying the film. She then threw it, and the camera, down at the man. She looked at Jarod.  
  
'Get rid of him, 'honey', then join me in the shower.' she ordered, sauntering off towards the bathroom. The door slammed shut. Jarod stared longingly after her, before coming to his senses and reaching down to grab the man's shirt collar.  
  
'Wait, please! I don't work for a tabloid! A woman hired me to take these pictures of the two of you. I should've never taken her case...I'm afraid of what will happen to me if I don't bring her back something!'  
  
Jarod slowly let go of the man. He got up on his own.  
  
'Tell me who this woman is.' Jarod ordered. 


	18. Haunted Honeymoon

Chapter 18  
  
Mallory came out of the bathroom, twenty minutes later. She was somewhat peeved, since Jarod had never joined her in the shower.   
  
He was just getting off of the phone, when she came out. He turned to look at her, giving her a sheepish grin.  
  
'Is the little man gone?' Mallory asked, drying her hair with a towel. She sat down on the bed.   
  
Jarod walked over to her and took the towel from her. He sat down next to her and began drying her hair for her.  
  
'The 'Little Man's' name was Mr. Fitzpatrick, and yes, he is gone.'  
  
'Good.' Mallory said, as Jarod continued to rub her head. She was beginning to feel drowsy.  
  
Jarod suddenly stopped, let go of the towel and stood up. Mallory refrained from sighing. She sensed some sort of lecture/big revelation coming up. She looked up at him expectantly. He stood in the middle of the room.  
  
'That man works for a woman named Kristi Kincade.' he said.   
  
Mallory began drying her hair again. She then dropped the towel, stood up and walked into the bathroom. She was looking for a hairdryer. She did not answer Jarod.  
  
'Did you hear what I said?' he asked in a tight voice.  
  
Mallory found the hairdryer and returned to the bedroom. She sat back down on the bed and looked for an outlet.  
  
'You're angry, aren't you? That's why you're getting ready to turn that thing on while I'm talking, correct?'  
  
Mallory dropped the hairdryer.  
  
'Jarod, you're obviously going to tell me that this woman is a vengeful Pretend or something, right? I mean the name means nothing to me. She hires some sleaze to take pictures of us during our most intimate moments...please, just please tell me you don't want to perform a Pretend on this broad, on our honeymoon?'  
  
Jarod walked back over to her.  
  
'We can't just leave it like this. And you're right. She was a Pretend, but it's more complicated than that. I had feelings for this woman. It was hard for me to believe that she would be so murderous.'  
  
Feelings? God, how Mallory now wished she had done more than skimmed Jarod's red notebooks! Now she wanted to know what this 'Chrissy' looked like!  
  
Mallory stood up.  
  
'So, did this woman have feelings for you too? Is that what all of this is really all about?'  
  
'I sent her to jail and Kristi never really cared for me. She only used me to serve a purpose.' Jarod said, closing the gap between the two of them. He then told her something else.  
  
'Mallory, she is in the room next to ours.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
Jarod reached out to touch her shoulders.  
  
'This is my mess and I will clean it up.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Mallory...'  
  
'No, I will take care of this woman.' Mallory insisted, pulling away from him. She then walked over to the closet.  
  
'She murdered her husband and tried to kill me! You are not confronting her alone!'  
  
Mallory pulled out a tanktop and a pair of thin white pants. She had never liked shorts. She looked over at Jarod.  
  
'Look, I'm going to take it, that this woman got some sort of early parole or something. She's not going to take the chance of going back to prison. And she probably doesn't know that that creep she hired, told us everything. She just wanted to humiliate us, that's all. I'll be right next door! But I want this heifer to know that there are two of us now. So, I am going over there.'  
  
Jarod said nothing. He knew from many years of experience, that there was no stopping his wife when she put her mind to something. But, he decided to use the occasion to say something else.  
  
'I will agree to this, if you agree to something in return.' Jarod said, eyeing her.  
  
Mallory dropped her robe and began changing clothes in front of him. She smiled devilishly at him. She always loved the look on his face when he saw her naked. It was like a little boy who was seeing his first naked woman. That and the desire that seemed to always be there on his face... and in his eyes. A woman couldn't ask for more than that.  
  
'Yes, I will be careful.' she answered, looking around for a pair of sandals, once she had put on a pair of underwear with the pants.  
  
'No, that's not what I meant. I know you're going to be careful. But...when we return from Hawaii, I want you to agree to let me talk to my father about Brian, alone.'  
  
Mallory stared at him. This was the second time he had asked to see his father alone about their son. Why?  
  
'Why?' she asked.  
  
'I just think that it would be better, after what happened at our reception, if I spoke with my father alone.'  
  
Mallory looked away. Jarod thought she was too emotional about Brian. She couldn't help it. She felt like their chance to raise him was slipping away before their very eyes.   
  
She nodded her assent.  
  
'Alright, fine. But if your father and this woman he's living with, do not agree to relinquish custody, I'm going to Alaska myself.'  
  
Jarod held up his hands in a surrendering motion. Mallory threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She then stopped, wiped her lipstick off of his face, then turned to leave.   
  
'Mallory?'  
  
She turned back to him, smiling. By then it was too late. Jarod's fist connected with her face. As she went limp, Jarod picked her up, kissing her semi-wet hair.  
  
'I am so sorry...you are going to be just fine. And when this is over, we are going to spend all day on the beach so we can finally get you tan!' he coddled her, laying her unconscious form on the bed. He had never had any intention of allowing her to face Kristi Kincade alone. And while he would bet on his wife, hands down to win in a fair fight with Kristi, Kristi didn't know anything about fighting fair. Knocking Mallory out, was the only way to keep her from getting hurt.  
  
Jarod cast one last glance down at Mallory, before his thoughts drifted to the phone call he had made, while Mallory had been in the shower. He had called Sydney and Michelle, to check in on Abigail. Michelle had told him that Sydney was out of town. That was the last thing Jarod wanted to hear, specifically with Lyle free.  
  
But Michelle assured him that his cousin, CIA agent, Sidney Bristow, had arranged for her and his daughter to be under watch, 24/7. While Jarod was somewhat mollified by this knowledge and grateful to his cousin, he wanted to know where Sydney had gone?  
  
Michelle casually provided the answer...at least the answer she thought was correct. Once Jarod heard 'Alaska', he knew what Sydney was up to. And he didn't like it.  
  
Jarod punched some numbers on his cell phone.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Sydney was sitting at the airport, staring into space, when his cell phone rang He pulled it out of his jacket pocket.  
  
'This is Sydney.' he answered.  
  
'Sydney, it's Jarod. Tell me you didn't confront my father?'  
  
Sydney did not answer. That scared Jarod more than annoyed him.  
  
'What did you learn?' Jarod asked quietly, looking back at Mallory on the bed. She was still knocked out.  
  
'It's worse than I thought. Catherine Parker is alive. She is living with your father. And your son, clearly thinks of the two of them as his parents.'  
  
Jarod rubbed a hand on his chin.  
  
'Well, we suspected that. Why are things worse?'  
  
Sydney cleared his throat first.  
  
'I confronted them, Jarod. And they want to see both Mallory and you to explain themselves. They claim there are things you need to understand.'  
  
'But you don't believe that?' Jarod asked.  
  
'Jarod, Catherine told me that Lyle is not her son.'  
  
Jarod looked back over at Mallory, then lowered his voice some.  
  
'What do you mean? We've seen the DSA's of his birth...I matched his DNA with my wife's...'  
  
'He is Mr. Parker's son by some other woman. But not Mallory's twin.'  
  
'So, there is another missing twin out there somewhere? Sydney, you're telling me that the other baby Catherine Parker delivered after Mallory, was not Lyle?'  
  
Sydney sighed.  
  
'Yes. But the child was returned to Catherine, by Raines, in exchange for her giving up her rights to Mallory and Ethan. Jarod, the mess this is going to cause...Ethan, Lyle, Mallory...the deception...'  
  
'That's the Centre.' Jarod said quietly. 'This other child...was a boy?'  
  
'A girl. An identical twin. Jarod, do you see why this is such dangerous territory?'  
  
'What are you saying?'  
  
'Maybe you should leave this whole thing alone. Maybe you should leave Brian with your father. I firmly believe that Mallory should never, ever learn of this.'  
  
Jarod said nothing for a moment. He then spoke.  
  
'I have to go. I will meet with my father and Catherine Parker alone. I'll see what she has to say for herself. But now with this twin sister thing, I just don't see how we can avoid telling her the truth.'  
  
'Let me be there, when you do this...please, Jarod.'   
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
'Fine. We'll make the trip together. I have to go. Goodbye, Sydney.' he said, before hanging up his cellphone. He closed his eyes briefly. Damn! More than anything now, he wanted an explanation from his father and 'mother-in-law' about their lies and deceptions!  
  
Jarod cast one final glance over at Mallory, walking over to her. He touched her cheek briefly, before turning and walking towards the door. He opened it. Mr. Fitzpatrick was sitting on the floor in the hall. He was also dead. A bullet hole adorned the middle of his forehead.  
  
Jarod looked around the hallway carefully, before stepping out into it. The killer must have used a silencer, since he, and apparently no one else, had heard a gunshot.  
  
Mr. Fitzpatrick was propped up against a wall, next to someone's room door. That door opened, and Jarod looked into the face of Kristi Kincade, holding a gun with a silencer on it. Jarod could also caught a glimpse of someone sprawled onto the floor, behind Kristi.  
  
'I thought you were next door.' Jarod said calmly.  
  
'I didn't like that room. I decided to get another one.' she responded just as calmly, leveling her gun at him.  
  
Jarod looked pointedly at the body behind her, in her 'new' room.  
  
'I take it the real guest wasn't so cooperative?'  
  
Kristi reached down, grabbed a fist full of Mr. Fitzpatrick's hair, and quickly dragged the man into the room, still keeping an eye, and her gun on Jarod. She didn't pull him in far, before stepping over him and out into the hallway, slamming the door behind her.  
  
'Luck has really been with me, Jarod. That rat fink photographer I hired, confessed that he had been caught, thus eliminating the problem of my having to pay him. I have been pressed for funds since my incarceration at your hands. Those pictures would have went for quite a sweet price with some tabloid. And another lucky thing: no one has shown up in the hallway here. Now, get in there.' she ordered, cocking the gun towards him.  
  
Jarod backed back into his and Mallory's room. Kristi walked in and slammed the door. She glanced over at Mallory's prone form on the bed. Her cheek was beginning to swell. Kristi smiled.  
  
'Jarod...you naughty boy! Beating the wife already? And the media had you painted as the 'Golden Boy/Messiah', running around and sticking your nose in things that didn't concern you, all while on the run. Oh, Jarod, if only those Centre people had caught you before you ruined my life!'  
  
Jarod glanced at Mallory out of the corner of his eye, before focusing on Kristi. His hands were up.  
  
'I thought arson was your specialty, Kristi? I never would've taken you as a shooter.'  
  
Kristi smiled.  
  
'It still is. You see, taking dirty pictures of your beloved and you, wasn't the only thing I hired the late Mr. Fitzpatrick to do.' she answered, grinning from ear to ear. She then eased around Jarod, still pointing the gun at him.  
  
'Mr. Fitzpatrick left a little surprise for us on the balcony out there. Now, I am just going to ease out there and get it. Any sudden moves from you, Jarod, and I won't shoot you, but your poor, unconscious wife over there. Are we clear?'  
  
'Crystal.' Jarod hissed, feeling helpless. What surprise on the balcony? There was really nothing out there, except for that potted palm tree...  
  
Jarod watched as Kristi eased out onto the balcony backwards, then reached behind the plant. There was a small duffle bag behind it. Jarod shook his head. How had he missed a duffle bag?!  
  
Kristi came back in off of the balcony, carrying the bag and still cocking the gun at him. She set it down on a nearby table and began rooting through it, all the while, keeping an eye on Jarod. She soon pulled out a very small can of lighter fluid, and a lighter.  
  
Jarod eyed her. He was hoping she would have to set the gun down, at least for a moment, to spread the accelerant, but she seemed very handy with holding a gun, and preparing to murder them.  
  
Kristi began to pour the lighter fluid in a circle around Jarod and stopping at the door. So, basically, she had begun close to the balcony door, then behind Jarod, ending at the exit. Only one problem: Kristi had the gun, and the lighter fluid, but the lighter, had been left on the table near the balcony.  
  
Jarod realized he only had one chance to save himself and Mallory. And yes, it was likely that Kristi would shoot him before he could reach the lighter.  
  
Kristi realized her mistake as well, and dropped the can with a thud, by the front door. She then slowly began to ease back towards him. Her plan was to slide past him, while still holding the gun on him, and get the lighter, THEN ease past him again, so she could get to the door and light the fire. Jarod wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
'Don't even think about trying anything.' she said, as she moved past him, towards the lighter. Only this time, she moved so that she would be inside the circle of fire. That also meant that she had her back to the bed.  
  
Mallory had come back to the world of the living, a few minutes ago, and from just one quick peek, had been able to ascertain that if Jarod had just let her confront this bitch, what was happening now, would not be happening!  
  
Jarod saw his wife rise up from the bed, then slide off of it, but did not indicate to Kristi with his eyes, that this was going on. She began to talk as she moved past him, her back still to the bed. Her hand was reaching out towards the lighter.  
  
'I know you don't believe this, but my trying to kill you before was nothing personal. I was in a bad situation. You came along at a bad time. If things had been different...'  
  
'Tell me, how did you like prison?' Jarod asked, ignoring her soliloquy. Mallory had hurried to move behind Kristi.  
  
'Yeah, I knew you would just love the idea of my being a play thing for those she-male guards! I had to have sex with three of them! You humiliated me! I was going to humiliate you! Now, because things have gone wrong, because of you, yet again, I'll have to kill you and your new bride.'  
  
Mallory grabbed her from behind, startling her! While she kept one arm pinned against Kristi's throat, she struggled with her other hand to get her gun. Jarod hurried over and pried it from her hand! Mallory then spun her around and back handed her! Kristi went flying onto the floor! Jarod stepped in front of his wife.  
  
'Are you alright?' he asked, not wanting this thing to escalate.   
  
'You hit me!' Mallory hissed.  
  
'I know that, and I'm sorry, but you can see just how dangerous she was!' Jarod half yelled back. He then turned and pointed the gun down on Kristi.  
  
'I have the feeling you're going to have to sleep with few more female guards.' Jarod said blithely.  
  
Kristi slowly began to stand, her hands up in the air. Mallory reached up and touched her cheek. Jarod glanced over at her.  
  
'If there was anyway to keep you out of this, without hurting you, I would have done it. You know this, don't you?'  
  
Mallory did not answer him. It was not about his hitting her. It was about him cutting her out of the loop! They were a team. If someone threatened one of them, or both of them, they should deal with it together.  
  
'Awww! Jarod, I think you've pissed off your wife! I know how it feels sweetie, believe me! How about you just let me walk out of here, and we can forget all about this?' Kristi cajoled, looking at Mallory.  
  
Mallory moved around Jarod and grinned at Kristi Kincade.  
  
'When you return to prison, and the Ernest Borgnine like matrons, try and have their way with you, don't fight them. Relax and enjoy it.' she hissed, her grin growing wider. Kristi's smirk disappeared. Jarod raised an amused brow, as he reached for the hotel phone to call the police.  
  
****  
  
CIA agent Sidney Bristow, pulled up in the driveway that formerly belonged to Mallory Parker, and was now the residence of one Lyle Parker.  
  
She could not rest, not only knowing that that animal was free, but that he had custody of a child. A three year old one at that!  
  
Her boyfriend, Michael Vaughn, was still trying to find out how that had happened! But for now, Sidney had to know that this little boy named Bobby Parker, was alright.  
  
Sidney got out of her car, and cut across the front lawn, instead of using the walk. She then hurried up onto the porch and rang the bell.   
  
No one seemed to answer for the longest time. Sidney knew someone was there, since an old, beat up looking Volvo was sitting in the drive. And Lyle would not have been caught dead driving one of those.  
  
Sidney began to idly think, that one of the bad parts about her mission to bring down the Centre, was that she knew personal details about a psychopaths car tastes, when the door opened, a cute little boy with dark hair looked up at her. Sidney bent down and smiled.  
  
'Hello,' she said, eyeing the child. Bobby did not look as if he were being mistreated.  
  
'Bobby? Bobby, no! You do not answer the door without me, honey!'  
  
Sidney straightened up abruptly. Who's voice was that? It was some woman!  
  
Sidney felt her stomach drop, as a young, pretty Asian female, about 20, greeted her at the door, picking up Bobby. She smiled a greeting.  
  
'Yes? May I help you?'  
  
Sidney pulled out her CIA credentials, eyeing the girl.  
  
'I'm looking for Lyle Parker.' she said.  
  
The girl continued to smile.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Parker is not in. He's at work. Can I give him a message?'  
  
'The CIA has business with Mr. Parker...nothing to be overly concerned about. You say he's working?' Sidney asked.  
  
'Oh, yes. He works for the IRS.'  
  
Sidney raised a brow. Lyle working for a living was joke enough, but for a government agency? Yeah right!  
  
Sidney tossed some hair.  
  
'I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so personal, but I just assumed Mr. Parker was a stay at home Dad.'  
  
The Asian girl was having a hard time hanging on to Bobby, who seemed hyper.  
  
'Uh, well, I don't know anything about that. I go to Blue Cove University....I needed extra money and answered Mr. Parker's ad to be a nanny to Bobby. He's been really good to me. You know, he told me he decided to hire me, the moment he laid eyes on me.'  
  
Sidney nodded slightly. She just bet Lyle did! 


	19. An Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 19  
  
Two days later, Jarod and Mallory left Hawaii. Though they both gave it a valiant effort, the Kristi Kincade interruption, had left a bad taste in both of their mouths.  
  
There was the hotel to deal with, who didn't appreciate the damage to their room, even though they knew it was not their fault. After all, it had been Kristi, the CRIMINAL, who had poured that gasoline all over the carpet, not them.  
  
Then there was dealing with the police, who had asked a million questions that seemed to hint at Jarod's carrying on with Kristi, even though he had not been anywhere near her, since before she was carted off to jail the first time.  
  
Then there was the dead bodies of Mr. Fitzpatrick, and the guest in the room across from Jarod and Mallory's. The police claimed that while they highly suspected Kristi had murdered both people, that did not get Jarod or Mallory off of the hook.   
  
It took two days for everything to be cleared up, and for the Russell's to receive a stern warning from the authorities about taking the law into their own hands. Jarod knew that he did have that reputation.  
  
He had wanted to stay and enjoy the rest of his honeymoon, but the whole experience had put Mallory in a foul mood(some would say that one could not tell the difference between her foul moods and her normal ones). She did little talking and turned him away for sex.  
  
When they returned to Delaware, and headed towards their car in the airport parking garage, Jarod stopped his wife from getting into the car.  
  
'How long do you plan to keep this up?' he asked her.  
  
Mallory tried to move around him, towards her door, but Jarod continued to block her way.  
  
'What do you want me to say?' she sniped.  
  
'How about acting like an adult and telling me how you feel? I had no way of knowing that that woman would show up and try and kill us. I can't believe you're blaming me for this!'  
  
'I don't, okay? I know all of that. I know that you were trying to protect me...I really don't know what I'm mad about, Jarod. I guess I'm just tired.'  
  
Jarod set the luggage he was carrying down. Mallory set hers down as well. He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'You're sure?' he asked. Mallory nodded.   
  
'Good. I mean, it's not good that you're tired, but, I'm glad that you're not letting this come between us anymore. Because we now have other concerns.' he said.  
  
Mallory nodded. Brian...and little Bobby.  
  
'Once we pick up Abigail from Sydney and Michelle's, I plan on coming back here. I already booked a flight to Alaska.'  
  
Mallory's mouth dropped open!  
  
'You booked a flight for one?' she asked sharply.  
  
'We discussed this in Hawaii...'  
  
'No, Jarod! I agreed to let you go to Alaska alone to talk with Major Charles, thinking that you were going to let me handle that Kincade broad! You didn't keep your part of the deal and neither am I! I can't believe this!'  
  
'Mallory, it's this very reason why I need to go alone! We don't want to antagonize anyone, including Brian. But when I return, I fully intend to have our son with us.'  
  
Mallory backed down. The fact that Jarod seemed so sure that he could make Brian living with them, a reality, calmed her some.  
  
'Okay. I'll let you handle this, I guess. But when you return, there is something else we have to deal with.'  
  
Jarod let go of her.  
  
'Isn't there always?' he asked. 'What is it?'  
  
'Bobby. Jarod, we need to find a family for him. I can't stand the idea of Lyle raising him.'  
  
Jarod smiled gently at her.  
  
'Bobby already has a family...us. We'll get him from Lyle. Sidney and the CIA are watching him like a hawk.'  
  
Mallory's heart just melted. Jarod was more than willing to take her little brother in and raise him as his own. Why had she thought he was would say anything else? That was just the kind of man he was.  
  
'Okay, now if there is nothing else...let's go and get our little girl and...'  
  
Mallory suddenly pulled him to her and kissed him, long and hard! A couple of college kids walking by, began to whistle! She let go of him.  
  
'Correction, Boy Genius. We go home first, where we make up for the lost time on our honeymoon, then pick up Abigail.'  
  
Jarod grinned at her. But he slowly shook his head.  
  
'I don't have the time for all of that...but, we could go home, and have...what is it called? A shortie?'  
  
Mallory burst out laughing! Her laughter echoed throughout the garage.  
  
'A quickie.' she corrected him, throwing her arms around him.  
  
'Alright then. A quickie, a shortie, a mini...whatever a small version of what we should have been doing, all day and night in Hawaii, is called.'  
  
Mallory grinned at him. They kissed again, as a couple walked by, shaking their heads.  
  
****  
  
Hours later, Mallory balanced shopping bags, and Abigail, as she unlocked the front door. She had been to a nearby mall and bought all sorts of things in anticipation of Brian coming to live with them.  
  
Jarod had left to return to the airport. Even though they had had plans to have their quickie at the house, before picking up Abigail, it was almost as if they both decided, without saying one word to one another, that at that moment, they wanted their daughter, more than one another.  
  
They drove to Sydney and Michelle's house. Michelle was holding Abigail, who's arms outstretched towards Jarod. Mallory hugged Sydney, who seemed happy to see them, but distant, as if something was weighing heavily on his mind. Then, Jarod turned Abigail over to her, and disappeared into another room with Sydney.  
  
Mallory shook her head, as if to bring herself into the here and now. She managed to set the bags down, then put Abigail in a play pen that Jarod had set up in the living room. Why Sydney was on her mind, she would never know. Maybe it was because she was finally happy, and wanted him to be too. Was it possible he and Michelle were already having problems?  
  
And how Jarod could not be dead tired from jet lag, she would never know. But then again, maybe he was used to being on the run all the time, from all of those years that she chased him. The thought of it made her sad.  
  
The phone rang. Mallory sighed as she hurried over to it and picked it up. She had to remind herself to say 'hello' instead of 'what'.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Mallory? It's Sidney Bristow.'  
  
'Hey, Sidney! Listen, I'm glad you called. Jarod wants to have Michael and you over for dinner something next week. He also would love to meet your father. I know you said he's not big on family but...'  
  
'Mallory,' Sidney was forced to interrupt. 'That sounds great, really, but I need to tell Jarod and you something.'  
  
Mallory took a deep breath. She sensed it had to do with her little brother. She didn't know why, she just did.  
  
'What is it, Sidney? Just tell me. Jarod is out of town.'  
  
Sidney took a deep breath as well.  
  
'I paid Lyle a visit. He wasn't home...he apparently got a job.'  
  
'Lyle has a job?! Oh right! What is he? A bounty hunter or something?!'  
  
'He works for the IRS.'  
  
Mallory burst out laughing! Lyle a pencil pusher? She would believe it when she saw it! She calmed down enough to let Sidney continue.  
  
'I'm sorry for laughing, really I am. This is just so unbelievable.'  
  
'It gets a little worse.' Sidney said. 'Bobby looks fine, he's being cared for. But, Lyle has hired a nanny, a young college student named Lisa Vang. She is a junior at Blue Cove University.'  
  
'Vang? Please tell me she is not Asian.' Mallory said. She knew she had phrased it as a question, but she already knew the answer.  
  
'Yes, she is. And I'm scared to death for her. I wanted to warn her about Lyle, but technically, he really hasn't done anything...'  
  
'Sidney! You can't be serious? You didn't tell that girl about my psycho brother?!'  
  
'Mallory, we could never prove that he had anything to do with those other murders! I can't go around bad mouthing him like that. The Centre stuff, yes, but the murders of other Asian women...I've talked it over with Michael and we've decided to just keep watching the house and...Mallory? Mallory are you still there?'  
  
Mallory did not answer, as she had taken the phone away from her ear slightly. She looked back behind her at Abigail, who was still sitting in her play pen. She heard something. Something faint, it sounded like someone typing on a keyboard. She brought the phone back up to her ear.  
  
'Sidney, I have to go. Something has come up.'  
  
'What is it? What's wrong?'  
  
'I think someone is in the house. I have to go.'  
  
'Mallory! I'll call the police! Don't confront this person alone!'  
  
'I'll be fine!' Mallory snapped and hung up. She didn't know where it came from, but her sense was that the person in the house was not a burglar. The person was someone known to her.   
  
Keeping an eye on Abigail, who had now managed to pull herself up and was watching her movements, Mallory reached inside a drawer and pulled out her gun. She made a mental note to lock it away someplace else a little more secure. Jarod didn't particularily like guns, and if he knew she had kept one so close to where Abigail could get her hands on it, he would go ape shit!  
  
Mallory cocked her ears, then eased into the den/family room. It was more Jarod's room than any other place, since Mallory rarely spent anytime in there at all. She eased open the door, glared, then cocked her weapon.  
  
Lyle, was sitting at Jarod's desk, watching one of the lost DSA's! He smiled up at his sister.  
  
'Hey, sis! I hope you don't mind my dropping in? I heard Jarod and you were back from your honeymoon and wanted to drop by and congratulate you...you know, since I was invited to the wedding.'  
  
Mallory walked up to him and pressed the gun to his head. Lyle didn't flinch.  
  
'What the hell do you want here, Lyle? What? Need a place to dump a body of another Asian girl? Maybe my little brother's new nanny?'  
  
Lyle rolled his eyes.  
  
'You know, I heard the phone ring just now. Was that Sidney Bristow on the phone, telling lies about me? Lisa, that's Bobby's nanny, told me about her snooping around, asking questions and such.'  
  
Mallory removed the gun from his head and stepped back.  
  
'What do you want, Lyle? And why are you watching these?'  
  
'Oh, well, this was a total accident. I mean, I came here thinking your genius husband, might have kept records for all of his financial transactions from the past five years. You see, I'm getting ready to perform a heavy audit on Jarod, and I had hoped that maybe he kept some record, somewhere of...'  
  
'And you couldn't just call him? Or ask him to his face like a normal human being?' Mallory asked dryly.  
  
Lyle stood up and smiled.  
  
'None of us Centre refugees are normal, sis. You should know that by now. Not Jarod, not you or me. Or our children. Listen, I was wondering if maybe I could arrange a playdate between Bobby and Abigail. Granted, I know there's a few years between them in age,but...'  
  
'You're not going to have to 'arrange' anything, Lyle. Jarod and I will be taking Bobby off of your hands, really soon.'  
  
Lyle grinned!  
  
'Is that right?'  
  
Mallory grinned as well.  
  
'Yes. You didn't think I would allow you to keep my little brother, did you?'  
  
'He's my little brother as well, Mallory! And believe it or not, I just want to make sure that he's cared for is all. I mean, my God, he was living with a cousin of Raines's! I saved him from a life of pure hell.'  
  
'He hasn't been saved until he's away from you. Now get out!'  
  
Lyle rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
'Say hello to Sidney for me. Tell her I still love her, even though she betrayed me.'  
  
'Oh please!' Mallory groaned.  
  
'Also, just know, that if you even think of taking Bobby away from me, I will make sure Jarod and you pay every dime you ever make, to the IRS for the rest of your natural lives. Are we clear?'  
  
Mallory grinned again!  
  
'Is that a threat? Lyle, once poor Lisa Vang's body is found, and you will kill her, you just won't be able to help yourself, you won't be a threat, burden, stain on society...you won't be anything but someone's bitch inside a prison. Are WE clear?'  
  
Lyle grinned back.  
  
'As always, it was lovely seeing you.'  
  
'I'll walk you out. I wouldn't want you to kill my daughter on your way towards the door.' Mallory hissed, waving the gun at him, as she motioned him past her.   
  
Once she got him out of the house, Mallory put away her gun, picked up Abigail, and slowly walked back to the den. She had not watched another single DSA, since that day at her old house with Jarod. They were too painful to watch.  
  
Mallory held Abigail tightly, as she made her way around the desk to turn the machine off. Lyle, bastard that he was, had paused the DSA, instead of turning it off. Mallory unpaused it, then watched, as she gave birth to Brian, in the Centre.   
  
Mallory tried to keep her emotions in check, as she felt Abigail play with her hair. She watched as the younger version of herself, outstretched her arms, asking to see her baby. Mallory watched, as the younger version of herself, slowly realized that Raines was not going to give her her baby.  
  
Mallory began to back back, but ended up almost stumbling against the chair. She eased down into it, her eyes wide, with Abigail pressed against her.   
  
LOST DSA- Mallory Parker giving birth.  
  
Mallory didn't know at first if she has just imagined it. But as she fought through the dizzying pain, suddenly, everything became clear.  
  
She struggled to sit up, as she watched Mr. Raines hold her baby. He wasn't looking at it with any tenderness or pride, not that she would've expected him to. He was nothing to her.  
  
Mallory had reached out her arms towards him. She did not know if it was a boy or a girl. She wanted to hold her baby.  
  
'My baby...' she cried out, but weakly. She didn't want her baby anywhere near Mr. Raines! He was the one that had done this! He was the one that betrayed her and Jarod...it had to have been him....him and Sydney!   
  
Her contractions had begun, when she went looking for Jarod, just as Angelo had said to do. He had said that Jarod was still here, within the Centre.   
  
Mallory had felt the first pain, as soon as she got onto the elevator, taking her down to where Jarod, and the other Pretenders, usually were. She was going to his room. Angelo was wrong. Jarod was not still there. He hadn't been in this complex for months!  
  
But the pains became stronger, as she took each step towards Jarod's door. It was as almost as if they weren't so much contractions, as they were warning signs. Signs of betrayal.  
  
Mallory tried to take deep breaths, as she peeked through the little glass square within the door, and looked in. Sydney and Jarod, were standing at a table, looking at some sort of cardboard display.  
  
She had cried out and collapsed onto the floor, just before she was picked up by two Sweepers, and taken away.  
  
This explained why Sydney had not looked at her, these past months, when she thought Jarod had been sent out of the Centre for training. Training so he could come and work here, not to perform simulations, like some kind of lab rat...but as a trained professional. Daddy had already bought their house...they were going to get baby furniture...  
  
'Give me my baby!' Mallory snapped, now feeling all the more stronger! She had to get to her father! He would fix this and take care of Mr. Raines! Sydney would have to go too, for his part in this!   
  
Mr. Raines turned and smiled at her. It was not a happy smile, nor did he make a move towards her. They stared one another down. Mallory couldn't believe the gall of this ghoul! When she told her father of this man's insolence, Raines wouldn't be able to find work anywhere! Her father would see to it!  
  
Suddenly, doors swung open. Her father walked in. Mallory's eyes cut from Raines and her baby, to him. She reached out to him. He slowly walked over to her, clasping her hands to his.  
  
'Daddy! Daddy! He has my baby! He has my baby! Tell him to give him to me!'  
  
'Now, now, Angel. It will be alright. You must stay calm or you're going to get yourself even more sick.'  
  
'Daddy! Raines and Sydney lied to us!' she began to cry. 'Jarod is still here! He's still here! You have to go and get him! Tell him our baby is here! We have to go now! Tell him to give me my baby!'  
  
'There, there, Angel. You're just delirious now. You've had pneumonia...there is no baby. Now I want you to go to sleep. Just rest now.' Mr. Parker said in a soft, cajoling voice. He then reached one hand behind him, and motioned to someone out of camera range.  
  
Mallory stopped talking and just stared into her father's eyes.  
  
'You never sent Jarod anywhere, did you? You never had any intention of helping us...you never bought baby furniture for the house...why didn't you buy baby things?! Daddy, I want my baby! Give me my baby! Make him give me my baby!' she began to scream.  
  
The person that Mr. Parker had motioned to, appeared to be some sort of surgically masked nurse. She appeared on camera, behind Mallory, and suddenly, injected her in the neck with something!  
  
Mallory screamed and tried to crane her neck to see who had stabbed her in the neck! She then turned back to her father and stared into his eyes, as her own eyes began to close. She whispered the word 'baby', before they closed.  
  
Mr. Parker let go of her hands, then put his own head in his. Mr. Raines handed the baby off to someone, then put a hand on Mr. Parker's shoulder.  
  
'She won't remember any of this, I swear to you.'  
  
Mr. Parker shook off the hand, and seemingly pulled himself together. He glared at Raines.  
  
'She'd better not. The way she looked at me...'  
  
'What choice did you have? Did you want your only daughter married to Jarod? It is obvious that this whole situation came about because he wasn't being watched carefully.'  
  
Mr. Parker shook his head angrily.  
  
'That bastard raped my daughter! That baby would've been a reminder of that...'  
  
Mr. Raines gave him a look. Mr. Parker looked him up and down.  
  
'What, Raines?!' he snapped.  
  
'Well, it's just that we have seen the DSA's. I wouldn't have called it rape...'  
  
'My daughter is only 17 years old! She knows nothing of the ways of the world! What I saw is that our prize Pretender is quite a slick little talker! And he talked my daughter out of her clothes and forced her to sleep with him! He's dangerous and until I'm convinced his raging hormones are under control, he's not getting out of here!'  
  
Raines raised a brow.  
  
'Then I guess it's a good thing we gave Jarod the drug as well.'  
  
'You bet it is!' Mr. Parker snarled.  
  
*****  
  
Mallory snapped back into the present, at the sound of Abigail's high pitched crying. She herself had been crying, while still holding Abigail. The whole thing must've been upsetting to the child.  
  
Mallory pulled herself together, stopping the DSA and snatching it out with one hand. She flung it to the side, not caring if it scratched or anything. She then pulled Abigail to her, to try and soothe her.  
  
'There, there, honey. It will be alright. Daddy is going to bring your big brother back home.'  
  
****  
  
ALASKA  
  
Jarod and Sydney stood outside of Major Charles's house. Sydney had just rung the bell. Jarod began to look around.  
  
This was a nice neighborhood. Kind of like the one he and Mallory had just moved into. Nice streets, couples walking down the sidewalks with their children, or accompanying them on bike rides.   
  
A car pulled up in the drive, just as the door opened. They were greeted by Brian. He looked shocked to see them. Obviously, he was another person that was still in the dark.  
  
'Jarod? Sydney? What are you doing here?' he asked, but his eyes strayed to the person waiting in the car. Jarod looked over there. It was a girl, and she seemed to be very pretty. Jarod hoped his son was not too attached to this person, because unless she came to visit them in Delaware, he probably wouldn't be seeing her again.  
  
Major Charles appeared behind him.  
  
'Brian go on now. Lindsey is waiting.' Major Charles said, then he waved to Lindsey. She waved back. Jarod kept his emotions in check. While his father clearly knew this girl, he himself did not. He had no idea who Brian was going off with.  
  
Sydney glanced over at Jarod, as if he sensed all that was going on within him. But, he did not comment on it.  
  
'Okay, I'll be home in a couple of hours. Bye Jarod. Bye Sydney.'  
  
'Goodbye, Brian,' Sydney said. Jarod just waved, feeling an unexpected wave of anger, that he was afraid he would betray to Brian in his voice. Once his son and Lindsey backed out of the drive and drove off, Jarod faced his father.  
  
'Come in.' Major Charles said, stepping out of the way. Jarod walked in first, then looked around. Catherine Parker stood in the middle of the room. She slowly walked up to him, giving him a tentative smile.  
  
'Hello, Jarod. Your father and I have been waiting a long time for this very moment.'  
  
Jarod said nothing, but just stared at her, in disbelief. This woman was definitely Catherine Parker. And she had the nerve to reach out and embrace him! Jarod backed off. He then turned to look at his father, who was still standing by the door with Sydney.  
  
'Talk now!' Jarod ordered.  
  
'Son, there's no need for this to get ugly.' Major Charles insisted.  
  
But Jarod walked up to him.  
  
'I not only came here, to hear a really phenomenal explanation, for her being alive, and your helping to cover that fact up, at my own mother's expense, mind you, but to take my son home.'  
  
Jarod then turned back towards Catherine Parker. He missed the look of devastation on his father's face, at hearing those last words. Sydney did not.  
  
'Tell me what I am supposed to tell my wife when I return home? Tell me!'  
  
But Catherine Parker was cool, and unrattled by her son-on-law's quiet fury.  
  
'I was expecting that you would bring my daughter with you, Jarod.'  
  
'I just bet! Finding out about Brian has been hard enough on her. Growing up without you was devastating. So, excuse me if I wasn't about to submit her to more trauma.'  
  
Jarod turned and walked over to the couch. He sat down and looked at Major Charles and Catherine Parker.  
  
'I've done enough talking for now. Let's hear from you. What do you two have to say for yourselves?'  
  
Major Charles walked over to Catherine Parker and held her hand. Sydney moved to sit next to Jarod. This would be a long afternoon. 


	20. Catherine Parker's Story

Chapter 20  
  
Catherine Parker looked at Major Charles. He looked back at her.  
  
'Are you sure?' he asked. Catherine Parker nodded. Sydney and Jarod looked at one another. Jarod felt like saying something sarcastic, but, something in him sensed, that his father, and Mallory's mother, needed to tell this story in their own way. And he was willing to listen, although he could not imagine feeling any differently when it was all said and done.  
  
Major Charles turned and walked down a hallway. He stopped at door that was open. Jarod leaned to his right, almost bumping into Sydney. Jarod and Sydney watched as Major Charles turned on a light to what appeared to be some sort of downstairs bathroom. He emerged quickly, carrying a container. He did not turn off the light, but walked towards them.  
  
Jarod and Sydney looked at one another again. Major Charles was carrying a container of baby wipes. He handed them to Catherine Parker, who's hand shook as she took them from him. Jarod and Sydney watched her.  
  
Catherine Parker, then removed a babywipe, and began rubbing it on her face. Slowly, her face changed from an older version of Mallory, to a woman almost unrecognizable. For on her face, and neck as well, was an odd shaped assortment of...of what looked to be the number 8!  
  
Sydney slowly got up and moved towards her. Catherine looked him in the eye.   
  
'May I?' he asked, gently touching her face, to inspect the red shaped rashes. Jarod blinked, wondering if it was his imagination that the rashes seemed to appear to be 8's or was it just the pattern itself?  
  
Jarod stood up as well. Surely, this woman was not about to tell him that a little acne had kept her away from her family for all of this time?  
  
But then, something about her face, made him move closer as well. This was more than just some sort of skin disease. Jarod sat on her other side. He then looked at Sydney. Sydney stopped touching her face.  
  
'I've never seen anything like this.' he murmured.  
  
'I think that was the point.' Catherine Parker replied, as tears slipped down her face. Jarod's eyes met his father's.  
  
'What happened?' Jarod asked. Major Charles nodded to Catherine. She spoke, but her voice was low.  
  
'I don't know if Sydney told you what I told him, about Mallory having a sister, and the agreement I struck with Raines?'  
  
Jarod nodded. He had many questions, but decided to be quiet for now. He was in shock. For the Catherine Parker he remembered, had skin that was soft to look at, and probably touch. And in every photograph he had ever seen of her, along with the memories he held in his mind, she just brimmed with a gentle kind of beauty.  
  
The woman that sat before him now, was a mere shadow of that person.  
  
'Well,' she continued, 'I never had any intention of keeping that deal. And somehow, Raines and the Triumvirate knew this.'  
  
'The Triumvirate?' Sydney asked. 'They were involved with this?'  
  
'When have they not?' Catherine said bitterly. 'They knew that I was rescuing children...they knew about Ethan...they were the ones that had my daughter...Melanie.'  
  
'Mallory's twin?' Jarod asked, still unable to believe that Lyle was not his wife's twin. Granted, it was more than fine with him, that that scumbag was not his brother-in-law, but still, it was a bit unsettling. All of the lies, and from the last people on this earth, that he would've thought would have lied to him.  
  
Catherine nodded, then turned to reach for one of the photographs, sitting on a table behind the couch. Jarod suddenly saw the pictures, and wondered how he could've missed them? On almost every Pretend he had ever done, if the person he was helping had photographs of family, Jarod was almost always drawn to them.   
  
He noted that there were many pictures of Catherine Parker, his father and Brian. Jarod wondered if these pictures were positioned here purposely, as if to send a message to him that Brian should stay?  
  
Catherine handed a silver framed photograph to Jarod. He blinked. The woman in the picture, was standing against a tree, in an almost seductive like pose. She definitely looked like Mallory, only, she had blonde hair. Jarod looked at Catherine questioningly.  
  
Catherine Parker smiled.  
  
'Melanie decided years ago that blondes have more fun. She lives in New York.'  
  
Jarod did not hand the picture back to his mother-in-law right away, as he continued to stare at the lost twin. How would his wife look with blonde hair? As he stared at the sister-in-law he had never met, he decided that he would prefer Mallory with dark hair. There was something about Melanie's eyes...they were not as prominent, or as startling, under a head full of blonde hair.  
  
Jarod handed the photograph to Sydney, who stared at it as well. This confirmed the existence of the twin.  
  
'Raines had given Melanie to the Triumvirate?' Sydney asked.  
  
Catherine Parker nodded again.  
  
'Yes...I figured I would go to Africa, get my daughter back, then come back and figure out a way to get Mallory, and be with Ethan. By then, I had made contact with Major Charles again. We both wanted to find our baby...and rescue you, Jarod.'  
  
Jarod stood up.  
  
'That's what you say...'  
  
Major Charles stood up.  
  
'It's true, son! I never wanted anything else! After what your mother did...'  
  
'Shut up!' Jarod snapped. 'I don't want to hear your lies about my mother selling Kyle and me to the Centre! She would've never done that! Never!'  
  
Catherine reached up and touched Major Charles's hand. He squeezed it, but turned away, hurt. Catherine continued.  
  
'When I went to Africa, and was reunited with my daughter, I stayed overnight in a hotel, owned by the Triumvirate. In the middle of the night, I was awakened by something. I didn't realize until later on, that it had to have been a prick.'  
  
'A prick?' Jarod asked.  
  
Catherine Parker rolled up her shirt sleeve. Jarod and Sydney looked, while Major Charles let go of her hand, and turned away again. On her right arm, was the same 8 shaped pattern, only smaller.  
  
'This is where I was injected, with whatever it is that did this to my face and neck...and shot my immune system. I can't tell you how many illnesses I've had over the years...debilitating illnesses. Having Brian here...knowing that the Centre has been destroyed...this has been the best I have felt in a long while. I have been in and out of hospitals for years, under many aliases...if it had not been for Major Charles's love and support...he practically helped me raise Melanie...and my poor little girl...she needed psychiatric help after her time in Africa. The Triumvirate had tried to make her into a Pretender as well.'  
  
Jarod put a hand up, then shook his head sadly at Catherine Parker.  
  
'I'm sorry for what Melanie went through. But was it your vanity, that kept you away from Mallory all of these years?' Jarod asked bitterly. He was sorry to be so nasty, but this story just was not cutting it with him! Why didn't Catherine Parker come forward as soon as she heard the Centre had been taken down? Jarod would've never known she was alive, if it had not been for his mother's dying words.  
  
Major Charles gave his son a particularly vicious look. Sydney watched him.  
  
'Did you just hear what she said, Jarod? She said she's been in and out of hospitals for years! Our dream was to rescue Mallory, Ethan, Kyle and you! I wanted to be reunited with Emily...but Catherine was always having one health crisis or another! And Melanie had to be provided for! Jarod, Catherine is not just some...some...passing fancy or girlfriend! She is my wife!'  
  
Sydney sucked in a breath! Jarod gave both Catherine Parker and his father a hard stare.  
  
'You're married? Funny, I don't remember you saying that you divorced my mother! And I do believe Mr. Parker assumed he was a widower!'  
  
Catherine stood up and walked over to Jarod.  
  
'Jarod, I know this isn't easy for you to hear. And I can't tell you how much it hurts me to see you looking at me the way you are now. I knew you were a beautiful, sensitive child, from the moment I first met you. And I was determined to rescue you. But I never knew who I could trust. And unfortunately, I trusted in Raines.'  
  
'Was Raines Mallory's father?'  
  
Horror leapt into Catherine's eyes!  
  
'Jarod...Good Lord! Why would you ask me such a horrible thing?'  
  
Sydney stepped in. He walked over to Jarod and put a hand on his shoulder. Jarod turned and sat down on the couch opposite the one Catherine Parker had been sitting on.   
  
'Catherine, we found proof that Mr. Parker and Raines were brothers. Mallory had always had doubts, with good reason, that your husband was her father. We took a sample of Mr. Parker's DNA, and hers...there didn't seem to be any possibility that he could've been her father.'  
  
Jarod's mind went back to the night Mr. Parker jumped from the plane. He still remembered Mallory's question to him. Was he her father? His answer had been, 'I love you as my daughter, that's all that matters.'. Mr. Parker had not thought Mallory was his daughter either. Jarod looked at Catherine Parker, to hear what she was going to say. To see if he could read her face, when she answered. Her face, lost in a sea of scars.  
  
'Where did you get the DNA, Sydney? Please! We all know what the Centre was like! And truth was not something that ever existed there! I know nothing about Raines being my husband's brother and I definitely never conceived a child with that monster! I can't believe you'd think that, Sydney!'  
  
Sydney could see that Catherine was getting worked up, a little too worked up. She began to have breathing problems. Major Charles hurried over to her. Jarod stood up.  
  
'Let me get your oxygen!' Major Charles suggested tightly, avoiding eye contact with Jarod.  
  
But she waved him off.  
  
'No. We have to finish this.' she said, looking at Jarod. Jarod folded his arms.   
  
'Alright, I see you're in poor health. And you obviously were not up to the task of trying to find and reunite the children the two of you had between you, because of her health problems, and the daughter you did have with you. I take it you never found out what was injected into you?'  
  
Catherine swallowed, shaking her head. Major Charles had his arm around her. He spoke.  
  
'I can't tell you how many specialists we've been to....how many close calls we've had. Melanie, more than once, thought she was going to lose her mother.'  
  
'Jarod,' Catherine said, 'I would've given up years ago, if it hadn't been for the hope of seeing my children again.'  
  
But Jarod was not even close to being convinced. Maybe it was because he had been lied to so much.  
  
'So, what made you decide to start looking for me?' he asked Major Charles.  
  
'I knew you had escaped. I knew now we had a chance...a better one than we would've had, than trying to break into the Centre...at our ages, and in Catherine's condition.'  
  
Jarod looked at Catherine Parker.  
  
'So, once you heard about the Centre trials and such, when were you going to tell us that you were alive? Or were you ever? I mean, my father here never volunteered it. If my mother had not whispered it to me, before she died, I would've never even guessed it.'  
  
Catherine stared at him with woeful eyes.  
  
'You sound so...so angry, Jarod. That is not a word I would've ever associated with you.'  
  
Jarod just decided to say what he felt. He shook his head at her.  
  
'While the two of you went about your merry way, FREE, I was left at that house of horrors, to perform simulations that hurt people. Your daughter was sent away by that unfeeling SOB you were married to, only to return as a woman that had learned to lock away her feelings...done out of necessity because she was lonely. That was what her childhood had become without you, lonely. And me? I was under this misconception, that you had died, trying to save me. But you really just ran off. You gave up on both Mallory and me.'  
  
'To have Ethan!' Catherine cried out in frustration. She then calmed herself and took a deep breath.  
  
'Jarod, I know you resent what your father and I have together...because it disrupts the dream you always had of reuniting your parents. And I could relate to Margaret, I really could. Because in many ways, when I made that deal with Raines, I sold out Mallory and Ethan as well.'  
  
'My mother didn't sell my brother and I! And I don't want to hear that ever again! Tell me, Dad, does Emily know about your 'ghost' girlfriend here?'  
  
Major Charles just shook his head no. Jarod nodded, then looked at Sydney,who watched him worriedly.   
  
Jarod had had enough.   
  
'I've heard all I need to hear.' he said. Jarod then looked at his father.  
  
'Give me this Lindsey's address.'  
  
Major Charles and Catherine looked at one another. Then, Major Charles looked at Jarod.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'You know why. I'm taking my son back to Delaware tonight.'  
  
Sydney tried to interrupt.  
  
'Jarod, I really think...'  
  
'Sydney, thank you for accompanying me on this 'trip', but I don't need to hear anymore.'  
  
Jarod then looked at Catherine Parker.  
  
'I am sorry for what you are going through...for what you've been through. But, I now have a wife, son and little girl. And Mallory and I are determined to give them some semblance of a normal life...the same life that we were both denied. If I continue to allow my son to live here with you, he will just be living a lie. And those days are over!'  
  
Catherine stood up.  
  
'Jarod, please! We are the only parents he's ever known!'  
  
'Then he'll have to get to know some new ones! Dad! The address?!'  
  
Major Charles walked over to Jarod.  
  
'I think the least you can do is call Mallory...'  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'No. I've decided there is no need for her to know about the two of you.'  
  
Catherine's mouth dropped open!  
  
'I want my daughter to know I'm alive, Jarod!'  
  
'Because you've been caught! I know your daughter much better than you know her! The girl that you left has never really returned. She would never understand this...and it would kill her to know that a twin...someone that looked just like her, got the love and attention you denied her!'  
  
'I was sick!' Catherine almost screamed.  
  
'And she wouldn't of cared! All she wanted was you!' Jarod yelled back. He looked at his father again.  
  
'Get me the address now!' he demanded, feeling as if he was about to lose control. Sydney stepped in between Jarod and Major Charles. He then looked at Catherine.  
  
'Please, Catherine. Would you pack up Brian's things?'  
  
Catherine looked from Sydney to Major Charles. Major Charles looked back at her and nodded. Catherine hung her head briefly, before looking at the three of them again.  
  
'Please, just give me some time to put my make-up back on? Brian has never seen me without it.'  
  
It was on the tip of Jarod's tongue to tell her, that Brian would not see her again anyway. He planned on driving over to this house and leaving with Brian. But, reality began to permeate his senses. He knew he would have to allow Brian to say goodbye to Major Charles and Catherine.   
  
Jarod nodded to Catherine. Major Charles looked at her.  
  
'You put your make-up back on, honey. I'll get Brian's things together.'   
  
Jarod turned away from his father. The hurt in the older man's eyes, was not something he could deal with right now. Only Sydney remained behind.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this, Jarod?' he asked.  
  
Jarod turned to look at him.  
  
'Take my son home? Reunite my family? Yes, Sydney, I'm sure.'  
  
'That's not what I meant, and you know it. You could be doing irreparable harm to your marriage, keeping this knowledge about your wife's mother, from her.'  
  
'You don't think I know that? Sydney, Mallory has never fully recovered from her father's betrayal of her about Brian. I don't believe she could handle this. And Sydney, I'm telling you, that part about Raines not being Mallory's father....I still feel as if part of the truth is missing. Until both of them can be upfront, they need to keep away...from both Mallory and me.' Jarod said quietly.  
  
****  
  
Sidney Bristow slowly replaced her gun in her holster, as she entered Jarod and Mallory's house. She had driven over there like a bat out of hell, when Mallory had said there was an intruder inside the house. The last thing she wanted, was for Jarod to return home and find his wife and baby daughter slaughtered.  
  
But Sidney did find Mallory sitting in a chair, staring off into space, while Abigail kicked around in her playpen. Sidney smiled at the baby, before easing into Mallory's line of vision. Mallory jumped when she saw her, then stood up.  
  
'Sidney? What are you doing here?'  
  
'Are you kidding? After our phone call...'  
  
Mallory waved her off.  
  
'It was just Lyle.'  
  
Sidney's eyes widened, and she sat on the couch.  
  
'Just Lyle?'  
  
Mallory shook her head with disgust.  
  
'Yes. I found him in Jarod's study. He gave some half assed excuse for being there, claimed that my little brother's new nanny was not going to be murdered by him, made vague threats to audit Jarod and I until the twelfth of never, and left me a DSA to watch.'  
  
'A DSA?' Sidney asked. She could see that despite her bravado, Mallory was shaken by something.  
  
'Let me ask you something: do you ever wonder if your life would've been different, or better, if your mother had stuck around?'  
  
Sidney did not answer right away, and Mallory immediately felt insensitive.  
  
'I'm sorry. I know Irina Derevko is a sore subject for you. Forget I said anything.'  
  
'No, no. It's alright. I don't know how to answer that. I mean, I thought my mother was dead, for most of my life. Then, to find out that she left me, and granted, she was running for her life when she did it...Mallory, my father was an assignment. I was the by product of it...I honestly think I was better off without her.'  
  
Mallory reached out and touched Sidney's hand.  
  
'I'm sorry. I really am. I was sitting here feeling sorry for myself. Lyle had left me the DSA of Brian's birth and subsequent kidnapping. I found myself wondering if my mother had lived, would she have been able to protect Brian and me?'  
  
'Probably.' Sidney asked gently. She had not realized that Mallory had not watched all of those DSA's already. But then again, if it was her, she didn't know if she would ever be able to...ever.  
  
'I guess I can take some comfort in knowing that my mother did love me...and that if she hadn't been murdered, would've done everything she could, to make sure that my son didn't end up like Jarod.'  
  
'I'm sorry Lyle left that DSA.' Sidney said softly.  
  
'Oh, well, that's Lyle for you. I just want to work on getting Bobby out of his clutches...and making Brian feel welcome.'  
  
Sidney cocked her head.  
  
'Brian is coming to live here?'  
  
Mallory smiled. Sidney did not think she had ever seen a smile on her so wide!  
  
'Yes. Jarod went to go pick him up from Alaska. By tonight, my son will be living with his real parents, under this roof.' she said. 


	21. A Clone No More

Chapter 21  
  
Major Charles sat on the bottom step of his staircase, and looked down. Jarod was across the room sitting on a couch. His body language was stiff and angry.   
  
Major Charles had just called Brian's cellphone and told him there was an emergency. He hated scaring his son like that, but, in many ways, the boy should be scared. His life, the one he had built here with him and Cathy, would never be the same again.  
  
Sydney made his over to him. He stood with his hand on the railing.  
  
'I know hard this has to be for you.'  
  
Major Charles looked at at Sydney.  
  
'If you know how hard this is, then why don't you stop my son from making the biggest mistake of his life?'  
  
'Maybe I don't agree that it would be. You have to understand that all of those years Jarod was kept a prisoner at the Centre, caused a sort of abhorration in him, for secrets and lies. He just feels very strongly about Brian living here with a woman who the world thinks is dead...and I don't think what you said about his mother helped matters either.'  
  
'Jarod is going to have to deal with what Marina Derevko really was. After I found out about her betrayal, she was never Margaret to me again.'  
  
Sydney nodded slowly.  
  
'Have Catherine and you discussed how you're going to explain all of this to Ethan and Emily? And what is Catherine going to tell Melanie?'  
  
Major Charles looked down again and shook his head. Sydney folded his arms.  
  
'Don't you think that Emily and Ethan will have the same feelings of resentment and abandonment, that Mallory will have, if they all find out about the life Catherine and you have been living in secret, all of these years?'  
  
Major Charles looked up again.  
  
'I was actually thinking of taking a cue from Jarod, and not saying anything to them. Neither Emily, nor Ethan, has ever met Catherine. Maybe it's best if it stays that way.'  
  
Sydney's eyes widened.  
  
'You can't be serious? You consider Catherine your wife...what do you plan to do? Hide her in a backroom whenever Emily or Ethan visits?'  
  
'That's none of your concern. What I am worried about is how Brian is going to feel, when he learns he's about to be uprooted! He's made a lot of friends and is just settling into school. Jarod should leave him here.'  
  
Sydney looked over at Jarod, who had taken out his cellphone to place a call.  
  
****  
  
Mallory tasted some of the dressing she had fixed. She knew it was missing something, but what?  
  
She was in the kitchen, fixing the celebratory dinner she had planned, for Brian's arrival tonight. Abigail was sitting in a high chair, near the table. There was a small TV running on a shelf nearby.  
  
Mallory looked over at Abigail, then took a bit of the dressing and ground it into a fine paste. She then put it on a spoon and took it over to Abigail. Her little mouth opened, as she took the food in. Mallory watched her carefully.  
  
'Okay honey, what do you think? Can I leave it the way it is?'  
  
Abigail swallowed the dressing, then kicked against the high chair. Mallory suspected her daughter wanted more. She wagged the spoon at her.  
  
'Ah, ah, ah! Don't be greedy my dear! Your father would kill me if he knew I was sneaking you this stuff, instead of baby food.'  
  
Actually, in the short time that Jarod and her had lived in this house, Mallory had discovered that he was actually quite a good cook. But then again, he was a genius. He could read a cook book and get all of the specifications correct.   
  
But she had picked up some things from just watching him. And she had never been a total ditz in the kitchen. But she always knew she could use some improvement. Mallory didn't want Brian to get here, and find that his mother couldn't cook worth a damn!  
  
The kitchen phone rang, just as she peeked into the oven at the turkey. Mallory had been feeling very Thanksgiving like lately. She thought a traditional Thanksgiving dinner tonight, even though the holiday itself, was months away, would kind of break the ice...and maybe make Brian feel welcome.  
  
Mallory closed the oven door, then looked at the caller I.D.. It was Jarod's cell. She picked it up.  
  
'Talk to me, my darling.' she answered, as she looked for something to stir mashed potatoes with.  
  
'I definitely like that greeting better than 'what'.' Jarod said, smiling. She sounded like she was in a good mood.   
  
'Well my testy days are over.' Mallory said, still searching for some sort of spoon. She turned and looked back over at Abigail. A spoon was on the table near her.  
  
'Well let's hope not. They're part of your charm.' Jarod answered, turning his body towards the window. He was looking for any sign of the car that Brian had left in.  
  
'So, what's going on? How did Brian take the news?'  
  
'We're waiting for him to come back from a friend's house, so I can tell him.'  
  
'How did your father take it?' Mallory asked. She picked up the portable and walked over to the table. She picked up the spoon, then made her way back to the mashed potatoes.  
  
Jarod eyed Major Charles and Sydney.  
  
'Not well. Not well at all. I don't think he's going to be much help with this.'  
  
Mallory set the spoon down.  
  
'Jarod, I don't mean to pull an 'I told you so', but this is why I wanted to come with you.'  
  
'Mallory, things got pretty heated here. I'm sorry to say this, but I glad you were not here.'  
  
Mallory said nothing to that. She picked up the spoon and stuck in into the mashed potatoes.  
  
'Well what happened?' she asked.  
  
Jarod didn't know what to tell her. What was he supposed to say? That the mother you thought had been dead all of these years, had been shacked up with his father? That neither one of them bothered to get a divorce from their respective spouses? That Lyle is not her brother, but she does have a twin sister with blonde hair?   
  
Jarod decided to compromise. He looked over at his father and Sydney again, before standing up and looking out of the window.  
  
'My father has re-married. Actually, he's been married all of this time.'  
  
Mallory's eyes widened, and she turned towards Abigail.  
  
'Married? You mean he divorced your mother?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Oh God, Jarod! You have got to be kidding me! I am so sorry!'  
  
Jarod closed his eyes briefly. Somehow, he felt Sydney's eyes on his back. He told himself he was doing the right thing by keeping silent.  
  
'Well, now I'm more determined that ever to bring Brian home. We're just waiting for him to return from a friend's house.'  
  
Something occurred to Mallory.  
  
'This woman that your father is married to? It's not that Cathy woman, is it? The one that Brian was going on and on about at our wedding?'  
  
Jarod licked his lips.  
  
'Yes, her name is Cathy.'  
  
'You've seen her?' Mallory asked.   
  
'Uh, yes.' Jarod answered, as the car Brian left in, pulled into the drive. Sydney walked over and parted the curtain slightly.  
  
'He's back.' Sydney said.  
  
Mallory heard the comment.  
  
'Jarod, was that Sydney? Is he with you?'  
  
'I have to go,' Jarod said, ignoring her question. 'But Brian and I will be home tonight. I love you and give Abigail a kiss for me.'  
  
'Jarod! Was that Sydney's voice I....'  
  
But Jarod hung up. Mallory slowly put the phone down onto the receiver. This habit Jarod had of taking control of situations was hard to get used to, but she was willing to yield some, as long as he was upfront with her.  
  
That had been Sydney she heard in the background, she knew it! Mallory picked up the phone again and dialed Sydney's home phone number. She would get Michelle to tell her whether Sydney left with Jarod or not!  
  
Why would Jarod allow Sydney to accompany him to Alaska, but not her? It didn't make any sense! Mallory waited impatiently for the line to pick up. It never did and the answering machine kicked in. Mallory slammed the phone down!  
  
She turned and looked at Abigail.  
  
'Your daddy has a lot of explaining to do.' she said.  
  
****  
  
Brian walked into his house and looked around frantically. Major Charles, who was still sitting on the steps, got up quickly and went over to him.  
  
'What is it? It's not Cathy, is it? That fever that she had last month....is it back? Is she in the hospital?'  
  
Sydney and Jarod exchanged glances. Brian did seem to be aware of Catherine Parker's medical problems, despite the fact that she had given them the impression, that Brian's being there had 'miraculously' cured them all.  
  
'No, son. I'm sorry if I scared you. Jarod would like to talk to you about something important. Something that could not wait.'  
  
Brian looked at Jarod. It was odd to look at someone and know that that was what you were going to look like, when you got older. It was like staring into the future. And most people could not do so.  
  
Brian nodded. He hoped this would be quick though. He needed to call Lindsey back. Even though school had just barely started, he had already asked her to Homecoming. When he got his father's call to come home right away, he had teasingly told her that he would call her for her answer. Brian knew it would be yes.  
  
'Okay.' Brian said, looking at Jarod. 'What did you want to talk to me about?'  
  
Sydney looked at Jarod.  
  
'I'm going to go see if 'Cathy' is alright? I'll leave you two alone.'  
  
But Brian caught that.  
  
'Is something wrong with Cathy? Where is she?'  
  
Major Charles put an arm around Brian.  
  
'She's just very sad, that's all. I'm going to be in the other room, okay?'  
  
Jarod glared at his father! That 'Cathy is very sad' line was cute! And he could see that his father wouldn't have the decency to help him with Brian's transition. Fine!   
  
Jarod watched as Major Charles disappeared into another room and Sydney walked up the stairs. Jarod then looked at his son.  
  
'Let's sit down, Brian.' he said, feeling as if he were dealing with a stranger. Jarod had not had any real one on one contact with the boy, since they rescued him the Centre, years ago.  
  
Brian sat down next to Jarod on the couch. Jarod rubbed his palms together.  
  
'Do you remember, years ago, when we were in that cabin, and I introduced you to ice-cream?'  
  
Brian smiled slightly.  
  
'Yes.' he answered, wondering what the heck was going on here? He hoped Jarod would be quick with this, since he had to call Lindsey!  
  
'And do you remember that you asked me where you came from, and who your parents were?'  
  
Brian did not like remembering that part. For as the years passed, he now had a good understanding as to how he came to be. But, that did not disturb him as much as it used to. Brian figured that if he was a clone of Jarod, then in a way, Major Charles was his father as well.  
  
'Uh, yes, I remember. What's wrong?'  
  
'Why does anything have to be wrong?' Jarod asked.  
  
'Because my father just left the room...he looked as if he wanted to cry and Cathy is upstairs, as if she doesn't want to be down here. Does it have something to do with that place? The Centre? I thought all of those people were in prison?'  
  
'No, Brian, it has nothing to do with the Centre. That place is gone. You never have to worry about them again.'  
  
'Then what's going on?' he asked. He was picking up a vibe. And it was not a good one.  
  
Jarod took a deep breath. He had come determined to do this. There was no turning back now.  
  
'Brian, I discovered that I was wrong about you. I found out that you do indeed have parents. You are not a clone.'  
  
Brian just stared at Jarod, unable to breath. He slowly stood up.  
  
'I don't understand,' he said slowly,'everyone has told me that I look like you at this age...I was in that place for so long...I was stolen from my parents? Just like you were?'  
  
Jarod slowly stood up and placed a hand on Brian's cheek.  
  
'Yes, you were stolen from your parents.'  
  
Brian suddenly realized what was going on! He backed away from Jarod.  
  
'My parents want me back, don't they? That's what's going on here! My real parents found out where I was and they want me back, don't they? That's why Dad looks so upset! And Cathy is too upset to even come downstairs! That's it, isn't it?!  
  
Brian's voice began to get loud. Major Charles came out of the other room. Sydney and Cathy, who had reapplied her make-up, came downstairs as well.  
  
'Yes, Brian, your parents do want you back. I found out that I am your father, and that Mallory, my wife, is your real mother. We just found out ourselves that you are our son. I am here to take you back to Delaware....so we can be a family.' Jarod said in one fell swoop.  
  
Brian began to back away. Mallory...Ms. Parker...that woman that tried to help him when he was a Centre prisoner...he danced with her at her wedding to Jarod. She was his real mother?!  
  
Brian backed away, until he stood by Major Charles's side.   
  
'Look, I'm glad I'm not a clone. And I like you...and your wife. Maybe I can visit this summer...but I live here now. I'm not coming with you.'  
  
Jarod looked at Major Charles, who was patting Brian's back. Jarod then looked at Sydney, who walked over to him.  
  
'Jarod, I don't think you're going to be able to get him to leave with you. And it is quite obvious that Catherine and Major Charles, are not going to make this a smooth transition.'  
  
'What do you suggest?' Jarod asked, at a loss. How had he thought that his son was going to passively accept this change in his life, and leave with him? Somewhere, in the deep recesses of his mind, Jarod had thought that Brian would be overjoyed.  
  
'I think we have to tell Mallory the truth...all of it. Brian needs to see that both of his parents want him.' Sydney said solemnly.  
  
Jarod looked at Sydney.  
  
'I'll call her.'  
  
****  
  
Mallory peeked into the oven, to look at the turkey, when the phone rang. She closed the oven door and walked over to the phone, snatching it up.  
  
'What?'   
  
'What happened to hello?' Jarod asked.  
  
'I'm glad you called me back! Is Sydney there with you?'  
  
Jarod took a deep breath.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Jarod! Why would you ask Sydney to accompany you and not me?'  
  
'Honey, things are not going as well as I would have hoped. I think Brian needs to see that both of his parents need and want him.'  
  
'Okay, I'll find out what the next flight out is...and I'll bring Abigail too...is he very upset?'  
  
But Jarod was not concerned about that at the moment.  
  
'He'll be fine. He just needs to see us both to be convinced. At least that's what Sydney thinks. And my father hasn't helped the situation.'  
  
'Or his 'wife' I bet!' Mallory snorted.  
  
'Mallory, when you arrive, there is something I need to tell you, before we see Brian.'  
  
Mallory began to get the same feeling she got before, when Jarod asked to go to Alaska alone. He had been hiding something from her. But, she didn't think she would get any answers from him over the phone.  
  
'Does this concern our past?'  
  
'Yes.' Jarod said, almost brokenly. Why did another secret have to pop up like this? And it was such a damning one! He prayed that Sydney was right about his wife. He prayed that she was strong enough to suffer this betrayal! Mallory was still dealing with her father's part in stealing Brian from her. How was she going to react to her mother's being alive?  
  
Mallory heard the catch in his voice, and new it was something bad. Something that was already hurting him. She took a deep breath and decided she was going to be strong, no matter what this news was.  
  
'I'll call you back with my flight number, okay?'  
  
Jarod nodded on his end.  
  
'Okay.' he said hoarsely.  
  
'Jarod, whatever this news is, we will get through it. We will get through it and convince Brian that he will be happy with us. Okay?'  
  
Jarod nodded again.  
  
'I wish I had your optimism.'  
  
'I'm full of sunshine, remember? I'll call you with my flight number...I love you.'  
  
Jarod turned away from Brian, Sydney, his father and Catherine Parker.   
  
'I love you too.' he said, hanging up. Jarod then turned back to face them. His gaze centered on Catherine.  
  
'I hope you're ready. Because the time has come for you to face the daughter you ran out on, again.'  
  
Brian looked at Cathy with confusion. What was Jarod talking about now?  
  
****  
  
Lyle peered out from behind his curtains, as he watched the CIA agents, watching his house. Damn that Sidney Bristow!  
  
He looked behind him at Lisa and Bobby. Lisa. Little did she know, that he had been in her room last night, watching her while she slept. He wanted her, but now, no thanks to Sidney and his big mouthed sister, he had no privacy to really get to know his young nanny better.  
  
Lyle let the curtain drop. He would come up with a place the two of them could be alone together, and soon. It would have to be soon. Lyle did not know how much longer he could wait, until he was able to show Lisa, just how much he cared for her.... 


	22. Face To Face

Chapter 22  
  
Jarod sat in a chair at the airport in Alaska, lost in thought. Mallory had not been able to get a flight right away, so she had to wait until the morning to come.   
  
Jarod had stayed at a hotel, even though his father and Catherine had offered him a spare room. He didn't want their spare room. He needed to be alone.  
  
Brian had went to his room after Jarod had called Mallory, and had not emerged since. Jarod left with Sydney. He then told his surrogate father that he wanted him to return home to his wife.  
  
Sydney had protested vehemently, insistent that he might be able to make Brian's transition smoother. Jarod had shaken his head. Sydney had a life with Michelle now. Jarod and Mallory would have to face the demons of their past alone. He did not want their problems seeping into Sydney's new life.  
  
Sydney reminded Jarod that in many ways, he was responsible for their secrets. Jarod had hugged him and told him to go. Sydney told him that he would be there for Mallory when she learned the truth, and that they would see him when they returned to Delaware.   
  
So, Sydney left, albeit, quite reluctantly. Jarod knew that Sydney would not be able to rest, until he knew how Mallory took the news that her mother had been alive all of these years.  
  
Jarod sat forward, as he heard the announcement that his wife and daughter's flight number, had just got in. There were so many holes in Catherine Parker's story, and he sincerely hoped that she would be able to fill them when the time came.  
  
For instance, one of the many things bugging Jarod, was the strange injection given to Catherine, late in the night, in some Triumvirate owned hotel. Why? Did the Triumvirate suspect that she may not keep her word to Raines and keep away from Ethan and Mallory? And if that was the case, then why not just kill her? Why did they allow her to take one child, this Melanie, who had been a prisoner of theirs?  
  
Maybe injecting her with whatever virus they did, was a way of debilitating her. But something in the back of Jarod's mind, kept screaming that that made no sense whatsoever! The Triumvirate, Centre....they were the same damned thing. And they didn't like loose ends. They would've killed her, simple as that. Killed her and reclaimed Melanie for their own purposes.  
  
Jarod looked up, as Mallory came through the door, holding Abigail. Abigail was wearing her trademark baby sunglasses. Mallory was wearing an off white suit. She smiled tentatively at Jarod, as he reached out to claim his daughter.  
  
'How is my sweetie doing this morning? Daddy is sorry that he had to ask you to come all of this way. Does Daddy's Princess forgive him? Do you forgive me?'  
  
Ordinarily, Mallory would've been impatient with this sort of babytalk. But somehow, it always seemed to calm her. She knew that God forbid, if anything happened to her, Abigail would be left in the care of a father that loved and adored her. Abigail would never go through the hell she did.  
  
Mallory touched the back of Abigail's head as they began walking.  
  
'I'm sure she does. The Stewardess's marveled at how quiet she was. They actually gave me another pair of baby sunglasses to put on her for her return trip.'  
  
Jarod began bouncing Abigail.  
  
'Is that right? My, aren't you popular? We'll have to get you a new pair of sunglasses for every trip. Would you like that?'  
  
Abigail made some sort of sound, that might have been an affirmative response. Mallory smiled briefly again, then began to break the ice.  
  
'Did you stay with your father last night?' she asked.  
  
Jarod exhaled, then shook his head.  
  
'No. I stayed at a hotel. Brian locked himself in his room and I just didn't want to look at my father or...'  
  
'Or this Cathy, right? Where is Sydney?'  
  
Jarod waited until they were outside and headed towards the parking lot, before he answered.  
  
'I sent Sydney home.'  
  
Mallory did not respond to that. Both Jarod and Abigail looked over at her.  
  
'No response?' he asked.  
  
'I just think it's strange that you wanted him here with you so badly, that you kept it from me, and then when things really begin to go badly, you send him home. We might be able to use his help here. Isn't that why you asked him to come with you, instead of me?'  
  
Jarod did not answer her until they finally got to his rental car. Jarod opened the back door and settled Abigail into a car seat. He then opened up the driver's side and unlocked the passenger door.   
  
Mallory got in first. Jarod closed Abigail's door, then got into the driver's side. He then looked over at his wife. He reached out and squeezed her hand.  
  
'Sydney can't help us anymore. Not with this.'  
  
Mallory thought Jarod would break her hand! He was squeezing it that tightly. She pulled her hand out of his grip and smiled at him.  
  
'It's alright, really. Just tell me whatever it is.'  
  
Jarod took a deep breath.  
  
'Do you remember how upset I was with my father at our wedding reception?'  
  
Mallory nodded.  
  
'Yes. And I don't blame you. Your father had no business saying anything bad about your mother on our wedding day.'  
  
Jarod nodded slightly.  
  
'Well, originally, that's not what I wanted to discuss with him. You see, my mother told me something before she died. And my father was the only one that could give me a straight answer.'  
  
There was a silence. Mallory nodded, nudging him on. God! He really didn't want to tell her whatever this was, did he?  
  
'Just tell me, Jarod.' she repeated.  
  
Jarod turned in his seat so that he was facing her. Abigail kicked a leg out from her baby seat in the back.  
  
'My mother said that there was a reason why my father and her could never find their way back to one another.'  
  
Mallory nodded.  
  
'Because of what your father thought your mother did, right?' she asked. She had no plans to tell Jarod of Broots's torture at Marina Derevko's hands. The woman would not have went as far as she did, if she hadn't had a secret she had wanted to protect. And selling your two boys to a place like the Centre, just to save your own neck, was about as bad as it got!  
  
'Yes and...my mother said there was another woman. Someone that my father was in love with.'  
  
Mallory tilted her head. Then, understanding seemed to appear in her eyes.  
  
'This Cathy woman...your father didn't just meet her, did he? She's been around all of this time? She broke up your parent's marriage?'  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
'I believe so, yes.'  
  
Mallory just stared at him for a moment, then shook her head slightly.  
  
'Is this what you wanted to tell me? Because if it is, it really isn't as bad as all of that. I can tell you don't like this woman but we'll get through this...'  
  
'Mallory, this Cathy woman is not just some nobody off of the street. Her full name is Catherine....Catherine Parker.'  
  
There! Jarod thought. Finally! He had finally gotten it out! He peered at his wife, to gauge her reaction.  
  
Mallory lifted a brow, rolled her eyes, then reached forward and cupped his face in her hands.  
  
'Oh, Jarod! You poor, poor, thing. I now understand why you've been so preoccupied and upset. You thought I would be too, right?'  
  
Jarod slowly removed her hands from his face.  
  
'And you're not? Mallory, I just told you that your mother never died.'  
  
'Oh yes, she did.'  
  
Now Jarod lifted a brow.  
  
'Honey, I don't understand...'  
  
'Jarod, you are so trusting and innocent. What? Did that woman and your father tell you that she was my mother?'  
  
'Well, yes, Mallory I've seen her. She's your mother.'  
  
'She LOOKS like her, I'm sure. My mother is dead, and Jarod, I would be willing to bet my leather wardrobe that this is just some trick of your father's and this impostor! I bet they're not even married!'  
  
'Imposter?' Jarod asked, now more worried than ever! This was the last response he had expected...denial. But when he looked in her eyes, she stared at him as if he were the one that was insane!  
  
'Yes, Jarod! Don't you see what's going on here? If we're too busy being upset by 'Faux Catherine', then we won't be able to concentrate on what's important: convincing our son to come home with us.'  
  
Jarod was too stunned to respond! Mallory covered his hand with her own.  
  
'I am sorry, Jarod. I know how hard this has to be for you, to discover how low your own father would sink to keep Brian. Look, I'm glad you told me. Now I know what to expect. So, let's get going, okay?' she said, giving him a quick kiss, before moving back over to her side of the car.  
  
Jarod slowly turned and started up the car. It was up to Catherine Parker to convince her daughter of her real identity. And in an odd way, he hoped that Mallory did not believe one word out of her mother's mouth. Maybe denial would be easier for his wife to deal with, than the truth.  
  
****  
  
Jarod pulled the car into the drive at Major Charles's house. He saw one of his father's vehicle's in the drive. Jarod was glad to see it, and realized in the back of his mind, that he had expected his father and Catherine Parker to cut and run with his son.  
  
Mallory surveyed the neighborhood. It was nice. It reminded her of the area Jarod, Abigail and her lived in now.   
  
Mallory got out and opened the back door, unbuckling Abigail. She then pulled her out, picked her up and held on to her with one arm, before slamming both doors. She then walked over to Jarod and pushed Abigail into his arms.  
  
'It's time for round two. And this time, I'll do all of the talking.' she said. She then turned and walked up the walk. Jarod hurried after her with Abigail.  
  
'Mallory, please! This woman is going to want to explain herself to you.'  
  
Mallory stopped, turned and looked at him.  
  
'Jarod, I would know my own mother, okay? I will know if this woman is an impostor, which she is by the way, the moment I lay eyes on her. And it won't matter what she looks like, I'll be able to feel it. Your father and this woman are playing games with us and it is going to end right now.'  
  
Mallory turned and hurried up the walk. Jarod walked slowly behind her, dreading the confrontation that was about to come. Mallory rang the bell, then began to lean on it!  
  
Major Charles opened the door. He stared at her.  
  
'Hello, Mallory. It's nice to see you.'  
  
'Too bad I can't say the same. Where's my son?'  
  
'Brian is upstairs, Mallory, and frankly I don't think that...'  
  
Mallory shoved her way past him! Major Charles sucked in a breath at her abruptness, then waited for Jarod and Abigail to come in as well. He smiled at Abigail, and reached out to touch one of her hands.   
  
'Jarod, please think about how much of Brian's life you will be disrupting if you do this thing. You have Abigail...'  
  
'This thing I'm doing is taking my son home, Dad. Now if you're not going to help, then keep out of our way.'  
  
Major Charles let Jarod and Abigail pass, before closing the door. Mallory looked around.  
  
'Where's the bitch you're trying to pass of as my mother?' she asked, walking up to Major Charles.  
  
Jarod, who had nowhere to set Abigail down, looked on tensely as Mallory approached his father, as if she wanted to beat the hell out of him!  
  
Major Charles looked at Jarod.  
  
'You told her?'  
  
'You knew I would.' Jarod replied.  
  
Major Charles looked at Mallory. He reached out to touch her shoulder. She slapped his hand away!  
  
'I can't believe what a low life you've turned into! First you try to steal our son, then to throw us off track, you claim to be married to my mother, who has been long dead! Which room is Brian's?'  
  
'Your mother IS alive Mallory and I don't want you seeing Brian when you're this upset!' Major Charles countered.  
  
Mallory turned away from him briefly, looking towards the stairs. She was about to turn back to say something nasty to her father-in-law, when her eye caught the array of pictures on the table behind one of the couches. She slowly began to move towards them.  
  
Jarod, Major Charles and Abigail watched, as Mallory picked up a picture of Catherine and Major Charles together. She stared at it for a long moment.  
  
Major Charles was about to move towards her, when Jarod reached out and touched his arm.  
  
'No, Dad. I think it's beginning to sink in. Just let her figure it out herself.'  
  
Major Charles nodded in agreement. Both he and Jarod then looked to their right. Catherine Parker was coming down the stairs. Mallory had her back to her, as she put down the photograph of her mother and Major Charles, and picked up the one of her twin sister, Melanie. Her hands began to shake, as she stared at the picture. She then let it drop to the floor! She turned to look at Jarod and Major Charles. That was when she saw Catherine Parker.  
  
Catherine smiled tentatively. She was heavily made up and wearing a red suit. She slowly made her way over to her daughter.  
  
'I can't tell you how long I have waited for this moment....' Catherine said, then slowly, put her arms around Mallory.   
  
A tear ran down Mallory's face, and she quickly shoved the old woman away from her! She swiped at the tear and looked at Major Charles.  
  
'Which room is Brian's?' she asked tonelessly. Jarod handed Abigail over to Major Charles and moved to be near Mallory. He did not bother to ask Catherine if she was alright.  
  
Mallory quickly gripped Jarod's hand and pulled him towards the staircase.  
  
'Never mind! We'll figure out which room belongs to our son ourselves!' she snapped, pulling Jarod along with her up the stairs. They then moved down a hallway. Jarod forced her to stop.  
  
'I want you to tell me what happened down there? What did you think when you saw those pictures? When you finally saw her?'  
  
Mallory suddenly threw herself into Jarod's arms and held him very tightly. He then heard her say something unexpected.  
  
'It is her...it's her...and there's a picture of someone blonde like me...she left me in that place...' she gasped, as if she were trying very hard not to cry.  
  
Jarod held onto her, waiting for her to begin sobbing. But she did not. She let go of him and looked into his eyes. They were swimming with unshed tears.  
  
'I can't think about this now or even deal with it.'  
  
Jarod stroked her cheek.  
  
'I know this is hard, but you can't bottle your feelings up. It wouldn't be good for you or our children.'  
  
'Jarod, do you know that when you left yesterday, I watched another DSA?'  
  
Jarod's face fell.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'We can't continue not knowing what happened, can we? Brian will want to know all of how he came to be separated from him one day.... it's a long story.' Mallory decided to omit Lyle's presence in the house.   
  
'Which one?' Jarod asked softly.  
  
'The one where I gave birth to Brian...and then had him stolen right out of my arms. I can't think about that woman right now. I can't think about how she could've helped me keep my baby. I have to pull it together for Brian. I have never wanted anything so much, but to have him with us!'  
  
'I know, I know. But we still have to face your mother. She told me quite a story...' Jarod began gently.  
  
Mallory began nodding quickly. She swiped at a tear that threatened to fall.  
  
'I can't deal with her right now. I can't. Just let's deal with our son, and I'll listen to her later.'  
  
Jarod rubbed her arms.  
  
'Fine. Let's go.'  
  
A door opened near them. Brian peeked out. He stared at Mallory.  
  
'Hello.' he said, staring at her. 'I'm packed and ready to go.'  
  
Mallory and Jarod looked at one another, then at Brian. Mallory swiped at her eyes again.  
  
'Wow!' she said. 'I kind of got the feeling that you weren't too interested in listening to us.'  
  
'I wasn't...not until Cathy and I had a talk.'  
  
Mallory looked away. Jarod rubbed the back of his neck. Brian spoke.  
  
'She told me that she's my grandmother. She also said that you aren't too happy with her. I'll go with both of you, if you hear your mother out. My grandmother. What do you say?' he asked, looking directly at Mallory.  
  
Mallory walked up to him and reached for one of his hands. She would do anything to get her son to leave with his father, her and his baby sister. Anything so they could begin the life that was stolen from them. Even listen to bullshit from a woman that she wished to God was still a ghost!  
  
Jarod, for his part, didn't appreciate Catherine Parker's bit of emotional blackmail here. She had obviously gotten to Brian, told her side of the story, and told it in a way that made her and his father still look good, while Mallory and him looked like the unreasonable people who wouldn't listen. Jarod touched Mallory's arm. She looked from Brian to Jarod.  
  
'Are you up to it?' he asked her.  
  
Mallory nodded.  
  
'Let's get this over with.' she whispered to him. She then looked at Brian.  
  
'It would be much easier for me to listen...if you were with me as well.' Mallory said, reaching out and touching Brian's hair.  
  
Brian nodded, then allowed his mother to take his hand and pull him out of the room. Jarod smiled at him, letting them pass. He then looked around his son's room, taking in the Star Wars posters, and other Sci-Fi trinkets. Jarod then spotted Brian's suitcase on the bed. It was full, and just needed to be closed.  
  
Jarod walked into the room, closed the suitcase, locked it, then picked it up and carried it from the room and downstairs. 


	23. Resolution

Chapter 23  
  
Jarod set Brian's suitcase down by the door. Brian was standing in between Mallory and Catherine Parker. Major Charles stood behind Catherine. He was holding Abigail.  
  
'Why don't we give you some time alone? Jarod, Brian and Abigail and I will go to the park...its just a block away.' Major Charles said.  
  
Mallory turned away from her mother and Major Charles. She wished she could go to the damned park herself! But she turned back and nodded at him.  
  
'Fine.' was all that she said. She then turned to look behind her. Jarod nodded at her. Brian was looking at Catherine. He nodded to her. That made Mallory mad! It was almost as if her son was silently letting her mother know that whatever pack of lies she told her, would be alright!  
  
Mallory watched as Major Charles carried Abigail towards the door and opened it. Jarod and Brian followed him out. Brian closed the door behind them. Mallory then turned and faced her mother.  
  
Catherine Parker cleared her throat.  
  
'Abigail is beautiful.' she said.  
  
Mallory turned away and looked out of the window. Jarod had removed the stroller from the inside of the rental car and placed Abigail in it. The three men began walking down the sidewalk, away from the house.  
  
'It's been so long...' Catherine began. But Mallory turned back around.  
  
'Is that supposed to be funny?' she asked. Catherine looked startled.  
  
'No! I just want the chance to explain myself! Mallory, the years I spent without you and Ethan were beyond horrible! And Major Charles and I only had one another to take comfort in. He was without Jarod, Kyle and Ethan. I was without Ethan and you.'  
  
Mallory gave her mother a blank stare.  
  
'But you had blondie over there to keep you company, didn't you? Who is she? Why does she look like me? The two of you must've had another child together.' Mallory guessed, nodding towards the picture she had dropped earlier.  
  
Catherine moved towards her daughter.  
  
'What did Jarod tell you?'  
  
Mallory folded her arms and gave her mother a cold smile.  
  
'Nothing. I do believe he wanted me to hear your lies for myself.'  
  
'He doesn't believe me? Of course not. He made that very clear the other day.' Catherine said bitterly.  
  
Mallory tilted her head, regarding the woman. It was almost as if she thought everyone was just going to understand this damning secret of hers! Mallory cleared her throat.  
  
'Let me just tell you this upfront: I know Jarod and he knows me. And the connection that we have is no accident. We were both raised in the same house of horrors. Only he was treated as a test subject and I was treated as if I didn't exist. I don't know now if there is anything you could've done for me...or Brian. But I do know that Jarod and I had this impression that you were damned near a patron saint...who died trying to save children, when what you really did was ran off!'  
  
But Catherine was calm in the face of her daughter's anger.  
  
'Can I tell my story now?'  
  
Mallory sat down on the couch.  
  
'And what a story I bet it is, 'Mother'. Do tell.'  
  
Catherine sat down on the opposite couch, saddened beyond belief. This angry person that sat before her, was not how she hoped her daughter would turn out. In the end, there had been a small part of her that had trusted that her husband would raise Mallory right. How wrong she had been to have such faith.  
  
'I know you saw the DSA...the one in which it appeared as if Raines shot me after giving birth to Ethan. Well if you remember very carefully, Raines shot me, then you see me laying there.'  
  
'Up until now, I tried to erase that DSA from my mind. There's something about thinking that your mother was shot at point black range, moments after giving birth, that's just distasteful.'  
  
Catherine was silent for a moment. She then spoke again.  
  
'Well, as you know now, that is not what happened. I made a deal with Raines. One that I never intended on keeping. Somehow he knew that.'  
  
'What else is new? What deal?' Mallory almost sneered.   
  
'If I did not try and claim you or Ethan, then I would be allowed to keep my other baby...my other daughter.'  
  
Mallory stared at her for a long moment.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? The blonde in the picture? When did you have her by the way?'  
  
'Moments after I had you.' Catherine almost whispered.  
  
Mallory slowly stood up. She then began to shake her head.  
  
'Wait a minute! Just wait a minute! So you're trying to tell me that you had triplets?'  
  
'Triplets?' Catherine asked.  
  
'Yes! Triplets! You know, Lyle, me and blondie?'  
  
Catherine rubbed her hands together.  
  
'No. I had twins.'  
  
'I don't understand!'  
  
'Lyle is not mine. I had twin girls. Lyle is your brother though...your half brother.'  
  
Mallory sat back down again. Lyle was not her twin brother, but he was still related, which meant that her father had cheated on her mother at some point. She looked up at her mother.  
  
'Who is Lyle's mother?' Mallory asked.  
  
Catherine continued rubbing her hands together.  
  
'A woman long dead. A secretary at the Centre. She wanted your father to leave me for her. She gave birth to Lyle around the same time that I gave birth to your sister and you. The Centre had her killed shortly after giving birth.'  
  
Mallory breathed in deeply. She could not believe this! The Centre had finally been toppled, but the lies just kept on going on and on!   
  
'So, it was my sister that Raines told you had died? I saw the DSA of my birth!'  
  
Catherine nodded.  
  
'I didn't know about your sister, until I made my deal with Raines. He told me that your sister...Melanie, had been taken and given to the Triumverate. I couldn't let her stay under their control...'  
  
'But it was okay to leave me?'  
  
'Honey, listen to me. If you believe nothing else I tell you, then you have to believe that your father did love you in his own way. I knew you would be cared for...not in an ideal way, but cared for nonetheless! And Ethan...I knew of the people that were going to adopt him. I believed he was going to have a happy life too.'  
  
'But not a Raines free one. Was he my father?'  
  
'No! No! I don't know what was done or how things were altered, but I am telling you Sydney was wrong about that! I never would've let that man touch me! Never, ever!'  
  
Mallory had no response for that. Catherine wanted to sit down next to her daughter. A daughter that looked so much like her at that age, but appeared to be nothing like her in demeanor. Instead, she chose to sit back down on the couch opposite Mallory.  
  
'When I went to get Melanie, she was a disturbed little girl. The horrors of being trained to be a girl Pretender cost me thousands in psychiatric care in later years....when I went to Africa to get her, I had every intention of getting Ethan and you back! I was not going to let Raines, or anyone else keep me from my children. Major Charles felt the same way about Jarod and Kyle. What had happened with our first rescue attempt, we just considered that a temporary setback. We were coming back to get all of you.'  
  
Mallory still said nothing, resisting the urge to rejoice in her mother's soft words. Major Charles and her mother may have meant to do many things. But the sad fact was that they did not. Mallory now found herself wondering what the hell had kept Major Charles from getting his sons out of that place? And how and when, had he decided that he loved her mother here?  
  
'The night before I was set to go back to the United States with Melanie, I awoke in a Centre owned hotel, to find someone running from my room. This person had injected me with something. It caused this.'  
  
Mallory stared at her mother curiously, as she opened up, of all things, a container of baby wipes on the table that seperated their respective couches.  
  
'What are you doing?' Mallory asked. Catherine began to wipe her face with the baby wipes. Mallory noticed that her mother brought away heavy looking pancake make up. The reason, became shockingly clear! Mallory jumped up and put a hand over her mouth!  
  
'Good God! What happened to you?!' she gasped, as she looked at the odd ring like pattern on her mother's face and neck.  
  
Tears began to fill Catherine Parker's eyes, as she finished wiping off her make-up. She set the baby wipes down.  
  
'I don't know what this is. I still don't know after all of these years. And along with these awful scars, I have had almost every illness known to mankind. Mallory, Major Charles was so busy trying to nurse me back to health after every crisis, and help me with Melanie...we knew we could not provide a home for our children.'  
  
Mallory began to back away.  
  
'Are you kidding me?! That's your excuse?! Jarod had NO home at all, and helping take care of you would've been preferable than the nothing life he had! And let me tell you something about Jarod...something I know that you know....he would've gladly helped take care of you! He would've gladly helped his father take care of you! All he wanted was his family! All I wanted was you! How dare you tell me to my face that some stupid skin rash and some colds, viruses or whatever the hell you had, are the reason the two of you didn't even TRY to come back for us! Oh my God!'  
  
Mallory turned and looked around for her purse. Catherine Parker was openly weeping now.  
  
'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know that now! I know that you wouldn't have cared....but I didn't then...I was a freak! I still am! I didn't think Major Charles would find me attractive anymore...I didn't know if Melanie was ever going to be a normal little girl...'  
  
Mallory found her purse and began walking towards the door.  
  
'Mallory please! Please try and understand! I want you in my life again! I want Jarod and my grandchildren...I want Ethan and Melanie to know everything....' she sobbed. She then sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Mallory opened the front door. She stopped to look back at her.  
  
'Then tell them everything, Mother. Jarod and I are taking our children back home to begin the life that you tried to steal here.'  
  
Catherine's head snapped up!  
  
'I never tried to steal Brian!'  
  
'Oh the hell you didn't! Major Charles and you were too lazy, trifling or just plain busy shacking up, to bother to rescue Jarod or I. Then, Jarod and my minds were erased, did you know that? Huh? Did you know that, Mother?'  
  
Catherine Parker wiped her nose.  
  
'Yes, of course I did. I just found out recently like you did. I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent what happened.'  
  
'Until recently, I thought that I had been sent to boarding school. My memories of my teenage years were very different from what reality was. It is actually coming back to me, as I watch old DSA's of Jarod and I. I used to sneak down to his room...cage, whatever you want to call it, because I was lonely and desperate to be with the one person that I knew loved me and would listen....we deserved a chance. I'm not blaming you for what happened. You were off with your boyfriend, you didn't know or care. But I do blame you for making what Jarod and I have to do here today, harder! Brian is not yours and he's not your second chance to raise a child! I don't want you in my life. I don't want Major Charles or you calling to talk to Brian. If you care anything for me at all, you will help my son make clean break of this life he has here.'  
  
Catherine began to cry again. Mallory turned and walked out of the door.  
  
****  
  
Major Charles and Jarod stood and stared out into the distance. There was a small lake nearby. Brian was on a park bench. Abigail was in his lap.  
  
'How do you think it's going?' Major Charles asked Jarod. 'It's not.' Jarod answered. He bent down and picked up a rock. He then tossed it.  
  
'You're just full of positive energy, aren't you?' Major Charles said sarcastically. Jarod glared over at his father.  
  
'You might as well get used to the idea of Brian being gone, because that is the reality here. Catherine and you also may as well get used to the idea of not being part of our lives for a while, because that may very well be a reality as well. And you might want to have a talk with Ethan, because I will tell him the truth myself, the next time I hear from him.'  
  
Major Charles looked away.  
  
'I know you're angry about your mother...'  
  
'No, Dad. What I'm angry about is the type of man you turned out to be. You ran off with Catherine Parker. But instead of just telling me that, or accepting responsibility for leaving my mother, you come up with some crock of God knows what, about my mother doing something vile like selling her children, when the truth is you cheated on my mother!'  
  
Major Charles put a hand up.  
  
'Fine, Jarod. I don't want to fight with you. We need one another now. This is going to be hard on the rest of the family.'  
  
Jarod turned away from his father. What he wanted him to admit is that he lied about his mother. His father seemed unwilling to do that. And until he could, Jarod would always have a big problem with him.  
  
Jarod saw Mallory walking towards them. He walked up to meet her. Brian watched her. Abigail was still in his lap.  
  
'Well? I mean that was quick.' Jarod noted, reaching out to touch her.  
  
'It was quick because I know crap when I hear it. Let's go.'  
  
Mallory began to pull on his arm, but Jarod stopped her. He glanced back at Major Charles, who moved beside him.  
  
'You listened to Cathy's side of the story?' Major Charles asked.  
  
Mallory smiled. It was a cold one.  
  
'Yes I did. Jarod, let's go.' she said, pulling on his arm again. This time, the Major lost it!  
  
'Now you wait just a minute young lady! I have put up with your bullying and disrespect for as long as I'm going to! You didn't listen to my wife, did you? If you had, you wouldn't be here!'  
  
Mallory let go of Jarod's arm and walked up to Major Charles.  
  
'What did you think was going to happen? That I'd listen to my mother's sob story about a little skin rash and some illnesses, and then welcome her with open arms? Her story, which I assume is yours as well, is ridiculous...and sad. Sad because I do believe it's the truth. And if that's the truth then that makes the both of you weak! I'd get going back to the house, Major, because she's really going to need someone to whine to!'  
  
Mallory then turned and walked over to Brian and Abigail. Brian stood up, holding his little sister.  
  
'Did you talk to Cathy?' Brian asked. Jarod walked over as well and took Abigail from Brian.  
  
'Yes, I did. Everything is fine, and it will be more than alright if you come back to visit sometime.'  
  
Brian didn't exactly look thrilled by that, confirming Jarod's suspicions about the talk he had had with his mother-in-law. Her intention was to tell her daughter the truth, and convince her to let Brian stay. Plus, he knew Mallory was lying about allowing him to come back and visit.  
  
'So, you haven't changed your mind then? About letting me stay? I am on the football team here...I'm going to homecoming with Lindsey! I can't leave her!'  
  
Mallory's eyes widened. She looked at her son, then nodded to Jarod. He carried Abigail with him over towards some empty swings. Mallory followed him.  
  
'What are we going to do? I though he agreed to come with us?'  
  
'I think that was more of a ploy to get you to agree to talk to your mother. I don't think we're getting him on a plane unless we drag him.'  
  
'Then drag him we will!'  
  
'Mallory! He's in love with a girl...'  
  
'He's too young for that! And there are plenty of nice girls in Delaware. And we have a high school picked out for him....'  
  
'Honey, I understand that. But short of a miracle, I just don't see this...' Jarod stopped talking abruptly. Jarod and Abigail stared at something behind Mallory. Her eyes then met Major Charles's. He nodded to someone behind her. Mallory turned around.  
  
Catherine Parker, make-up returned, was talking to Brian. He began shaking his head vehemently, but she then hugged him, stroking his hair. Major Charles walked over as well. Mallory could not hear what was being said and she looked at Jarod.  
  
'What do you think is going on?'   
  
Jarod smiled.  
  
'I think our parents are finally doing the right thing.'  
  
Mallory turned back to look at the threesome. Major Charles walked over to them.  
  
'We'll meet you back at the house...at the rental car. Brian is ready to go.' he said sadly. He then turned and walked over to Brian. He put an arm around the boy, as did Catherine Parker, and the three of them began walking back towards the house.  
  
'I'll put our little one back in her stroller.' Jarod said softly, walking away from Mallory, who was still in shock. Wonders never ceased, she thought.  
  
****  
  
Sidney Bristow looked around for her gun, CIA badge and her other necessities, while trying to make breakfast. Her boyfriend, Michael Vauighn, came out of the bedroom, talking on a cell. He hung up and gave Sidney a look.  
  
'What? What is it?'  
  
'When I tell you what I'm about to tell you, I don't want you to get mad or freak out.'  
  
'What is it, Michael? Tell me.'  
  
Michael walked up to her.  
  
'There was an order given, from higher up, to scale back the watch on Lyle Parker's house. It began last night.'  
  
'WHAT?!' Sidney screamed. Michael touched her shoulders, but she shirked away.  
  
'If I had known this I would've watched his damn house myself! I have to get over there! Lyle is counting on just the slightest opening to murder his nanny! I know him! He won't be able to help it!'  
  
She began to look for her keys, but Michael blocked her way again.  
  
'There's more, Sidney.' he said quietly. Sidney stopped moving.  
  
'Tell me Lisa isn't dead?'  
  
'No, but her family has reported her missing. She failed to show up to meet her fiance last night. Lyle claims he had not seen her all day and assumed that she quit without telling him.'  
  
Sidney turned away from him shaking her head! Was Lisa still alive? Maybe Lyle was torturing her somewhere else? Sidney turned back to Michael.  
  
'What about the little boy? Bobby?'  
  
'I don't know, Sidney.....Sidney....'  
  
Sidney found her car keys, purse and gun. She looked at Michael.  
  
'I'm going over there myself then.'  
  
'I'm coming with you!' Michael yelled, as Sidney began walking towards their front door. He was already dressed and ready, as he followed her out. 


	24. The Russell Family

Chapter 24  
  
'Ouch!' Mallory said teasingly. Jarod half-smiled over at her.  
  
The two were sitting up in bed. It was after ten in the evening. Mallory was in a red silk nightgown, with spaghetti straps. She had a bunch of mail spread on her lap from the past few days and was catching up on bills and such.   
  
Jarod was grading papers. He taught two classes and recently, had been offered a book deal. He had also just given someone an F!  
  
'They deserve it, dear.' Jarod said, tossing the paper aside and looking over another one, his red pen poised.   
  
Mallory set aside the bills and reached for the F paper.  
  
'Oh come on, Jarod! Did you have to make the F so big? I mean I'm sure this poor guy...what his name here...Doug, knows that he probably didn't pass. Why make it worse by making the F so big!'  
  
Jarod reached over and took the paper from her.   
  
'Since when did you become such a bleeding heart? This student didn't study and that's that.' he said, his tone teasing.  
  
Mallory smiled back but did not answer. It has been 8 weeks since she and Jarod had brought Brian back home with them. Needless to say, it had been an uphill battle from day one.  
  
Brian was not doing well in school, something his parents had not known, until Mallory accidentally found a report card sticking out from underneath his mattress. 2 D's, 4 F's and an A in Gym.   
  
Jarod had been less than thrilled. Mallory was more surprised than anything else. She had somehow assumed, that because Jarod was a genius, Brian was one too. After all, he had been trained as a Pretender.   
  
But she knew that her son was smart. She also knew that Brian was still in shock over this sudden move back to Delaware.   
  
Then, of course, there was the thing with Lyle. Lisa Vang's headless body had turned up in a nearby creek, close to Lyle's home. Lyle of course, swore up and down he knew nothing about it. Then, he fled with little Bobby.  
  
Sidney Bristow and the CIA were looking for him. For it also looked as if Lyle, during his stint at the IRS, had embezzled funds from some very wealthy clients. Many of them were criminals as well.  
  
Mallory tried not to think about little Bobby. If she could leave and hunt down her brother herself, she would. But she had a family now. And Brian, needed her more than ever.  
  
He barely said a word to either one of them, although, Mallory sensed he did care about Abigail. He took care of her without complaint, whenever Mallory asked him to. And that wasn't much. She knew a teenage boy did not want to be stuck taking care of a baby all of the time.   
  
But the sad part was, Brian seemed to have all of the time in the world. He was flunking in school, and seemingly had no friends. Not like he did in Alaska.   
  
'Where were you just now?' Jarod asked, peering over at her. He was dressed in a blue pajama top, which he had open, and matching pants.  
  
Mallory tossed aside the mail.  
  
'I was thinking about what I seem to be thinking a lot lately. Maybe we were wrong to force this. Maybe Brian belongs back in Alaska.'  
  
'No.' Jarod said firmly. 'He belongs with us and it's just going to take him some time, that's all. We can't give up on him because things are hard now.'  
  
Mallory stood up.   
  
'I don't want to think like this, Jarod. And I for damned sure don't want our son living with your father and my lying mother! But you must admit, they did take good care of him.'  
  
'We do too. And now is not the time to back down. His living here is no excuse for those grades, Mallory.'  
  
Mallory sat back down on the bed.  
  
'Jarod, maybe your student had other reasons for flunking that test....just like Brian.'  
  
Jarod stared at her.  
  
'Mallory, this particular student, Doug, only shows up when there is a test or a quiz. If he showed up to lecture, maybe he could earn a D-. Now the situations are not even remotely the same here. Tell me what's really bothering you?'  
  
Mallory sighed and shook her head.  
  
'He doesn't communicate with us. He goes out of his way not to. I don't know what to do for him to make things better. If I could go back to highschool for him, I would. I would do anything to make this easier for him.'  
  
'We both would.' Jarod whispered, picking up her hand and kissing it.  
  
But she pulled her hand away.  
  
'I wonder if we should send him to see someone?' she asked him.   
  
'And you think this 'someone' could get him to like us?' he asked in a gentle, but teasing manner.  
  
'Jarod, this could all be something Centre related. Some trauma he suffered there that not even your father knew about. Maybe there's another reason he is so closed off from us.'  
  
Jarod put aside the test papers.  
  
'I will admit that he seemed to always like us both just fine, before he came to live with us.'  
  
'I don't think this is just about him having to leave your father and my mother. Something else is going on here.' Mallory said firmly.  
  
'Maybe we could get Sydney to talk to him?' Jarod suggested.  
  
Mallory shook her head.  
  
'I think it should be someone we don't know. No offense to Sydney, but until we know for sure that this isn't some Centre trauma thing, I don't think anyone associated with that place will help.'  
  
Jarod nodded, then decided now was the time to broach two other subjects.  
  
'Now that we're talking about Brian, there is something else I need to talk to you about.'  
  
'What?' she asked.  
  
'I think it would serve us both well, if we could agree to be on the same side here.'  
  
Mallory raised a brow.  
  
'What on earth are you talking about? Of course we're on the same side!'  
  
'Yes, generally. But when our son does something wrong, we need to stick together as far as discipline.'  
  
'We do.'  
  
'Mallory, remember that lawn cutting incident a couple of weeks back?'  
  
Mallory blinked.  
  
'Lawn cutting incident? What are you talking about?'  
  
'Mr. Foster, our neighbor across the street, asked me about what kind of riding mower we had, since you had finished the lawn in ten minutes. Sound familiar?'  
  
Mallory looked away. God! What was the big deal? Jarod had asked Brian to mow the lawn some time back, before it had turned cold. Brian said he would do it, but did not come home in a timely manner. Mallory did it before it got dark, then questioned her son as to his whereabouts. He had answered, 'out walking around', before heading to his room and slamming the door.  
  
He was like that at dinner too. He ate with them, but had little to say. And apparently, according to his grades, little to do as well.  
  
'Jarod...'  
  
'Look, just promise me that when this kind of thing happens, you won't cover for him with me. I need to know when he hasn't done what he's told.'  
  
'So you can what? Punish him? He already thinks he's being punished by being here.'  
  
'Mallory!'  
  
Mallory shook her head.  
  
'Fine. Fine, I'll do as you ask.' she said tiredly.  
  
Jarod smiled.  
  
'Good girl. Now, on to more unpleasantness...'  
  
'Now? Jarod it's after ten thirty.'  
  
'Emily called me yesterday.'  
  
Mallory's ears perked up.  
  
'Your sister? How is she?'  
  
'Fine, with the exception of how she thinks it's terrible how I've been treating Dad.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
'Oh yes! She spoke with my father recently by phone, and was told an interesting tale about how we both just swooped in and snatched Brian from him. And no, apparently she does not know that your mother is her step-mother.'  
  
Mallory jumped up again!  
  
'I don't believe this! Your father is making us look like the bad guys?'  
  
Jarod rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
'Thanksgiving is coming up. I want to invite Ethan and Emily here to have dinner with us...and tell them the truth about our parents.'  
  
'On Thanksgiving? Jarod have you lost your mind?! No one wants bad news on a holiday!'  
  
Jarod stood up as well.  
  
'We're not a normal family, Mallory. And I don't want to help our parents continue with their lies. It is one thing for them to not tell everyone the truth. But it is quite another to lie on us.'  
  
Mallory didn't say anything. He was right, of course. But still, on Thanksgiving? No one would be hungry after hearing all of that!  
  
'Jarod, I don't want Brian around a lot of turmoil, not on a holiday. We're having enough trouble making him feel like this is his home as it is.'  
  
Jarod didn't answer that. He folded his arms.  
  
'Do you want to try and get in contact with your sister?'  
  
Mallory's eyes widened.  
  
'No!' she snapped. 'I need a drink.'  
  
'Honey, you can't go on pretending as if she doesn't exist.'  
  
'Oh, yes I can! Now, I'm going downstairs to fix myself a little drinkie poo. Can I bring you back anything?'  
  
'It's a little late, don't you think?'  
  
Mallory ignored him and walked out of the bedroom. Jarod sighed and followed her. She headed towards the stairs, while he walked down the opposite hallway and peered into Abigail's room.   
  
She could now stand, and was still up, holding on to the side of the crib. She smiled a greeting and Jarod's heart melted. Now this child, was a piece of cake!  
  
****  
  
Mallory stomped into the kitchen and began opening cabinets, looking for some form of liquor. Hell, at this point, she'd have downed cough syrup!  
  
She knew Jarod was just worried about her. He had always been the stronger of the two of them.   
  
But she did not want to meet her 'twin' Melanie, ever! She didn't know why she felt this way, since it certainly wasn't her fault that her mother chose to raise her and leave another kid behind.  
  
Mallory's thoughts moved to Lyle. He had no idea that Catherine Parker wasn't his real mother. In many ways, Lyle was just as much a victim as well. He never stood a chance.  
  
Voices began to permeate her senses, and she realized that someone must've left a TV on somewhere. Mallory left the kitchen and began following the voices, that now sounded like just one.  
  
Her sense of direction brought her to the study. Brian was lying on the couch, his back to her. He was talking on the phone.   
  
Mallory stood there quietly, wondering if her son had indeed made a friend? Then she wondered why this 'friend' was calling so late?  
  
'Get me out of here, Dad! You don't know what it's like! They use me like a babysitter all of the time and....and...Jarod hit me a couple of times!'  
  
Mallory gasped loudly! Brian jumped up and turned around. He spoke into the phone.  
  
'She's here!'  
  
''She' is indeed! Who is that you're talking to?!' Mallory snapped, heading towards him. She snatched the phone from his hand.  
  
'Who is this?'  
  
'Mallory, it's Major Charles.'  
  
'I gathered it was either you or my bitch mother!'  
  
'Shut up!' Brian yelled. 'Don't call her that!'  
  
Mallory dropped the phone from her ear.  
  
'Go to bed!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'GO TO BED!' Mallory screamed. Brian turned and ran out of the study. Mallory then took a deep breath and got back on the phone.  
  
'Is that the way my son and you always talk to Brian?' Major Charles asked, his tone bordering on sarcastic.  
  
'No, Jarod never raises his voice. Now, what I'm wondering is are you the reason my son is having such a hard time adjusting here? How many times have you called him?'  
  
'Never! He calls us! Don't you ever look at your phone bill?'  
  
'Listen you sonofabitch! Don't call here again! When we're ready to let Brian see you, then we'll contact you, okay?'  
  
'I think that Jarod and you should know, that your mother and I have sought legal representation.'  
  
'Why? So that you can make everyone love you again?'  
  
Major Charles ignored her jibe.  
  
'Our lawyer thinks that we have a good chance getting a shared custody agreement...'  
  
Mallory slammed down the phone! How dare they! How dare they pull this crap! Her mother and her father-in-law had been poisoning Brian against Jarod and her from day one! No wonder he never warmed up to them! He was too busy thinking her mother and Major Charles were coming to get him!  
  
Her eyes fell upon a shelf behind the desk. That was where the DSA's were kept. She had not touched one since the day she viewed the one of Brian's birth. Mallory began walking towards them, when loud voices stopped her. What now?!  
  
Mallory hurried out of the study, down the hallway and towards the stairs. She ran up them, only to be stopped by the sight of Jarod and Brian. The situation looked tense.  
  
'What's going on here?' she asked.  
  
'I heard shouting,' Jarod began in a tight voice. 'Next thing I know, I'm coming from Abigail's room, only to find Brian here coming from God knows where. When I asked him what was going on, he told me, and I quote to 'fuck off'!'  
  
Mallory ran a hand over her face. Brian had told Jarod to fuck off. Brian had told his own father to fuck off. This was worse than she had thought!  
  
'Go to bed, Brian.' Mallory ordered. Brian glared at Jarod, then went into his room, slamming the door behind him. Jarod turned to her.  
  
'I will not have him swearing at me in this house!' he snapped.  
  
'I know...'  
  
'No, you don't know! You just let him go! What if Abigail had heard that word?'  
  
Mallory blinked.  
  
'Jarod, Abigail will probably hear that word, sometime in her life...'  
  
'Not while she's a baby she won't!' Jarod yelled, then turned to bang on Brian's door. Mallory reached for his arm.  
  
'Jarod, listen to me. I caught Brian on the phone downstairs.'  
  
Jarod stopped pounding.  
  
'On the phone? With who?'  
  
'Your father! They've been in contact with him all of this time! Jarod, Brian was telling your father that you've hit him.'  
  
Jarod just stared at her. Mallory was sorry that she had to tell him that. The look in his eyes.... he was truly wounded.  
  
'How could he say something like that?' he whispered. It almost seemed as if all of the fight had went out of him.  
  
Mallory took his hand and pulled him back into their bedroom. She closed the door and watched as Jarod sat down on the end of the bed. He put his face in his hands.  
  
'Jarod, there's more. Your father told me that he and my mother have gotten a lawyer and are looking to get some kind of partial custody.'  
  
Jarod said nothing to that. He was sure that that decision had come, once Brian told his father of the 'beatings'.  
  
Mallory hated seeing him look like this. He was the one that usually reassured her that their son would come around. Now it seemed as if all of their hoping had been for naught.   
  
But Mallory refused to give up.   
  
Jarod took his hands away from his face and looked up. He was momentarily startled. Mallory, had slipped off her nightgown, and was now pulling on his hands. He stood up.  
  
'We won't let them take our son away from us, Jarod.' she whispered, as she slipped off his pajama top. She then tugged at the pants. They fell to the floor.  
  
'No one will.' Jarod whispered back, as Mallory began kissing him. They both fell to the floor, as Jarod was seduced by his wife. He liked it when she did that. 


	25. Thanksgiving Eve

Chapter 25  
  
Weeks later, Thanksgiving had arrived. And from the get go, Mallory had been dreading it.  
  
Not that Jarod had been. Despite all of the bad news they had had, in the weeks since they had discovered their parents duplicity.  
  
Shortly after the nightly phone call incident, papers arrived, announcing Major Charles and Catherine Parker's intention to seek shared custody of Brian. Sydney had suggested a few good lawyers. Jarod and Mallory went with a firm on the outskirts of Blue Cove.  
  
Their lawyer, a Mr. Barry Hamilton, was confident that their parents didn't have a leg to stand on, considering their past history and spotty parenting record. Mallory suspected as much as well, but was still worried. After all, Jarod and her were just as new to this 'parenting' thing, as their parents were.  
  
The second thing that occurred was that Jarod's sister, Emily, turned down their Thanksgiving dinner invitation. She claimed that she felt as if she needed to be with Major Charles this holiday. Jarod noted that once again, his little sister declined to mention Catherine Parker, almost as if she did not know about her.  
  
At first, Jarod had been hurt by her refusal to come, thinking that she was automatically taking their father's side. But, with this custody thing hanging over all of their heads, neither his father, nor Catherine Parker, would be able to hide the truth from everyone for much longer. And he suspected that Emily would feel quite betrayed when she realized just how much of the truth, Major Charles had kept from her.  
  
Ethan, however, was coming. And Jarod fully intended to tell him the truth. Ethan, had moved from Alaska, to Chicago. He had taken a liking to the place, when Jarod and him were there meeting with Sidney Bristow, some time back. Ethan had actually lived in the same town with their father, and to Jarod's knowledge, had no idea that his father and mother were married, much less living together.  
  
If Jarod had learned nothing else, from his lifelong nightmare in dealing with the Centre, it was that patience was a virtue, and that the truth would come out, eventually. Major Charles and Catherine Parker were running out of time.  
  
It was the day before the holiday, and Jarod had no classes at the university. He was truly looking forward to what he would consider his first Thanksgiving with his family. The first one where the shadow of the Centre, did not hang over his head.   
  
Jarod had insisted on making the meal, something that Mallory had seemed more than fine with. Mallory was going to pick Ethan up from the airport tonight and he would be staying with them...although, if his reaction to their news was as negative as Jarod suspected it might be, then their little brother may just want to find a hotel to stay in! But Jarod hoped that would not be the case.  
  
He stood in the kitchen, looking over a recipe for a special, glazed turkey. He put the book aside, then picked up another, for a special meal he wanted to make for Ethan tonight.  
  
Abigail, sat in her usual high chair and kicked against it. Jarod peered over at her, as he tested a sauce that he had just prepared. Mallory walked into the kitchen just then.  
  
'The guest room is ready for Ethan.' she said proudly, looking over at Abigail's wild form. She then looked at Jarod. Uh oh!  
  
'It's almost as if she wants a taste or something.' Jarod noted, looking at his little girl. Mallory walked over to remove her from the chair. Jarod, perceptive genius that he was, might figure out that she snuck their daughter quite a bit of non baby food, while she cooked! So, yes, Abigail was indeed kicking because she wanted some of what Jarod was eating!  
  
'Of course, how would she know that what I'm eating is any good anyway?' he asked, still staring.  
  
'I don't think it's that, Jarod. I just think she's restless in this chair.' Mallory said smoothly. Abigail needed to be taken away from all of these tempting smells. Jarod opened up a cabinet and pulled out some baby food.  
  
'I'll make her a small snack. She must be hungry, though she just ate breakfast...' Jarod trailed off, still perplexed by their daughter's apparent greed.  
  
God no! Mallory thought. That would just make Abigail angrier! If she had to eat that slop that passed for baby food, when she could smell something else?!   
  
Just as Mallory was about to pick her up out of the chair, the phone in the kitchen rang. Mallory sat Abigail back down, walked over to the wall mounted phone, and answered it.  
  
'Hello?' she asked. She did not see Jarod smile, as he mashed baby food. His wife was really getting the hang of not saying, 'what'!  
  
'Is this Mrs. Russell?' the voice asked.  
  
'Yes, who is this?'  
  
'This is the Principal's office from Blue Cove High. There has been an incident concerning your son Brian. Principal Wood would like to see one or both of Brian's parents right away.'  
  
Damn! Mallory thought. She sighed.  
  
'I'll be right there.' she said brusquely, hanging up. Jarod looked over at her.  
  
'Who was that?' he asked.  
  
Mallory looked over at him.  
  
'I'm going to go and pick up Brian now.' she said, walking out of the kitchen. Jarod walked over to Abigail, picked her up and followed her out of the kitchen. He found his wife at the hall closet, putting on a coat.  
  
'Is he sick?'  
  
Mallory flipped her hair so that it was outside of the coat.  
  
'I doubt it, since that call was from the Principal's office.'  
  
Jarod said nothing, and he didn't need to. His look of displeasure said it all.  
  
'I'm coming with you.'  
  
Mallory put her hand up in a halting motion.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Mallory...'  
  
'No, Jarod! Look, stay here and get things ready. We'll talk about it when I get back with Brian.'  
  
Jarod walked up to her holding Abigail.  
  
'I think it's important that we go together.'  
  
'And I think it's important that you stay here and get things ready. I, more than anything, want this holiday to be good for you, okay? You're the one that isn't letting all of this custody crap ruin the good we do have. So, go and enjoy your cooking concoctions, take care of our girl here and I will be back with our son. We'll talk about whatever the problem is then, okay?'  
  
Jarod nodded and Mallory kissed him quickly before turning and walking towards the front door. She opened it and closed it quickly. She then exhaled. She hoped like hell whatever this was about, would not ruin their holiday.  
  
****  
  
Mallory's heels clanked down the hallway, causing an echo. The bell rang, just as she opened the door to the Principal's office. She walked up to the secretary, who smiled up at her.  
  
'Hello, may I help you?'  
  
'I'm Mrs. Russell. I got a call about my son Brian.'  
  
The secretary's face changed slightly, but she covered. She stood up.  
  
'Yes, this way.'  
  
Mallory followed the woman down a hallway. The secretary knocked on a door that read, 'Principal Wood'.   
  
'Yes?' a male voice called out.  
  
The secretary opened the door. Mallory saw an elderly man get up from a chair....along with Brian, who was still sitting down. He looked away.  
  
'Mrs. Russell of course. I watched the Centre trials on Court TV. I must say you look exactly as you did on TV. Do come in.' he almost purred.  
  
The secretary left, closing the door behind her. Mallory walked over to Brian and sat down next to him. She touched his hair. He pulled away. Mallory clamped her lips together and looked at Principal Wood.  
  
'What seems to be the problem?' Mallory asked, folding her hands in her lap.  
  
Principal Wood cleared his throat.  
  
'Brian here, assaulted a teacher today.'  
  
Mallory suddenly felt very tired. She slowly looked over at her son. He looked away, guilt was written all over him. Mallory looked back over at Principal Wood.  
  
'Tell me what happened.' she said.  
  
'Oh great!' Brian snapped. 'You don't want to hear my side of this!'  
  
Mallory looked at him calmly.  
  
'I'm sorry, honey, were you framed? Did you not hit a teacher?'  
  
Brian looked away again. Mallory's gaze returned to the principal.  
  
'Tell me what happened.' she repeated.  
  
****  
  
Mallory's car accelerated as her and Brian reached their neighborhood. Brian looked over at her.  
  
'So, are you going to yell at me now?' he asked.  
  
Mallory's mouth tightened.  
  
'You have been kicked out of school, Brian. They wouldn't have you back for all of the money in the world! Not that I blame them, since your hitting that teacher, because he called on you when you did not raise your hand, was the least of your offenses....problems that you took great pains to hide from us! By the way, your father is going to be so proud that you were able to finagle the phone system, so that when they did call to tell us about you, you had the calls re-routed to a pay phone downtown! It's a wonder I even found out about this!'  
  
Brian sighed.  
  
'The school figured out what I did and fixed it. Are you going to tell Jarod?'  
  
'Yes, Brian. He's your father. I know you hate him and me, but I do have to tell him.'  
  
Mallory pulled into their driveway and turned off the engine. Brian cleared his throat.  
  
'I don't hate you...or Jarod. I told you I would be happy to visit you both in the summer or something! But my life is back in Alaska! I miss my friends! I hate this school! Everyone hates me and I hate them! Just send me back home!'  
  
Mallory got out of the car and walked briskly towards the front door, keys in hand. She hated hearing her son beg like that! He acted as if they were keeping him prisoner or something!  
  
She opened up the door and found Jarod sitting on a couch in the living room, looking quiet calm. Something that smelled good was cooking. Mallory smiled at him.  
  
'Dinner is proceeding quite nicely.' she said, looking behind her at the sullen looking Brian. He closed the door. Jarod stood up.  
  
'We need to talk, right now.' he said, looking at Mallory. He looked around her at Brian.  
  
'Brian, could you give your mother and I some privacy, please?' he asked, in a light, breezy sounding tone. Mallory tensed up. Something was wrong.  
  
Brian shrugged. He had not wanted to be present when Mallory told Jarod about his getting kicked out of school.   
  
'I'll be up in my room.' was all he said. He hurried up the stairs. Mallory waited until she heard his door close, before she spoke.  
  
'What now? And where's Abigail?'  
  
'I put her down for her nap.' Jarod responded, before he turned away from her.  
  
Jarod walked behind the sofa and bent down. When he rose back up, he walked back over to Mallory and handed her three heavy books. Frowning, she set them down on another sofa and looked them over. They were law books. She looked at Jarod.  
  
'What is this?' she asked.  
  
Jarod folded her arms.  
  
'Law books. I found the passages about custody rights particularly interesting.'  
  
Mallory looked back at the books, then at Jarod.  
  
'Where did you find these?' she asked.  
  
'In our son's room.'  
  
Mallory didn't quite get it.  
  
'I don't understand...I mean, is Brian trying to grasp what's about to happen?'  
  
Jarod pursed his lips.  
  
'Brian has underlined several passages that relate to things that may cause a parent to lose custody of a child.'  
  
Mallory just stared at him. She then looked away and shook her head.  
  
'I can't go through this anymore, Jarod. I mean, I can't. I hate the idea of my mother and your father raising Brian, but I can't beg, not one more moment, for my own son to love me. I spent a lifetime begging my own father to do so. I can't.'  
  
Jarod walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'We have to think of Brian now.' he said softly. 'If our parents are the people that make him feel safe and secure, then we have no choice. I mean I think he's been trying to undermine our chances this whole time. If he's that desperate to go back to Alaska, then let's let him go. He will always be our son.'  
  
Mallory just shook her head.  
  
'At the same time, I'd rather see Brian in a foster home, than living with those two despicable people!'  
  
'Mallory!' Jarod cried out.  
  
'I mean it, Jarod! We don't know that they didn't brainwash Brian into doing legal research for them or something! And I am not about to trust my son with two people that have a history of running off and leaving children! No! We'll think of another way! We have to.'  
  
Jarod wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'Okay, okay. So let's go up and talk to him about school, okay?' he whispered. Mallory swiped at her eyes and pulled away from him. She turned around.  
  
'He's been kicked out of Blue Cove High. He hit a teacher.' she whispered.  
  
'Oh, God!'  
  
Mallory grabbed his hands.  
  
'We'll make this work...we just have to give him a little more time. I know I sounded like I wanted to give up just now, but I know we can make this work.'  
  
'Are you sure this is about getting to know our son?' he asked.  
  
Mallory shook her head slightly.  
  
'What do you mean? What else would it be about?'  
  
'Keeping him from our parents...from your mother.'  
  
'Jarod, let's just go and talk with him. Then, you can go to the airport and get Ethan. We'll have enough to deal with this holiday, without thinking about our parents, okay?'  
  
Jarod wiped a tear from her cheek. She hadn't answered his question, but he let it go. He was worried about her. She was not dealing with her mother's deception, and her newfound sister. This couldn't go on.  
  
But, he changed the subject.  
  
'You know, Mrs. Russell, I would love to become a father again...really, really soon.'  
  
Mallory blinked! Good God! Was Jarod suggesting they have another baby?!   
  
She stared at him. She didn't know why the suggestion seemed absurd. But, the more she thought about it, Mallory guessed it could be a possibility.  
  
'I guess that may be a doable.' she answered, smiling at him. Jarod then took her hand, and together, they walked upstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, shortly after the couple went upstairs, their back kitchen door was pried open. Lyle stepped in and closed the door softly. He looked around and smiled.   
  
Everyone thought he had left the country with little Bobby. WRONG!   
  
The happy family theme Jarod and his sister had going was making him sick! Lyle reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun. His sister had something that he wanted, no, needed, before he was able to slip out of sight. And she was going to give it to him. Otherwise no one was going to have a happy Thanksgiving!  
  
 


	26. The Inheritance

Chapter 26  
  
Jarod began to turn the doorknob to Brian's room. Mallory placed her hand on his wrist.  
  
'Maybe we should knock?' she suggested.  
  
'He hit a teacher, I really don't care about his privacy.' Jarod responded, opening up the door anyway. Brian was looking around his room for something. Jarod looked at Mallory and mouthed, 'law books'. Mallory looked away.  
  
Brian turned around and saw them.   
  
'Are you both here to gang up on me? Or are you finally going to send me home where I belong?'  
  
Mallory was about to say something, but Jarod rested a hand on her arm.  
  
'We're here to talk about what you did to that teacher.'  
  
Brian rolled his eyes!  
  
'When a student doesn't raise his hand, that means he doesn't want to answer the question. The creep was trying to embarrass me!'  
  
Mallory couldn't keep quiet any longer!  
  
'Did it really bother you so much? Or was this whole thing a ploy to make us look even worse as parents?' she asked.  
  
'Mallory.' Jarod said in a quiet, yet warning tone of voice. But Mallory paid him no mind, as she walked over to her son.  
  
'You know, we found your law books, if that's what you were looking for before we came in here. Your father and I were actually talking about how unhappy you are here, and how maybe it would be best to send you back to those two liars that have been raising you.'  
  
Brian's face grew angry!  
  
'Why can't you see that they're sorry! Especially Cathy...she's my grandmother! She's sorry she was too sick to raise you! You're not being fair! I should've at least been able to spend Thanksgiving with my parents!'  
  
'You are spending Thanksgiving with your parents, Brian.' Jarod reminded him, pulling Mallory back a bit. He really didn't see how much longer they could put up with this! He knew how his wife felt, but this was taking a toll on her as well, even if she didn't see it. He loved Brian, and would be willing to wait for his son to come to him when he was ready. But right now, he didn't want to miss out on a single day of Abigail's upbringing. And God help him, he hated to think this way, but Brian's bad behavior got in the way of that.  
  
'Brian, we have to get you enrolled into another school. When you mess with your education, you're not hurting us, like you think, you're hurting yourself.' Jarod continued.  
  
'Oh, where did you hear that? On a video or something?'  
  
Jarod stared at Brian. His son had not said those words. Brian was staring at something behind them, and he looked terrified!  
  
Mallory had already turned around. She kept cool. Lyle had Abigail in his arms! The baby was calm. Then again, she couldn't have known that her uncle was a psychopath!  
  
'Lyle, if you had wanted to be invited for Thanksgiving, all you had to do was ask.' Mallory said coolly, as she began to move towards him.  
  
Jarod did as well, but for once in his life, he was not good at playing the type of cool role, that Mallory was. Not when her murdering brother had his little girl!  
  
Lyle was holding Abigail in one arm. He produced a gun in the other hand. Mallory's heart almost stopped.  
  
Lyle looked around Jarod and Mallory, and over at Brian.  
  
'Having trouble in school, sport? Yeah, the teen years can be a tough time.'  
  
'I seem to recall you handled yours by killing your best friend.' Jarod said in a tight voice. 'Give me my daughter.'  
  
Brian tried to keep calm himself, but knew he was failing. He remembered the man that was holding his little sister, and training his gun on them. His name was Mr. Lyle and he was bad.  
  
'And don't listen to these two.' Lyle continued in his lecture to Brian. 'Because they don't know what the hell they're talking about. When they were around your age, they were screwing like rabbits in your father's cell at the Centre. I bet you may have even lived in the room you were conceived in...'  
  
'Shut up!' Mallory snapped. 'What do you want?'  
  
Lyle pointed the gun at her.  
  
'I need money and a way out of here.'  
  
'What happened to the money you stole from the IRS? And where is Bobby?' Mallory asked.  
  
'Gone and safe. Now, if you don't want something to happen to my little niece here, Mallory, you'll get the money for me.'  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? Mallory doesn't have any extra money to give you! We're not millionaires you know! Now give us Abigail!' he said in between clenched teeth. He could see that there was no way to jump Lyle, without Abigail or someone else in the room getting hurt.  
  
Lyle grinned at Jarod and then focused in on his sister again.  
  
'Mallory, Mallory, Mallory! Keeping secrets from the hubby already! He doesn't know, does he?'  
  
Jarod looked at Mallory.  
  
'Know what?' he asked tightly.  
  
Mallory threw her hands up in the air.  
  
'Okay, alright! Daddy left me a small inheritance.'  
  
'Well actually,' Lyle said, 'it wasn't really that small. It was more like 30 million dollars. I got the same amount, but I kind of ran through mine. Daycare can be so expensive. But I know you haven't touched a dime of yours. I need that money and I want it!' he snapped.  
  
Now, Abigail began to cry and wriggle! Brian stepped forward.  
  
'Give her to me!' he ordered Lyle. Lyle looked him up and down.  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
Mallory looked at him.  
  
'Brian get back!'  
  
'I can calm her when she gets like that...please...just give her to me.' he begged.  
  
Lyle shook his head with disgust, but motioned for Brian to come forward. He reached out and took Abigail from Lyle. The baby instantly calmed down.   
  
Jarod looked at Mallory again.  
  
'Is this true?'  
  
Mallory glanced at Jarod.  
  
'Yes, but I was planning on using it towards the kids futures! It's not like I was going to squander it like Lyle did his!'  
  
'I didn't 'squander' anything, sis! I just made some bad investments!'  
  
But Mallory ignored him and focused on Jarod's reaction. It wasn't good.  
  
'That money was Centre, dirty money! Made from murder and greed!' Jarod yelled at her. Lyle smiled.  
  
'I agree, boy genius! And since I have murdered people and am pretty greedy, I'm the perfect person to get his money! Now, I wish I could stay and watch your family disagreement here, but I must get going.'  
  
Jarod turned to look at him.  
  
'You're not leaving this house.' he hissed.  
  
Lyle's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
'That is pretty tough talk coming from someone on the other end of this gun. Now, Mallory, the money?!'  
  
Jarod turned away from Lyle and looked at Mallory.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'Well what?' Mallory snapped. This was not the time to argue over money!  
  
'How could you keep this from me?'  
  
'Because I knew you'd get high and mighty on me, that's why! Jarod, the Centre owes us this money! They stole half of our lives...they stole our child...they stole you from your parents...seperated me from my mother...'  
  
'Our mother, sis, now, can we get downstairs? I have a laptop set up for a lovely little wire transfer.' Lyle said in a bored tone of voice. This whole set up made him want to vomit! His sister was much sexier when she had been smoking and wearing leather! This happy homemaker crap didn't suit her!  
  
But Jarod and Mallory continued to ignore Lyle. Brian backed away with Abigail.  
  
'When this is over, I want you to donate the money to charity!' Jarod insisted.  
  
'Oh hell no! Jarod come on! We can put the money towards Brian and Abigail's education or something! You're being unreasonable!'  
  
Lyle pointed his gun at the ceiling and fired! Abigail began to cry again and Brian tried to calm her, feeling all the more unraveled! His parents needed to stop arguing and give this creep what he wanted!  
  
Jarod and Mallory looked at Lyle. Lyle smiled.  
  
'Hello? I'm standing right in front of you! And the money is going to me, boy genius, not some orphanage somewhere!' Lyle snapped, cocking the gun at Mallory.  
  
'Let's go downstairs and...oh, I almost forgot, clone boy over there, give my sister the baby.'  
  
'Why?' Jarod asked.  
  
'Oh you see, Jarod, while my sister and niece are with me downstairs, you and your look alike son will stay up here. If you try and call the police, or escape, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in both of them.'  
  
Jarod folded his arms.  
  
'Then you won't be able to get away.'  
  
'No, I'll kill myself as well. Then you'll never know where Bobby is, and your wife and daughter will die as well. So, Mallory, can we get a move on?!'  
  
Jarod looked at Brian and nodded. Brian walked forward and handed Jarod, Abigail. Jarod in turn, gently handed her to Mallory. Abigail stared at Lyle. Lyle waved at her. Mallory carried Abigail out of the room and downstairs. Lyle smiled at Jarod and Brian, then followed after her.  
  
Jarod turned and hurried past Brian. He opened his window and looked out. Jarod then turned, and hurried past Brian again, went out into the hallway and opened the door to his and Mallory's bedroom. He rushed over to the window and looked down and around.  
  
Brian followed him into the bedroom.  
  
'What? What are you thinking? Just let him go!'  
  
Jarod didn't turn back to him.  
  
'This room faces the backyard, your room faces the front. Lyle will probably want one of our vehicles to get away in. Brian, I need for you to warn me if Lyle comes back upstairs to check on us, for any reason.'  
  
'Why? Where are you going to be?'  
  
'Up on the roof.' Jarod said grimly, hurrying past his son again, so that he was back in Brian's room. He began to climb out of the window he had opened in there. But Brian grabbed his arm.  
  
'You can't do this! I mean if he comes back upstairs...'  
  
Jarod looked into his son's eyes. He could see the fear in them. He smiled gently at him.  
  
'Then you call out here for me and I'll come back in before Lyle can get up here. Brian, we can't let him leave here. He's killed too many people. And once your mother gives him that money, it will be like we've helped him get away. Do you understand?'  
  
Brian could see the logic, sort of. But he was still scared.  
  
'Yes.' was all he said. Jarod nodded, then climbed out on the ledge. As soon as he did that, Brian hurried out of his room and knelt by the top of the stairs. He could hear everything that was going on from there.  
  
****  
  
Lyle began typing away, as Mallory stood next to him, bored. Abigail was playing with her hair. The transfer was almost complete.  
  
'Life on the run is no place for a child, Lyle. Why don't you leave Bobby with Jarod and I.' Mallory suggested.  
  
Lyle smirked as he continued to type.  
  
'You've got to be kidding?! There is no way I'd punish any child by leaving him in the care of St. Jarod! Hell, your kid there will probably end up being a nun like our mother! And clone boy looks miserable.'  
  
'He's not a clone.' Mallory said calmly.  
  
'No, he's not. I apologize. After all, I could probably guess on which one of those DSA's he was conceived on. By the way, what was that crap about his grandmother?'  
  
Mallory wasn't going to say anything at first. Then she was going to lie. But, now seemed as good a time as any to tell the truth about her mother.  
  
'Brian was talking about Catherine Parker. He's been living with her and Major Charles.'  
  
Lyle stopped typing and looked up at her. He then stood up.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?!'  
  
Mallory noted that he had set the gun down next to the laptop. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all, but Brian's earlier reaction about wanting to be sent home, had wounded her. It was about time everyone knew the truth...even if they were despicable human beings!  
  
'Oh yeah! My mother is alive. The reason I refer to her as just mine and not 'ours', because along with a sob story as to why she hid out all of these years, that is truly not to be believed, she claims that you are not her son.'  
  
Lyle just stared at her.  
  
'She says I'm not a Parker?' he asked, his voice sounding garbled.  
  
'No, Lyle, you're a Parker. We do have the same father...oh by the way, she swears up and down she would've never slept with Raines. Anyway, our father had an affair with some secretary who was your mother. When this woman got a little too demanding, the Centre had her killed.'  
  
'I saw the DSA! There were twins! You and me!'  
  
'Another interesting twist: my mother doesn't deny having twins, she just swears that she had two girls! I have a twin sister out there with blonde hair, if you can believe it! Naturally, after putting up with you, I wasn't interested in meeting another twin.'  
  
There was a beep on the computer. Mallory looked at it.  
  
'Looks like the transfer is complete. Bye bye!' Mallory said, pulling Abigail to her even tighter.  
  
Lyle stared at the screen. Mallory had the feeling that the bad news she had just given him, was more than just a bit disconcerting. She hoped, wherever little Bobby was, that Lyle did not take it out on him!  
  
Lyle suddenly shut off the laptop and closed it. He picked up his gun and the laptop, then walked past Mallory and towards the front door. Mallory was a bit startled and on edge. This was really it? He was just going to leave?  
  
Lyle opened the door, then looked back at her.  
  
'You're right.'  
  
'Right about what?' Mallory asked uneasily.  
  
'Life on the run is no kind of life for Bobby. We never had a chance, did we sis? My poor mother never did either, whoever she really was. I could have family from my mother's side that I have yet to know.'  
  
Lyle then put his gun in his jacket pocket and pulled something else out. A piece of paper. He handed it towards Mallory.  
  
'What is that?' she asked.  
  
'Bobby's location. Once I leave here, Jarod and you can go and get him.'  
  
Mallory didn't trust him! Was this some kind of joke? Lyle had suddenly grown a conscience and now decided that her little brother should live with Jarod and her? After he just got done berating their humdrum lifestyle?  
  
Yet, Lyle did look shocked at the revelation that Catherine Parker had not been his real mother. Maybe something had snapped in him. Something that was making him do the right thing.  
  
Mallory set Abigail down on the floor. She wasn't carrying her daughter anywhere near Lyle! She then walked towards him to get the piece of paper out of his hand.  
  
But then, Lyle smiled. It was a 'gotcha' type of smile. Almost a smirk. And at that moment, Mallory realized that all Lyle had wanted her to do, probably ever since she had cattily told him of his true heritage, was to let go of Abigail.  
  
Lyle pointed his gun down towards the floor, where Abigail sat! Mallory leaped at him to wrestle the gun away. Brian hurried down the stairs and jumped on Lyle's back!  
  
Lyle was startled at being jumped on like that. So startled, that his gun went off, hitting Mallory in the chest!  
  
'MOM!' Brian screamed, as Lyle flung him off of his back and ran out! But Jarod had been waiting for him to come out, and jumped down on him, flattening him on the lawn!  
  
Neighbors began to run over, after the sound of the second gunshot! Jarod punched Lyle three times in the face, knocking him out and taking his gun. He then ran back inside through the front door.  
  
Abigail was squalling! Brian had Mallory's head in his lap, and was sobbing. A neighbor had called 911. Jarod hurried over to them and knelt down.  
  
'It's going to be alright! It's going to be fine! The police will get Lyle and we'll be fine...all of us!' Jarod said loudly, trying to keep his wife conscious. Mallory could not die. She couldn't let the Centre win. She could not die, Jarod thought. Things couldn't end this way. They hadn't begun to live their lives together....  
  
'Jarod...he tried to kill Abigail...' she was laboring for breath.  
  
'Don't talk!' Jarod urged, as he heard the sirens approaching. He looked at Brian. Tears were streaming down his face. Brian sniffed, then looked over by the door. He gently let go of his mother's head and crawled over to the 'piece of paper' that Lyle had tricked his mother into taking from him. He picked it up and looked at it. It was blank. 


	27. The Vigil

Chapter 27  
  
Six hours later, Sidney Bristow gently placed a blanket over Brian, in the waiting room at Blue Cove emergency room.   
  
Her boyfriend, Michael Vaughn, walked down the hall towards her. Sidney left Brian to meet him.  
  
'Lyle is awake.'  
  
'Which room is that sonofabitch in?'  
  
'Sidney, let me question him, okay? We may be able to find out where some of those other missing girls are.'  
  
'And Bobby!' she snapped. She then rubbed her forehead. Michael pulled her into his arms.  
  
'We'll get him, don't worry. How is Brian?'  
  
Sidney pulled away from him.  
  
'The poor kid feels guilty. He said he jumped on Lyle's back and that's when the gun went off. I also know, from the little Jarod has told me, that things haven't been going well between Brian and his parents.'  
  
Michael looked over at the sleeping Brian.  
  
'I hate to say this, but maybe this tragedy will make Brian see how lucky he is.'  
  
Sidney turned to look at the sleeping teen as well.  
  
'He'll only be lucky is his mother survives surgery.'  
  
'No word yet?'  
  
Sidney shook her head.  
  
'No.'  
  
Michael looked around.  
  
'Where is Jarod and Abigail?'  
  
'Sydney and Michelle have Abigail at their home. Jarod is in the chapel praying. I think he wanted to be in the operating room too.'  
  
Michael shook his head.  
  
'He was a Pretender. I'm sure he would've known what to do.'  
  
Sidney said nothing to that. She looked at Brian again, then looked at something behind him.   
  
'Uh oh.' Sidney said, more to herself, as she began walking towards Major Charles and Catherine Parker. She stopped suddenly and looked at Michael.  
  
'Go and question Lyle. I'll handle this.'  
  
'Handle what? And who is that woman with Major Charles?'  
  
'His wife.' Sidney said grimly. Jarod had told her everything about this little 'alliance'. She didn't know who had called these two, but they were not going to use this tragedy, to take Brian away!  
  
'Sid? What's really going on here? You look as if you want to pull your gun or something!'  
  
Sidney touched Michael's face.  
  
'Everything is fine. I'm just going to give my uncle an update, okay?'  
  
Michael knew she was lying. But now was not the time to make her tell him what was really going on here. He squinted at Major Charles's wife. When did he get married? And why didn't he bring his wife to Jarod and Mallory's wedding?  
  
Sidney tossed her hair and walked up to Major Charles. Catherine Parker sat down next to a sleeping Brian and touched his hair. He did not stir.  
  
'Who called you?' Sidney asked tersely.  
  
'Jarod. He knew we would want to know about Mallory.'  
  
Jarod, Sidney thought. He was so good hearted. Always thinking about someone else's needs before his own. It couldn't have been easy for him to call these two in, considering how much they had tried to undermine his relationship with Brian.  
  
'Oh.' was all Sidney said, her eyes moving from Major Charles to Catherine Parker.   
  
'Is there any news?' Major Charles asked.  
  
Sidney looked back at him. She folded her arms.  
  
'No. Mallory's been in surgery now for almost three hours now.'  
  
'Your cousin Emily is on her way as well.' Major Charles offered. Sidney just nodded, her eyes falling on Catherine Parker, who had now stood up and walked over to them.  
  
'Where is Jarod now? And Abigail?'  
  
'Jarod is in the chapel. Abigail is with Sydney and his wife.'  
  
'Well, we'll just go and pick her up.' Catherine said.  
  
Sidney raised a brow.  
  
'Excuse me?' Sidney asked.  
  
'Well, Abigail really is our granddaughter, and I'm sure that Sydney and Michelle have better things to do...'  
  
'What in the living hell is wrong with the two of you?!' Sidney snapped. 'Now is not the time to be playing these kind of games! Abigail is with the two people that Jarod trusts his daughter with right now! That would be Sydney and Michelle! Get it together before you see Jarod or you're just going to make this whole thing worse!'  
  
'Sidney, we're just trying to help.' Major Charles said calmly. 'We have a hotel room and we got an extra one for Brian.'  
  
'Why?' Sidney asked, looking him up and down.  
  
Catherine Parker appraised the young woman in front of them. She was Margaret's niece...a Derevko. She came across as very formidable, but in the end, Brian and Abigail were their grandchildren. Hopefully, Jarod would agree with them, not his cousin here.  
  
'Sidney, Brian isn't going to want to go back to that house, not after what happened. We just thought...' Major Charles tried to explain, but Sidney wasn't having it!  
  
'Why can't you people get it through your heads that it is not your job to 'think' anything! You're not leaving this hospital with Brian. Not until you speak to Jarod first.'  
  
'Or what, Ms. Bristow?' Catherine Parker coolly asked. Sidney smiled at her.  
  
'Oh I'll give you two choices after that: leave with Security or allow me to keep you from leaving. Security will be much gentler, I'm sure.'  
  
Brian suddenly awoke. He blinked hard when he saw Major Charles and Catherine Parker.  
  
'Dad? Cathy?'   
  
Major Charles and Catherine hurried over to Brian. A guard walked by just then. Sidney turned to him.  
  
'Don't let those two leave with that boy. I have to leave for a moment.'  
  
The guard nodded, as Sidney headed to the chapel to get Jarod. She had a feeling he'd better get out here!  
  
****  
  
Jarod sat in a pew with his head down. His mind was in another place, long ago.   
  
Unbeknownst to Mallory, one night, not too long ago, he had gotten up in the middle of the night and went down to his study. He had then watched an old DSA. And for some reason, his mind was not stuck on the aftermath of the shooting, or being in the ambulance with his wife, or of his begging the surgeons to let him scrub in on the surgery, but on that DSA. Because now, he felt as if he could actually remember those events, unlike before, when he felt he was just watching his own image in a bad movie....  
  
JAROD MEMORY OF THE DSA  
  
Sydney waited impatiently for Jarod, as he eyed a structure of a building. Jarod was late. He needed to hurry up and get this over with.  
  
Mr. Parker had come to him yesterday, after his time with Jarod, to tell him that Ms. Parker was pregnant with Jarod's child! He threatened to remove Jarod from under his supervision and put him under Raines's.  
  
Dr. William Raines was an animal, pure and simple. And Sydney simply could not allow Jarod to fall into his hands. After what he did to poor Timmy, who as now known as Angelo...no, Sydney could not allow it!  
  
And maybe he should have been watching Jarod more closely. He had suspected some sort of funny business was going on, but he never thought that!  
  
Then again, why hadn't he? Jarod was practically a man. But, a man with little knowledge of matters that were of a sexual nature. He had no doubts whatsoever, that Ms. Parker had been the aggressor in this relationship.  
  
Not that Mr. Parker wanted to hear any of that! Jarod was practically a rapist, pure and simple! And God help him, he hated to think it, but if Raines hadn't come up with that idea to erase their memories and take the baby when it was born...  
  
Sydney shook of the guilt. Injecting Jarod with this serum, would save his life. Mr. Parker was in a venomous mood, though he had lied to his daughter, and appeared to be supportive to her.  
  
It had already been decided, that Sydney would inject Jarod right away. Ms. Parker would have to wait until the baby was born. He just had to wait for the perfect opportunity...  
  
Jarod entered the room. Sydney glanced behind him, where the already prepared syringe lay on a table, underneath a cloth. All he had to do was wait until he caught Jarod unaware, and then, Jarod would be spared from Mr. Parker's wrath.  
  
'Jarod, you're late. We have to get going on this latest simulation.'  
  
'Sydney, I have to talk to you.'  
  
'Jarod we're running late as it is. Can it wait?'  
  
'No, Sydney, please! I have to talk to you...it's about Ms. Parker.'  
  
Sydney motioned for Jarod to sit down. He did. Sydney stood over him.  
  
'Alright, Jarod. What is it about Ms. Parker?' he asked coolly, as if he hadn't a clue what Jarod was about to tell him.  
  
Jarod leaned forward. Desperation was written all over his face.  
  
'She's pregnant, Sydney. She's pregnant and I am the father.'  
  
Sydney looked away again, fingering the cloth that the syringe was under.  
  
'Oh.' was all he could think to say.  
  
Jarod stood up and moved to he could look at Sydney.  
  
'Sydney, I have to be with her!'  
  
Sydney turned back to Jarod.  
  
'Jarod, you know that can't be.'  
  
'Why not?! Things have changed now! We're going to have a child! I can't stay here!'  
  
'Jarod, please calm down!'  
  
'Sydney, I need your help! You have to talk to Mr. Parker...I haven't heard from Ms. Parker in days...I think something might have happened...'  
  
Jarod stopped talking abruptly. Sydney had the oddest expression on his face...  
  
'You know, don't you? You know about what's going on between Ms. Parker and me, don't you?'  
  
Sydney could not lie anymore. Not to Jarod.  
  
'Yes, Jarod, I do.'  
  
'Then help us, Sydney!'  
  
'I can't, Jarod! You have to forget about her!'  
  
Jarod began to back away.  
  
'What are you talking about?! How am I supposed to forget the mother of my child? And what will happen to our baby?'  
  
Sydney walked up to Jarod and put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
'Jarod, Mr. Parker isn't going to let Ms. Parker keep the baby. She does not know this. She will not know that until the baby is born. She thinks that you are off getting job training so that the two of you can get married.'  
  
Jarod's mouth dropped open, as he began to back away. Sydney rubbed his eyes tiredly. Why had he just told Jarod all of that? Why?  
  
Probably because he knew what he was doing was vile. Probably because he felt that if Jarod was going to be denied the right to know his child, just as he had been his parents, he should know upfront...before Sydney gave him the memory erasing serum.  
  
'Sydney, how could you let them do this to me? To Ms. Parker? Sydney, my baby is going to end up here isn't he? Or she? And what about Ms. Parker? Mr. Parker would do this to his own daughter?'  
  
Sydney couldn't stand anymore of this! He pulled the syringe from out from under the cloth. Jarod began to back away.  
  
'What is that?!' he screeched.  
  
'Jarod, please, it will make this whole thing easier for you to bear! You won't remember any of this! Jarod!'  
  
But Jarod had turned and tried to run! The doors to the room slid back, and two guards, along with Raines, stepped into the room. Jarod turned and tried to run back in Sydney's direction, but the guards grabbed him by the arms! Jarod began to twist and writhe.  
  
'Sydney, please! Don't do this! Please! You know this is not right!'  
  
Raines impatiently put out a cigarette, stomping it out on the floor. He looked at Sydney.  
  
'Stop stalling, Sydney! Either you do it or I will!' he snapped.  
  
'SYDNEY!' Jarod screamed, as Sydney slowly moved towards him with the syringe. Tears were in the older man's eyes.  
  
'Oh Christ!' Raines hissed, snatching the syringe from Sydney and plunging into Jarod's neck! Jarod cried out, then promptly passed out. The guards then dragged Jarod back to his room.   
  
Sydney shook his head and looked away. Raines lit up another cigarette.  
  
'I'll take care of Ms. Parker when the time comes.' he said, blowing smoke rings.  
  
'Jarod?'  
  
Jarod jumped. He looked over at his cousin, Sidney.  
  
'Sidney? Are the doctors looking for me? Is it Mallory?'  
  
Sidney rubbed his arm.  
  
'No, no. No word yet. Where were you just now?' she asked curiously.  
  
Jarod stood up.   
  
'In the past. It doesn't matter now.'  
  
Sidney stood up as well.  
  
'Okay, well I came to tell you that your father and his wife are here. I posted a guard to watch them, since they're already making noises about taking Brian back to their hotel with them. They also are talking about picking up Abigail from Sydney and Michelle's.'  
  
Jarod hugged Sidney briefly.  
  
'Thanks for letting me know. Mallory would have a fit if she knew. I'd better make it clear, once again, that Brian is our son. I never thought they'd try and claim Abigail too.'  
  
Sidney nodded, but inside, she was livid! How dare Major Charles and Catherine Parker pull this crap now?! Jarod was obviously tired and stressed, and those two 'people' should be offering their support right now and nothing more!  
  
'I'm coming with you.' Sidney said firmly. She touched Jarod's hand and he took hers in his. Together they left the chapel.  
  
****  
  
'Brian, honey, all I'm saying is that your parents are living in a dangerous environment. I'm worried about your safety. Coming back to Alaska would be the best thing for you.' Catherine Parker said, quietly worried. Brian didn't sound as if he wanted to come back with them now! 'But that doesn't happen all of the time, Cathy! Look, I can't think about that right now until I know that my mother will be okay! If I hadn't jumped on Lyle's back...that gun wouldn't have went off!'  
  
Major Charles stepped in.  
  
'We don't know that son. Lyle is a killer. I have no doubts whatsoever that he would've killed all of you, if you had not acted quickly. We just have to pray that your mother will be alright.'  
  
The elevator doors opened, and Emily and Ethan got off the elevator, just as Jarod and Sydney were coming around the corner. Catherine Parker saw them and stood up quickly. Brian looked up at her.  
  
'Where are you going?' he asked. Major Charles looked up at her questioningly. Catherine nodded towards the elevators and Major Charles looked over there.  
  
'I just have to go to the bathroom, excuse me.' Catherine said, turning and hurrying around a corner. Brian looked at Major Charles.  
  
'What's wrong? Is she feeling sick again?'  
  
'Uh no... I mean, yes.' Major Charles said. Maybe Jarod had been right. Maybe they should clear the air with the children about Catherine and him. He couldn't just keep hiding her forever.  
  
Jarod hugged Ethan.  
  
'How did you get here?' he asked his brother.  
  
'Sydney and Michelle picked me up, along with Abigail... she's growing like a weed. They dropped me off here. They didn't think you'd want Abby here so they took her back home. I ran into my sister here on the way in.' he said, squeezing Emily's arm.  
  
Jarod's eyes moved from Ethan's, to Emily's. Emily reached out and hugged Jarod. But Jarod let go of her, as he noted that his father and Brian were alone. He moved past his brother and sister and over to them.  
  
Emily looked at Sidney.  
  
'Hi, I'm Emily.'  
  
Sidney gave her a wan smile and stuck out her hand.  
  
'I'm Sidney.'  
  
'I know...Jarod has told me about you. I guess in many ways, you've taken my place as his little sister.'  
  
Sidney was oddly touched by that comment. Having been an only child, and a lonely one at that, she would've loved to have had any sibling at all, growing up.  
  
'I doubt I could ever take your place, Emily.' Sidney said diplomatically, turning to hug Ethan. Her eyes were now on Jarod, Major Charles and Brian.  
  
Jarod looked at his father.  
  
'My wife is fighting for her life right now. I may end up raising my two children alone. I do not have the time for your games.' Jarod said in a cool voice. Brian said nothing, but listened.  
  
'Son, Cathy and I are here because...'  
  
'Yes! Where is your wife, Dad?'  
  
Brian spoke up.  
  
'I think she's sick. She ran off to the bathroom.'  
  
Jarod glanced at his son, before turning to look back at Ethan, Emily and Sidney. He then looked at his father.  
  
'Now, Dad! You tell them now or I will. I will not allow you to continue this deception, on what may very well be my wife's deathbed!'  
  
Brian suddenly began to cry! Jarod looked at him, realizing those words may have been too harsh. He reached out and put his arms around his son. Brian did not try to move away, and he too then, put his arms around Jarod.  
  
Major Charles watched this union, and realized that for all of Brian's complaining, somewhere along the way, he had actually bonded with his parents. He looked over at Ethan and Emily, just as the surgeon walked up behind Sidney.  
  
Jarod, sensing that he was there, turned to look over at him. Brian did as well, wiping his face. Sidney turned to stare as well.  
  
The surgeon walked up to Jarod.  
  
'Your wife made it through the surgery, but it will be touch and go for the first 24 hours.' he said solemnly.  
  
'Can I see her?' Jarod asked. The surgeon nodded, and Jarod hugged Brian one more time, before letting go of him and following after the surgeon.  
  
Major Charles walked over to Ethan and Emily.  
  
'There is something I need to tell the both of you.' he said.  
  
****  
  
Jarod, dressed in a gown, sat by an unconscious Mallory's side. He picked up her hand, as his mind wandered to another DSA he had watched, unbeknownst to his wife. The one where she gave birth and had Brian snatched from her.  
  
Now, suddenly, he realized what his wife had been fighting so hard for, all of this time with Brian. He was not going to give up on his son either, even if it did seem as if it would be easier.  
  
He looked up towards the ceiling and mouthed the words, 'thank you'. He did not see Catherine Parker watching him and Mallory, through a glass window. She then looked away.  
  
She was not ready to face Ethan or Emily! She just couldn't! Not today! Mallory had taken the news that she was alive so badly! What was she going to do?!  
  
Catherine Parker looked through the window again. Maybe, just maybe, she could beg Jarod to help her slip out of the hospital, unnoticed. 


	28. Ethan and Emily Learn the Truth

Chapter 28  
  
Jarod could feel he was being watched. Maybe it was a lifetime of living under the glare of cameras, that made him so keenly aware of when it was happening.  
  
He turned from Mallory, who he kept praying would just wake up, towards the window of her room. What the hell was Catherine Parker doing out there?!  
  
Jarod reluctantly let go of Mallory's hand and stood up. He walked out into the hallway, taking off his mask.  
  
'What are you doing out here?' he asked, struggling to keep his tone civil.  
  
'Jarod...I need your help. I need to get out of here, just for a little while.'  
  
Jarod clenched his teeth together.  
  
''A little while' being long enough until Ethan and Emily leave?'  
  
'Jarod, I know what you think of me...and your father....'  
  
'You really think the answer is to slip out the side door here? You are going to have to face what you have done. What both my father and you have done. I just pray you tell the whole truth!'  
  
'Jarod, please! You are...were a Pretender! You can get out of any situation! Help me! I'm doing this for Mallory!'  
  
Jarod began to back away a bit.  
  
'You really are sick! How the hell does running away from the truth, help my wife now? Never mind! I don't want to hear it! It's over! Ethan was going to learn the truth anyway, since Mallory and I invited him here for Thanksgiving. And I wasn't about to sit through dinner and lie to him not another minute! And Emily will learn how you came in between my mother and father!'  
  
'Jarod, your father left your mother because she was a spy! I know you hate hearing that, but it's the truth! Just like Mallory had illusions about what I was really like, you will have to accept what Marina really was!'  
  
'I don't have to accept any 'truths' from a woman that could not even spell the word! Now I suggest you go and face your son and step-daughter.'  
  
Catherine began to cry!  
  
'Jarod...Jarod I can't face Ethan! I can't! He wouldn't understand!'  
  
'How both of his parents were together and just chose never to look for him? Yeah, he may have a difficult time with that. Now, I'm going back into my wife's room. You're on your own. Don't make your problems ours.'  
  
'Jarod! Please, I'm trying to get out of here for the good of the family! We don't need this trauma now, not with my daughter in there fighting for her life! Just show me how to get out of here!'  
  
Jarod had been about to turn away, when his mother-in-law had the colossal nerve to utter those words!  
  
'If you were really concerned about that, then you wouldn't have come. You had to know that Emily and Ethan might show. Why did you come here?'  
  
Catherine was at a loss for words. Jarod cleared his throat.  
  
'Sidney told me about what you tried to pull with Abigail. Do you know, that there was a moment when I actually thought about sending Brian back to my father and you? Did you know that?'  
  
Catherine, who was still crying, shook her head. Her make-up was beginning to streak and the lines that had scarred her face were beginning to show. But Jarod did not say anything to her about that. Ethan and Emily would have to learn about her medical problems as well.  
  
'But I'm looking at a woman who would rather sneak off into the night, instead of owning up to her mistakes. That is why Brian will never live with you. Ever. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back in to see my wife...your daughter. You haven't even asked how she is. Probably because you're too caught up in your own lies to notice.'  
  
Jarod turned away from her abruptly. Catherine put her hands up to her face and realized that her make-up was streaking. She looked around for the nearest bathroom. She decided to stay in there until it was safe to come out and be with her husband and Brian again.  
  
****  
  
'What is it, Daddy? What do you want to tell us?' Emily asked. Ethan and her were sitting in another waiting area, away from Brian and Sidney Bristow.  
  
Major Charles tried to quell the knawing fear inside. The fear that his son and daughter would not understand what he had to tell them. After all Jarod and Mallory had not.  
  
'Daddy, does this have to do with Brian? Look, let's just forget about all that for now. The point is to be here for Jarod and Mallory.' Emily said, reaching out to touch his hand.  
  
But Ethan just stared at Major Charles.  
  
'No, Emily. I think we need to hear what our father has to say.'  
  
Emily looked over at her brother.  
  
'Ethan, you can see how distraught our father is here...'  
  
But Ethan put a hand up to halt her from speaking.  
  
'Jarod and Mallory invited me here so I could spend Thanksgiving with them. You refused to come.'  
  
'Ethan, you know I couldn't! I mean, Daddy is the one that has been raising Brian all of this time. I know he's not doing well in school and...'  
  
Ethan suddenly glared at her!  
  
'That is not what I'm talking about!' he snapped. 'Something else is going on here! Jarod is not an unreasonable man. He was perfectly content to leave Brian with our father until something changed. And that something has brought us to this point where I'm the only one in our family having Thanksgiving with Mallory and Jarod.'  
  
Ethan then looked at his father.  
  
'Tell us. Tell us what's going on.' he said.  
  
Major Charles cleared his throat. Both of his sons were right. This could not go on.  
  
'Well the first thing I have to tell you is that I got re-married.'  
  
Emily removed her hand from her father's. Ethan looked at his sister.  
  
'You got re-married, Daddy? When was this?'  
  
Major Charles coughed.  
  
'Uh, well, honey, it wasn't recently.'  
  
'Meaning?' Ethan asked. He didn't like the way his father was beating around the bush.  
  
'A little over thirty years ago.'  
  
Emily jumped up! Major Charles stood up as well.  
  
'Emily, please sit down.'  
  
Emily looked down at Ethan, who was still staring at Major Charles.  
  
'You....you never divorced Mom!'  
  
'No, not really, no. But Cathy and I were so in love...we were married in our hearts.'  
  
''In your hearts'?! Emily began to yell. 'Mom knew, didn't she? Didn't she? You two not getting back together had nothing to do with the Centre, did it? Oh my God! How she must've suffered!' Emily cried, as tears began to run down her face.  
  
Ethan now stood up.  
  
'I have never seen you with a woman! Ever! Does Brian know her?'  
  
Major Charles nodded morosely. Ethan squinted at his father.  
  
'Brian has seen her? But I haven't? What the hell?! Do you hide her whenever Emily and I come around? God, is she the reason Jarod and Mallory feel the way they do about you?!'  
  
'Oh my God!' Emily cried out again. 'Jarod didn't want to badmouth you when I took your side! He was waiting for you to tell us the truth! Oh God! How could I have been so mean?!'  
  
'Honey...I know this is upsetting...but...but...' Major Charles began, but faltered.  
  
'But it gets worse, doesn't it, Dad?' Ethan asked, his sixth sense kicking in. And he found that unsettling. Because that had been connected to his mother, the late Catherine Parker. And somehow, Ethan had the bad feeling that what his father was about to tell them, had something to do with her.  
  
Major Charles felt a tear run out of the corner of his eye. But, he had come this far. It was time to tell the truth...all of it.  
  
'The woman I married all of those years ago, that you have never seen, is Catherine Parker.'  
  
There was a silence. Emily began to shake her head.  
  
'Mallory and Ethan's mother? What are you talking about? She's been dead for...'  
  
'No, honey! She had to hide, for her own safety and her daughter's.'  
  
'She had to hide from Mallory, for Mallory?' Emily asked, her voice hoarse and disbelieving.  
  
'No....there was a twin.'  
  
'Mr. Lyle...the one that shot Mallory?' Emily asked.  
  
Major Charles shook his head again. God, where was Cathy?! He needed her to help him tell this story! His wife needed to help him tell their son why they couldn't raise him!  
  
'No, honey. Lyle is not Mallory's full sibling. It's complicated.'  
  
'Where is she?' Ethan asked, his tone quiet. Major Charles looked over at him.  
  
'She's around here somewhere, son.'  
  
'You mean she's hiding?! Right?!' Ethan began to yell. Major Charles tried to put his hands on his son's shoulders, but he slapped them away!  
  
'Where is she?! Where is she, Dad?! I want to hear from her how she could've abandoned Mallory and me all of those years ago! Oh my God! This explains everything! Everything! This is why Jarod and Mallory don't want their son raised with you! Isn't it? Two liars!'  
  
Emily folded her arms and began shaking her head.  
  
'How could you have done this to my mother?! She spent her whole life looking for ways to bring down the Centre and find Jarod...so we could all be reunited one day! You said you were doing the same thing! But you weren't, were you?! You were playing house with a woman who had run off and left her kids!'  
  
'Why didn't you two come back for me?!' Ethan hissed, angrier than he had ever been in his life! Why the hell didn't Jarod just tell him this?! There was a part of him that suspected that his big brother and sister had wanted his parents to tell him the truth, but looking at his father now, Ethan wondered if he ever had plans to tell him anything at all!  
  
'The Centre was always watching! We couldn't go back and Catherine was sick! The Triumvirate had infected her with something...our lives were not spent playing house, kids! I had to look out for your mother, Ethan, and your sister.'  
  
'What sister? What are you talking about?' Emily asked, her eyes wide with horror. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing!  
  
'Lyle was not Catherine's...she had twin girls. Lyle is just another part of the Centre lie....Ethan, Mallory and you have a sister named Melanie and...'  
  
'And you raised her, hey?! Where is she?' Ethan asked tersely.  
  
'Your sister lives in New York, son...'  
  
'No, Dad! Where is my mother?! Where is she?!' he hissed. He wanted to look his mother in the eye himself and hear why she had left him!  
  
'I'm right here.'  
  
Ethan, Emily and Major Charles turned around, as Catherine Parker, devoid of any make-up and scarred, walked towards the trio. A few people nearby tried not to stare at her bizarre appearance, but failed miserably.  
  
Emily looked the woman over. This was the woman her father had walked out on their mother for! Even if Catherine Parker had not been scarred, Emily failed to see what her father would've seen in this woman, that would've made him forsaken the sacred vows he had made to her mother. She had no intentions of accepting this marriage, ever!  
  
Catherine walked up to Ethan, her eyes full of tears. She reached out slowly to touch her son's cheek.  
  
'Hello, son. I've loved you forever.' she said.  
  
****  
  
Jarod had been deep in thought, when Mallory began to stir. He looked at her face, as her eyes opened. He could see her eyes take in her whereabouts, before focusing in on his familiar face.  
  
'Hi.' she said weakly. Jarod, who was already holding one of her hands, kissed it.  
  
'Don't try and talk. I'll go and get the doctor.' he said, as he began to let go of her hand.   
  
But she gripped it.  
  
'Brian? And Abigail? Lyle didn't shoot them too?'  
  
'No! No, honey, everything is fine. Sydney and Michelle are watching Abigail, and Brian is out in the waiting area.' he said. Jarod decided not to say anything about their parents being there. It would only upset her.  
  
Mallory tried to nod, but it was an effort.  
  
'He was very brave...our son.'  
  
'Yes, yes he was. Let me get the doctor, okay?' Jarod asked again, trying to disengage his hand from hers. But Mallory kept a tight grip on it.  
  
'And Lyle? Did he get away?'  
  
'No, he's been detained by my cousin Sidney and Michael Vaughn. He won't get away again, I promise.'  
  
'Where is Bobby? Jarod, we have to find him. Lyle may have killed him...' she began to sob and her heart rate started to rise.  
  
'Honey, please calm down, okay. I promise you, we'll find Bobby. We'll raise him as our own, I promise. But you have to stay calm, okay?'  
  
Mallory nodded and let go of his hand. Jarod half smiled at her, before turning away and leaving the room to get the doctor. But once outside, he allowed himself to cry tears of relief.  
  
Michael Vaughn walked up to him. Jarod jumped, since he had not seen him coming. Michael saw his tears and assumed the worst.  
  
'God, Jarod...is it Mallory?'  
  
'No! No, she's awake. I'm going to get the doctor now. Has Lyle told you anything?'  
  
Michael shook his head.  
  
'It's like it's worth it for him not to cut a deal, if he can keep Bobby's whereabouts from us.'  
  
'I don't want you to cut a deal, Michael. He's murdered too many people...you know, I just promised Mallory that Bobby would be found and that we would raise him. If that boy is dead, it will just kill her.'  
  
'I know, Jarod. We're doing everything we can, but you know Lyle better than I. He's tough...except for when it comes to his mother.'  
  
Jarod raised a brow.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean that he keeps talking about Mallory 'lying to him' about his mother. He does not believe that Catherine Parker was not his mother.'  
  
So, Lyle did have an Achilles Heel! Jarod thought. In a sad way, he could relate to the monster! There was a time when he himself would've done anything for just a scrap of information about his own mother.  
  
Jarod and Michael walked up to see Sidney walking up to them. She touched Jarod's arm.  
  
'Broots arrived with his daughter Debbie. I left them with Brian. How is Mallory?'  
  
'She's awake and anxious about Bobby. And I just thought of something that might break Lyle.'  
  
'We're open to anything.' Vaughn said, putting an arm around Sidney.  
  
'Well, if Catherine Parker hasn't made her getaway, then I think we ought to send her in to Lyle.' Jarod said.  
  
Vaughn looked at Sidney, who looked equally as puzzled.  
  
'I don't understand.' Sidney said. 'What good could she do? Lyle already knows she's not his real mother.'  
  
Vaughn began to nod.  
  
'But he doesn't believe it.' Vaughn told her.  
  
Jarod gave them both hard looks.  
  
'We'll send Catherine Parker in to to tell Lyle that she is indeed his real mother. She may be the only one that could get him to tell us where Bobby is, or if he's even still alive.' Jarod said grimly.  
  
****  
  
Ethan pulled away from Catherine Parker. He had nothing to say to her. Emily just stared at her as well.   
  
'I know this is a shock to you both. But please believe me when I tell you that I had reasons for everything I did. Ethan, in many ways, you were better off without me.'  
  
'Yeah, I'm beginning to realize that.' Ethan said sarcastically. Catherine flinched.  
  
Jarod, Vaughn and Sidney walked up to them. Emily walked over to Jarod.  
  
'Jarod...' she then began to cry. Jarod put an arm around her. There was no need for her to say anything. He knew how devastated his sister had to be. But, at least the truth was out there now.  
  
'Is it Mallory? Do you have news?' Major Charles asked.  
  
'She's fine. I found the doctor and he's with her now. I'm headed back,but...'  
  
Jarod let go of his little sister and walked up to Catherine Parker.   
  
'You have a chance to redeem yourself. Help us with Lyle and you may be saving a child's life.' Jarod said to her. 


	29. Christmas Eve

Chapter 29  
  
'I don't know how you all think I can help.' Catherine answered nervously.   
  
Jarod moved closer to his mother-in-law.  
  
'Lyle does not believe that you weren't his mother.' Jarod said matter-of-factly.   
  
Michael Vaughn stepped forward as well.  
  
'We need for you to go in and pretend that you really are. Talk to him. He may tell you where Bobby is.'  
  
Catherine began to shake her head.  
  
'Who is Bobby?'  
  
'He's a child Mr. Parker had with his second wife. She died.'  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes!  
  
'You mean she was murdered, don't you?'  
  
Jarod took a deep breath.  
  
'Yes and no. She died giving birth to Bobby, but the Centre...look, this is too long a story to get into now.'  
  
Catherine folded her arms and moved closer to Jarod.  
  
'When I wanted you to show me just the tiniest little bit of understanding, over Mallory and Brian, you turned your back on me. When I asked you to help me get out of this hospital so I could spare my family anymore pain, you refused. Now you want me to help you? I'm sorry Jarod, but the answer is no.'  
  
Jarod's jaw tightened.  
  
'How did I know that that would be your answer. You haven't done one thing for anyone else since you abandoned your children!'  
  
Major Charles stepped forward.  
  
'You're being very unfair, Jarod. Lyle is a criminal, plain and simple. And I don't see how Cathy here, pretending to be his real mother, would help any of us...much less little Bobby. I'm sorry, but I have to agree with my wife on this one.'  
  
Emily moaned when her father said those last words. She still couldn't believe what he had told her. This whole Thanksgiving was turning out to be one big nightmare!   
  
'Of course you do.' Jarod answered calmly. 'I think the both of you have caused enough trouble around here. I called you to let you know what happened to Mallory. Your wife, Dad, was too busy trying to find an exit out of here, than ask about her daughter's condition. And while you told the truth, finally, I think everyone needs time to adjust to this....without the two of you hanging around.'  
  
Brian watched everyone. Emily and Ethan were glaring at Cathy! Why did everyone hate her so much?! If only they would give her a chance!  
  
Catherine Parker shook her head.  
  
'Jarod, don't you see how dangerous this whole thing is?! Let it go! There's nothing you can do for little Bobby! Just take care of your own family and leave Lyle alone! You're exposing my daughter and grandchildren to danger!'  
  
Ethan stepped forward.  
  
'I think you'd both better do what Jarod asked. Go! You're not wanted or needed here. I needed both of you a long, long time ago.'  
  
Fresh tears filled Catherine's eyes at those words. Major Charles looked down. He then looked over at Emily. She reminded him so much of how Margaret had looked at that age. Back when they were in love and looking forward to raising a family.   
  
'Emily, honey, do you feel the same way?'  
  
Emily sniffed and swiped at tears.  
  
'Daddy, how you could've hurt Mom like that...of course I feel the same way! You're causing more tension around here, with your defense of 'step-mommy dearest' here! I'm sure Jarod will call you if there is any news.'  
  
Major Charles just nodded. He put an arm around Catherine and they turned to leave. Brian stood in front of them. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. He knew that his place was here. He wanted to know that his mother would be alright.  
  
'We'll call you later, honey, okay?' Catherine said, reaching out to touch his face. Brian nodded. Then, Major Charles and Catherine headed towards the elevators. Sidney moved closer to Vaughn.  
  
'I'm not surprised that she didn't come through. Look, we'll continue to search for Bobby on our own. We don't even know if Catherine would've been successful.' she noted.  
  
But Jarod shook his head with disgust.  
  
'But all Mallory is going to know is that her mother didn't even want to try.' he said. Ethan rested a hand on his older brother's shoulder.  
  
'I don't think that Mallory has any high expectations from our mother anymore. I wouldn't worry about it.' Ethan said.  
  
****  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE  
  
Mallory had bounced back from her shooting with an ease that was almost shameful. She figured it was the promise of Christmas, and the fact that Brian had agreed to live with them...trouble free.  
  
That and this Christmas promised to be a much better one that the previous years. Jarod and her were hosting the Christmas dinner again. Ethan and Emily were coming in again. Sydney and Michelle were coming, as well as Sidney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, Broots and Debbie.  
  
Mallory forced herself not to think of Bobby, where ever that poor baby was. It just broke her heart when she did. Lyle was in a federal prison. She prayed someone shanked him!  
  
She was putting up decorations around the house, while Abigail sat on the floor under the tree. Jarod was in the kitchen making the Christmas dinner.   
  
Brian, who Jarod and her had managed to get into another highschool, came running down the stairs. He looked out of the window, then walked over towards her and Abigail.  
  
'Hey!' he cried out. He reached down and picked up Abigail. There was a train that swirled around the tracks and the baby had picked up one of the train cars.  
  
Mallory looked over at them.  
  
'Thanks, Brian. I know I should've been more careful, but I'm just semi-nervous about hosting everything. Thank God for your father's cooking.'  
  
Brian nodded, then set Abigail down on the couch. He looked out of the window again.  
  
'Who are you looking for?' she asked.  
  
'Oh, Debbie is coming over to help me with my math.' he said, his voice distant.  
  
Mallory frowned.  
  
'On Christmas Eve? And I didn't know you were having any trouble in math. You should get your father to help you.'  
  
'Uh, well, I know he's busy with his teaching...'  
  
Mallory set down the decorations and walked over to him. She gently put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
'Honey, it's no problem. Your father and I want to be here for you. I'm just so happy that you decided to give us another chance.'  
  
Brian looked down.  
  
'It was my fault that you got shot, I figured I owed you a chance.'  
  
Mallory slowly let go of him.  
  
'Brian it was not your fault. Lyle would've shot me anyway, I can assure you of that. I am sorry that you feel that you have to stay here out of some misplaced guilt.'  
  
Brian looked up at her.  
  
'We could invite Cathy and Dad...they could still get here...'  
  
'No!' Mallory said sharply. She then lightened her tone and changed the subject.  
  
'I'm going to go see how your father is doing. Keep any eye on your sister, will you?'  
  
Brian just nodded and Mallory turned away quickly, so that she would not have to look at the disappointment in her son's eyes. She walked into the kitchen.  
  
Jarod had the small TV on, as he used a rolling pin. He was wearing an apron that said, 'kiss the cook'. Mallory smiled.   
  
Jarod looked up from his task.  
  
'How goes the decorating?'  
  
Mallory shrugged and moved closer to see what he was doing. She frowned.  
  
'Is that dessert?'  
  
'No, it's the rolls.'  
  
'Jarod, you're making homemade rolls? You should've just bought some from the store! I'll go and get some...'  
  
'I won't have our company eating dough from a can! Beside, this Christmas is going to be one of healing. I want everything to be perfect.'  
  
Mallory smiled again and reached up to wipe some flour off of Jarod's nose. Jarod glanced over at her, as he continued rolling dough.  
  
'What is it? You have that look.'  
  
Mallory sat on a stool and sighed.  
  
'Brian brought up inviting our parents. It was all I could do not to puke out the word no!'  
  
Jarod said nothing, but continued to listen to his wife vent.  
  
'Brian as much as told me that he's here because he thinks he 'owes us'. He feels responsible for the shooting.'  
  
Jarod shrugged.  
  
'So?'  
  
Mallory's eyes widened.  
  
'Jarod!'  
  
'Mallory, I'll take him anyway we can get him. All we need is time to get him to see that he really belongs with us. After what happened in the hospital, I won't send him back to our parents.'  
  
Mallory nodded. Jarod had told her, once she was better, what her mother had pulled....and what she had refused to do. Strangely enough, her mother's refusal to help with Bobby, hadn't upset her hardly at all. For if the woman had done it, and Bobby had been found, then she knew she would have to deal with her feelings for her mother. And she wasn't ready for that. Not now.  
  
Then again, Bobby could've been found. Mallory tried not to think about the electric toy car she had hidden away in her and Jarod's bedroom closet. She had purchased it, with the hope that he would be found before Christmas. That hope was slipping away as the hours ticked by.  
  
Before anything else could be said, the front door slammed. Jarod stopped what he was doing and looked at Mallory.  
  
'Did Brian leave?' he asked.  
  
Mallory shook her head.  
  
'He said that Debbie was coming over to help him with his math.'  
  
Jarod just stared at her.  
  
'Why would he need help in math? Mallory, his grades were bad because he didn't want to live here and wasn't bothering with homework. It's not like he doesn't know how to do the work.'  
  
'Well...Jarod I don't know what to tell you. He says he needs help. Maybe we need to trust him.'  
  
Jarod set down the rolling pin and walked out of the kitchen. Abigail was laying on the couch with her feet in the air. Mallory was a little surprised to see that the two weren't out here with Abigail. She reached for her daughter and picked her up. Jarod looked at his wife.  
  
'So, they're up in his room?'  
  
Mallory knew what he was thinking! And she didn't like it!  
  
'Jarod, Brian is fifteen and Debbie is twelve! Nothing is going on up there!'  
  
'We'll just see.' Jarod said calmly. Mallory hurried after him, carrying Abigail.  
  
'Jarod! Jarod, you are being silly! Oh my God!'  
  
Jarod stopped and turned back to her.  
  
'I'm not going to kick in the door or anything. I just want to say hello to Debbie, and make sure that there is indeed, tutoring going on.'  
  
Mallory stood there with her mouth open, as Jarod began to walk up the stairs. She looked at her daughter, who was already staring at her.  
  
'Daddy is being silly, honey. Your brother wouldn't do anything like that...'  
  
Mallory then hurried after Jarod. By the time she caught up with him, Jarod was picking up a backpack that was on the floor outside of Brian's closed door. Mallory hurried to catch up with him.  
  
'Who's is that?' she whispered.  
  
'I think it's Debbie's.' Jarod said grimly. 'I'm not even going to ask what it's doing out here on the floor.'  
  
Jarod then rested his head against the door to listen. All he heard was loud music. Mallory and Abigail's eyes, focused in on Jarod's hand on the doorknob, as he slowly turned it, then opened the door carefully.  
  
Brian and Debbie, were immersed in a heavy necking session on his bed! Debbie's top was off, but her bra was still on. Brian's shirt was off. Jarod pushed the door hard, so it hit the wall! Brian and Debbie jumped up!  
  
But before Jarod could say a word, Mallory shoved Abigail into Jarod's arms! Jarod rested a hand over his daughter's eyes. She tried to peel them off with her little hand.  
  
Mallory walked over to the radio and yanked the plug out! She then turned to face them.  
  
'Debbie!'  
  
'Ms. Parker...I...uh...'  
  
'Get that top back on! I'll be driving you home. And as for you....'  
  
Jarod removed his hand from Abigail's eyes. She blinked.  
  
'We'll be having a little talk.' Jarod said wryly, as his son rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
'You know, I have agreed to stay here. The least you all can do is cut me a little slack! Debbie and I weren't doing anything!'  
  
'And I'm sure Debbie's father will think the same thing, when I tell him about this!' Mallory snapped, unable to believe that her fifteen year old son, was making out with someone that was twelve! She didn't like it! She didn't like it at all!  
  
Jarod hadn't liked Brian's tone! It was almost as if he now thought, that he could get or do anything he wanted, in order to keep him from leaving. Jarod decided that Mallory and him would have to lay down the law for their son, today, on Christmas Eve.  
  
'Ms. Parker, you can't tell my father! Please!' Debbie cried. 'I love Brian!'  
  
'Oh brother!' Mallory hissed. 'Put your top on Debbie! I'm not going to ask you again! Otherwise I can drive you home as is!'  
  
Debbie began to sniff, as she reached for her shirt.  
  
****  
  
BLUE COVE FEDERAL PRISON  
  
Sidney Bristow sat in her visitor's chair, waiting for Lyle to make an appearance. She rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
She and Michael had purchased Jarod and Mallory season tickets to the Blue Cove Repertory Theater. But she knew that the two of them, specifically Mallory, really wanted to know that little Bobby was safe and alive.   
  
So here she was, here to see Lyle. Here to see if this monster had a smidgeon of humanity in him at all. She closed her eyes. She and Michael had been working around the clock lately on other cases. Jarod had known this, and was insistent that the two of them just relax and be their guests for the day.   
  
Sidney opened her eyes and smiled to herself. Jarod had boasted that he was doing all of the cooking. She was quite curious to taste her cousin's cuisine.  
  
Lyle suddenly appeared before her, on the other side of the glass. He picked up his phone and smiled at her.  
  
'Hello, Sidney. You're looking as lovely as ever.'  
  
'Hello, Lyle.'  
  
'I am honored that you would visit me on Christmas Eve. I mean, the holidays can be so lonely...and my sister and her husband have not seen fit to even send me a care package.'  
  
'Imagine that. Though, you might get one, if you tell us what we want to know.'  
  
Lyle gave her a blank look.  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
'Lyle, Bobby doesn't have to grow up like you did. He can have a real chance at having a real home. Just tell us where he is. Maybe we can get your sentence reduced or something.'  
  
Lyle just stared at her for a moment, before a slow smile began to spread across his face.  
  
'What? What are you smiling at?' Sidney asked, her stomach churning. Was Lyle about to admit to her that he had murdered his little brother?  
  
'You don't know, do you?'  
  
'Know what?'  
  
Lyle looked her up and down.  
  
'I had a visit from my mother...about two weeks ago.'  
  
Sidney looked him up and down.  
  
'Your mother?'  
  
'Catherine Parker! You know, the mother Mallory doesn't want to share?!'  
  
Oh, this was really getting strange! Sidney thought. Catherine Parker had come here to see Lyle? But...she had seemed so determined not to that night in the hospital! What had changed? And why hadn't the woman told anyone about this?  
  
'Catherine Parker visited you?'  
  
'Yes, my mother visited me! Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?!'  
  
'Okay, Lyle, calm down. What did your 'mother' have to say?'  
  
'She told me that Raines had stolen me...that she never knew I was alive. She told me that she lied to Mallory about the twin thing...then she said she would be honored to raise Bobby...until I got out of this place.'  
  
'You're not getting out of here!' Sidney snapped, as Catherine Parker, and probably Major Charles's betrayal began to seep in. They had Bobby living with them! 


	30. Jarod Gets Disturbing News

Chapter 30  
  
Jarod sat down on Brian's bed. He had just put Abigail down for a nap. Mallory had left to drive Debbie home.  
  
'When did this start?' Jarod asked quietly.  
  
Brian was busy looking through his dresser drawers for another shirt. He did not answer.  
  
Jarod stood up and walked over to him.  
  
'Brian, I need to know how long this has been going on?' he asked again, this time his voice was quiet, yet firm.  
  
'Nothing has been going on. We just became close at the hospital...when she and her father came to be with us. There's nothing going on.'  
  
'It didn't look like nothing.'  
  
'We were just fooling around! Didn't you ever do that at my age? Wait, I know the answer to that, no, right?'  
  
Jarod folded his arms.  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'Nothing.' Brian muttered in a surly manner. But Jarod would let it go.  
  
'No, Brian, when I was your age I was used as a Guinea pig to hurt people. You would've been doing the same thing as I, if it hadn't been for my father and me. You would still be at the Centre, if it hadn't been for a lot of good people. So no, I didn't fool around with 12 year olds when I was 15. Not that I would've wanted to. And you're not going to do it either!'  
  
Brian slammed his dresser drawer closed and walked out of his room. Jarod followed him as he walked down the hall.  
  
'Brian? Brian, I want you to stop right now!"  
  
Brian, who had been headed back downstairs, stopped in the middle of the hallway. His back was to Jarod. Jarod walked up and past him, until he was facing son again.  
  
'Your mother is probably going to have to tell Mr. Broots what happened here today. He's going to want to know how long this has been going on.'  
  
'Why do you two have to ruin everything in my life?!' Brian snapped. 'Why does YOUR wife have to tell Debbie's father anything?! Nothing was going on! And I think you have a lot of nerve lecturing me! You may not have been doing anything at 15, but I can add...better than most people. You had to have been really young when I was born.'  
  
Jarod eyed him, then nodded.  
  
'We were, although we did not know that you had been born.'  
  
'Yeah, right!'  
  
Jarod's eyes widened!  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
Brian's jaw hardened.  
  
'You heard me. I don't believe your story about how you 'just realized I was your son'. I never did. If you didn't want me, you should've just said so, instead of thinking that you're any better than Dad or Cathy. They may not have done right by Mallory or you, but at least they admit that and...'  
  
Jarod put a hand up!  
  
'Excuse me, young man! Where the hell are you getting your information?! Your mother and I were given a drug to erase our memories! I'm now wondering if you weren't injected with something as well! You lived at the Centre for a good part of your life! You know what that place was like! Did my father tell you that story? Or Cathy?'  
  
Brian folded his arms and said nothing. Jarod continued his tirade, but in a much quieter voice, as to not wake Abigail from her nap.  
  
'I'm not going into this with you anymore. You might as well get used to the fact that we are your parents. And if you want to begin associating with your grandparents again when you're eighteen, then by all means you go for it. But you will be living with us until that day. And Dad and 'Cathy' will not be welcome in our lives until then. Also, I would be prepared to face a lecture from Mr. Broots tomorrow over your disgusting behavior with his daughter! I don't know where you got the idea that necking with a 12 year old was decent behavior, but that too will end as long as you live here! Are we clear?'  
  
Brian turned and stomped back towards his room! He slammed the door hard! Jarod nodded to himself.  
  
'I think he understands.' he said to himself. He still couldn't believe the kid's gall! To hint that Mallory and him had lied about the circumstances surrounding his birth! Jarod decided not to tell Mallory that. She had enough to deal with, just knowing that her mother was alive after all of these years, and trying to recover from her ordeal with Lyle.  
  
The doorbell rang. Jarod went downstairs and looked through the peephole. It was his cousin, Sidney. He opened the door and gave her a big hug.  
  
'Sidney! Did you come for a preview of the Christmas dinner?' he asked jokingly. Sidney could smell good things, just from her position outside. She shook her head.  
  
'Jarod, we need to talk. Can I come in?'  
  
Jarod nodded quickly, concerned about his cousin's demeanor.  
  
'Of course, get in here.' he said, pulling her in, then closing the door. Sidney looked around.  
  
'Is Mallory around?' she asked, her eyes taking in the Holiday decorations.  
  
'Uh, no. She had an errand to run. Brian and Abigail are upstairs. What's up?'  
  
Sidney grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the couch next to her. She eyed the staircase, before speaking.  
  
'I went to see Lyle today.'  
  
Jarod's expression changed.   
  
'Why?' he asked in a tight voice.  
  
'Jarod, I am just as worried about little Bobby as you are...'  
  
'And I understand that, Sidney. Both Mallory and I feel better knowing that Vaughn and you are doing everything you can. But you have to think about him.'  
  
Sidney raised a brow.  
  
'Vaughn?'  
  
'Yes! He was worried sick about you when you were undercover at the Centre. And I know it is one of his greatest fears that Lyle will take some kind of revenge on you. Stay away from Lyle.'  
  
'Jarod, really I appreciate your concern. But I am a CIA agent. That's what I do. Vaughn is going to have get past his overprotectiveness when it comes to my assignments. Look, I didn't come here to discuss my problems. I learned something from Lyle today.'  
  
'He told you something? About Bobby?'  
  
Sidney nodded grimly. Jarod felt his throat tighten.  
  
'He's dead, isn't he?'  
  
'No! No, he's not. But, it's not good.'  
  
'Just tell me.' Jarod insisted.  
  
'Lyle told me that he received a visit from Catherine Parker two weeks ago.'  
  
Jarod slowly stood up.  
  
'Catherine Parker went to visit Lyle in prison, when she acted too scared to see him in the hospital?'  
  
Sidney stood up as well.  
  
'Oh, believe me, Jarod, that crossed my mind as well! But it gets worse. Catherine told him that she was his real mother, and that she would be happy to care for Bobby until he got out of prison.'  
  
Jarod just shook his head.  
  
'You're telling me that that woman and my father, have Bobby? That they've had him for the past two weeks?'  
  
Sidney nodded silently. Before Jarod could vent, Sidney had to say something else.  
  
'Is it possible that Brian knew this whole time as well?' she asked.  
  
Jarod just stared at his cousin.   
  
'I....I don't know. I suppose it's possible. Before you arrived here we were having a disagreement about something else. Anyway, as per the norm with my son, he threw my father and Catherine Parker in my face again. I don't know. It could be possible.'  
  
Sidney reached out and clasped Jarod's hand.  
  
'I'm so sorry that you are still having problems with Brian. I thought after what happened to Mallory, maybe he would've come around.'  
  
'So did I.' Jarod said softly.  
  
'Listen, I have a team watching the house in Alaska. It's up to you how you want to proceed. Mallory is going to be...'  
  
'Angry and disappointed in her mother, yet again!' Jarod hissed angrily.  
  
'You know, I was wondering, maybe we should look into Catherine Parker's story.'  
  
Jarod gave her a questioning look.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean, Jarod, that this woman that you've been dealing with is nothing like the brave, gentle courageous woman you always heard people speak of. I watched the old DSA's too, for my assignment. They look alike, but it's almost as if anything soft about the woman on the DSA's, has long vanished in the woman we see today.'  
  
'Yes...but she has that strange illness. I guess being sick constantly put a strain on her and my father.'  
  
'Yeah, Jarod, I can appreciate that. But look at it from my perspective, that being that neither one of them are my parents. They have lied a little too much already and exhibited some really underhanded behavior. It just makes me wonder if that story Mallory and you were told, shouldn't be looked into. I mean, let's take this twin sister Mallory has? I know you saw some pictures and all of that, but why haven't you met her? Does she hate your father and her own mother? I don't think we can take Catherine Parker's word for anything anymore.'  
  
Jarod nodded slowly. Sidney was making sense, though it had never occurred to him, or Mallory, to ever doubt Catherine's story. Her reasoning was what had upset everyone. To not tell people you're alive because you have some facial scars just sounded ridiculous and vain.   
  
Then again, maybe that story was also a lie.  
  
Jarod looked into Sidney's eyes.  
  
'I'm not telling Mallory any of this until after Christmas. I don't want the holiday ruined by anything or anyone. After, I'll tell Mallory about Bobby, and we'll fly down to Alaska together.'  
  
'Okay, that solves one problem...sort of. Do you really think your father and his wife are just going to turn Bobby over to you? I mean, Brian was different, because he was your actual child. And to be honest, I should call social services. I mean he's really not yours or theirs.'  
  
'I have faith that the system will see our side. Catherine Parker lied about being Lyle's mother in order to get Bobby.'  
  
'But Jarod, what if she DIDN'T lie? What if the story she told Sydney, Mallory and you is the lie? What if Lyle really is her son? What if this twin doesn't exist? What if those pictures were fake or something?'  
  
'Sidney...where would she have gotten Mallory's image from? I mean that is what we're talking about here. And I've never seen...'  
  
Jarod suddenly sighed heavily. He had once been a Pretender for a place called The Centre. He had spent years on the run, falsifying I.D.'s and paperwork, just so he could fit in at one occupation or another. Of course it could be done.  
  
'I won't hit Mallory with this now. Not at Christmas...maybe not until the New Year. Do you think that you can keep watch on the house that long?'  
  
Sidney shook her head.  
  
'Not without a good explanation. We need to move now. I really think that we've been underestimating your father and step-mother.'  
  
'I'm afraid your right.' Jarod said grimly. But there was a part of him that wondered if somewhere along the way, his own father became a pawn in Catherine Parker's game as well.  
  
****  
  
Twenty minutes later, Mallory opened the door and slammed it. Jarod came out of the kitchen. He had donned his 'Kiss The Cook' apron again, and had continued on with dinner. He reasoned he would just have to tell Mallory the truth about Bobby, and let the chips fall where they may.  
  
'Well?' he asked, helping Mallory take off her coat.  
  
'Broots wasn't there...he had to work, but I gave Debbie a lecture...no, I chewed her out! She just can't put out at her age!'  
  
''Put out'?' Jarod asked. He then walked over to the closet and hung up her coat. Mallory didn't really feel like explaining such a crude expression to him at this time.  
  
'You know, she's not my child. I guess how she conducts herself is really none of my business.' Mallory said resignedly. She sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. Jarod walked over and sat down next to her. Mallory rested her head in his lap.  
  
'Honey, Debbie doesn't have a mother. In many ways, you are the closest thing she has had to one.'  
  
'I know that Jarod, but...'  
  
'Mallory, listen to me: I know there were people that thought that I was being nosy, or interfering in things that did not concern me, when I used to do all of those Pretends. But I have always believed that if everyone did just 'mind their own business', then there would be a lot more misery in this world. Debbie needs to talk to another woman. Maybe you can make time tomorrow to take her aside and say something.'  
  
Mallory lifted her head up and looked at him.  
  
'You want me to give Debbie the 'sex talk' on Christmas Day?'  
  
Jarod put his arms around her.  
  
'Think of it as a Christmas present to her.'   
  
Mallory smiled and pulled away from him.  
  
'Okay Confucius! Did you give our son the same talk?'  
  
'I tried and got a lot of attitude for my trouble. Also, I got a visit from my cousin Sidney.'  
  
Mallory frowned.  
  
'Is everything alright? Are her and Vaughn still coming tomorrow?'  
  
'Uh, yes. Honey, she went to see Lyle today.'  
  
Mallory stood up.  
  
'Because of Bobby? Did she find out anything?'  
  
Jarod stood up as well.  
  
'Yes. I want you to stay calm now.'  
  
'He's dead, isn't he?! Lyle murdered him, didn't he?!' she asked, beginning to panic.  
  
'No! No, honey, he's not dead. Lyle has him staying with a couple.'  
  
'A couple? A couple of criminals I'm sure! Did Sidney find out who they were?'  
  
Jarod reached out to take her hands in his.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
There was a silence.  
  
'Okay. I can tell by the fact that you don't want to tell me who these people are, that it's someone I know, right?'  
  
'It's someone we both know.'  
  
There was another silence.  
  
'Jarod! Just tell me!'  
  
'Our parents have Bobby.' Jarod said quietly. Mallory snatched her hands from his!  
  
'This is a joke, right? You're kidding?! You are kidding, Jarod, aren't you?!'  
  
'Honey, calm down.'  
  
'Calm down? Those 'people' have lied to the both of us for the last time! Now I hate to ruin everyone's Christmas, but I am flying to Alaska to get my little brother back! What the hell was my mother thinking?! What is wrong with her?!'  
  
Jarod gently pushed Mallory back down on the sofa. He sat down as well.  
  
'Sidney has people watching the house. Apparently your mother went to the prison to see Lyle and told him that she was indeed his real mother.'  
  
Mallory began shaking her head.  
  
'Why now? That's no different from what you asked her to do in the hospital!'  
  
'Believe me, that was not lost on either Sidney or myself. She thinks we ought to check out your mother's story.'  
  
'What do you mean?' Mallory asked him wearily.  
  
'I mean, our parents have been less than truthful with us before...maybe we should have had your mother's story checked out.'  
  
'You think she lied about Lyle? You think he really is my twin?' Mallory asked him.  
  
'Or maybe you don't have a sister. Maybe the pictures were doctored. This 'secretary' that was Lyle's mother...what was her name? She must've had a family.'  
  
Mallory looked him carefully.  
  
'Jarod, that would mean that your father lied as well.'  
  
'He already lied about my mother selling my brother and I to the Centre! Our relationship has never been the same since. I'm afraid we can't put it past him to lie about this as well. Sidney said that because Bobby is not our child or theirs, this could get messy. The fact that they have lied so much could work in our favor.'  
  
'It has to.' Mallory said with determination. 'No judge could be so cruel as to leave an innocent little boy in the hands of two born liars! Look, let's just have a nice Christmas and after, we'll figure out what to do. I don't guess they're beating him or anything. I suppose he'll be alright until then.'  
  
Jarod pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Neither of them saw Brian creep back up the stairs. He hurried into his room and closed the door. He then opened his dresser drawer and dug around. He pulled out that cell phone that Cathy had snuck to him at the hospital. He was only to use it to call them.  
  
Brian turned it on and began punching in numbers. From what he had just overheard between Jarod and Mallory, Cathy and his father were about to be accused of stealing some child or something!   
  
Brian knew that Cathy would've never just taken this Bobby, without letting Jarod and Mallory know about it! Mallory had been moping around here since getting out of the hospital about the kid! There was no way! But this time, he wanted his parents to be prepared for the accusations that were going to be hurled their way, so they could defend themselves properly. 


	31. A Potential Problem

Chapter 31  
  
Mallory looked at the digital clock that beamed bright in the darkness. It read 2:16. It was Christmas morning.  
  
Emily and Ethan had come in together on the same flight. Jarod had went to pick them up, while Mallory scurried to prepare a dinner for them. She then made sure Abigail was bathed and dressed in a cute pre-Christmas outfit.  
  
Brian chose to stay in his room the whole night.   
  
That angered Jarod, but worried Mallory, as Emily and Ethan made an effort not to talk about Major Charles and Catherine Parker. Abigail sat in a highchair next to Emily, who was in love with her niece. She swore that Abigail's hair was beginning to look slightly red, just like hers and her and Jarod's mother, Margaret. Mallory couldn't see it, but didn't comment on it either way.  
  
Brian's absence was noted but not dwelled upon. Jarod and Mallory had also agreed to not discuss what they had learned about little Bobby's whereabouts with their siblings. Ethan and Emily had enough to deal with, with what they had just learned about their parents. This added blow would not help matters, not at Christmas.  
  
Now, Emily and Ethan had settled in, in the spare guest rooms. Abigail was sound asleep and Brian was probably still brooding in his room.   
  
Mallory watched as the clock turned to 2:17. She decided she couldn't stand it any longer. She had to know if Brian was alright.  
  
She first had to lift Jarod's arms off of her. That would be no easy feat, since he was a light sleeper. She figured that was from years of running from her and the Centre.   
  
But the movement awakened him, as she had feared. His arms tightened around her.  
  
'Where are you going?' he asked sleepily, burying his face in her hair.  
  
Mallory didn't answer right away, which caused Jarod to come fully awake.  
  
'Mallory?'  
  
Mallory sighed and moved out of Jarod's embrace. She reached over and turned on a lamp.  
  
'I'm just going to look in on Brian.'  
  
Jarod sat up. His face looked grave.  
  
'I don't want Emily and Ethan listening to some fight in the middle of the night here.'  
  
'I'm not going to pick a fight with him, Jarod. I just want to see if he's alright.'  
  
'Why would you think he wasn't? Look, he's just brooding. Let him be by himself. He'll come out when he's ready.'  
  
'What if he's run away or something?'  
  
'To where? Look, it's started to snow, where is he going to go?'  
  
'He's a boy genius, just like you were. He could think of quite a few ways to get away from us. I'm just going to look in on him.' she assured him, climbing out of bed. She was wearing a peach colored nightgown with spaghetti straps. Jarod watched her, rubbing his face. He had already decided that Brian was not going to ruin this holiday. And he would be present at Christmas dinner, whether he wanted to be or not!  
  
Mallory put on a matching robe and eased their bedroom door open. When she looked across the hall at Brian's door, she could see that it was slightly ajar. She walked over and pushed it open. She stepped in, looking around. Brian was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Mallory turned and stepped back out into the hallway. She headed towards the landing, before hurrying down the stairs. The Christmas tree lights were still on as she walked through the living room, peeked in the dining room, walked through it to the kitchen, then stopped.  
  
The TV room, which Jarod used as an office, was beyond the kitchen, down a back hallway. Mallory ventured down the hallway and looked in the room.   
  
Brian was sitting at Jarod's desk, staring at laptop. He looked up when he saw her. She slowly walked in.  
  
'Couldn't sleep?' she asked.  
  
Brian said nothing, but closed the laptop. Mallory eased over to the desk.  
  
'If you're hungry, I could fix you something? I know you didn't have any dinner.'  
  
Brian still said nothing. Mallory was struck by how tremendously unhappy he looked.  
  
'Brian, look, I'll talk to Broots. Everything will be fine.'  
  
Brian shook his head.  
  
'It's not that.'  
  
'But you do know you were wrong, don't you?'  
  
Brian started to get up, but Mallory blocked his way, so that he had to sit down again.  
  
'Brian, tell me what's wrong. If this is about your grandparents....'  
  
'You were right.' Brian said softly.  
  
'Right about what?'  
  
Brian looked her in the eye.  
  
'I called them tonight. I overheard Jarod and you talking about Bobby. I thought you were lying. I called them....I guess Dad must've had me on speaker phone...I heard Cathy playing with Bobby.'  
  
Mallory didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if she herself ever doubted what Jarod had told her. But she sensed that her son had come to an unsettling conclusion about his grandparents.  
  
There was a part of her that wanted to tell her son, 'I told you so'. But whether she liked it or not, Brian loved Major Charles and her mother. Gloating would make things worse.  
  
'I'm sorry, honey. I really am. Look, don't think about this now. Let me fix you some of the dinner that you didn't get earlier, and then I want you to go back up to bed.'  
  
Brian shrugged.  
  
'Okay, but I'm not sleepy.'  
  
'A little food will make you sleepy.' she noted with a smile. Brian stood up.  
  
'I'll heat up my own leftovers....can I fix you a plate?'  
  
Mallory usually didn't eat in the middle of the night. But, this was a chance to spend time with Brian, without being at odds with him.  
  
'Sure, but just a little one.' she said. Brian walked past her and down the hallway to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Mallory lifted up the laptop to see what Brian had been looking at. She prayed it wasn't porn!  
  
But when she looked at the screen, her eyes went wide! Brian had been looking at a DSA of Jarod and her making love in his room at the Centre! Mallory looked back towards the kitchen, then snatched the DSA out!  
  
Mallory calmly put it with the pile of others, and wondered why her son looked at that one? Had he ever watched others? And after watching one, why in the world would he watch another? Their lives had been filled with nothing but misery!  
  
Mallory made her way back to the kitchen. She just couldn't bring herself to ask Brian what he had thought. How did one ask their child what they thought of how his parents had sex?! She was really more embarrassed than she let on. She wondered what he was thinking? He didn't look traumatized or anything.  
  
Brian had made a plate for her, and Mallory slowly sat down next to him. A sudden noise from out in the living room, made her get up. Brian got up as well and followed her out there.  
  
Jarod had turned on a lamp and was assembling the most exquisite dollhouse she had ever seen! Jarod looked over at them both.  
  
'Jarod, Abigail is way too young for this.' Mallory said.  
  
'Then she can play with it when she's older.' Jarod said matter-of-factly. Brian made his way towards the house.  
  
'Where did you buy that? I mean it looks like a mansion or something.' Mallory noted, somewhat in awe. Every little girl would love this dollhouse! The stairs and furniture looked as if the had been made by a real interior decorator or something!  
  
'I made it.' Jarod said casually, picking up a piece of furniture. He then set it back inside the house.  
  
'You made this?' Brian asked with disbelief.  
  
'When?!' Mallory asked, unable to fathom when Jarod would've had the time. With his teaching duties and just the general way their lives were these days, she just never knew he was undertaking a project of this scope. It kind of made the baby friendly toys she had purchased for their daughter, look like crap!  
  
'Actually, it was not that hard. You see....' Jarod began to explain, more to Brian than her. Mallory backed away, as Jarod and Brian conferred over the dollhouse. It was the first time ever, she had seen the two of them take a shared interest in anything. A true father/ son moment. Mallory turned and went back into the kitchen.   
  
Mallory looked back down the hallway, then slowly made her way back to the den. She looked at the stack of DSA's. Her and Jarod should throw them out. They couldn't keep living in the past. Yet, the discs represented a past neither her, nor Jarod, really remembered. And they had not even watched them all.  
  
Still, maybe throwing them away was something to consider. She'd bring it up to Jarod later...like maybe after the New Year.  
  
****  
  
CHRISTMAS DAY  
  
The day had started off well enough. Jarod and Mallory had bought Brian a new computer for his room, with a scanner, digital camera and Internet access. He looked quite pleased.  
  
Abigail got Jarod's beautiful dollhouse that he made for her, plus some stuffed animals and other baby things. She scarcely noticed any of them.  
  
Jarod had gotten Mallory a very strange, but somehow appropriate gift. It was a gift certificate to Jason's Judo Gym. Neither Jarod or Mallory expressed their thoughts aloud, since Brian had thought it was an odd gift, but Jarod knew, that while Mallory liked being a wife and mother, a part of her missed being able to run around, hit and kick. This might help give her an outlet.  
  
Mallory's gift to Jarod would never have been possible, if it had not been for Sydney and Broots. It was a DVD filled with people from Jarod's Pretends. People who wanted to recount how he had changed their lives, what they were doing now, and say thank you. Jarod was profoundly touched, and they put it in and watched a small part of it, before they all had to get ready to receive guests.   
  
Sydney had done the traveling, video taping the people, then brought the tape to Broots, who had put it on a DVD. In a way, the present was from the three of them. Mallory knew that Sydney and Broots hoped it began to make of up for the years they had chased Jarod.  
  
After the dinner guests had eaten their fill, people moved to separate areas of the house to talk. Sydney and Michelle had brought their son, Nicholas, to the house and he and Ethan were talking in a corner of the room. Michael Vaughn and Emily were sitting on the couch talking. Mallory had noted that Emily seemed to be whipping around a lot of hair when she was near him. She idly wondered is Sidney knew that her cousin was flirting with her boyfriend?  
  
Brian and Debbie were off in the den, and Mallory had made a couple of passes through there, just to make sure that they were still clothed! Broots apparently knew nothing of yesterday's endeavors, and Mallory and Jarod decided not to ruin his Christmas. They believed Brian and Debbie had been sufficiently embarrassed enough, for now.  
  
Jarod and Sidney were in another corner, talking in earnest. Mallory raised a brow, wondering if what they were talking about had anything to do with Bobby?   
  
She, herself, ended up in the kitchen, with Sydney, Broots and Abigail, who was being held by Sydney. Mallory had purchased her a cute little red santa dress, with matching hat. She looked around at everyone, as if she were involved in their conversation as well.  
  
'I can't believe Catherine and Major Charles would go to these lengths to raise a child.' Sydney murmured.  
  
Mallory's eyes widened.  
  
'Is that what you think is going on? They just want a child or something?'  
  
Broots eyed Sydney, before answering.  
  
'Well Ms....Mallory, I mean didn't Jarod and you assume that that was the reason why they seemed so attached to Brian? They both missed their chance at raising a child.'  
  
'No they didn't! There's this mysterious 'twin sister' of mine that they supposedly raised.' Mallory sniffed.  
  
Sydney raised a brow. Abigail was touching his sweater.  
  
'You say that as if you don't believe you have one.'  
  
'Well Syd, my mother just breezed into that prison and told Lyle the story we all thought was true the whole time. Maybe that's because it was.'  
  
'So, if your mother produced this 'Melanie', would that maybe make you believe her a little?' Broots asked.  
  
Mallory shrugged.  
  
'To tell you the truth, no. And even if this twin exists, I don't want to meet her. I mean what does it matter? That meeting with Lyle is the umpteenth thing that my mother has lied about. And even if I don't have a sister, why would she tell me that I did?'  
  
'Well, her illness does seem real.' Sydney noted.  
  
'Yeah, but did the Triumvirate really infect her with whatever that is on her face.' Broots wondered.  
  
Mallory looked around, then lowered her voice.  
  
'What worries me is Jarod. If my mother lied, then his father did too. And while he says he can accept that, I guess it just hurts me a little, to see him finally find his parents and be so disappointed in them.'  
  
'Jarod wasn't disappointed in his mother.' Sydney said.  
  
Broots and Mallory exchanged looks.  
  
'And that's probably best.' Mallory said, shaking her head at Broots. Jarod didn't need to know that his mother really did sell Kyle and him to the Centre. Let him believe she was the saint that he believed her to be.  
  
'Are you planning on telling Ethan and Emily about Major Charles and Catherine?'  
  
'Not today.' Mallory said grimly. 'Besides, Sidney told us that we won't be able to just go to Alaska and take Bobby from them. Neither one of us is his real parents.'  
  
Michelle walked into the kitchen then, smiling. She reached for Abigail, who willingly went to her, when Sydney surrendered her over to his wife.  
  
'Here's my little girl! Nicholas wants to see you!'  
  
Sydney looked at Mallory and Broots.  
  
'I'll be back.' he said, leaving the kitchen with his wife and Abigail. Mallory then turned to Broots.  
  
'So, how's work been? Sidney and Vaughn been working you to death?'  
  
Sidney and Vaughn had gotten Broots a job at the local CIA offices. He worked with them sometimes on other cases.  
  
Broots then got the strangest look on his face.   
  
'Broots? What is it?' she asked, fearful that he had found out about Brian and Debbie.  
  
Broots looked around. Mallory struggled to keep her patience with him.  
  
'I ran into Emily a couple of days ago.' he confided.  
  
'Emily? Jarod's sister out there?'  
  
'Yeah! I was leaving a fast food place and she was just suddenly there...only I don't think so.'  
  
Mallory blinked. How was that possible?! Emily didn't live here! And she just got in the other night with Ethan!  
  
'What are you saying, Broots?'  
  
'I'm saying I think she followed me.'  
  
'Because....'  
  
Broots looked around again.  
  
'Because she wanted to talk about Michael.'  
  
'Michael Vaughn? Sidney's Michael?'  
  
'Yes! Mallory, I have to tell you, I love Sidney. I always have, even when we thought she was just some experiment at the Centre. Emily somehow knew this and told me that she really likes Michael, since the night she met him at the hospital...you know, when you were shot.'  
  
Mallory eased over to the kitchen doorway and stared out into the living room. Vaughn and Emily were still talking, but Mallory took note of the look on Emily's face. She had only seemed to be flirting before, but now, Mallory saw it a bit differently. She looked back at Broots.  
  
'And you're telling me that Emily sought you out to talk about your getting Sidney, and her getting Michael?'  
  
Broots moved forward.  
  
'I know Sidney loves Michael. I would never try and interfere, but Emily seems to think that they're not really happy and that maybe, just maybe, there's a chance. And Debbie likes Sidney.'  
  
Mallory faced him.  
  
'Broots, I've gotten to know Sidney pretty well. She's not going to throw Michael aside for you.'  
  
Broots began to huff!  
  
'Why?! Because I'm bald?! What?! Why do you always have to make snide comments about my looks?! Look, Debbie and I are leaving!'  
  
'Broots!'  
  
Broots turned and left the kitchen, walking down the hallway towards the den. He opened the door and told Debbie they were leaving. A moment later, Broots pulled Debbie along without allowing her to say goodbye to Mallory.  
  
'Oh come on, Broots! I didn't mean anything by it!' Mallory cried, as they walked out of the kitchen. Moments later, Jarod walked in.  
  
'What was that all about? What happened in here with Broots?'  
  
'Jarod, your sister...'  
  
'My sister, what?' Jarod asked, not liking his wife's tone.  
  
'Nothing. Nothing, we can discuss it later.' she said, refusing to pick a fight on Christmas. Sidney walked in.  
  
'I'm glad I caught the two of you alone. I need to tell you something.'  
  
'Is this about that phone call you just received?' Jarod asked, forgetting Mallory and Emily for the moment.  
  
'Yes. Your mother is on the move with Bobby. She went to some address down South...in Atlanta.'  
  
Jarod and Mallory looked at one another, before looking back at Sidney.  
  
'Who does my mother know in Atlanta?' Mallory asked, totally perplexed. 'And what does this person have to do with Bobby?'  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
'Our men will know soon enough.' she said grimly.  
  
****  
  
Catherine Parker held Bobby's hand, as she rang the bell. She looked around. She had no idea that the CIA was following her.  
  
The bell rang. Brigitte, the thought to be dead step-mother of Mallory and Lyle, and Bobby's real mother, answered. Her smile for Catherine was cold. It warmed when she looked at Bobby.  
  
'Hello, my boy! I'm your real Mommy!'  
  
Catherine pushed Bobby towards Brigitte. He started to cry.  
  
'There, there....'  
  
'Now you keep your end of the bargain, bitch! Where is my daughter?!' Catherine Parker hissed.  
  
Brigitte picked up Bobby and kissed his head. It seemed to calm him down.  
  
'Your daughter was let go, the minute I saw you come up in the drive. Melanie is in a farmer's field, about 20 miles south of here called, 'Raisins Grove'.'  
  
Catherine turned and walked away, hurrying towards her car. She got in, backed out and took off. One CIA car followed her, while the other one stayed in front of Brigitte's house. Two agents soon emerged from the car, and hurried up towards the presumed dead woman's front door.  
  
  
  
 


	32. Back To The Beginning

Chapter 32  
  
Later that evening, Jarod closed the door to his and Mallory's bedroom. He watched as his wife began to pack. He walked over to the bed and took off his robe. He was left wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.  
  
Mallory was still clothed however, and seemed to be quite immersed in packing. The suitcase was between them.  
  
'I want to come with you.'  
  
'No, Jarod. This is something I need to do alone. I need to know why Brigitte lied about being alive.'  
  
'Why? She was a Centre operative, Mallory. Those people just lied for the hell of it. She's going to prison where she belongs.'  
  
'And I want her to turn Bobby over to me.' Mallory answered, closing the suitcase and heaving it off of the bed. She walked away and put it in a corner. She then opened their closet and took out a robe. She stopped briefly to stare down at the floor of the closet. There was a box there. It held her former 'Centre Wardrobe', leather skirts included.  
  
Why was she even thinking about what was in that box, or what used to be? The feeling she had early this morning, when she found Brian watching those DSA's, came back again. They needed to throw away the DSA's. They needed to throw away everything associated with the past.  
  
Jarod stood up and walked up behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'I don't understand why you don't want me with you?' he whispered. Mallory turned around, still holding the robe.  
  
'I'm planning on seeing my mother as well....and meet this 'sister' that I have.'  
  
Jarod smiled gently at her.  
  
'I'm glad. I really am. But I still think that the whole thing...well it could be draining. Look, Ethan and Emily can stay with the kids, or either Sydney and Michelle could stay with them.'  
  
Mallory smiled weakly at him.  
  
'No, I think you should use the time to bond with Brian. You two could use the alone time.' she said, turning and heading towards their bathroom. But Jarod's voice stopped her.  
  
'Or is it that you don't want to leave Emily alone with our children?'  
  
Mallory stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.  
  
'What is it that you want to say, Jarod?'  
  
Jarod moved towards her.  
  
'You tell me. You started to say something about Emily earlier, before we were told about Brigitte.'  
  
Mallory sighed.  
  
'I don't want to get into this now.'  
  
'Get into what? Does she have something to do with why Broots and Debbie left here so quickly this afternoon? Wait! Don't tell me: Broots has a crush on my little sister?'  
  
'Uh, no. Not your sister.'  
  
There was a silence. Jarod tilted his head.  
  
'Are you going to tell me what's going on, or are you going to make me guess?' Jarod asked in a teasing voice.  
  
'Alright, you might as well know. Broots has a thing for Sidney.'  
  
Jarod's eyes widened!  
  
'Oh...well, he had a thing for you too and...'  
  
'No he didn't!' she snapped.  
  
But Jarod's smile just grew wider!  
  
'Yes he did. But we don't have to get into HOW I know that piece of information. Once he realizes that Sidney is devoted to Vaughn, he'll move on. Did Sidney say something to him today?'  
  
'No, Jarod. I told him pretty much what you just said, and he accused me of not thinking he was attractive enough to get Sidney.'  
  
Jarod reached out and pulled her into his arms for a hug.  
  
'I'm sorry.' he whispered. He then let go of her.  
  
'Give him some time.' he said. Mallory shook her head.  
  
'Jarod, I'm not worried about Broots. It's Emily.'  
  
'Oh, yes, what does she have to do with any of this?'  
  
Mallory licked her lips.  
  
'Broots said that he ran into Emily a couple of days ago and...'  
  
But Jarod began shaking his head vehemently!  
  
'He was mistaken.'  
  
'No, Jarod, he was not mistaken! Okay, he saw her because she sought HIM out.'  
  
Jarod's expression hardened. Mallory took another deep breath. Jarod was very sensitive about anyone speaking against his new found family members! If Major Charles hadn't been so obvious a creep, Jarod would probably believe he was still a good guy too!  
  
'So, what are you saying, Mallory? That Emily is stalking Broots?'  
  
'Uh, no, dear. Emily was looking to get into an alliance with Broots...so that they could break up Sidney and Vaughn.'  
  
Jarod just stared at her. He then spoke.  
  
'So, you're saying Emily wants Vaughn? Mallory, she barely knows the man!'  
  
'Jarod, 'I'm not saying anything'! That's what happened! The reason Broots left, was because I think he sensed that I suspected he was willing to take your sister up on her offer.'  
  
Jarod began shaking his head!  
  
'Emily would never do that to Sidney! She wouldn't! I mean she wants to know her cousin better. She would never set out to steal her boyfriend.'  
  
Mallory put a hand up.  
  
'Whatever, Jarod! So now, I'm the liar, right?'  
  
'I never said you were lying, honey, I just think you're mistaken.'  
  
Mallory looked him up and down.  
  
'I like Sidney, Jarod. And I watched your sister today. I know that because of our pasts, there are certain things about women you don't understand, but I'm telling you, Emily was flirting with Vaughn. I do believe she wants him. And if she was in town here for days without telling us, then she probably was up to no good.'  
  
'You know, just because you come from a no good family, doesn't mean that everyone else's is corrupt!'  
  
Jarod was sorry the minute the words left his mouth. He reached out to touch her, but she turned away, went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Jarod hurried over and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.  
  
'Mallory? Mallory, honey, I'm sorry! Open the door and let me in!'  
  
But all Jarod heard was the shower running at full blast. He punched the door, turned and walked over to the bed and put on his robe. He then walked to the bedroom door, opened it, then closed it behind him.  
  
****  
  
'Come in!'  
  
Jarod opened the door to the room Emily was staying in. She was lying on her bed in a nightgown, looking at some magazines. She looked up.  
  
'Hey, big brother! Today really went well, didn't it?'  
  
Jarod closed the door and walked towards her bed. He sat on the end at smiled at his sister. He imagined that she probably looked like how their mother had looked at this young age.  
  
His eyes moved from his sister's face, to the magazines she was reading. They were bridal magazines. He looked at his sister again.  
  
'What's all of this?' he asked, his tone light.  
  
'Bridal magazines.' Emily replied, her tone equally as light.  
  
Jarod eyed her.  
  
'Is there something you forgot to tell me, sis?'  
  
Emily smiled secretively.  
  
'No, I am not getting married anytime soon. But a girl likes to look....and imagine.'  
  
Jarod nodded. Then his eye caught another one of the magazines that were sprawled on the bed. One had some writing in it. Jarod reached out and grabbed it!  
  
'Jarod! Give that back!'  
  
'Why? Maybe I'd like to imagine how my baby sister would look in...'  
  
Jarod stopped talking abruptly and his breath caught in his throat. The writing said, 'Vaughn would look really good in this tux'. Jarod's eyes met Emily's.  
  
'Vaughn? Sidney's Vaughn?'  
  
Emily rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
'It's nothing, Jarod. Now give me back the magazine!' she snapped, snatching it from him and putting it with the others. Jarod stood up as well.  
  
'What's going on here, Em?'  
  
Emily folded her arms and stared at him defiantly. She did not offer up an answer.  
  
'Broots said you approached him a couple of days ago, about breaking up Sidney and Vaughn. Tell me it isn't true.''  
  
Emily shrugged.  
  
'It isn't true.'  
  
'Emily! What the hell was that I saw in that magazine?! Obviously, our cousin's boyfriend is very much on your mind!'  
  
'Jarod, you don't know what is was like, growing up with Mother. I loved her, but we were always running! Always! I never had the time to really meet people, make friends...or boyfriends. Sure, I've dated some, but there has never been that spark...that something that tells you that you are looking at the person that you should be spending the rest of your life with.'  
  
'And you think you've found it in Michael Vaughn? Emily! You're young and beautiful...you have your whole life to find someone! You can't just go around breaking people up!'  
  
'And you're such an expert?'  
  
Jarod detected hostility in her tone.  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'It means that you married your captor! You know nothing about women or relationships!'  
  
Jarod backed away a bit.  
  
'I married my 'captor'? My wife was just as much a prisoner of the Centre, as we all were!'  
  
'Mallory chased you for years, Jarod! And for what? So that she could slip away from that place at your expense!'  
  
Jarod walked up to his sister.  
  
'All of the years that Mallory chased me, I knew that in my heart, she would never really hurt me. And I know that because from day one, from the moment I laid eyes on her as a child, we were connected. So my marriage is not some 'Patty Hearst' brainwashing thing...'  
  
'I never said that and...'  
  
'Let me finish! I love Mallory and she loves me. We are united in wanting to provide a normal life for our children, something that we were both denied ourselves. You can say whatever you want to say to me, but I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been in my life. The woman of my dreams is now my wife. The child we were denied is under our roof and we have the most beautiful daughter....I'm sorry for you Emily, I really am. Life was not fair to any of us. But if I catch you doing anything to undermine Sidney and Vaughn's relationship, I will warn them both.'  
  
Emily gasped!  
  
'I'm your sister, Jarod! How could you do that to me?'  
  
'Sidney is family too. And she risked her life to bring down the Centre, so that I could have the life I have now. I won't stand around and watch you ruin her happiness.' Jarod responded firmly. He was actually more disturbed than he let on. This conversation with Emily had told him a few things. One, that his sister really didn't like his wife. And...that thing she had said about his 'marrying his captor', it reminded of him of one of the last things Zoey had said to him, before they had broken up. She had said something about his being in love with his 'tormentor'. He guessed he wouldn't be able to change anyone's perception of his relationship with his wife, but he was determined that they keep their poisonous thoughts to themselves!  
  
'I'll be leaving for the airport tomorrow then.' Emily said coldly. 'Goodnight, Jarod.'  
  
'Emily, don't be this way...'  
  
'Good night.' she repeated. Jarod sighed and left the room, closing her door behind him. He looked over at the door across the hall. Ethan was sleeping in there. A part of him wanted to knock on his door and confide in him, but, the holiday had went so well, and he didn't want it ruined for anyone else.  
  
Jarod then moved to the next door down and eased it open. Abigail was asleep in her crib. Jarod walked inside and looked down at her, just to see if she was okay. She appeared to be. He bent down and kissed her tiny head, before leaving her room.   
  
Jarod then walked over to the room across from his own. He eased the door open, without knocking, and saw that the lights were off, with the exception of Brian's computer screen. That wasn't good for his eyes. Jarod also knew that his son should be careful of going into strange chatrooms, but, he'd let it go, for tonight. He slowly closed his son's door. Brian, so entranced with what he was doing, never even knew Jarod had been there.  
  
Jarod then walked back into his own room. Mallory was out of the shower and was brushing her wet hair. She was wearing a robe. She looked up when Jarod entered.  
  
'You were right.' he said, closing the door. Mallory raised a brow.  
  
'You spoke with Emily?' she asked, a little surprised.  
  
'Yes, and she was so insulted by what I said to her, that she's leaving tomorrow. You know, I've never taken the time to think about what her life had to have been like. She has less experience with men, than Ethan has with women, or I had.'  
  
Mallory stood up from the bed she had been sitting on.   
  
'You didn't need a lot of experience,' she teased, 'since there was only one woman for you anyway.'  
  
Jarod smiled and touched her wet hair.  
  
'I would feel better if you would let me come with you tomorrow.'  
  
'And I would feel better if you stayed here with the kids.'  
  
'Mallory....'  
  
But she put a finger to his lips.  
  
'There is one gift that I forgot to give you.' she whispered, slipping out of her robe. Jarod's eyes widened! Somehow, she had managed to slip a big bow onto her stomach. It had been hidden by the robe.  
  
'Yes,' Jarod responded, feeling weak in the knees, something only Mallory could ever make him feel, 'I think this is a very good present indeed.'  
  
'I thought you'd like it, dear.' Mallory whispered, slipping his robe off, and then tugging at his pajama bottoms. 'Give me a proper send-off, boy genius,' she whispered, as the both fell onto the bed.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Ethan awoke in his own room, bathed in sweat. Something terrible was going to happen, yet, he couldn't quite get a sense of what it was, or who it was going to happen to. He slowly laid back down. His inner sense had not kicked up for the longest time...with the exception of when his father told him that his real mother was alive. He would have a hard time getting back to sleep that night.  
  
****  
  
NEXT DAY CIA-DELAWARE DIVISION  
  
Broots watched unhappily, as Sidney and Vaughn walked past him, holding hands. Sidney looked so beautiful today....  
  
Someone walked up to him.  
  
'There's a meeting in Dixon's office now. You're wanted there.' the person informed him, before walking off.  
  
Broots frowned. He never got to attend meetings with the head of their division, Marcus Dixon. But, if it allowed him to be near Sidney, then it would be worth it.  
  
Sidney half smiled at him.  
  
'Broots? Where did you run off to so quickly yesterday?'  
  
'Yeah, ' Vaughn joined in, 'I think Mallory was worried.'  
  
'Uh, well, Debbie wasn't feeling well.'  
  
'I hope she's okay?' Sidney asked. Broots looked at her hair. He loved the way it swung when she walked, or moved her head.  
  
'Broots? Are you alright?' Vaughn asked.  
  
'Uh, yeah. I'm fine.'  
  
'Well, we'd better get into that meeting then.' Vaughn reminded him, and he and Sidney began to walk in the direction of Dixon's office. Broots walked behind them, thinking that while he envied Michael Vaughn, he couldn't hate him. Maybe Mallory had had a point the other day. Maybe he shouldn't take Emily up on her offer.  
  
The three entered the meeting room/office of Marcus Dixon. There were other agents seated already. Dixon, a tall, African American man, began the meeting immediately.  
  
'I'm starting the meeting now because something has come up that can't wait. We have reason to believe, that a new Centre is being started up. Vaughn, Sidney and Broots, we knew this would be of some interest to you.'  
  
Broots's mouth went dry! Good God! He just began talking.  
  
'Where? Why? Who?'  
  
Sidney reached over and put a hand on his arm. She then looked back up at Dixon and asked the same questions, but a little more eloquently.  
  
'Where is this new Centre based.'  
  
'On an island off the coast of Scotland named Carthis.'  
  
'Carthis!' Broots cried out. Vaughn looked down at him. The man didn't even pretend to act brave!  
  
'Yes, we are aware that Jarod and Mallory Russell spent some time there, looking for secrets of the Centre. The point is, Sidney, I want you to go there and see what you can find out.'  
  
Vaughn put a hand up.  
  
'Marcus, they'll know who Sidney is and how she helped bring down the first Centre.'  
  
'She's not trying to infiltrate them, just find out what she can. You are going with her. Broots, we're keeping you in the loop, because you may recognize certain players.'  
  
Broots felt like puking!  
  
'I hope not!' he practically croaked. How could this be happening again?!  
  
'What about our agents in Georgia? They are bringing Brigitte Parker back here, right?' Sidney asked, dreading having to tell Jarod and Mallory, that their nightmare had begun again.  
  
'They're bringing her back as we speak.' Dixon confirmed.  
  
****  
  
ATLANTA, GEORGIA  
  
Mallory was escorted into a room by a police officer. She began to pace.  
  
Apparently, her mother and 'twin' were let go and off on their merry way! Mallory sighed. Good riddance! Who needed them anyway?! Her stomach had been in knots, at the idea of meeting her sister.   
  
But a strange calm came over her now. This reunion was much anticipated. She wanted to know why Brigitte faked her death? And her father must've helped her. Why? What was going on here?  
  
Brigitte walked in, dressed much like she used to be dressed, and sucking a lollipop. Mallory was thrown by her appearance.  
  
'Where is your prison orange?' she asked, sarcastically.  
  
'Now, now! That's not a very nice way to talk. How about a hug for your step-mummy?'  
  
Mallory walked up to her.  
  
'Brigitte, you are going to prison, along with Lyle. Bobby has to be looked after. Let Jarod and I raise him.'  
  
Brigitte gave her a confused look.  
  
'Dear, Bobby will have both of his parents looking after him. Never fear!'  
  
Mallory shook her head.  
  
'I don't understand. Brigitte, I think you need help.'  
  
Brigitte reached out and touched her hands.  
  
'No, dear, you're the one that needs help. You lost your mind, thinking that a life with Jarod would ever make you happy.'  
  
Mallory snatched her hands away and backed back! Something was off here! And why was Brigitte dressed in normal clothes? She didn't look much like a prisoner at all!  
  
It was then, that she heard the sound that had put fear in her heart, most of her life. That squeaking sound...an oxygen tank.....  
  
The door to the room opened, and William Raines and her father, walked in and slammed the door!  
  
'Angel! I am so happy to see you! I was worried!'  
  
Mr. Parker rushed over and embraced his daughter! Mallory pulled out of his arms, then looked around the room.  
  
'What the hell is going on here?! Daddy....Daddy, you jumped out of an airplane....and...and Brigitte died in a cabin....you were dead before the explosion!' she almost screamed, turning back to look at Brigitte, who began to lick her lollipop again.  
  
'I was resuscitated! I'm hurt...you sound so disappointed.'  
  
But Mallory began to feel real fear, as she turned back towards her father and Raines. She pointed at him.  
  
'Lyle killed you!'  
  
'So he thought.' Raines wheezed calmly.  
  
'Yes, Angel, we have plans to get him out of that prison. I can't have my son doing time. And I can't have my only daughter married to the man that raped her. What has Jarod done to you this time?' he said sadly.  
  
Mallory began to shake her head wildly! Her mother was really alive...so was her father and Brigitte and Raines...she actually began to wonder if Thomas Gates was really dead either!  
  
'I'm leaving! I want no part of this!' Mallory snapped. But her father blocked her way.  
  
'Now, now Angel. You've been sick, that's all. You don't even look like yourself.'  
  
Mallory remembered how her father had sounded on that DSA, when he took Brian from her.   
  
'Get out of my way!' she snapped. 'Guard!'  
  
'The guards aren't coming, dear.' Brigitte said calmly, and Mallory turned to face her.  
  
'What about my mother? Why did you kidnap my sister?'  
  
Brigitte decided to keep Mallory talking, as Raines took out a syringe.  
  
'They had my son. I had to find some leverage so I could get him back. Your sister is weak, nothing like you. I would've shot her myself, but, her 'father' couldn't do it.'  
  
Mallory turned back to face her father, when she saw Raines, too late, as he plunged the syringe into the side of her neck. Mr. Parker and Brigitte helped ease her onto the floor, as she passed out.  
  
'It's done!' Raines wheezed, pulling the syringe out of Mallory's neck. Mr. Parker took a deep breath.  
  
'She won't remember?' Mr. Parker asked calmly.  
  
'No,' Raines confirmed. 'When she wakes up, she will be our Ms. Parker again. She won't remember her time as Jarod's wife or her domesticity.'  
  
Mr. Parker nodded and put and arm around Brigitte.  
  
'God help us. I could've killed that bitch Catherine for what she pulled...but I had to look at the bigger picture. Starting a new Centre is the goal here. And my Angel is going to not only bring in Jarod, but that clone boy...and that precious little girl. A girl Pretender. Imagine that. We'll conquer the world!' he said, giddy that his 'family' was back together. He looked at Raines.  
  
'Make sure those agents are adequately compensated. Then let's get my son out of prison!' Mr. Parker barked, looking down at the sleeping Mallory, soon to be Ms. Parker again. 


	33. A New Reality

Chapter 33  
  
The next few hours, a chain of events began that seemed to unravel the happy life that the former Centre prisoners, had tried to make for themselves.  
  
Jarod had watched, as Emily left in a cab that was taking her to the airport. She hadn't wanted Jarod, or anyone else to drive her. Jarod hated that his sister was leaving like this.  
  
After watching the cab drive off, Jarod picked up his cellphone and tried to call Mallory. The phone was turned off for some reason and that began to make Jarod feel uneasy. He quit trying, when he saw Ethan come down the stairs. He looked tired.  
  
'Did Emily leave?' he muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
  
'Yes....did she say something to you about it?'  
  
Ethan shook his head.  
  
'No. Maybe it's best.'  
  
Jarod frowned, eyeing his little brother.  
  
'You look terrible. Did you sleep at all last night?'  
  
But Ethan did not answer that. He looked at the phone in Jarod's hand.  
  
'Have you talked to Mallory yet? How is Atlanta going?'  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'I haven't heard anything from her yet. I'm starting to get worried.'  
  
'You should be worried, Jarod. My inner sense has been keeping me up all night...only I don't know what it is that's bothering me exactly. I don't even know that it has anything at all to do with Mallory.'  
  
The phone rang just then. Jarod walked over to the table it sat on and snatched it up, hoping like hell it was his wife! Ethan had spooked him!  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Jarod?'  
  
'Sidney! Hey, good to hear from you and....'  
  
'Jarod,' his cousin gently interrupted. 'I need for you to come to Sydney's house.'  
  
Jarod felt himself grow cold.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't go into it over the phone.'  
  
'Sidney, tell me!'  
  
Sidney cleared her throat.  
  
'Michelle is dead...looks like she was murdered. Sydney is missing.'  
  
Jarod reeled back! Ethan moved closer to his brother.  
  
'What is it? Is it Mallory?'  
  
But Jarod could barely breathe. Somehow he managed to, as he asked his cousin a question.  
  
'Do you think Sydney did it? Why is the CIA there anyway?'  
  
'Jarod, please come here right away. You were a Pretender...I think your skills are going to be needed more than ever now.'  
  
There was a silence. Ethan stared at him.  
  
'Jarod? Jarod, talk to me!'  
  
Brian was coming down the stairs just then, and could tell by Ethan's tone, that something was wrong. Jarod found his voice again.  
  
'It isn't over, is it? This is Centre related, isn't it? Where is Mallory? Where is my wife?! I haven't been able to reach her...'  
  
'Jarod, Lyle was broken out of prison a half an hour ago.'  
  
'I didn't ask you about that sonofabitch! I want to know where my wife is?!' Jarod almost screamed. Brian leaned against a wall, frightened! He had never heard Jarod swear, much less sound so out of control! Ethan took the phone from Jarod.  
  
'Sidney? It's Ethan. What's happened?'  
  
'Ethan, we need you to bring Jarod, Brian, Abigail and yourself here...we can take you all to a safe house.'  
  
'Why?! What's happened? Where is my sister?'  
  
'Ethan, Michelle is dead. Nicholas is here and he's beside himself. Lyle was broken out of prison a half an hour ago and Mallory...'  
  
'What about Mallory?' he asked. Jarod managed to compose himself and he snatched the phone from his brother.  
  
'Where is my wife, Sidney?!'  
  
'Probably with the same people that took Sydney, Jarod. They'll probably be coming for Broots, you, Ethan...Brian and Abigail....'  
  
'No!' Jarod snapped. 'How is that possible?! There was a trial...'  
  
'Jarod, I am sending a car...I'll be in that car so that you know it's safe! But just don't go anywhere until I get there, okay? We will fix this! We will fix this!'  
  
Jarod hung up and Sidney wanted to throw her phone! How could everything have gotten so screwed up?!  
  
Vaughn walked up to Sidney. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'Oh God, Michael how can I be?! We just had dinner with them yesterday! And Jarod...I mean if he has to go through all of this Centre crap again...'  
  
'Then he will, Sid. Your cousin is a lot stronger than he looks. Look at how long he survived on the run. Plus, we know about these people...we won't let them get away with this again.'  
  
Sidney nodded, calming down. She usually didn't get so emotional when she was faced with death, but this was different. It was almost as if the two years that she was undercover at the Centre, had been a waste of her time.  
  
****  
  
It was not long before Jarod, Ethan, Brian, Nicholas and baby Abigail were brought into custody at a CIA safehouse. Sidney wanted to speak to Jarod first, before they went back to the crime scene.  
  
She pulled her cousin aside.  
  
'We're bringing in Major Charles, Catherine Parker and Mallory's twin sister, Melanie.'  
  
'Kidnapping Sydney and killing Michelle...this is Centre operated, isn't it? Who broke Lyle out of prison? I mean, who's still around? Your mother? Who?' Jarod asked.  
  
Sidney folded her arms.  
  
'First of all, the local police think that Sydney killed his wife. We had to pull rank and take over.'  
  
'They think Sydney killed Michelle? That's ridiculous!' Jarod snapped, feeling more and more agitated.  
  
'Well, they don't have control over the investigation anymore, so it doesn't matter what they think, Jarod. We think that when Arvin Sloane made his plans to take over the Centre, certain plots began to take place.'  
  
Jarod shook his head, glancing back over at Brian, who was holding Abigail.  
  
'What plots?'  
  
Sidney shook her head, disgusted with herself. Why hadn't she seen any of this coming?'  
  
'Sidney, just tell me.' Jarod said in a calm voice.  
  
'We think that Lyle faked Mr. Raines's death.'  
  
Jarod just stared at her for a moment. Then he found his voice.  
  
'Where is Brigitte? Is she in on this too?'  
  
Sidney looked at Michael, who was moving closer to them. Jarod turned around and silently acknowledged him.  
  
'Jarod,' Vaughn said, 'we have a tape we want you to look at. Then I think all we be clear..sort of.'  
  
Jarod nodded, then walked over to Brian, Abigail, Ethan and Nicholas. He reached out and touched Nicholas's arm.  
  
'I am sorry for your loss, Nicholas. We will get Sydney back. We will get the people that did this.'  
  
'Jarod, just tell me: are these the same people that you were running from all of those years?' Nicholas asked.  
  
Brian gasped! Abigail looked up at him.  
  
'You said they were all in prison?!' Brian almost squeaked, clearly scared. Ethan put an arm around him.  
  
'It will be alright.' he said. But Brian was not appeased.  
  
'Where is Mom?' Brian asked Jarod. Jarod didn't answer him at first. It was a shame that Mallory could not be here to hear her son refer to her as 'Mom'.  
  
'We don't know,' Jarod answered gently. 'But Sidney, Vaughn and I are going to fix this. Just stay here. I have to look at something with Sidney and Vaughn.'  
  
'What?' Brian asked. But Ethan could tell that Jarod was not in the mood to play 20 questions.  
  
'Come on, Brian. Let's just sit over here, okay?'   
  
Nicholas reached out and took Abigail from a clearly distraught Brian. They then sat down. Other agents walked up and asked them if they wanted anything to eat or drink.  
  
Jarod turned and walked back over to Sidney and Vaughn.  
  
'Show me this tape.' he said.  
  
****  
  
Moments later, Jarod watched, as his wife walked into a prison waiting room to talk to Brigitte. Right away, Jarod took notice of the fact that Brigitte was wearing a suit. He looked over at Sidney and Vaughn.  
  
'Where is her jail uniform?'  
  
Vaughn cleared his throat.  
  
'It looks as if this whole thing was a ruse to lure Mallory there. We have rounded up the rogue agents that helped pull this thing off, but we still haven't determined how or when they were turned.'  
  
Jarod looked back at the tape, then watched as his wife turned around, as if she was looking at someone else that entered the room. Soon, Raines and....'  
  
'Good God!' Jarod uttered.  
  
'Yes, we don't think Mr. Parker died when he jumped out of that plane. We think that they were aware that there was going to be a take over, one that they were ill equipped to fend off. So a plan was put into motion. One that would lead Arvin Sloane to believe that all of his obstacles were taken care of, when in reality, his enemies were just regrouping, so they could eventually reclaim the Centre.' Sidney said.  
  
'But,' Michael continued, 'neither Sloane, nor Mr. Parker and company, counted on the CIA infiltrating their organization.'  
  
'With me.' Sidney said softly. Jarod was listening, but he was watching his wife's facial expressions of true horror. There was no sound, but he could see that she was distraught over her father returning from the dead.  
  
Then Mallory turned back to face Brigitte. Jarod almost choked when he saw Raines pull out that needle and stab her in the back of the neck!  
  
'What the hell was that?! What has he done to my wife?!' Jarod snapped.  
  
'From the way she's collapsing...I'd day it's some sort of sedative or something.' Vaughn guessed.  
  
'What the hell is going on here? You're saying that Mr. Parker is trying to create a new Centre?' Jarod asked tightly.  
  
Sidney took a deep breath.  
  
'Yes, in Carthis.'  
  
Jarod's eyes widened!  
  
'Carthis?!'  
  
'Yes, Jarod, we also believe that they're going to want everyone back....Mallory, Sydney, Broots....'  
  
'Myself and my children, right?' Jarod asked in a low tone. He watched as Mallory was dragged off out of the waiting area.  
  
Sidney put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'That's not going to happen. We have Broots and Debbie here, safe. You all are going to stay here until...'  
  
'No.' Jarod said. Vaughn looked at Sidney.  
  
'Jarod, you have to stay here.' Vaughn cautioned him.  
  
'I have to find my wife and Sydney.'  
  
'Jarod, we will do that.' Sidney reassured him.  
  
'Sidney, you have no idea what these people are like, or what they're capable of. Mallory is not the same woman she once was. Sydney has a new life....when they do not acquiesce to 'Centre Way of Life' again, there will be consequences....probably fatal. I'm going with you.'  
  
'Jarod...'  
  
But Vaughn pulled Sidney aside.  
  
'Sid, he does know these people, probably better then anyone. He may be able to predict their next move. Plus, Broots is practically shaking in his boots, so we can't take him along. I mean, he does have a daughter.'  
  
'And Jarod has a son and a daughter. No! He's just going to have to wait here. I won't put him in harm's way.'  
  
Vaughn took a deep breath.  
  
'I'm going to have to overrule you on this one, Sid.'  
  
Sidney's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Michael!'  
  
'I'm sorry, but Jarod can take care of himself. And the sooner we shut this operation down, the sooner we can get back to living our own lives again.'  
  
****  
  
CENTRE PLANE  
  
A livid Sydney, sat next to the still unconscious Mallory. He stood up and faced Mr. Parker.  
  
'You killed my wife!'  
  
Mr. Parker sighed heavily.  
  
'That wasn't me, Sydney. It was two of my overzealous Sweepers. I'm sorry about the bloodshed, really I am, but if your wife hadn't been so obstinate about your coming with us...'  
  
'You won't get away with this. Jarod and the CIA will come after you.'  
  
'Yes, well we have plans for any CIA agents that try and stop us, no thanks to Raines over there.'  
  
Raines was sitting in a seat next to Lyle, who was reading a paper.  
  
'And,' Mr. Parker continued, 'it will be easier if Jarod comes to us and surrenders himself, and the kids. I hate the idea of making my Angel hunt him down again.'  
  
Sydney glanced down at the unconscious Mallory. He then looked at her father again.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? Why would you think she would hunt Jarod again? He's her husband and the father of her children.'  
  
'Shut up, Sydney!' Mr. Parker snapped. Brigitte came out of a back room and stood by her husband's side.  
  
'Bobby is taking a nap now.' she said. Mr. Parker just nodded, but was still glaring at Sydney.  
  
'What is the matter with you? Why can't you just leave us all in peace?'  
  
'Because the Centre is my children's legacy and I will never give that up, ever! And Jarod is important to the survival of my future...of all our futures.'  
  
'What?! Look, Mallory is never going to go along with this. Never!'  
  
Mr. Parker raised a brow.  
  
'Oh sure she will. You see, Mr. Raines, while in exile, was tinkering with that wonderful little drug that we gave Jarod and my Angel, years ago, and again, when she took up with him later on. When my little girl wakes up, she will be exactly like she used to be.'  
  
Sydney's heart sank! Good God! He then looked at Brigitte.  
  
'She's going to remember that you killed Thomas.'  
  
Brigitte smiled.  
  
'She'll wake up in a time when Thomas was not in her life. Though, I think Bobby will be hard to explain.'  
  
Mr. Parker shrugged.  
  
'We'll say he's your nephew or something. Oh...look here, she's coming around.'  
  
Sydney swiftly sat down next to Mallory, hoping against hope that the drug had not worked again! He touched her face.  
  
'Mallory? Mallory?'  
  
'It's Ms. Parker to you, Sydney! You'd best remember that.' Mr. Parker said in almost a low growl.  
  
Mallory awoke and looked around. Sydney was sitting next to her, and her father and Brigitte...what the hell had that woman done to her hair?!  
  
'Angel? You were having some kind of nightmare.'  
  
Mallory shook her head. She then slapped Sydney's hands off of her face!  
  
'No, not that I remember. Syd, why are you looking at me like that?'  
  
'Where are we?' Sydney asked her. Mallory's eyes widened.  
  
'On a plane, okay?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why what?'   
  
'Why are we on the plane?' Sydney asked.  
  
'Because we have a new lead on Jarod and we're going to pick him up. Daddy has hopped a ride with Brig-IT so they can go to some resort and Lyle and Raines are here to just take up air and space! What's with the 20 questions?'  
  
Mr. Parker was immensely pleased!  
  
'That's right, Angel.' he said, before he and Brigitte walked off. Raines and Lyle were looking over at them. Mr. Parker stopped to talk to them, while Brigitte moved to the next cabin to check on her little boy, for the millionth time.  
  
'Mallory, you have to listen to me...'  
  
'What did you call me?' Mallory snapped.  
  
'Mallory...'  
  
'How did you know that?'  
  
Sydney took a deep breath. Jarod had once told him that Ms. Parker had whispered her real name to him, when they were children. Then, when it finally looked as if they were all free of that damnable Centre, only then, did Ms. Parker go by Mallory.  
  
'Jarod told me.' Sydney said carefully.  
  
'Jarod? Oh that's just swell! Where is Broots? I want to pinpoint Goldenboy's exact location to we can get the jump on Lyle!'  
  
'Ma...Ms. Parker. You don't really want to capture Jarod.'  
  
Ms. Parker looked around. What the hell was wrong with Sydney?  
  
'Sydney, look I know he's like a son to you. I mean we all know if there was any other way...but there isn't. The sooner Jarod comes back home, the sooner...'  
  
'Ms. Parker, listen to me! You have been drugged! You are married to Jarod now. You have two children...'  
  
'What?!' Ms. Parker cried out. She jumped up. Mr. Parker and Lyle hurried over.  
  
'What is it, Angel?' Mr. Parker asked, eyeing Sydney.  
  
But Ms. Parker could not out Sydney. She just couldn't.  
  
'Nothing. Just a little disagreement. Everything is fine.'  
  
Lyle eyed her and Ms. Parker gave him a harsh stare in return. Lyle finally broke off eye contact, and he and Mr. Parker drifted away again.  
  
Sydney looked at her.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Don't thank me, Syd! It's obvious you're now working with Jarod against me! Where IS Broots?!'  
  
'He's not here because he works for the CIA, Ms. Parker. You have been drugged, Jarod and you are married and you have a teenage son that was stolen from you when you were a teenager and a baby girl. You were kidnapped and drugged. The reality that you're mind is in now, is not the one we really live in. I have been kidnapped as well and my wife...'  
  
Ms. Parker began to back away.  
  
'Sydney? You need help. You don't have a wife.'  
  
Sydney began to say something else, but she moved away from him, fearful. Sydney was the one that had been drugged, not her! And she planned to find out why such a cruel, unnecessary step was taken! Good God! The man even thought he had a wife! And Broots with the CIA?! Ha!  
  
But the biggest laugh of all was that nonsense about her and Jarod having shared children! What a joke that was! Though, Jarod was not bad looking or anything. He never was. But she would never consider a relationship with him. She had always thought of him as more of a secret brother or something.  
  
Lyle walked back over to her.  
  
'So, we're setting a trap for Jarod in Carthis.'  
  
'Carthis?'  
  
'Yes and you're the bait.'  
  
Ms. Parker shook her head slightly.  
  
'Why? When he sees me he's just going to run the other way, same as always.'  
  
Lyle's jaw tightened.  
  
'This is the way our father wants to do it, okay?' he said and walked off. Ms. Parker's eyes locked with Sydney's, before she turned away. It was the first time she was beginning to feel as if something wasn't quite right.  
  
Ms. Parker put her hands in her jacket pocket, and felt something. She pulled it out. It was a cellphone. One that she had never seen before.   
  
Ms. Parker looked around, to make sure that no one was watching, then turned it on and began looking through the numbers. The numbers were for people named, Sidney...only that wasn't the way she spelled Sydney's name, Vaughn, Brian and....and... Jarod?!   
  
Ms. Parker looked around again. She had a cellphone in her pocket with Jarod's cellphone number in it? Why? That made no sense because then, she would've caught him long ago!   
  
And who were these other people listed?! Ms. Parker walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She then picked a name, other than Jarod's, and let it dial.  
  
Meanwhile, Brian, who had his cellphone in his pants pocket, reached into it and pulled it out, looking at the number. His face lit up! It was his mother!  
  
'Ethan! Mom is on the phone!' he cried out, as Nicholas jumped up and ran off to find Jarod.  
  
'Mom?! Mom?! Where are you?! Dad and cousin Sidney are coming for you! Mom?! Mom?!'  
  
Ms. Parker's hands began to shake, as she turned the phone off and let it fall to the floor. She stared at it for the longest time. 


	34. The Twin

Chapter 34  
  
Ms. Parker snatched up the phone again. What the hell kind of game was this?! And who was that boy calling her 'mom'?!  
  
She turned the phone on again and this time, picked Jarod's number out of the list. She waited impatiently, as it rang.  
  
'Hello?' she heard his voice ask. Ms. Parker raised a brow. Jarod never would've left himself wide open like this! He did the calling, yet he had given her his phone number? And she hadn't used it to catch him? Why? When did this happen? What the hell was going on?!  
  
'Hello? Mallory? Honey, are you alright?'  
  
Ms. Parker snorted!  
  
'I'm not your 'honey', Jarod, okay? I don't know when I allowed you to address me in such familiar terms, but it stops now! You are the prey and I'm the huntress, do we understand one another?'  
  
Jarod took a deep breath and looked over Sidney. Vaughn was trying to trace the signal, as Brian passed by him and approached Jarod with his own phone.  
  
For his part, Jarod realized that his 'father-in-law' and probably Raines, had either wiped away his wife's memory with that same drug that was used on the both of them years ago, or another form of brainwashing.  
  
'Tell me where you are?' Jarod asked casually, realizing he would have to take another tact with her.  
  
'Oh, you want to know where I am? Why? So you can get a running headstart?'  
  
It was all Jarod could do to keep his patience! He was speaking to the old Ms. Parker now. The frustrating as hell, ice goddess! Why, he did not know, though he was sure Mr. Parker could probably explain that! He had forgotten how cold she could...used to be!  
  
Brian interrupted.  
  
'Mom was on the phone, then we got disconnected! She's alive! She's okay!'  
  
Ms. Parker's mouth dropped open, as she heard the sound of a boy saying his mother was okay. It sounded like the boy she had called earlier...the one named Brian.  
  
'Jarod? Who is that? Another one of your charity cases?'  
  
'No, actually, he's our son. The son that your father and Raines stole from us.'  
  
Ms. Parker said nothing for a moment. Then she began to laugh!  
  
'Okay, Jarod! Whatever! I can play whatever game you want to play, but I resent like hell, you're involving Sydney!'  
  
Jarod raised a brow.  
  
'So, Sydney is telling you what I'm telling you?'  
  
'Yes, and it's going to get him killed if he doesn's shut up! My father and Lyle are already sick of him! What have you done to him, Jarod?'  
  
'Tell me, what are you wearing now?'  
  
Ms. Parker rolled her eyes!  
  
'Excuse me? What am I wearing? What the hell does that have to do with anything?!'  
  
'Is it leather?' Jarod asked in a sing song voice. Sidney and Brian watched Jarod. His playful tone in the face of danger seemed odd.  
  
Ms. Parker took the time to look down at herself. She was wearing a rather conservative looking, powder blue pants suit. Granted, she had worn this kind of thing before...but, there was something about it that didn't seem to fit.  
  
Not that that meant anything.  
  
'You're wearing a sky blue, or powder blue, as you would call it, pants suit with a white shirt underneath . You have little pearly earrings on and shoes that...'  
  
Ms. Parker looked in the nearest mirror! Her heart did flip flops, as Jarod described her exact outfit! She looked at the closed door for a minute, then began looking around.  
  
'You have a camera on board this plane, don't you?'  
  
Jarod looked at Sidney.  
  
'Plane? You're on a plane?' he asked loudly. Sidney hurried off with that information, leaving Brian to try and piece together what his father was saying to his mother.  
  
'Oh you know I am! I think I'm going to end this conversation and throw this phone that you planted on me, off of this plane, okay?!' she snapped.  
  
'No! Mallory, don't hang up! They murdered Michelle, you do know that, don't you?'  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
'Michelle? Michelle is somebody I'm supposed to know?'  
  
'Michelle was Sydney's wife. You've been brainwashed, Mallory. We have two children and...'  
  
'Stop calling me that! And stop you're lying, Jarod! Now I can see why my father wants you back so badly! To be able to just lie your way through life is a rare talent!'  
  
'Well you're father should know, MALLORY, because for about two years now, you thought he was dead. You thought Brigitte was dead and...'  
  
'Honey?'  
  
Ms. Parker's head whipped towards the bathroom door! It was her father.  
  
'Well, as usual, it was nice talking to you, Jarod. Maybe we can converse further, once I have you back in the Centre.'  
  
'I'm looking forward to it...only it won't be in the Centre, but in our bed.'  
  
Ms. Parker gasped and hung up quickly, unable to believe that Jarod was speaking to her in this way! Maybe all of that running around he did, had finally driven him off of the deep end? One day he's usual pain in the ass self, all full of riddles and annoying clues, the next, he's telling her they share children and acting as if they were lovers or something!  
  
'Honey? Are you alright in there? Should I send in Brigitte?'  
  
God no! Ms. Parker thought. She walked towards the door, ready to unlock it and tell her father all about what Jarod was trying to pull.  
  
But something in her made her stop. She didn't know what, but it was that same something that caused her to put the phone back in her pocket. She unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
Her father and Lyle were on the other side.  
  
'You okay, Parker?' Lyle asked.  
  
Ms. Parker gave Lyle a look of annoyance. She had never met a more insincere person. Jarod had more credibility than him!  
  
'I'm fine.'  
  
'Honey, we heard shouting.' Mr. Parker said, his eyed probing hers.  
  
'Oh, well the water...when I tried to wash my hands, came out cold instead of hot. I think somethig is broken.'  
  
Mr. Parker smiled with relief.   
  
'Yes, it has been some time since this old crate had a good check up.' he said, patting her shoulder. But Lyle didn't look as if he bought that.  
  
'And you did turn the 'hot water' knob?'  
  
Ms. Parker scowled at him!  
  
'Of course! Why are you suddenly so interested in my handwashing problems?'  
  
'Because we heard more than a shout in here. It sounded as if you were talking to someone.'  
  
Sydney, from his seat, tried to listen in. What was going on over there? Had Ms. Parker remembered something?  
  
'Talking to someone? Well, you're mistaken.' Ms. Parker answered coldly, before her eyes softened again and looked at her father.  
  
'Daddy, what is this trap we're going to set for Jarod? I mean, why do you think he'll come to me?'  
  
'Now, now, Angel. We'll tell you everything as soon as we land.'  
  
'But is Jarod in Carhis? I mean is that why we're headed there?'  
  
'All we be clear in good time.'  
  
'But Daddy, why is he there? I mean is he still looking for clues to his family background or something?'  
  
'That's where the two of you first fell in love.' Sydney called out softly. Lyle turned and rushed over to backhand him! But Ms. Parker hurried past him to head him off!  
  
'Stop it, Lyle! This is Sydney! It is obvious that Jarod has done something to him! Just leave him alone!'  
  
Lyle's eyes lit up at her words, and he looked back Mr. Parker, who continued to smile.  
  
'That's right, Angel. That's why we had to rescue Sydney there. We couldn't let Jarod continue his game. It was undermining The Centre.'  
  
Lyle gave Sydney one last warning look, before backing away and walking back across the aisle to his seat. Raines smiled at Sydney. Brigitte was talking quietly to Bobby, who was drinking juice. Ms. Parker's eyes fell upon the boy. Who was that kid?  
  
'Ms. Parker? What happened in that bathroom?'  
  
Ms. Parker looked around, then sat down next to Sydney. She gave him a pitying look.  
  
'Jarod, has somehow managed to plant a phone on me. I spoke with him. He's pulled a real game on us, Syd, and the worst part about it is neither of us remember when he did it.' she said in a low voice.  
  
'Ms. Parker, this is not a game. He was telling you the truth.'  
  
'Sydney, you think that because Jarod wants you to believe that. Look, he was even low enough to suggest that the Centre killed Michelle....the woman that is the mother of your child...'  
  
'They did, Ms. Parker! This is no game and I will not play along and pretend that all is well here! We're headed to Carthis because that is where the New Centre is!' he hissed.  
  
'New Centre? Syd, I can't listen to much more here...'  
  
But Sydney grabbed her wrist!  
  
'Ms. Parker, please! You have to listen! Jarod is not already there. He is back in Blue Cove. He's coming here to rescue you!'  
  
'Rescue me? I don't need rescuing, Syd. Look, when we land, I'm sure we'll figure out what Jarod has done to you and reverse the effects. Soon, you'll be as good as new, okay?' Ms. Parker said soothingly, pulling her wrist from his grasp and patting his hand. She then looked out of the window.  
  
Sydney did not say anything more. Jarod and the CIA were the only ones that could help them now.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Parker sat down next to Raines and Lyle.  
  
'You know, I still can't get past what Catherine did to me. I also can't believe you never told me.' Mr. Parker said, glaring at Raines. Lyle glanced over at him.  
  
But Raines was unflappable.  
  
'Catherine was never right for you. She was not right for the Centre. She questioned our every decision and did not support our work, not to mention that she was smuggling children out behind our backs.'  
  
'She had my support on that one.' Mr. Parker said huffily. 'But I had to approve them. And the ones she did get out of there really weren't that valuable. But I resent like hell, you're lying to me! You told me that Catherine died giving birth to Ethan, who by the way, I want back as well! You never told me that you faked her death, or let her take off with my other daughter...a child that you should've never hidden from me in the first place!'  
  
'Now, Dad, please, let's not get crazy here!' Lyle said, looking around. Ms. Parker was staring over at them, as well as Sydney.  
  
'Yes, keep your eyes on the prize...Jarod. Once we lure him here, then it will be easier to get to Brian and Abigail.' Raines predicted.  
  
'Yes,' Lyle said, 'although I'm sure Sidney Bristow will do her damndest to protect them.'  
  
But Mr. Parker's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
'Dad?' Lyle asked.  
  
Mr. Parker seemed to snap out of it.  
  
'I'm sorry. I was just thinking about her...Melanie. She had wanted to get to know me. I'm sorry we kept that deal with Catherine. Both of my daughters should be on this plane.'  
  
'Both of your daughters aren't important to Jarod.' Raines reminded him. Lyle cleared his throat.  
  
'So, Catherine Parker really isn't my mother?'  
  
Mr. Parker rolled his eyes!  
  
'Not now, Lyle!' he snapped. He barely remembered Lyle's mother. And what little he did, was not pleasant!  
  
****  
  
Jarod hung up, annoyed. He had to get to Mallory and Sydney. He was not going to let Mr. Parker win.  
  
'What happened? That was Mom, wasn't it?' Brian asked. Jarod looked over at him.  
  
'Yes, son, it was.' Jarod said calmly, trying to think of a plan of action. He suspected Mr. Parker, Raines and Lyle, were using Mallory to lure him there. It would not be long before they'd want Brian and Abigail as well.  
  
'Well, when is she coming home?' he asked. Sidney and Vaughn came back over.  
  
'They're on a plane to Carthis.' Vaughn said.  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
'They're trying to lure me back there.'  
  
'Well they won't get the chance!' Sidney sniffed. 'Vaughn and I will go.'  
  
'Sidney, I have to be there. My wife thinks she still works for the Centre.'  
  
'What?!' Brian cried out. Jarod had forgotten about him. He put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Son, you might as well hear this from me: your mother didn't seem to remember our life together.'  
  
'So, you think her father and Raines brainwashed her or something?' Vaughn asked.  
  
'I would be willing to be my life on it.' Jarod said grimly.  
  
'Which is what you'll be doing if you go there, Jarod. Your kids need you. Let us handle this.' Sidney insisted.   
  
Vaughn pulled her away from Jarod and Brian.  
  
'Sidney, we're going to need him as bait. Jarod knows this and is willing to do what he needs to do.'  
  
'But...'  
  
'Sidney, we both know Jarod well enough to know, that he won't feel as if he has a life, if the mother of his children is not with him. We don't have a choice here. Not if we want to take these people down for good, once and for all.'  
  
Meanwhile, Brian was questioning Jarod.  
  
'So, she's been given something so that she doesn't remember Abigail or me?'  
  
'Or me, Brian. She thinks that you're a clone...or if she even knows about you, I'd be surprised. There's no telling how far back in the past she's living. But we will fix this. We will get her back.'  
  
'But if she doesn't remember any of us...' Brian began, but then stopped short. He was staring at something behind Jarod.  
  
Major Charles, Catherine Parker, and a woman that looked so much like Mallory that it was haunting, stepped into view. Sidney and Vaughn turned and approached them.  
  
'Well, Sidney, we're here.' Major Charles said. Sidney nodded curtly, but her eyes were on Melanie.  
  
'Well, I was beginning to think that you didn't exist.' Sidney said to Melanie. Melanie had blonde hair and looked much more fragile than Mallory ever did. She sniffed and took out a bottle of medication.  
  
'Can I get some water?' she asked curtly, ignoring Sidney altogether. Catherine tried to touch her hair, but Melanie pulled out of reach.  
  
'Just leave me alone...both of you!' she snapped, as someone handed her a bottled water. She then downed two pills.   
  
'Honey, is it your ulcer?' Catherine asked.  
  
'Of course it is! You'd have an ulcer after what I had been through too!' she hissed.  
  
Jarod and Brian slowly began to approach her. Major Charles and Catherine looked at them both. But Melanie was not looking at either of them.   
  
Ethan and Nicholas had stood up. Ethan was now holding Abigail and had approached her.  
  
'Hello, Melanie. My name is Ethan. I'm your brother. This is Abigail, your niece.'  
  
But Abigail began to reach out for the woman that looked so much like her mother. She then uttered her first clear word.  
  
'Mama.' 


	35. The New Centre

Chapter 35  
  
Jarod walked over and motioned for Ethan to give him Abigail. That had been a disturbing moment just now. For it told him that even though Abigail was quite young, she knew something was amiss and was missing Mallory.  
  
He took his daughter from Ethan, then turned towards the woman that would indeed be his 'sister-in-law'.  
  
'Hello, Melanie. My name is Jarod. I'm your brother-in-law.' he said, holding his daughter with one arm and putting out his hand with the other.  
  
Melanie looked at him, then at Abigail, before focusing in on him again. She took her hand in his.  
  
'Hello, Jarod. You already know who I am...much like everyone else.' she said, her voice tinged with a trace of bitterness. Catherine Parker stepped forward.  
  
'Honey, I know you're tired...'  
  
Melanie turned away from Jarod and Abigail, and quickly and focused in on her mother.  
  
'Mother, I just want this whole thing to be over with. Now, who are we supposed to talk to around here?' she asked. Sidney stepped forward.  
  
'I'll be questioning you. Come this way.' she said, glancing at Jarod briefly, before walking off with Mallory's twin. Catherine looked concerned. Ethan and Jarod approached their father.  
  
'She looks as if she's been through the mill.' Ethan observed.  
  
'Of course she has,' Jarod said, his tone tinged with bitterness, 'you would be too if you had been lied to your entire life.'  
  
Major Charles sighed heavily.  
  
'Jarod, Ethan...please, not now. We've all been through a lot.'  
  
'Maybe if you had just leveled with us about what you were going through, this wouldn't have been so hard on you.' Jarod remarked. Catherine stepped forward.  
  
'We couldn't....my ex-husband would've killed Melanie.'  
  
Jarod eyed her.  
  
'Somehow, I doubt that. I mean let's face it, in many ways, Mr. Parker was duped as well And he really isn't your ex husband, is he? The two of you are still married, making whatever it is you have with my father, even more grotesque.'  
  
'I'll have to second that. But, now that everyone's alive, maybe you can get a divorce from Mr. Parker?' Ethan suggested sarcastically.  
  
Nicholas joined them. He looked at Jarod and Ethan.  
  
'What just happened? Who was that woman? Does she have something to do with my mother's murder? My father's kidnapping?'  
  
Jarod gave Nicholas a sympathetic glance.  
  
'Yes and no. Look, it's already been decided that Vaughn, Sidney and I are going to Carthis. We'll get your father and Mallory back.'  
  
'Carthis? That's where he's been taken? Why?'  
  
Vaughn walked over to them. He looked at Nicholas.  
  
'Nick, we need your statement. I need to know how many people were in the house and who you saw kill your mother.'  
  
'Oh, I know who it was alright,' Nicholas said, his voice hard, 'it was Lyle. And I want to come with you to catch the sonofabitch!'  
  
Vaughn eyed Jarod briefly, before putting a hand on Nicholas's shoulder.  
  
'Let's just get your statement, okay?' Vaughn said and walked away with the young man. He was a little peeved with Jarod. He knew this was a hard time and all, but he shouldn't have told Nicholas anything about Carthis...at least not yet. And, he could not come with them, something Jarod knew as well. It was just going to make things harder.  
  
Jarod, for his part, caught the disapproving look Vaughn had given him, but didn't care. He wasn't going to lie to Sydney's son about anything.  
  
'What is this about Carthis?' Major Charles asked. Jarod didn't answer his father, as his eyes fell upon the glass window that Melanie was being interrogated in. Somehow, the blonde hair made her look less like Mallory.   
  
'Jarod?' Major Charles asked. Catherine was staring at Abigail.  
  
'Jarod, why don't you let me hold onto Abigail there, while...'  
  
But Jarod handed his daughter to Ethan, who held her protectively away from Catherine. Catherine licked her lips.  
  
'How long do you plan to keep me from my grandchildren, Jarod?'  
  
Jarod clenched his fists together! This woman was impossible!  
  
'Do you even care how Mallory is? You know, I noticed that Melanie over there can barely stand the sight of you. People don't like liars, Catherine!'  
  
Catherine was about to say something, when Major Charles cut in.  
  
'You don't think that we were right to keep Melanie's past from her? Do you really think that Mr. Parker would've meant her any good at all?'  
  
'I think that she should've been watching her back from the time she was a little girl. Then she could've prepared herself in someway, when she was kidnapped. But it looks to me as if she's learned what she should've known from her 'father', Raines and her brother, Lyle. Oh, and of course Brigitte....'  
  
'Oh stop it!' Catherine almost screamed. 'I did the best I could here! When they snatched Melanie, they told me to get Bobby and bring him to that awful woman! I did what I had to do to save my daughter's life!'  
  
Jarod walked up to her.  
  
'And maybe, if you had confided in us about Bobby's whereabouts, and the fact that Brigitte was missing, your OTHER daughter...who just happens to be my wife, might not be missing!'  
  
Ethan put a hand on Jarod's shoulder, while still holding Abigail. He turned and glanced at Brian briefly, who was now standing far away, but was still watching the whole thing. His expression was one of sadness.  
  
'I'm sorry, Jarod.' Major Charles said, putting an arm around Catherine.  
  
'Have you heard anything? Anything at all?' Catherine asked, as tears ran down her face, smearing her make-up. Some of the strange stripes that adorned her face, began to reveal themselves.  
  
'Yes, Catherine, we know that Mallory has been given a drug so that she believes that she is still working for the Centre. She also believes she's still hunting me down. She seems to have no memory at all of Brian or Abigail.'  
  
Catherine gasped and began to sob outright. Major Charles looked down for a moment, then looked at his sons.  
  
'Jarod, this is a time for family.'  
  
'You're just getting that now?' Ethan said.  
  
'I've always understood that, Ethan. My point is this: the kids need to be protected. It sounds as if the Centre is being started up again. If Mallory thinks she's hunting you, then Mr. Parker and Raines are going to want Brian and Abigail as well....probably you too, Ethan. Let us keep Brian and Abigail with us.'  
  
'I think you know what the answer to that is.' Jarod said. His eyes fell upon the glass window again, where Sidney was questioning Melanie. Melanie looked agitated.  
  
Major Charles did not respond. He looked over at Brian, and walked away to talk to him. Ethan bounced Abigail around.  
  
'I think I'm going to see if anyone around her has any juice for this little one.' he said. Jarod looked from Melanie to Abigail and touched her little hand. He just nodded tiredly. Ethan walked off with Abigail then, leaving him alone with Catherine Parker.   
  
'She's beautiful.' Catherine noted.  
  
'Yes, my daughter is.'  
  
'Actually, I was referring to MY daughter, Melanie.'  
  
Jarod sighed heavily and turned to walk away. He was feeling antsy and wanted to know when they could get moving so they could rescue Mallory and Sydney.  
  
'Jarod, please! Don't walk away. I think there's some things that you should know about Melanie.'  
  
Jarod stopped and turned around to face his mother-in-law.  
  
'Alright, say what you have to say and then leave me alone.'  
  
Catherine cleared her throat.  
  
'No, I did not adequately prepare Melanie for this day. A day where she might have to face someone from the Centre. But despite that, she grew up relatively well adjusted. She went to college, got her Bachelors, then moved to New York to pursue a career in public relations. Then...then she met her husband, Len.'  
  
'Melanie is married?' Jarod asked, his eyes falling upon her again through the glass window.  
  
'Was married. Her husband and little girl...my granddaughter, Cassie, were killed in a plane crash...about two years ago. It has been hard for Melanie to just pick up the pieces of her life...and now this.'  
  
Jarod stared at his wife's twin. He had felt her sadness, when he first shook her hand. But, he had mistaken it for shock over her recent ordeal.  
  
'What I'm saying is, try not to be too hard on her. Jarod, your father and I are good at hiding. We can protect Ethan, Brian and Abigail.'  
  
Jarod turned to face Catherine. 'First of all, why the hell would I be hard on someone who's innocent in this whole thing? Catherine, I have no intentions of blaming Melanie for anything! As per the norm, my father and you used poor judgment! You should have come to Mallory and I the minute Melanie was kidnapped! Or better yet called Sidney and Vaughn! None of this had to go as far as it did! Now, because of you...Michelle is dead! Sydney's wife that he's waited a lifetime to be with is gone! And my children will be fine here within the confines of the CIA! Look, just get out of my sight, okay?' Jarod snapped and began to walk off, towards Melanie's interrogation room.  
  
Sidney suddenly walked out and closed the door. She jumped when she saw her cousin so nearby.  
  
'Jarod! I'm glad you're here. I spoke with Melanie and did she have a doozy of a story to tell. The short of it is this: Mr. Parker's original plan was to train her so that she could bring in both Mallory and you.'  
  
'What?!'  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
'Melanie, not knowing what her real past is, or anything much about the Centre, thought Mr. Parker was just some demented old man. Raines creeped her out and Lyle....she said Lyle made sexual overtures towards her.'  
  
'Why am I not surprised?!' Jarod snapped bitterly.   
  
'Believe me, I wasn't either. But, she survived. She also wants to help you, Jarod.'  
  
Jarod raised a brow.  
  
'Help, how?'  
  
'We think the way to get you back inside the Centre, is to have Melanie bring you in. Melanie will pretend as if she wants to become part of this place. Meanwhile, you can work on Mallory's memory and see if Sidney is okay. We already have informants that have infiltrated the place. Believe me, we'll make sure your stay isn't like what it used to be.'  
  
'I'm not concerned with that. If my wife was drugged then I can 'work on her' until the cows come home. I need the drug that will reverse her memory. Your mother had it.'  
  
Sidney looked at him with confusion.  
  
'My mother?'  
  
'Yes, back when her and Arvin Sloane were running the Centre. She sort of burst into our hiding place and injected Mallory with something. Suddenly Mallory remembered everything.'  
  
'Okay, well, wouldn't Sydney know what this drug was as well? Maybe he'll know how to cure Mallory?'  
  
'I don't want to take the chance that what we need is not there within those walls. Could you contact your mother anyway?'  
  
Sidney did not look thrilled at the prospect. Jarod put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Sid, I know how you feel, believe me I do.'  
  
'Jarod, the woman is a fugitive! I wouldn't know how to contact her.'  
  
'What about your father? He's really good at finding people that like to stay hidden. Do you think you could ask him?'  
  
Sidney just nodded. Jarod hugged her and Sidney put her arms around him as well. She then broke it off.  
  
'Okay, that's settled. I'm still a little apprehensive on Melanie. I just don't see her pulling this off.'  
  
'Let me talk to her.' Jarod suggested. Sidney shrugged.  
  
'Be my guest. I need to question your father and Catherine Parker.'  
  
'They're around here somewhere, chomping at the bit to steal my children, as per the norm.'  
  
'They're inside CIA headquarters now. That isn't about to happen.' Sidney said firmly and walked off. Jarod turned and walked towards the interrogation room. He found himself wanting to know WHY Melanie would want to help him.  
  
****  
  
CARTHIS- CENTRE  
  
'Why did we move our headquarters here?' Mallory asked, feeling all the more unnerved, but not knowing why.  
  
Lyle moved past her and set a briefcase down.  
  
'I told you already! Things weren't safe anymore in Blue Cove.'  
  
Mallory knocked the briefcase off of the table!  
  
'Yes, I know what you told me. I actually need the truth now. Why are we here? And who is that kid Brigitte keeps slobbering over?'  
  
'That's her nephew!'  
  
'Oh, right! And where is Sydney? Where did you take him?'  
  
'To a cell! Until he starts acting like a member of the Centre team, he won't be any use to us up here!'  
  
Lyle then stalked off. Mallory threw up her hands in disgust. Her father then walked in. She hurried up to him.  
  
'Daddy, I need to know what this plan is? How are we going to trap Jarod?'  
  
'Well, Angel, he's going to come here and we'll trap him, as simple as that.'  
  
'But Daddy, you said he was going to come here because of me? That makes no sense! When he sees me he runs! That's how things work.'  
  
Mr. Parker put his hands on Mallory's shoulders and kissed her cheek.  
  
'That was the past. Things are different now.'  
  
Mallory's voice broke from frustration!  
  
'How, Daddy? How are things different? And I want to know who that child is that Brigitte is taking care of!'  
  
'Honey, that's your little brother, Bobby.'  
  
Mallory lurched away from him!  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?! When did Brigitte have your baby?! You just got married!'  
  
'Angel, you've been sick...you've had memory lapses...we've been worried.'  
  
Mallory began to back away.  
  
'How big a memory lapse?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You heard me, Daddy! How long are these blackouts? Long enough that maybe, just maybe, Sydney was telling me the truth?!'  
  
'Angel, you have never been involved with Jarod! You know better than anyone else what utter nonsense that is!' Privately though, Mr. Parker was worried. Once they got their hands on Abigail and Brian, he did not want his daughter to know that those children were hers! She would never understand.  
  
Brigitte walked in carrying Bobby. Mr. Parker looked at her.  
  
'Darling, Mr. Raines is going to take Bobby down to his lab.'  
  
Brigitte shook her head.  
  
'I've changed my mind. I don't want to do it.'  
  
Mallory looked from her to her father.  
  
'Do what? What doesn't she want to do?'  
  
But Mr. Parker ignored his daughter's question and focused in on his wife.  
  
'Brigitte, you know that if we're going to start over here, we need children. Now, I'm sorry, this pains me too....'  
  
Mallory suddenly understood what was happening! She grabbed her father's suit lapel.  
  
'Daddy! You're going to experiment on your own son?! You'd leave him in Raines's hands! You can't!'  
  
The door opened suddenly, and Mallory looked on in horror, as a woman, dressed in a black suit, walked up behind Brigitte, put a gun to the back of her head and shot her dead, all while she was holding Bobby! Mallory hurried over to the already dead Brigitte and pulled the child from her arms! He began to cry.  
  
Mallory turned to her father, unable to believe how cool he looked. She then looked at the woman.  
  
'Who are you? What's going on?'  
  
The woman, still holding her revolver, smiled at Mallory.  
  
'Hello, Mallory. My name is Irina Derevko. I am your father's new wife.'  
  
Mallory stared at the woman, a woman she assumed she had never seen before in her life, as she tried to calm down Bobby. She then watched as this 'Irina', glided into her father's arms. They kissed. Mallory looked away in disgust. 


	36. The Phone Call

Chapter 36  
  
Mallory's heels clanked against the cement floor as she made her way to Sydney's cell. Why were they making their base of operations in such a crude building? Even Jarod and the other Pretender's cells, looked a little better than this!  
  
There was no one guarding Sydney's cell, not there was any need for it. He had no windows, and even if he had wanted to use his bedsheet to hang himself or something(God forbid!), the lone light and pipes that adorned his cell, were so high, that Sydney couldn't have reached them standing on the bed.  
  
Mallory touched the bars and Sydney looked up. He had been sitting on his bed looking quite forlorn.   
  
'Hey, Syd...how are you holding up?'  
  
Sydney gave her a penetrating look.  
  
'My wife is dead and I am back in the belly of the beast. How do you think I am, Ms. Parker?'  
  
Ms. Parker took a deep breath.  
  
'Sydney, Daddy will have someone reverse this brainwashing Jarod has done on you. Hell, maybe he can get someone to work on me, because things are getting stranger by the minute!'  
  
Sydney stood up and walked up to the bars.  
  
'What are you talking about?' he asked.  
  
'Brigitte is dead.'  
  
'What?! She was just...'  
  
'Just alive?! Oh, I know, Syd! Believe me, I know! I watched her get shot by my father's 'new wife'! Sydney, what the hell is going on?!'  
  
'What's 'going on' Ms. Parker, is that Jarod did not brainwash us. What is the last thing you remember clearly about your life?'  
  
Mallory stared at him, blinking. She had been gripping the bars with both hands, but she removed one hand and turned away slightly.  
  
'Daddy married Brigitte.'  
  
'So, you don't remember Thomas Gates?'  
  
Irritation began to creep into Ms. Parker's voice.  
  
'No, Syd! I don't know anyone by that name! You were at the wedding though, did something happen then? Something that made us both forget our lives?'  
  
'Ms. Parker, listen to me. This life that we're living now...we had put it behind us. Jarod and you were married...'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!' Sydney shouted. 'I was at your wedding! You don't get along with Jarod's father and your mother...'  
  
'What about my mother? Syd...do you know where Major Charles is?! Do you?!'  
  
'That's enough of that!' Lyle snapped, walking up to the cell. He looked at Ms. Parker.  
  
'Our father wanted me to find you to see if you were okay. He also wants you to join him and Irina for a small, 'getting to know you' lunch.'  
  
'Irina?' Sydney asked suspiciously. Lyle favored him with a cold stare.  
  
'Never mind, you! You know, I never thought you pulled your weight around here! And I know you were getting calls from Jarod and not telling the proper authorities. That's going to change. When we get Jarod back here, you are going to have NO contact with him whatsoever!'  
  
'Lyle, just go! I'll be along in a minute!' Ms. Parker said tiredly.  
  
Lyle gave Sydney a warning look, before turning and walking off. Ms. Parker rolled her eyes.  
  
'It makes me sick when he plays the concerned, big brother.' she grumbled. Sydney reached through the bars and touched her hand. This seemed to startle her.  
  
'Ms. Parker, please, please listen to me. There came a point that Jarod and you came to care for one another very much. The Centre found out and had you run off the road and injected with a drug that triggered memory loss. Jarod found you almost a year later living in Chicago and married to a doctor.'  
  
Ms. Parker snatched her hand out of Sydney's hand! She then pointed at him and began to snicker!  
  
'You should've been a writer, Syd. I'm going to go look for Broots.'  
  
'He's not here!' Sydney snapped in frustration. 'Don't you even want to know who your new step-mother really is?'  
  
Ms. Parker stared at him for a moment before answering.  
  
'You're telling me you know who Irina Derevko is?'  
  
'Yes! She's Jarod's aunt!'  
  
'What?! My father married a relative of Jarod's?!'  
  
'Ms. Parker, Irina is much, much more than Jarod's aunt! And it's not a relation that he is proud of. Irina Derevko has a daughter...who just happens to be named Sidney. She was a CIA agent working at the old Centre to bring it down...and she thought she had succeeded...until now. I have no doubts whatsoever, that she, Jarod and God knows who else, is on their way here to bring this madness down....again.'  
  
Sydney sounded so sure of himself, Ms. Parker thought. So sure and so...so...angry! Was it remotely possible that he was telling the truth? Was it possible that Jarod and her were married and had children?  
  
No! No it was not! Daddy would never have let that happen. Daddy would never have let her have a real life....  
  
Ms. Parker sighed. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine.  
  
'Syd, I'll see what I can do about getting you out of this cell, okay?'  
  
'What's wrong?' Sydney asked, watching her massage her temples.  
  
'Nothing...just a headache coming on. I'll be back later.' Ms. Parker said and walked off. But Sydney was worried. Ms. Parker had now been given the memory loss drug three times. It was never meant to be used more than once. Irina Derevko was the one that had given her the drug to counteract it. The drug that restored Ms. Parker's memory. Sydney suspected that this third injection, was beginning to have an adverse affect on Ms. Parker.  
  
****  
  
Jarod sat on the CIA plane. He looked up, as Sidney and Melanie came out of another room. Melanie's hair was wet....and she was also now a brunette. Jarod could not stop staring at her.  
  
He had been unable to get much out of Melanie, as to why she wanted to help the sister she had never met. Yet, he sensed that she wanted to know her lost family, a right denied to her by her mother and his father.  
  
Abigail, Brian, Ethan and an overzealous Nicholas, had stayed behind. Nicholas has been especially unhappy with these turn of events, but had been given little choice in the matter.  
  
Vaughn sat up ahead, working on a laptop. Two other agents were sitting next to him. Jarod's thoughts turned to Mallory. Despite her tough veneer, she had to be frightened out of her wits! To wake up and not have everything as she remembered it, and to be told that she has this other life...Jarod just wanted to get to her. But when he did, what next? How did they find the drug to bring back her memory?  
  
He blinked, when Melanie suddenly dropped in the seat directly across from him. Her hair was still wet and she had a towel around her shoulders.  
  
'So, do I pass muster?' she asked.  
  
Jarod just nodded, looking her over. She did. It made him ache for Mallory all the more. Melanie, sensing this, broke off eye contact with him and began rubbing her hair dry again.  
  
'So,' Melanie began, 'tell me what my father is really like?'  
  
Jarod was a bit startled by the question.  
  
'You saw him when you were kidnapped, didn't you?'  
  
'Yes, but the man I met was gentle and kind. He wanted to know me. No one else has confirmed my assessment of him.'  
  
'If he were 'gentle' and 'kind', then he would've never come up with this insane idea for the Centre in the first place. If he were so great, he would've never faked his own death and not informed my wife that he was alive in the first place. If he was so wonderful, Melanie, then he would've never had you kidnapped in the first place!'  
  
Jarod stopped himself from going on a tirade. It wasn't her fault. He at one time, had been full of questions as to who his real parents were and what they were like. It was only natural that Melanie would be curious.   
  
'Wow, you really hate him, don't you? Not that I blame you.'  
  
Jarod looked at her.  
  
'I think once we get there, and you realize the full impact of just what the Centre is all about, you may grow to hate him too.' Jarod responded.   
  
His phone began to ring. Jarod pulled it out of his jacket and saw that it was Mallory! Jarod caught Sidney's eye, and she nudged Vaughn, as she headed Jarod's way.   
  
'What? What is it?' Melanie asked, when she saw Sidney and Vaughn headed their way.   
  
'It's your sister.' Jarod said, answering the phone. 'Hello, honey.'  
  
Mallory refrained from rolling her eyes at his endearment. Besides, her head hurt too much.  
  
'Jarod, I need to know why you're really coming here. This is important.'  
  
'So is the life we've built together, Mallory. That's why I'm coming.'  
  
Mallory ignored his comment and pressed on. She was standing in a dark corner of cell block, where she had just left Sydney. She couldn't take the chance of anyone overhearing the call.  
  
'Are you sure that it isn't to see your 'aunt'?'  
  
Jarod looked up at Sidney and Vaughn.   
  
'My aunt?'  
  
Sidney looked at Vaughn. Vaughn watched Jarod.  
  
'Yes, Jarod! That Derevko broad! My father is married to her, did you know that?! Of course you did! You know everything!'  
  
'Wait! Your father and Irina Derevko are married? What happened to Brigitte?'  
  
'Irina shot her dead. I don't know where Bobby is....'  
  
Jarod heard her gasp!  
  
'Mallory? Mallory, what's wrong? Talk to me!'  
  
'My head....I just have this really bad headache....and....'  
  
'Mallory! Mallory!'  
  
'Nope! It's your brother-in-law, genius!' Lyle sneered. He stood over his sister's now unconscious, inert body that lay on the cement floor. Two Sweepers arrived to carry her to a more comfier cell.  
  
Jarod looked up at Vaughn and Sidney.  
  
'I have Lyle on the line now. But something has happened to Mallory!'  
  
Sidney reached out and snatched the phone from Jarod!  
  
'Lyle? Lyle, you sonofabitch, you tell me what my mother and you are up to!'  
  
'Sidney? Is that you? It is so good to hear your voice again. I have dreamt of you every night since that visit you paid me in prison.'  
  
'Lyle...'  
  
'Alright, alright! The good news is we're family! My sister got it right. Your very sexy mother and my father got hitched some time back....you know when you thought she was a fugitive. Believe me when I tell you she was right under your nose. There was even a church wedding! I was my father's best man, of course.'  
  
'And Brigitte is dead?'  
  
'Well, yes, Sidney. I mean, Good God, my father couldn't have TWO wives. I mean that would make him a bigamist! But your mother is dying to see you!'  
  
'I just bet!' Sidney snapped, outraged that her mother would pull something so low!  
  
'Where is Bobby?'  
  
'Now that little tyke is safe...and getting ready to be tested to see if he could be a future Pretender. I have to go now...I'm helping to clean a cell for both you and Jarod.'  
  
Jarod grabbed the phone back from Sidney!  
  
'Lyle, what have you done with my wife?'  
  
'Oh, that's another thing, genius, we gave my sister another memory loss drug...keeping in mind of course that it could be toxic for her, you know, since she's been given the damned thing twice already!'  
  
'You bastard!' Jarod hissed.  
  
'Well, if you want to save my sister, then you'd better surrender yourself here and pronto. Then, and only then, will your dear wife be spared. Oh, and once she is, then Father and I want to have a serious sit down about when you're going to turn over Ethan, Brian and that precious little girl, Abigail, to us. You know, I can just see it now. Bobby escaping as an adult, and we send out Abigail to chase him all over creation....won't that be fun? Oh, and we have rogue agents at the CIA as well. So, if you don't bring them to us, I'm sure that we can get someone there to bring them here. Now you get yourself in here now, okay?'  
  
The line went dead. Jarod threw his phone! He stood up and began to pace to calm himself. Melanie jumped up and went over to him.  
  
'What is it? What did he say?' she asked. Jarod glanced at her, before giving Sidney and Vaughn his full attention.  
  
'The memory loss drug is breaking down in Mallory's system. It's killing her. If I don't surrender myself into their custody, they're going to let her die. Lyle is also claiming that the CIA protection will not be good enough to keep Ethan, Brian and Abigail out of danger.'  
  
'He's bluffing! No one is going to take them, Jarod!' Sidney insisted.  
  
'Just like Brigitte didn't have CIA help getting out of jail?! No! No! I can't do what I need to do if I have to worry about my family. Besides, there is absolutely no guarantee that they will keep their word and cure Mallory! None!'  
  
Jarod walked past them and picked up the phone that he had thrown. He quickly punched some numbers. Sidney and Vaughn looked at one another.  
  
'Hello, Dad? I need for you to do me a favor.' Jarod said and began walking away so that he was out of earshot. Sidney's mouth dropped open!  
  
'He's calling Major Charles? Why?'  
  
'I don't know, Sid, but I have a bad feeling about this.' Vaughn answered.  
  
'What do you mean?' Melanie asked. Vaughn looked over at her.  
  
'I think Jarod is getting ready to play into Major Charles and your mother's hands.'  
  
Melanie looked confused. Sidney glanced at her.  
  
'Oh, please don't tell me you didn't know how your mother and Major Charles have been panting to get custody of Brian? And you can tell they'd just love to snatch Abigail too!'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?!' Melanie snapped back. Granted, she had her own problems with her mother and step-father, but they were her parents, and she felt obligated to defend them.  
  
'What we're talking about,' Vaughn said in a gentler voice, 'is that Major Charles and Catherine have done everything in their power to undermine Jarod and Mallory's relationship with Brian. They even went to far as to petition for custody.'  
  
'They're born liars,' Sidney said, 'and nothing about their story has added up from day one. Starting with why your mother faked her own death and left Mallory, why neither her, nor, Major Charles went back for either Mallory or Jarod...I mean the list is long!'  
  
Melanie folded her arms.  
  
'So, I guess then I must be part of this puzzle. I mean, all of you must be wondering why I was kept, and not the others? Not Mallory or Ethan?'  
  
Sidney didn't answer her. This wasn't about Melanie and she had her own problems now! Damnit! What was her mother up to? And who else was going to pop back from the dead?!  
  
Jarod hung up his call and walked over to the trio.  
  
'My father and Catherine Parker will be taking Ethan, Brian and Abigail away with them.'  
  
'Jarod, no!' Sidney cried out.  
  
'Jarod, are you sure?' Vaughn asked.  
  
Jarod nodded sadly.  
  
'Believe me, if there was any other way that I felt secure about, I'd do it. I spoke with Ethan and he'll be watching over Brian and Abigail, and keeping an eye on our respective parents. If my father and Catherine are good at nothing else, it's running. They've been running from the Centre even longer than I have. They'll know what to do.'  
  
Sidney shook her head sadly.  
  
'And after this is over? If they give you trouble about returning the kids?'  
  
'Then I'll deal with that when the time comes. For now, all I can think about is keeping my wife from dying.' Jarod said.  
  
****  
  
Irina Derevko sighed, as the shower ran and Mr. Parker sang. She grimaced. She didn't know if she could ever get used to making love to someone that old!  
  
But, she just considered it more work. Besides, her luck had run out, and she had been forced to be resourceful. Her plan to cash in on her Royal Russian heritage, hadn't panned out like she had hoped.  
  
There was a knock on her door. Dressed in a white, terrycloth robe, Irina got up from her vanity and walked over to the door, opening it. A Sweeper was standing there.  
  
'You have a visitor.' he said gruffly, moving aside. Emily appeared and smiled. Irina grinned and opened her arms wide to embrace her niece.  
  
'Hi, Aunt Irina! I came like you told me to. Now, tell me how I can get Michael Vaughn for myself.' 


	37. Jarod's Surrender

Chapter 37  
  
Irina let go of her niece, then looked back towards the bathroom door.   
  
'Uh, let's go to another room, okay?'  
  
Emily nodded, although her eyes strayed towards the bathroom door that Mr. Parker was showering in.  
  
'Who is that in there?' she asked, as Mr. Parker's bad singing, reached her ears.  
  
'Uh...well, dear, he's my new husband.'  
  
'Husband?' Emily repeated, looking towards the door again. Irina Derevko had reached out to her weeks ago, a few days after the shooting incident with Mallory and Lyle. Missing her own mother, it didn't take long for her to see her 'Aunt' as a mother figure. She even confided in her about her attraction to Michael Vaughn. She still marveled at how Irina pushed her to pursue him, even though he was her daughter, Sidney's boyfriend.  
  
'Yes, but we'll talk about that later. Let's go somewhere else and talk.'  
  
'Okay, but what is this place? I mean I've always wanted to see Scotland but this island...and why are there guards here?'  
  
'Irina!'  
  
Emily turned and her heart almost jumped out of her chest! Lyle was walking up to them. Emily turned back towards Irina.  
  
'What the hell is he doing here?!'  
  
Lyle smiled at Emily. He recognized her as Jarod's sister and a woman he had tried to murder once. He would've found her attractive...if she had been Asian.  
  
Irina put a hand on her niece's shoulder.  
  
'It's alright, Emily.' she said calmly. But Emily flinched and pulled out of her grasp!  
  
'No, it isn't! He shot Mallory! He shot his own sister at Thanksgiving! You knew that! What's going on here with...'  
  
Emily stopped speaking abruptly, as she looked past Irina and into the room. Mr. Parker had come out of the bathroom, swathed in a white, terrycloth robe. Emily looked from him, to her aunt.  
  
'Your husband is Mr. Parker? The man who ran that damned place that broke up my family?! I trusted you! You were my mother's sister! I trusted you!'  
  
'You can still trust me dear, if you do right.' Irina said calmly.  
  
'Shut up! You're a liar! You're planning something, aren't you?!'  
  
Lyle chimed in, ignoring Emily's hysterics and speaking directing to Irina.  
  
'I called Jarod...'  
  
'JAROD!' Emily screamed. 'You leave him alone! He's suffered enough because of you...because of all of you!'  
  
Mr. Parker came towards them. He grinned at Emily.  
  
'Well, well! I see you finally got Jarod's sister here, as per our agreement.' he said, planting a kiss on Irina's cheek. Emily's eyes became wild!  
  
'What 'agreement'?! My God! Did you ever want to get to know me at all?! And after I was willing to forgive you for accidentally shooting my mother! You aren't sorry about it, are you?! You did kill her in cold blood!'  
  
Lyle rolled his eyes!  
  
'I would say the answer to that is quite obvious! My, you don't appear to be the genius's your brothers were....though Kyle was never as gifted as Jarod.'  
  
Emily balled up her fist and punched Lyle in the mouth! He stumbled back and was prepared to backhand her, when Irina stepped in the way.  
  
'What did Jarod say, Lyle?' she asked impatiently. Emily gave Mr. Parker a withered look of disgust.  
  
Lyle took his eyes off of Emily and looked at his new step-mother.  
  
'Jarod is coming back to the Centre. He knows that Mallory's life is at stake.'  
  
Mr. Parker's head whipped away from Emily, towards Lyle.  
  
'What?! What are you talking about?!'  
  
Lyle looked from his father, to Irina. Irina turned and smiled up at her new husband.  
  
'Dear, I had to take out a little insurance, just to make sure that you actually kept up your end of the 'agreement'. That memory erasing drug that was given to Mallory is breaking down in her system and killing her as we speak. She'll be fine...when Jarod makes himself useful!'  
  
'Oh God!'' Emily began to wail. Irina eyed her, then motioned to two Sweepers, who had just come walking up.  
  
'Emily, I'm sorry, but we need to see if you have any skills as a Pretender as well. If you do, we will make this a 'family' operation. You'll know power that you never thought was possible.' Irina said soothingly.  
  
Emily felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her, as the Sweepers dragged her off to a cell. Lyle smiled after her, then looked at Irina and his father.  
  
'I think I'll go and check on my sister...you know, to see how she's holding up.'   
  
Lyle walked off whistling. Mr. Parker grabbed Irina's arm...hard! Irina managed to twist away and knock Mr. Parker back into a wall! He slumped down to the ground, his eyes wide with shock!  
  
Irina smiled down at him.  
  
'There's going to be much more where that came from, if you don't learn to keep your hands to yourself. And after your distasteful performance in bed just now, that goes for our sex life as well!'  
  
'I can't believe I had Brigitte killed for this! I though you 'wanted me'! I thought that you 'had to have me'! I thought you said that you didn't 'want to share me with Brigitte'!' Mr. Parker growled, struggling to get up.  
  
'And I thought you said you didn't want raise another child? I thought you said that it would be easier to kill her, rather than hear her whining when Bobby became a Pretender?'  
  
'We BOTH agreed that killing Brigitte was the best thing!' Mr. Parker hissed.  
  
'And we both agreed that fulfilling our obligations to the Covenant, was more important than anything else. Our lives are on the line here! We need to prove our worth and the way to do it is to have top people working for us. Jarod and my daughter will be able to retrieve the things we want and need to bring us the power we'll need to take over the Covenant.'  
  
Mr. Parker was standing up by now. He glared at his wife.  
  
'You don't think I understand that! How do you think I felt, being indebted to them for hiding me all of these years! The power and resources we'll have to make this Centre truly phenomonal....I can't even imagine it.'  
  
'They helped me hide as well!' Irina snapped. 'But we can't stay under their thumb forever! We have to move now! Look, I agreed to bring you Emily and Jarod....I did what I did to your daughter to that you would give me what I need too. I've made side deals as well and one of them in particular will make us both a lot of money. But, I sense your reluctance, why?'  
  
Mr. Parker reached out and touched his wife's shoulders.  
  
'That virus, in the wrong hands...not even Raines knows where it is or how I came by it.' Mr. Parker said. It was the same virus that he had hoped to market over 30 years ago. The same one that he recently found out, the Triumvirate 'tested' on Catherine Parker.  
  
'Cure my Angel now, and I will keep my word, I promise.'  
  
Irina almost felt for him...almost.  
  
'When Jarod gets here. And he will. Okay?' she said, touching his hand briefly before she walked back into their bedroom. Mr. Parker swallowed, then reluctantly followed his wife back into their room. It was clear who wore the pants in this relationship.  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
It was getting dark, and Melanie was wearing a black leather suit and carrying a gun that she did not know how to really use. She held on to Jarod, as they approached the entrance of the Carthis 'Centre'.  
  
'I don't know if I can pull this off.' Melanie whispered, as a gate came open automatically. Jarod looked up and saw a camera.  
  
'Mallory would never say that.' Jarod answered in a no nonsense tone.   
  
Melanie ignored the rude remark. She could sense he was scared. She tried not to look around. She knew that there were CIA agents tailing them. She felt a little better.  
  
Jarod looked over at her.  
  
'I'm sorry.' he whispered. 'I want to thank you for helping me. But you have to know that neither one of us may ever leave this place.'  
  
'Alive?'  
  
'No, we'll be very much alive, unfortunately.'  
  
'Sidney and Vaughn would never let that happen. So don't worry. We won't end up prisoners here.'  
  
'I'm not worried about being a prisoner, Melanie. I'm worried that my wife is already dead.'  
  
Melanie said nothing more. There were no soothing words in a situation like this. She decided to just not say anything more.  
  
Jarod and Melanie walked through the gates. They didn't have to go far, before they were greeted by two Sweepers, Irina Derevko and Mr. Parker. All four were more than a bit startled to see Melanie. They gaped.  
  
'Hello, Daddy.' Melanie said, sticking her gun in Jarod's side. Irina eyed the two.  
  
'What is the meaning of this? Why are YOU here? This was not the agreement, Jarod.'  
  
'And hello to you too, Aunt Irina.' Jarod said coolly.  
  
Irina raised a brow, then looked behind Jarod and Melanie. She didn't see anyone out there in the forest. But that didn't mean that there wasn't someone there...someone like the CIA.  
  
Irina turned to the two Sweepers.  
  
'I'll take care of this. Go and check around and make sure these two didn't bring back up.'  
  
'Irina, please. Melanie is just trying to...' Mr. Parker began.  
  
Irina turned back to Mr. Parker and slapped him hard across the face! Jarod's eyes widened and he shot Melanie a look. She clutched the gun, but her hands were sweating.  
  
'Shut up! Okay?' Irina asked sarcastically. She then walked up to Melanie and pulled on a lock of her hair! Melanie jerked back!  
  
'What is the meaning of this?! I tried to help my father here by bringing him the one thing he really wants...'  
  
'How did you know that Jarod was that 'one thing'? Huh, dear? How did you know?'  
  
But Melanie had been prepped by Sidney. She had been prepared for that question.  
  
'My mother. After I finally got to meet my real father, I demanded the truth. She told me everything....everything about her faking her death. About her denying me a right to know my father, brother and sister. I decided I wanted to know everything about the Centre...it's just as much my heritage as it is my sister's.'  
  
Irina wasn't buying any of that horseshit! But, she decided to say nothing for now.   
  
'You can drop the gun, dear. We're in charge here. And Jarod, you are not a prisoner here...you never will be, as long as you do what we ask. Now, I know you're anxious to see Mallory. Follow me.'  
  
But before Jarod went anywhere, he looked into Mr. Parker's eyes. The handprint from his aunt's slap was still visible.  
  
'How could you let this happen? You never gave a damn about Mallory, did you? Where is Bobby?'  
  
'Shut up!' Mr. Parker snarled. 'You're the one who did this! I sent my daughter after you, all of those years ago, to break that goddamned stranglehold that you've always had on her! But, you're a slick one! You always were.'  
  
'And maybe I wouldn't have had any hold on her, if you had been a halfway decent father! You never gave her your time, attention or love!'  
  
'Oh, and you did?'  
  
Jarod's eyes narrowed.  
  
'Brian is proof of that.'  
  
Mr. Parker swung his arm around to hit Jarod, but Irina jumped in between them. She glared back at her husband.  
  
'Unless you want to feel the weight of fist again, you won't damage the merchandise.' Irina hissed. She then linked arms with Jarod and began to escort him inside.  
  
'We're family, Jarod. And I have big plans for us. Plans that don't include any of the Parkers.' Irina whispered, as she lead him inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Melanie inched over to Mr. Parker. She gently touched his face.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
Mr. Parker gave his newfound daughter a reassuring smile, but inside, he was dying! Getting involved with that crazy psycho bitch, Derevko had been a mistake! His back was still killing him from when she threw him into that wall! And now that slap...and in front of Jarod, of all people!  
  
But, he covered.  
  
'I'm fine, Ang...Melanie. What did you do to your hair? I liked it blonde.'  
  
But Melanie didn't respond to that. She eyed him.  
  
'You don't want to go along with this, do you? Was it your idea to poison my sister?'  
  
'I didn't...I didn't know the drug could be fatal to her after all of this time! If Jarod acts right everything will be alright! I don't want anything to happen to any of my children. In fact, it was always my hope that I could get to know my grandkids too...have you met your nephew and niece?'  
  
But Melanie wasn't going for that!  
  
'Nope. Haven't seen them. Why don't we get inside? Your cheek looks like it got cut.'  
  
Mr. Parker reached up and touched his cheek. He drew back blood.  
  
'It must've been Irina's ring that cut me.' he murmured. The Sweepers came back.  
  
'There's no one out there.' one of them said.  
  
Mr. Parker nodded, but then gasped shortly, as the other Sweeper turned his gun on Melanie!  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Mr. Parker snarled.  
  
'Sorry, Mr. Parker. But we're following your wife's orders.'  
  
'You work for me!' he snapped.  
  
But the other Sweeper pulled his gun and turned it on Mr. Parker.   
  
'Not anymore. Sorry.' he said, grabbing Melanie's arm and dragging her inside. The other Sweeper kept his gun trained on Mr. Parker, until they were safely inside. Mr. Parker shook his head in disbelief! All he had wanted to do was build a new Centre...and enjoy a new, exciting wife...and build a new Centre! But now...  
  
He barely felt the blow dart that hit the back of his neck! He dropped to the ground, just as Agent Michael Vaughn, dressed in combat gear, dismantled the camera at the gate. Sidney and another agent rushed in an dragged the unconscious man off of the property. A van was waiting as they hurled him in the back. Michael jumped in to drive, but Sidney lingered.  
  
'Don't worry! I'm telling you, we have agents inside that your mother knows nothing about. Jarod, Melanie and the others will be fine, Sid, but we have to get going if we're going to interrogate old man Parker here!'  
  
Sidney seemed unsure, but had little choice but to jump in the van and leave Jarod, Mallory, Melanie and little Bobby behind...for now.   
  
Jarod walked into a stark white room. Mallory was lying on a bed. Her eyes were closed.  
  
Irina closed the door.  
  
'She's in a coma now. You can have your wife back again, if you do a few things for us.'  
  
Jarod nodded. Irina turned away slightly to pull out a cellphone. That was when Jarod reached down and pulled a small gun out from the inside of his boot! He then wrapped his forearm around Irina Derevko's neck!  
  
'Did you really think that I would do anything for the woman that murdered my mother?!' he hissed. 'Give my wife that drug now, or you won't live another moment!'  
  
'Jarod!' Irina gasped, 'you're not a killer!'  
  
'Oh yeah? Watch me!'  
  
'Jarod! Jarod..alright...alright...I'll get the drug!'  
  
Jarod loosened his grip around his aunt's neck. Irina pulled away and rubbed her throat. What would it hurt to cure Mallory now? It wasn't as if they were leaving anytime soon. Besides that, they had all of the leverage in the world against Jarod now.  
  
Irina slowly reached into the jacket pocket she was wearing and pulled out a vial of something, and a syringe. Jarod cocked his gun at her.  
  
'How do I know that won't kill her?'  
  
'Because I won't get out of here alive if it does.' Irina said simply. She walked over to the comatose Mallory, injected the the contents of the vial into the syringe, then plunged the syringe into Mallory's neck!  
  
Jarod moved closer to his wife and aunt, but kept his eyes on Mallory the whole time. After a few moments, Mallory's eyes began to flutter, and she sat up with a start, coughing!  
  
Jarod shoved Irina aside and saw to her. Mallory focused in on him.  
  
'Jarod? What are you doing here? Where am I?'  
  
'What is the last thing you remember?' he asked gently.  
  
Mallory appeared to be thinking. She then nodded.  
  
'I was visiting Brigitte when...oh my God! My father and Raines! Jarod, where are we?!'  
  
'You're in the heart of the New Centre.' Irina almost purred. Mallory noticed her for the first time.  
  
'God in hell, what are you doing here?!' she snapped. Jarod stroked her hair.  
  
'Your father and I got married.'  
  
Mallory looked her up and down.  
  
'My father is still married to Brigitte.'  
  
Irina whipped out her phone again. She told someone to 'bring it in'. Jarod eyed her.  
  
'You don't need to bring in anything for us. Your time is running out.'  
  
'Hmmmm. So you'd think.' Irina answered. A Sweeper opened the door and brought in a small TV and a remote. He then turned and left the room. Irina turned it on. The first 'channel' was a room filled with about ten or more dead, unrecognizable bodies.  
  
'My,' Mallory said with disgust, 'you've been making up for lost time. Did Raines help you with that?'  
  
But Jarod was revolted! He would never understand his wife's ability to stay cool after witnessing such an atrocity!  
  
'Yes actually he did. You see, Jarod, those are the bodies of all of the 'Undercover' CIA agents that were sent here to bring us down. So, you see, there will be no 'help' for you. Oh and also, I believe two of them we were wrong about. I do think that were just regular nobodies.'  
  
'Bitch!' Jarod spat. Mallory grabbed his hand. Jarod usually didn't swear like that, but he was facing the woman who had murdered his beloved mother.  
  
'What do you want, 'step-mommy'?' Mallory sneered.  
  
'I need Jarod's help with a virus. Oh, and we need to test Abigail to see if she is already as gifted as Brian. Our people have been unable to find them. Where are they?'  
  
Mallory glanced over at Jarod, who gave his aunt a hard look.  
  
'You'll never find them, so don't even try.'  
  
Irina nodded, then turned the TV on the next channel. Melanie was in her cell. Jarod gasped, never thinking that she would be locked up! Mr. Parker really didn't run things around here! Mallory frowned.  
  
'Who is that?'  
  
Jarod glanced at her.  
  
'Honey, she's your twin, Melanie...she's helping us.'  
  
A Sweeper came to the cell door and unlocked it. They all watched as Melanie backed back, then screamed as the Sweeper pointed his gun at her and fired! The screen suddenly went black! Mallory put her face in her hands, Jarod stood up and faced off with his aunt.  
  
Irina Derevko smiled coldly at them.  
  
'Now, let's try this again: where are Brian and Abigail?' 


	38. Revenge

Chapter 38  
  
The door opened to the room, just as Irina Derevko clicked the TV off. Jarod and Mallory had just witnessed Melanie get shot at point blank range in a holding cell. Jarod was numb with shock and guilt. Mallory did not know what to feel.  
  
A Sweeper came in and whispered something to Irina. She frowned.  
  
'I'll be right out.' was all she said. The Sweeper left the room, slamming the door behind him. Irina turned back to Jarod and Mallory.  
  
'I'm going to have to put this interrogation on hold. It seems your father ...my husband, has disappeared.'  
  
'Surprise, surprise.' Mallory said sarcastically. Jarod suspected Sidney and Vaughn had Mr. Parker, and were probably interrogating him.  
  
'I want you to think about my question while I'm gone.' Irina said.  
  
Jarod stood up.  
  
'Brian and Abigail are not part of this and they never will be. I'm here. I'm willing to do whatever you ask.'  
  
Mallory stood up as well and walked up to Irina.  
  
'We're not staying. We're not doing anything for you, and that little TV presentation, while enlightening, didn't do the trick.'  
  
Irina gave her the barest hint of a smile.  
  
'Your twin sister dying, means nothing to you?'  
  
'First time I'm seeing her lady, so, I don't know what to tell you.'  
  
'Hmmm. Well, actually, your reaction makes me all the more certain that you do belong here. Oh, and Melanie isn't the only one that's going to die.'  
  
Irina turned and walked over to the remote. She pointed it at the TV, turning it on again. She then punched a few buttons and Emily came on the screen. Jarod rushed up to the image, then glared at Irina.  
  
'What is she doing here?!'  
  
'You know, believe it or not, I didn't have to kidnap her. My sister truly failed that poor girl...she's delusional, thinking that she's going to steal my daughter's boyfriend from her...though I told her she had a chance. Anyway, think about your answer, like I said.' Irina said coolly, before turning and walking out of the room. The door locked behind her.  
  
Mallory turned to Jarod.  
  
'Are the kids really in a safe place?'  
  
Jarod tore his eyes away from Emily's image. He nodded.  
  
'They are...but I don't think you'll approve.'  
  
'You don't think I'll approve? As long as they're not here, I'd let them live with devil himself! Where are they?'  
  
Jarod looked around. He could see no bugs or listening devices, still, one could never be sure. That and he wasn't up to the confrontation that was due to ensue, once his wife heard that Major Charles and Catherine Parker, had their children.  
  
He put a finger to his lips, and Mallory nodded, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid! If Jarod had blurted it out right now, Irina Derevko and the Centre would have their children to experiment on.  
  
'I'm sorry about Melanie.' he said to her. Mallory gave him a blank look.   
  
'It's okay to feel something, you know.'  
  
'Jarod, don't look at me with that...that look!'  
  
'What look?'  
  
'The one you always give people that you feel sorry for! I didn't know her, so there's nothing to feel! And I'm more upset with myself for getting us in this situation! I should've never went to visit Brigitte! Tell me what's happened since then?'  
  
Jarod reached for the remote control and picking clicking the channels. Sydney's cell was the next one that came on. Mallory gasped!  
  
'Sydney is here too?! God! Michelle and Nicholas must be beside themselves!'  
  
Jarod was struck at the power of that memory drug. Mallory really didn't seem to have any recollection that not only had she been on a plane with Sydney, just hours ago, but that in all likelihood, Sydney told her about Michelle's death already.  
  
Jarod turned off the TV and faced her. He put his hands on her shoulders.   
  
'Honey, Michelle is dead. Lyle killed her and kidnapped Sydney, just like they did you. They want the Centre back, with the old crew and some new blood...our children. We will find a way out of here.'  
  
Mallory smiled at him, reaching up and smoothing down some of his hair.  
  
'I know we will. But we can't let anyone else we care about die.' he said. 'You know, Melanie was very brave. She wanted to help us. I think she felt an instant connection to our family.'  
  
'Jarod, I don't really want to talk about her now...'  
  
'Fine. But you are going to have to face the loss of your sister. You can't just hide away your feelings...that's not what our family is about anymore. That's not what we're about anymore.'  
  
Mallory nodded and Jarod moved in to kiss her. He was still holding onto the remote as he pulled her into his arms. It came on again and something made Mallory open her eyes. She then broke off the kiss!  
  
'Jarod! Look!'  
  
Melanie's cell was onscreen and they both watched as she got up from the ground of her cell. The door was locked again and she looked around, fearful. She didn't appear to have a mark on her.  
  
'What the hell is this?' Mallory asked.  
  
Jarod was confused as well.  
  
'I guess the whole thing was a show.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Maybe they think Melanie might be more valuable alive than dead?' Jarod reasoned.  
  
'Yes, but Derevko isn't that type of operative. She leads by example. I mean if Melanie isn't dead, then what about the CIA agents?'  
  
Jarod began fumbling with the remote until he found the room the agents had been in. It was now empty! He looked at Mallory, who came closer to the TV.  
  
'Why would Irina Derevko show us fake shootings and fake dead people?' Mallory asked.  
  
Jarod turned from her back to the screen. He then looked at his wife again.  
  
'None of this is what it's supposed to be....I don't think SHE really wants what the Centre wants.'  
  
Mallory shrugged.  
  
'It wouldn't be the first time Derevko claimed to be a Centre team player when she really had another agenda. She mentioned some sort if virus...what is that all about?'  
  
But Jarod began looking around the room. He then looked up towards the ceiling and saw some wiring hanging out of a corner.   
  
'There's a camera in here too. Probably one with sound.' he said quietly. Mallory eyed her husband.  
  
'Okay, Jarod, I was never as quick as you. What are you trying to say? I can tell by your face that you've figured something out.'  
  
'I think my dear aunt was giving a performance, with someone's help. I thing my aunt could be on the side of good after all.'  
  
'Yeah, honey, that's kind of a big leap in logic. She's up and married my father...where is Brigitte? Do you know? Where is Bobby?'  
  
Jarod eyed her, now concerned about the effect that damned mind erasing drug was having on Mallory.  
  
'Honey, when you were given that drug again, you reverted back to who you were before. You thought you were hunting me. You didn't remember what we had or the family that we built. You called me, on your cell phone and told me that Irina killed Brigitte.'  
  
Mallory's eyes widened!  
  
'Oh my God! Why? Why would my father do this? Doesn't he care....no of course he wouldn't. I saw what he really was on those DSA's.' she said, rubbing her face tiredly. Jarod took her in his arms and kissed the side of her head.  
  
'I would be willing to bet that Brigitte isn't dead either.' he whispered. Mallory pulled away from him.  
  
'Then why? Why? Why has this whole thing been done? My father didn't give me that drug for no reason!'  
  
'No, I think your father, Lyle and Raines were dead serious. Otherwise Lyle wouldn't have been broken out of prison. I think Irina Derevko is, or has, already pulled a double cross.'  
  
'But she had to have had help? Oh God, Jarod! If anyone can hear us then we've given away the woman's plan!'  
  
'I think that's what she was counting on.' Jarod answered, turning back to the TV. He clicked the channels and found that Emily, Melanie and Sidney's cells were empty. Mallory's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Jarod, our holiday has been ruined here by someone's sick game! We need to get out of here and find Sidney and Vaughn! I thought Sidney said they were watching this place?!'  
  
But Jarod's fists began to clench and unclench! If none of those agents were dead, and neither was Melanie, and now suddenly Sydney and Emily's cells were empty....then chances were that Brigitte wasn't dead...and maybe, just maybe, Michelle wasn't dead either!  
  
Then that meant one other thing: that there had been NO need for him to turn Brian and Abigail over to his father and Catherine Parker, the two people that seemed to have clearly gained the one thing they had longed for: custody of their grandchildren!  
  
'Damnit!' Jarod cursed. Mallory eyed him nervously.  
  
'Jarod? Jarod what is it?'  
  
'We have to get out of here! I'm willing to bet that that damned door isn't even locked!' he hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her along, as he whipped open the door. The two of them hurried down a hallway. The place appeared to be totally empty, as they ran down hallway after hallway!  
  
Jarod's mind was spinning! How complicit had everyone been in this scam?! Or had Sydney, Michelle, Nicholas, Emily, Melanie, even his cousin Sidney, Vaughn, had they all been in this together?!  
  
Mallory, for her part, sensed a simmering rage in Jarod, that she didn't think she had ever seen before, not even when she was chasing him all of these years! She herself, just wanted to get back home to Brian and Abigail, and never let them go again. The rest, Mallory would think about later.  
  
Vaughn picked up a computer and threw it across the room! Sidney was pacing furiously!  
  
The pair could not believe how they had been kept out of the loop on this one!   
  
And Mr. Parker wasn't too thrilled either! That goddamned Derevko woman had been working for the CIA the whole time!  
  
'You cut a deal with my mother?! Did my father know?' Sidney asked, seething.  
  
Marcus Dixon, head of their CIA division, and her and Vaughn's superior, looked at them both calmly.  
  
'No.' was all he said.  
  
Vaughn squinted at him.  
  
'You don't seem to be getting what we're saying here! This trick that you pulled to bring down the Centre, once and for all, may have cost Jarod and Mallory their children!'  
  
'We have agents watching Major Charles and Catherine Parker. And let me just say something, I really don't appreciate putting agents on such a trivial matter. The two of them are hardly enemies of the state. They're just grandparents that want to spend a little time with their grandchildren. This is a family dispute that we really should be staying out of.'  
  
'I disagree!' Mr. Parker barked. Dixon glared over at him.  
  
'Nobody asked you anything!'  
  
But Mr. Parker figured he had nothing to lose now! Once he was brought back to this secret CIA location, and told all he knew, he realized he was off to prison somewhere. Brigitte, not being dead after all, would take their son and disappear to parts unknown. Lyle, God knows where the hell he would be sent, or Raines for that matter. But he did know one thing: if things had to be this way, then he wanted his Angel to raise her own children! Catherine didn't deserve grandchildren after the way she had run off and lied to him about Melanie!  
  
'The woman can't be trusted! I wouldn't be surprised if that skin disease of hers was fake as well! I'd get after her if I were you!'  
  
Vaughn, Sidney and Dixon knew the old man was just trying to cause trouble, but it just brought out all of Sidney's doubts about Catherine Parker and Major Charles's motives where Brian and Abigail were concerned. Something was not right with those two, and at this point, Sidney didn't know if they would ever find out what the truth really was!  
  
'Jarod's my cousin. I should've known about this.' Sidney repeated.  
  
'Why? So you could warn him?'  
  
'You know me better than that! I am a total professional.'  
  
Dixon rubbed the side of his face tiredly.  
  
'I know that. I know that about you both! But, it was decided that the two of you were too close to the situation. And Major Charles and Catherine Parker would've never even factored into this, if Mallory Russell's twin sister had not been kidnapped. That we didn't anticipate. But Irina warned us step by step, what would eventually be happening with the Russell's.'  
  
'So,' Vaughn asked sarcastically, 'did she also warn you that that damned drug could've killed Mallory Russell?'  
  
Dixon rolled his tongue around in his mouth.  
  
'We couldn't let another Centre start up again, okay? She would've been collateral damage.'  
  
'Nice!' Vaughn snapped. Mr. Parker glared at Dixon as well.  
  
'You people worked with us many a time over the years. I have no doubt that some of Jarod's ideas were used on some of your agents' missions.'  
  
Dixon's phone rang, sparing him from having to answer the loathsome old man.  
  
'Dixon.' he said, then moved away from Vaughn and Sidney. Vaughn walked up to Sidney.  
  
'It will be alright. Maybe in the end, Jarod and Mallory will be just glad that they have nothing to fear anymore.'  
  
'We could've handled this without them. And I'm not buying my mother's sudden change of heart! Something else is going on here!'  
  
Dixon hung up the phone and turned back to them.  
  
'We've raided the building. Everyone is okay. Everyone will be reunited here, in just a little over a half an hour.'  
  
'And Jarod and Mallory? Is Mallory okay?' Sidney asked.  
  
'Yes. Your mother came through in every possible way. Lyle, Raines, the Sweepers, they were nabbed by the very agents they thought they had killed. Irina helped everyone that needed to be dead, look dead. Jarod and Mallory were found in the basement part of the Centre...Melanie, Sydney...his wife...everyone will be fine.'  
  
Sidney shook her head with disgust.  
  
'And my mother?'  
  
'Your mother is now a free woman, Sidney. I'm sorry if that doesn't sit well with you, but it was for the greater good.'  
  
Irina Derevko slipped into the woods as the agents began swarming the Centre. She hid behind a tree, as Jarod and Mallory were lead out by agents.  
  
Irina then began walking. She walked for about fifteen minutes, until she found the man she was supposed to be meeting, standing next to the assigned tree.   
  
Arvin Sloane was peering through a pair of binoculars at the Centre scene. He lowered the binoculars.  
  
'Are we even?' she asked, eyeing him.  
  
'We are. Thank you for your part.'  
  
'I did nothing, Arvin. I had no way of knowing that Jarod would send his children to Major Charles and Catherine Parker.'  
  
'But I did. Because I know him so well. I've given them money...soon, they will disappear with the children. Their grandkids will replace the children that they were not allowed to raise.'  
  
Irina eyed him.  
  
'All of this because Mallory Russell tried to poison you?' she asked. She had helped him fake his own death, all of those years ago.  
  
'No.' was all he said. His eyes became hard. Irina realized he wasn't going to tell her anymore, and she turned and began walking back towards the Centre. While Mr. Parker, Raines and Lyle had wanted the children, it was Irina that really pushed it and threatened Jarod...all at Arvin Sloane's insistence.  
  
She was curious about something else: although Irina had helped most everyone fake their own deaths, Brigitte was really dead. When the CIA realized that, Irina would have to either explain why she was really dead, or go on the run again. But Sloane had insisted on her death.  
  
But what she did not know, was that Sloane's reasons went far beyond some rejection on Mallory's part. He had never cared for her that much anyway. As a matter of fact, it had been his intention to murder her shortly after the ceremony, if the marriage had ever come to pass.  
  
Then, Sloane would've hunted down Jarod himself and killed him as well. After all, it was Jarod that had pushed his son, Thomas, into that ill-fated relationship with that Parker woman! And it was Brigitte that had murdered him. Tommy, the son that his late wife Emily had thought had died during childbirth, but that he himself had given away, for the child's own safety....  
  
Now, Jarod and Mallory Russell could go through the pain of not having their children with them, as well. They could go through the pain of having their children raised by someone else. Sloane had used their deepest fears against them...the Centre taking their children and used it to take their children anyway. It was better than killing them, Sloane thought. 


	39. The Picture

Chapter 39  
  
Mallory could not concentrate, as Vaughn and Dixon asked her question after question. There was a glass window, and she could see Jarod's face, while he was talking to his cousin Sidney. Something was wrong. She could tell by his face and his gestures.  
  
Her eyes then moved to the window across the hallway, behind Jarod. Her father was sitting in that room. His eyes were on her. Her 'sister' Melanie was sitting in there with him. Probably trying to get to know 'Daddy'. Well twin sis was welcome to him! She'd finally washed her hands of Daddy Parker. What she now wanted was to leave Scotland, and get back to a normal life with her husband and children. Brian was finally coming around, and Abigail had a doctor's appointment next week.  
  
Mallory suddenly looked back up at Vaughn. Dixon had left the room.  
  
'Tell me what's going on here?'  
  
Vaughn was gathering up papers. He knew that Jarod had not told Mallory about Major Charles and Catherine Parker taking possession of Brian and Abigail. He was planning on being down the hall when that little talk occurred!  
  
'Nothing is going on.'  
  
'Jarod is very angry.'  
  
'You can't blame him, Mallory. I'm angry. This whole mission was presented to us as if the CIA was aware of this Carthis Centre, but was still trying to infiltrate it. We were aware there were agents, but not that one of the main players was Irina Derevko.'  
  
Mallory eyed him.  
  
'I know she killed your father. It's good that Sidney and you don't let it get in the way of your relationship.'  
  
Vaughn just nodded, but Mallory could tell he was still hiding something. Vaughn closed his folder.  
  
'I'm going over to talk to Emily now. She's still somewhat of a puzzle.'  
  
Now Mallory began to look a bit uneasy.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean I like Emily, don't get me wrong. She is just as much a victim as anyone. But her story is a bit off.'  
  
That's because Emily is a bit off! Mallory thought. She began to wonder again, if she should tell Vaughn what Broots had told her about Emily on Christmas Day.   
  
'Off?'  
  
Vaughn shrugged.  
  
'I'm sure it's nothing. Listen, I'll send Jarod in, okay?'  
  
'Vaughn?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'What's going to happen to my father?' Mallory asked. As much as she despised what he had tried to do, she had to know how this was going to end for him.  
  
'I think you know. Your father will die in prison. Raines will die in prison and Lyle hopefully will as well.'  
  
Mallory just nodded, looking away. Her father had chosen this end for himself. And if she ever wanted to enjoy her own life, she would have to make a clean cut with the man.  
  
Vaughn turned and walked over to the door. He opened it, stepped out into the hallway and closed it behind him. He then walked over to Jarod and Sidney.  
  
'Dixon and I are done with Mallory.' Vaughn said. 'Jarod, I hope you know that Sid and I knew nothing about this.'  
  
Jarod nodded. Sidney looked visibly stressed.  
  
'What? What is it?' Vaughn asked.  
  
Sidney cleared her throat.  
  
'Major Charles and Catherine did exactly what Jarod had insisted they do. They have disappeared with the kids. So well, as a matter of fact, that even we're having trouble finding them now.'  
  
'How can that be?' Vaughn asked. 'We had people watching them!'  
  
Jarod took a deep breath. He was trying to control his anger at this whole botched Centre thing, but in the end, he and Mallory had become victims again! Their damned children were gone! And now he had to go into that room and tell his wife that the two people that she trusted least in their lives, have Brian and Abigail.  
  
'Look, I realize that the two of you were cut out of the loop on this, probably because of your closeness to Mallory and I. But something else is going on here and you know it.'  
  
Vaughn didn't seem to understand. Sidney realized he did not know.  
  
'We found a body, Michael. Brigitte really is dead. My mother really did shoot her and now she can't be found.'  
  
'And I doubt very much that Irina Derevko shot Brigitte in some fit of jealousy, over the likes of him.' Jarod answered, glancing through the glass as Mr. Parker and Melanie.  
  
'Okay, well let's find out what the hell is going on with your kids and Derevko. I'll have another agent re-question Emily.' Vaughn said. Jarod perked up.  
  
'Re-question her? Why?'  
  
'Jarod, I don't know how to say this, but I'm still a little puzzled about how her relationship with Derevko began. I mean, why would she trust the woman that killed her mother, aunt or not?'  
  
'Is that what she said?' Jarod asked, a bit perplexed.  
  
'Yes. Emily said that they had formed a secret, close relationship, and that her aunt invited her to Carthis to help her with some problem.' Vaughn said.  
  
Jarod raised a brow. The only 'problem' he knew his little sister had, was getting over her obsession with Vaughn!  
  
'I'll tell you what? After I talk with Mallory, why don't you let me ask her about that? Maybe I can find out something, that she wouldn't want to talk about with a stranger.'  
  
'Like what?' Sidney asked. But Jarod especially didn't want to let on to her, that Emily had a thing for her boyfriend!  
  
'I don't know...I'm just pretty good at reading her. Will you let me try?'  
  
Sidney and Vaughn looked at one another. Vaughn shrugged.  
  
'Alright. I'll get working on finding out where Major Charles and Catherine Parker are. Broots might be able to help.'  
  
'Yes, he was always very good at tracking me down for many years.' Jarod said wryly, feeling only slightly better. Sidney touched his shoulder.  
  
'We'll find them. I have to go turn Sydney and Michelle loose. They're not really happy with this whole situation either.'  
  
'At least Sydney and Nicholas have Michelle back. That's what's important.' Jarod replied, before turning and walking towards the room Mallory was in. Sidney watched him walk away, just as her cell phone rang. She answered it.  
  
'Agent Bristow.'  
  
'Sidney?'  
  
Sidney's eyes began to dart around! It was her mother, Irina Derevko.  
  
'Don't bother to try and trace this call. I need to meet with you.'  
  
'Why? To turn yourself in? Why did you kill Brigitte?'  
  
'Sidney, I can't get into that right now. What I can tell you is that I have something I want you to give to Jarod. There's something I really think he and his wife need to know. I want you to meet me....'  
  
Sidney sighed. She knew the place her mother was referring to. She just felt torn about going alone...yet, if this concerned Jarod, she was more than willing to do it. Anything to make up for this botched mission!  
  
Jarod walked into the interrogation room and closed the door. Mallory stood up, as Jarod walked over to the window and closed the blinds. His eyes met Mr. Parker's, as he drew them. Jarod then turned to Mallory.  
  
'Your father seems very interested in what's going on in here.' he noted.  
  
'Let him ask his other daughter then.'  
  
'Are you okay with what's going to happen to him?'  
  
'Jarod, I've accepted what he is and all that he's done. It's over. Now, when are we going home?'  
  
'In a few hours.'  
  
Mallory smiled.   
  
'Good. I feel somewhat better knowing that Bobby is with his real mother.'  
  
Jarod reached out and touched her shoulder.  
  
'Brigitte is dead, Mallory. She is the only one that's really dead. Bobby is here now...Vaughn and Sidney are going to let us take him home.'  
  
'What?! Brigitte is really dead?! Why?! That means that Derevko meant to kill her.'  
  
'Yes. And since that was not part of her deal with the CIA, it means she had her own agenda.'  
  
'When has she never? Do they have her in custody?'  
  
'No. She got away.'  
  
Mallory's mouth dropped open!  
  
'Please don't tell me they think she did this out of some sort of jealousy regarding my father?'  
  
Jarod now placed both of his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'Honey, please don't get worked up like this. Before you leave, I want you to get looked at by some of the doctors here.'  
  
'I'm fine, Jarod.'  
  
'You've been given that drug three times that we know of, Mallory. This last time almost killed you, if not for this 'miracle drug' that was given to you, once again, by my aunt. I would just feel better if you would see someone. Will you do that? For me?'  
  
Mallory sighed, looking at a wall. Once again, they were faced with unanswered questions. Brigitte was killed, but everyone else's deaths were fake. Why? Did Brigitte do something to Derevko in the past? What?  
  
'Mallory?'   
  
Mallory turned back to Jarod.  
  
'Yes. Yes, I will get examined. Anything to get back to Blue Cove and be reunited with our children. So, you left them with the CIA?'  
  
'Mallory, I need for you to sit down now.'  
  
Mallory just stared at him. She had the feeling that now she was going to find out why Jarod had seemed so agitated with Vaughn and Sidney before.  
  
'No, dear, I'd rather stand. What's going on?'  
  
'Okay, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it.'  
  
'Please do.' Mallory said. She was beginning to lose her patience. Jarod was beating around the bush on something...something concerning their children.  
  
'When you were brainwashed into thinking you worked for the Centre, I got a call from Lyle. He told me that you were dying from the drug they had given you.'  
  
Jarod stopped abruptly and rubbed his forehead. Mallory softened a bit and reached for the hand that was on his forehead.  
  
'I'm alive and nothing is going to happen to me.' she said softly,  
  
'But I did not know that! I couldn't be sure. One of the conditions of curing you was that I surrendered myself to the Centre.'  
  
'I suspected that. I know how hard that had to have been for you.'  
  
'What was hard, Mallory, was the idea of raising Brian and Abigail alone. Then Lyle hinted that he would be coming for them as well.'  
  
Mallory let go of Jarod's hand.  
  
'Jarod, he doesn't have them. So we don't need to keep re-hashing this. I'll get my physical, or whatever, and things will be good again, okay?'  
  
'I couldn't take that chance, Mallory. I couldn't take the chance that the CIA might not be able to protect them. It looked as if they had let Michelle die and allowed you to be kidnapped. I couldn't take that chance.'  
  
Mallory cleared her throat.  
  
'Are you telling me that Brian and Abigail are no longer under the CIA's protection?'  
  
'No, they are not. I...'  
  
'Where are they, Jarod?! Damnit, you answer me! Where are our children?!'  
  
'With my father and your mother.' Jarod said calmly.  
  
Mallory's eyes widened! She then began to back away.  
  
'Have you lost your mind?! Have you?! You've just given away our children, you do know that?! We'll never see them again! We will never see them again!'  
  
'That's not true! We'll find them and tell them that everything is good and they can turn the kids back over to us.'  
  
'Oh, Jarod! Always so full of Pollyanna sunshine! They turned Brian over to us once, then tried to get him back! They're not going to make it that easy for us again! And now they have a baby to boot?! Where are they?! Where did they take them?!'  
  
'I want you to calm down.' Jarod said, feeling strangely much more in control, now that he was faced with his wife's anger.   
  
'I'll calm down when those two fiends give us back our children! How could you...'  
  
Jarod suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her!  
  
'Did you hear any of what I told you?! Huh?! Anything at all?! I thought I was going to be living at the Centre! You didn't remember our love or our children! I was determined to keep them safe and who better to leave them with, than two people who lived their lives hiding from the Centre! This was about keeping our children safe! This was about Brian and Abigail not living in a place without sunlight, and asked to perform simulations...'  
  
The images Jarod's words conjured up were much too graphic. Mallory lurched away from him, put her face in her hands and began to sob. Jarod slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'We'll get them back, I promise. We'll get them back.' Jarod whispered. Mallory just continued to cry, but did not break away from Jarod's embrace.  
  
Sidney looked around, as the wind whipped through her hair. She then turned to her right, as her mother approached her. Irina smiled at her only daughter.  
  
'How are you?'  
  
'Not in the mood for games. Why did you want to meet me here? Why did you kill Brigitte Parker?'  
  
Irina pulled out a small envelope. She handed it to Sidney.  
  
'What is this?'  
  
'A starting place. I know that Major Charles and Catherine Parker were paid good money to disappear.'  
  
Sidney clenched her fists! Damnit! This whole thing was going from bad to worse!  
  
'Why? And by whom?'  
  
Irina nodded towards the envelope.   
  
'Like I said, that's your starting place. Go with your instincts, Sidney. Think about the first time you felt something was not right about this whole equation. I love you. I know you don't believe that, but it's true.'  
  
Sidney knew she should pull her gun, or try and restrain her mother in some way, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Not even when Irina turned and began walking away.  
  
Sidney stared after her for a moment, then opened the envelope. It was nine and a half by twelve. Inside of it, was a frayed photo of two little girls, twins.   
  
Sidney stared at the photo. What was this? Who were these girls? She then remembered her mother's words. When did things begin not to feel right?  
  
Sidney turned the picture over. There was writing on the back. It read Catherine and Cecily Jamison. The date was almost illegible, although Sidney guessed from how the girls were dressed, that it had to have been taken back in the forties or something. Maybe even the fifties.  
  
Catherine Jamison? Wasn't that Catherine Parker's maiden name? Sidney's mouth dropped open! Catherine Parker had a twin sister! And it was back when it wad discovered that Catherine Parker was still alive, that things had not felt right to Sidney.   
  
Sidney put the picture back in the envelope and began hurrying towards her car. She tried not to wonder how her mother came across this information. The point was, if her suspicions were correct, neither Jarod, nor Mallory, may ever see Brian or Abigail, ever again. 


	40. The Final Confrontation

Chapter 40  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will be the last one in the 'Beyond the Island of Carthis'. I could write this story forever, since I love the 'Pretender' and pray for another TV movie that will clean up loose ends, and result in Jarod and Ms. Parker being together forever. But some readers have let me know that it's gotten old, and I do write four other fan fictions, two that are on a site I maintain. So I fear that because I was not able to give this story the attention it originally had, I should wrap it up now. And in a 'Pretender' style way, there will still be loose ends and unsolved mysteries. Thanks for all of the great reviews, and also thanks to the people who maybe couldn't review because they weren't signed on, but let me know by following the story, how they felt.  
  
Within hours, Sidney and Vaughn had enough information to ascertain that Catherine Parker was actually killed by Raines, shortly after giving birth to Ethan. It was then that Cecily Jamison, Catherine's twin sister, stepped in and took over her sister's identity. What they did not know for sure, is whether this was in collusion with the Centre or not, and did Major Charles or even Melanie, for that matter, know anything about it?  
  
Sidney was the one that solemnly told Jarod and Mallory this news. Jarod watched Mallory very carefully. But his wife shrugged.  
  
'I never felt close to that woman. I never knew why. Now I do.'  
  
Jarod looked from Mallory to Sidney.  
  
'This means that Lyle is her brother, isn't he?'  
  
Sidney nodded.  
  
'Yes, though we will have to assume that Melanie is really this Cecily's daughter by some other man...'  
  
'My father.' Mallory said calmly.   
  
'It could be possible. For a cousin, she does look a little too like you.' Jarod noted slowly.  
  
Mallory stood up.   
  
'You see, I think that one of the few things that was true, from my 'aunt's' mouth, is that part about that secretary.'  
  
Sidney frowned.  
  
'You mean the one that Cecily said was Lyle's real mother?'  
  
'Yes. I think she was really that secretary.'  
  
Jarod shook his head.  
  
'Why would she have done any of this? I mean first off, why would she sleep with her sister's husband? And then why help cover up her murder?'  
  
'Which is what she did, when she went to Major Charles and told him she was Catherine.' Sidney answered.  
  
'That skin disease is real. Sydney and I examined her.' Jarod said, nodding. 'But now I wonder if that woman got it while in Africa at some Triumvirate hotel or what! God! Her story was always off, but I could never figure out what it was...'  
  
Sidney nodded quickly!  
  
'I know, I know! But she looked like Catherine Parker, and the story was plausible...'  
  
'Only because it was the Centre. And anything is possible there.' Jarod said quietly. He looked at Mallory, but she was not paying attention to either of them. She was staring across the glass at her father and Melanie. She watched as two guards brought Raines and Lyle in, shackled at the ankles and wearing orange jumpsuits.   
  
Melanie stood up and said something to her 'father', and started to walk out. It was clear that the sight of Lyle and Mr. Raines creeped her out. Mallory looked at Jarod and Sidney.  
  
'I'll be back.' she said, walking to the door and opening it. Sidney started to follow after her, but Jarod stopped her.  
  
'I think this was just a bit too much after all we've been through. She has things she needs to say over there. She'll be fine. Leave her be.' Jarod said, watching through the glass, as Mallory met Melanie half-way.  
  
'Our father is tired, so if you're going to bitch him out...' Melanie began.  
  
'Get out of my way, before I make you move, 'sis'. Oh, by the way, you might want to pay Sidney and my husband a visit over there. We're not as related as we once thought.'  
  
'What? What are you talking about?'  
  
But Mallory didn't want to waste another minute with this broad! She hadn't felt anything when she first laid eyes on Melanie. Then again, she hadn't felt anything when she looked at Lyle either. But somehow, Mallory wondered if she had always secretly known. Maybe not the exact details, but known that this woman in front of her, wasn't really her sister?  
  
Melanie stepped aside, not in the mood to start a fight. The father that she was just getting to know, was going to spend the rest of his life in prison. And she knew he was guilty, yet, it still didn't seem fair.  
  
Mallory walked over to the door and looked at the guard.  
  
'Agent Bristow said I could go in alone.' Mallory said with a straight face. The guard looked across the hall into the window where Jarod and Sidney stood watching. Sidney nodded slightly, and the guard unlocked the door for her.  
  
Mallory stepped in and looked at the 'scums of her life'! The guard closed the door. Her gaze settled in on Raines, who still wore that stupid tube up his nose, while smoking a cigarette.   
  
Raines was the furthest away from her, and he ignored her, as she walked up to him. He could not continue to do so, when Mallory snatched the cigarette from him and burned it on his face!  
  
'AAAAAHHHHHH!' he screamed. The guard outside looked to Sidney, who shook her head again. Jarod's expression was full of worry. Melanie hurried into their room.  
  
'Jarod? Sidney? What is she doing in there? She might hurt our father!'  
  
Mallory might hurt 'their' father! The words sounded absurd said out loud. All Jarod could do was stare at her. Sidney motioned for Melanie to come towards her.  
  
'We need to talk.' she said. Melanie reluctantly sat down.  
  
'You crazy bitch!' Lyle said, shaking his head in wonder. He moved away from the whimpering Raines.   
  
Mallory ignored her brother, and focused in on her father.  
  
'Hello, Daddy.'  
  
'Hello, Angel. I see you still have that Parker temper.'  
  
'Hmmm, so it would seem.' she said, glancing over at Lyle and pointing at him.  
  
'Hey! We're twins again! Did you know that? Daddy, did you know that?'  
  
Lyle leaned forward.  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
'Oh believe me, brother dear, I would've loved to be rid of you forever! But we just found out that the woman who's been calling herself our mother, and living with Jarod's father all of these years, really is some rogue twin sister of hers! Either that or an insanely jealous one! But you knew that, didn't you, Daddy?'  
  
Lyle said nothing to this, but watched his father and sister intently. Raines began to cry in pain.   
  
'Angel, there are things better left unknown.'  
  
Mallory smiled and sat down, so that her chair was close to him.  
  
'Like the fact that Jarod and I had a son? Or that all of those years you held me to that fake deal about letting me go, if I caught Jarod, you had my son captured like some kind of lab experiment. Your own grandson...or how about those lonely years I spent at boarding school alone, when I couldn't come home for Christmas....oh, wait a minute! None of that ever happened, did it?! You just planted those shitty memories in me so that I would forget Jarod and our baby, right?!'  
  
'Now, Angel,' Mr. Parker said, beginning to feel a bit unnerved, 'I did what I thought was best at the time!'  
  
'I planted those memories in you, Ms. Parker!' Raines hissed angrily. Mallory stood up, picked up her chair and threw it at him! Lyle slid away even further! Jesus!   
  
Raines began to cry again. Lyle eyed his father and sister. He then began to try and wriggle out of his hand cuffs! Jesus! He wasn't taking any ass kicking stuck in these!  
  
Mallory then walked around to the other side of her father and bent down.  
  
'You couldn't have just let Jarod go, so that your daughter could have a father for her child, hey? Tell me, Daddy, since you've been alive all of this time, did you put the hit out on me, all of those years ago? Were you the one that told Lyle, and I'm assuming that's who it was, to inject me with that drug again? The drug that almost killed Abigail...she's your granddaughter....'  
  
'Oh stop it!' Mr. Parker snapped. 'I am so sick of your ingratitude! Jarod RAPED you! You didn't want a child from an experience like that!'  
  
Lyle snorted! Mr. Raines's crying had turned to soft laughter at those words!  
  
'Shut up, both of you!' Mr. Parker barked. But Mallory grinned!  
  
'No, Daddy! Both scumbags are right! Jarod didn't rape me! I went to him willingly, every chance I got!' she snapped.  
  
'Angel, you were young and impressionable...'  
  
'And lonely and longing to be with someone I knew loved me, just from the way he looked at me!' Mallory snapped, and the tears began to slip down her face. Her father wasn't sorry. He didn't think he had done a damned thing wrong. But he was going to hear the raw, unabridged truth about her time with Jarod in his room at the Centre.  
  
Mallory swiped at the tears, then smiled at her father.  
  
'Do you have any idea at all, what it feels like to be loved in that way? Any idea at all?'  
  
Mr. Parker began to turn beet red with rage! He jumped up!  
  
'I watched the goddamned DSA'S! I saw him riding you like...like...like...'  
  
Mallory walked up to him. Her face was inches from his.  
  
'Like a stallion rides the wind!' she began in a whispering hiss. Lyle and Raines were now staring at her, mouths wide open. Mr. Parker's eyes widened.  
  
'I was screwing boys behind your back at home, while you were at that dungeon, making people's lives miserable! Then one day, I decided that I wanted to be with Jarod. I wanted to be with someone that despite his circumstances, looked at me with love. The daughter of his captor. I can still remember being in awe, at how wide I had to open my legs, because of how wide his hips were...'  
  
'SHUT-UP!' Mr. Parker screamed. Lyle's eyes were huge as well! Jesus! She was one crazy bitch!  
  
'Or how sometimes I would wrap my legs around his hips, to press him even deeper into me...'  
  
'DAMN YOU! SHUT UP!!!'  
  
'But you knew all of that, didn't you Daddy? Because you were filming us! How many times did you watch those things over again, huh? Tell me, can you figure out which time it was that Brian was conceived? Huh? Can you tell me that?'  
  
'No....but I have the feeling you're going to tell me, aren't you?' Mr. Parker answered heavily. There was a sheen of sweat on his face.  
  
Mallory grinned again. She felt nothing for him anymore. Her voice became very soft.  
  
'Yes. It was the anniversary of my mother's death...or what I thought was it. Jarod was there...then again, where else would he have been? And I remember he took his time with me...we were so quick and fumbling...but not this time. And I remember that he gave me this long kiss, and with one final thrust, I could feel this warmth...'  
  
'Oh damn you to hell! Everything that I did, I did for you! I did it to preserve our family legacy! To give you and your brother something to live for, to continue on with! And you spat on it, the minute you let that little 'pretender' touch you! Get out of here! Get out of here! Get out....'  
  
Suddenly, Mr. Parker dropped to the floor! Three guards came running in, along with Sidney, Jarod and Melanie!  
  
'Daddy! Daddy!' Melanie screamed, kneeling down before him. Lyle's eyes met Mallory's, but he said nothing.  
  
Jarod had his arms around Mallory.  
  
'What happened in here?! What were you two arguing about?!'  
  
Melanie turned to face Mallory!  
  
'I saw the way you were yelling at him! If he dies...'  
  
'If he dies he dies.' Mallory said, her tone flat. Melanie's mouth dropped open and she turned away, furious, as she knelt down to see to him, along with the guards.  
  
'What happened in here?' Sidney asked, looking at Lyle and Raines. Raines had forgotten his pain, as he just stared at Ms. Parker. Lyle shrugged.  
  
'Father was going on about what an ingrate sis here was, then just dropped.'  
  
'And that's all?' Sidney asked, eyeing Mallory. Her and Lyle were staring at one another. Lyle nodded.  
  
'Yeah, that's all.' Lyle answered, looking down at his father.  
  
Jarod did not believe a word of it. He turned Mallory back towards him.  
  
'Honey, my father called. He's bringing the kids home.'  
  
'He?' Mallory said dully, still a bit spent by her confrontation. 'What about the impostor.'  
  
'My father didn't say anything about her. We'll just have to wait and see what he says. Are you alright?'  
  
Mallory nodded and wrapped her arms around him, as Mr. Parker was carried out on a stretcher.  
  
SEVEN YEARS LATER  
  
Mallory watched, as seven year old Abigail flipped up in the air and dived off of the board. She had never liked diving, and always feared that her daughter would break her neck.  
  
'Abby!' Jarod called out, as he flipped burgers, 'remember to keep an eye on your brother and sister!'  
  
'Okay, Daddy!' Abigail yelled back, then paddled over to the small little raft that her four year old twin brother and sister, Kyle and Katherine, were sitting in. Mallory sat on a lounge chair and watched them. Every single one of the kids, had red hair, and looked more like a combination of Jarod and her. Brian looked almost exactly like Jarod. Not one of them looked more like her. Maybe that was better so.  
  
Twenty-two year old Brian was over talking to his grandfather, Major Charles, and some woman he had brought with him to this party. Brian's graduation party from Boston University.  
  
The last seven years had been easier than she had expected them to be. But maybe that was because all of the ghosts had begun dying off.  
  
Her father had died hours later, after his attack. Melanie blamed her. Mallory could give a rat's ass! None of them had seen their cousin since.  
  
Raines finally died of cancer. His withered remains were cremated. Mallory was just sorry he couldn't have been cremated BEFORE he died.  
  
And Lyle...Lyle was shanked by a fellow prisoner. Mallory, for some reason, felt compelled to see him, on his death bed. Maybe it was because that the day he covered for her, back in Scotland, was the closest moment either of them had ever had.  
  
He didn't have much to say. No apologies for all that he had done to disrupt her and Jarod's lives. But there was just this unspoken understanding, that if his beginning had been different, maybe he wouldn't be dying right now. And Mallory felt compelled not to let him die alone.  
  
Sidney and Michelle weren't able to make it, since coincidentally, Nicholas's wedding to someone 20 years older than him, was today. Mallory and Jarod knew that Michelle wasn't pleased, and that this would be a somewhat difficult day for her. Mallory couldn't really tell how Sydney felt about it.  
  
Mallory stood up. Sidney Bristow and Michael Vaughn, now married, were talking to Broots, and some woman he had been dating. Debbie was off at the University of Wisconsin-Madison.   
  
Mallory eyed the deep cut on Vaughn's forehead. She looked at Jarod, who was trying to barbecue and peek at Vaughn as well. Emily had given Vaughn that cut, in an insane attempt to kidnap Vaughn and keep him chained in her basement. Emily was now in a mental hospital, where she could finally get help for her six year obsession with Vaughn.  
  
Mallory sighed. She knew that Jarod, and Major Charles, both blamed themselves for not being there for Emily. But Jarod and her, had their hands full with the kids, and Major Charles had just been getting into a relationship, after his marriage to that 'Catherine Parker Impostor' ended. Mallory never got the full story, as to what happened when Major Charles returned Brian and Abigail to them. But he returned alone. All Mallory could get out of Jarod, was that his father found out that Cecily had taken some sort of pay off from someone, he couldn't ascertain who, and that they were both supposed to make sure that Jarod and Mallory never saw the kids again. The fact that Major Charles didn't go along with it, softened Mallory to him somewhat. But, Cecily disappeared, along with this unknown person.  
  
Mallory looked over at Jarod again, and found that he was already staring at her. He mouthed the words, 'I love you' to her. She mouthed them back and blew him a kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
